Como Eu Vejo
by Amanda Dumbledore
Summary: Meu pai foi seqüestrado por Comensais da Morte. Ginny também tem problemas com missões e cada um de nós tem seu modo de enxergar a corrida pelas Horcruxes. Harry ainda não completou sua missão, pelo que parece. Há algo errado com ele. Ele não olha ninguém
1. Luna Por Ela Mesma

**Como Eu Vejo**

_**Capítulo Um – Luna por ela mesma**_

Eu gosto de ser eu mesma. Não tem muita gente que possa sair por aí dizendo que se chama Luna. Muito menos Lovegood. Sou uma sortuda. Só de ter sobrevivido até hoje, em meio a toda essa guerra maluca. Minha mãe, por exemplo, não conseguiu, o que é uma pena, porque as Appleby Arrows foram campeãs no ano passado e tenho certeza de que ela gostaria de ter visto. Eu mesma estava ansiosa para saber quem ganharia o Campeonato Irlandês-Britânico deste ano, se nós tivéssemos um. Você-Sabe-Quem mandou uma equipe de mais ou menos cinco Comensais da Morte até os treinos do Puddlemere United... Foi realmente uma pena que eles tenham acabado matando o técnico, que era nascido trouxa e andava fazendo uns serviços de apoio à Ordem da Fênix.

Esta aqui no espelho sou eu, veja só. Meus cabelos são amarelos, também gosto deles, e compridos, embora sempre pareça ter algo de estranho nas raízes que eu não consigo tirar com feitiço nenhum... Esses aí são meus olhos, bem claros; papai diz que são iguaizinhos aos da minha mãe, e gosto de pensar que eu carrego um pedaço dela comigo. Quando eu estava em Hogwarts e eles escondiam minhas coisas, ajudava a pensar que nem todo mundo achava isso divertido. Estes brincos de beterraba não são lindos? Eu os uso desde o quinto ano, acho que peguei algum carinho por eles, entende. Eu estava com eles quando enfrentei Comensais da Morte pela primeira vez, no Departamento de Mistérios. Nós fomos tentar buscar o padrinho de Harry – sim, o Harry Potter! Ele é meu amigo, acredite se quiser... – que parecia estar em perigo. E então acho que os outros perceberam como pode ser útil carregar a varinha atrás da orelha, você sabe, está muito mais à mão quando se precisa dela do que dentro do bolso das vestes.

Eu não sei se sou bonita. Papai diz que eu sou, mas acho que os garotos que eu via em Hogwarts não concordavam muito... De qualquer forma, este aqui é o meu quarto. Pequeno, eu sei, mas acho que é mais por causa das reportagens interessantíssimas que gosto de colar nas paredes. Eu não deveria ainda usar magia pra isso, já que só faço dezessete anos perto do Natal, mas o Ministério já revogou essa lei, já que não se pode proibir alguém de praticar feitiços em tempo de guerra. Também coloquei uns vidros com poções que mamãe costumava dizer que eram úteis, além de uma bola de cristal que ganhei do meu pai no ano passado. Ele a encontrou numa lata de lixo, e ficou com pena, pensando em como poderia ser útil ter uma bola de cristal em casa. Se eu tivesse pegado as aulas da Prof.ª Trelawney, quem sabe ela tivesse me ensinado a usá-la, mas Firenze estava mais interessado em nos fazer observar as estrelas.

Minha casa é pequena, porque meu pai prefere gastar o dinheiro com a revista. Sim, ele é o editor de uma revista muito importante, que o todo o mundo bruxo deveria ler (hum, acho que poderia ser útil para os trouxas também, pensando melhor...), que se chama _The Quibbler_.

Hogwarts não abriu desde que eu terminei o meu quinto ano. Nem mesmo recebi os resultados dos meus N.O.M.s, até hoje. Ninguém está preocupado com a escola no meio da guerra. Passei um ano todo trancada aqui em casa, e por pouco meu pai não suspendeu a publicação do _The Quibbler_, porque não tem muita gente querendo ler revista, também.

Mesmo assim, ele parece animado ultimamente com a próxima edição da revista. Está dizendo por toda a casa que será a maior vendagem, desde a entrevista de Harry há alguns anos... E bem, se ele quer vender mais do que vendeu daquela vez, deve mesmo ser algo importante. Quem sabe ele conseguiu uma exclusiva com os vampiros de sangue verde. Talvez até um relato do cotidiano de um lobisomem. O Prof. Lupin, que me deu aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas no segundo ano, parece ter se recusado veementemente... Aconselhou meu pai a procurar um tal de Greyback, mas pareceu meio irônico... Pensando bem, espero que não tenha nada a ver com lobisomens.

Agora mesmo, ele está entrando pela porta da cozinha, onde eu estou agora, e jogou uma caixa de papelão bem grande na mesa.

'-Olhe só para isso, Luna. – ele está dizendo. Papai é um tipo engraçado, sabe. Ele tem uma barbicha que lembra um bode, e tem óculos redondos, que deixam os olhos dele, que acho que são pretos, muito destacados e grandes. Estou acostumada com olhos grandes, os meus próprios são... Ele também costuma usar vestes verde-berrantes, e tem um chapéu que parece mais ou menos com um sapo.

Encarei a caixa.

'-Um bufador filhote? – arrisco, sem fazer idéia do que pode ser ali dentro.

'-Melhor ainda, Luna – meu pai responde, e animado, puxa a tampa da caixa. Dali de dentro, tira papéis amarelados escritos numa tinta vermelha, e me estende uma folha.

Pego uma delas, esperando que ela grite comigo, ou que reaja de alguma forma a um humano – afinal, folhas de papel, principalmente as amareladas, costumam ser muito temperamentais. Um antigo diário de mamãe que encontrei aos doze anos me deu um beliscão no ombro cuja marca demorou cerca de uma semana pra sumir.

Na folha, vi uma lista de feitiços, o que quer que fosse, e um desenho de um labirinto, que eu não sabia o que queria dizer. Ergo os olhos para meu pai, que parece ainda muito animado, e esperando que eu entenda sua felicidade.

'-Não entendi, pai. – murmuro, quase com vergonha.

'-Não tem problema, veja. – ele se debruça sobre a mesa e me aponta um feitiço. – Isto aqui um velhote lançou sobre mim quando fui investigar sobre os narguilés da Argélia, lembra-se? Pois então, ele era bem mal-encarado... E depois eu vi uma foto dele como um dos Comensais de Você-Sabe-Quem presos em Azkaban. Interessante, não?

Eu não podia negar que fosse... Quero dizer, quantas vezes se vêem listas de feitiços dos Comensais da Morte...?

'-Onde conseguiu isso, pai? – pergunto, por questões de segurança.

'-Ah, caiu dos bolsos de um homem que estava saindo do Ministério da Magia, Luna, imagine só – meu pai está assumindo aquele ar contador de histórias ao qual já estou tão acostumada. – No fundo o Ministro está ajudando Você-Sabe-Quem... Parece que ele acha que Harry vai perder... Não confie em ninguém do Ministério da Magia, Luna, ninguém.

'-Nymphadora Tonks e Kingsley Shacklebolt me ajudaram uma vez, no Departamento de Mistérios. Eles são Aurores, pai, e me ajudaram.

'-Sim, Luna, mas Aurores foram justamente feitos para caçar Comensais, não foram? Eles estão de mãos atadas, você não percebe? – os olhos de meu pai brilharam com sua hipótese. – Não vê que apenas a Ordem captura bruxos das trevas ultimamente? O Ministro parou cada Auror com missões de estratégia, sim, para apenas mantê-los fora das frentes...

Pensei um pouco no que meu pai estava dizendo. Sim, tudo se encaixava. Quando Fudge estava no poder, também fazia as coisas mais egocêntricas para se manter como Ministro. Ele gostava muito de ser o bruxo mais importante da Inglaterra. Na cabeça dele, porque atualmente, o bruxo mais importante da Inglaterra tinha cerca de dezoito anos e se chamava Harry Potter.

Assinto então diante do meu pai. Ele sempre enxerga tão bem por dentro das pessoas. Pena que nem todo mundo o escuta, ele poderia ter sido de grande ajuda para um governo justo e que não quisesse mesmo nada com Você-Sabe-Quem.

'-E o que vai fazer com isso agora, pai? – pergunto mais uma vez, sentindo uma certa curiosidade brotando a partir daquela caixa.

'-Bem, estou pensando em publicar uma matéria, sobre "Os Feitiços dos Servos de Você-Sabe-Quem". Pode ajudar algumas pessoas, desde que elas saibam o que está as atacando...

'-Mas pai, eles não tem um contrafeitiço?

Ele coça a cabeça, fitou uma página por um momento, balbuciando prefixos que se usavam para montar alguns contrafeitiços. Depois olha pra mim.

'-Não sei, Luna. – confessa. – Você pensou bem, querida. De nada adianta as pessoas conhecerem cada detalhe da Avada Kedrava, se ninguém sobrevive à Maldição da Morte...

Fiquei quieta, evitando pronunciar meus pensamentos e contradizer meu pai mais uma vez.

'-A não ser... – aparentemente ele está concluindo sozinho, que bom. – Harry Potter! Ele é seu amigo, não é? E está liderando a tal Ordem da Fênix ainda, não está?

Começo a mexer no meu brinco esquerdo, desviando o olhar.

'-Está, pelo menos eu acho... – murmuro, fitando distraidamente o monte de pergaminhos. – Mas não sei como encontrá-lo. A Ordem tem uma sede secreta e eu não sei como chegar lá...

'-Mas você é amiga dele e dos amigos dele também! – meu pai começa a parecer ofendido por mim. – E também está contra Você-Sabe-Quem... Por que eles não te convidaram para fazer parte da irmandade deles?

'-Eu não sou uma bruxa tão boa, pai. – explico, começando a ficar entediada daquela conversa. – Eles precisam dos melhores. Além do mais, a Loony Lovegood não poderia nunca ser ligada a eles, que...

'-Bobagem, Luna! – meu pai exclama, chocado, se levantando da mesa. Ele me encara por um momento e começa a reunir seus papéis. – De qualquer forma, vou tentar encontrar uma forma de mandar tudo isso para eles... Acho que farão um uso melhor do que eu. Robert ficará decepcionado, você sabe... Uma matéria dessas poderia vender tanto...

Suspira e vai até a porta. Eu continuo mexendo nos meus brincos.

'-Enfim... Há coisas mais importantes do que a nossa felicidade...

Meu pai passou o resto da tarde copiando as páginas, examinando-as e tentando encontrar seu principal repórter, o Roberts que ele mencionou ali em cima. Já eu, estou aqui no meu quarto. Já reli o meu gibi de _Mona, a Aprendiz de Trouxa_, e estou olhando para o teto, pensando no que fazer. Eu andava desenhando nos últimos tempos, mas já desenhei tanta coisa não consigo pensar em nada diferente. Até o canteiro de abóboras que Hagrid mantinha em Hogwarts eu já tracei. Cada um dos meus colegas de escola que eram legais comigo. Bem, isso me limitou a uns seis ou sete pobres coitados, mas são os melhores seis ou sete de todo colégio, eu não poderia querer ninguém melhor pra ser meu amigo.

Só queria que eles quisessem ser meus amigos também, sabe.

Às vezes um bando de amigos barulhentos faz falta, eu acho. Quando nós tínhamos a Armada de Dumbledore, no quinto ano, eu tinha sempre parceiros, gente que treinava comigo, que não se sentia horrível de me encontrar frequentemente. Claro que alguns não eram tão simpáticos – havia um Smith da Lufa-Lufa que não foi muito legal com os grifinórios no começo – mas sempre era divertido. Eu estava conseguindo fazer feitiços realmente formidáveis, quando tivemos que parar, graças a Draco Malfoy. Não sei onde esse está agora... Estou desinformada sobre a guerra.

A verdade é que ainda temos o Profeta Diário. Ele noticia muitas coisas da guerra. Mas o problema é que ele está muito preocupado em tranqüilizar as pessoas, e em pintar o Ministério como o herói de tudo isso, como se Você-Sabe-Quem já estivesse derrotado, e ainda por cima, graças a Scrimgeour. Não gosto do Profeta. Então deixei de lê-lo.

Ginny me contou uma vez que os membros da Ordem se comunicavam por patronos. Que sua mãe tinha deixado escapar a informação uma vez. Se eu tivesse um patrono corpóreo, quem sabe. Se eu soubesse para onde mandá-lo, seria melhor ainda.

Ando pelo meu quarto, observando com súbita atenção uma rachadura na parede... Sabe como é. Estou com vontade de fazer alguma coisa que envolva movimento. Faz tanto tempo que não ponho o pé fora de casa que nem tenho mais certeza se o mundo lá fora continua inteiro. Bem, talvez não, estamos em guerra.

Já está tarde mesmo... É melhor dormir, para acumular mais energia para amanhã, para depois de amanhã e para depois. Porque eu sei que mais cedo ou mais tarde, os meus amigos vão precisar de mim. É claro, por que não fariam isso? Eles gostam de mim. Não importa se eu uso brincos de beterraba ou se eu vejo Testrálios. Eles vão me chamar quando a Ordem precisar de mim, é lógico!

* * *

O tempo anda passando muito devagar, aqui em casa. Papai, afinal, não conseguiu mandar os feitiços para a Ordem da Fênix, e acho que eles deveriam ao menos baixar um pouco a segurança, para receber algo tão importante quanto essa lista de feitiços, além do desenho do labirinto.

Foi por isso que esta manhã acordei resolvida a fazer alguma coisa. Esses grifinórios... Francamente, como poderiam desconfiar de papai? Eles já devem ter bastante prática com o reconhecimento de pessoas afetadas ou não pela Maldição Imperius.

Faz muito tempo desde a última vez que falei com Ginny, mas acho que ela ainda viria até mim se eu conseguisse chamá-la. É por isso agora que estou encarando um pedaço de pergaminho onde fui o mais sincera e sucinta possível. _Ginny, preciso falar com você, Luna_, foi tudo que escrevi. Quando Ginny receber isso, ela encontrará um modo de me encontrar, afinal estou na minha casa, onde sempre estive. Não é muito difícil me encontrar, e eu sei que ela está com a Ordem, afinal ela é namorada de Harry... Só eu vi a felicidade dela no nosso quinto ano, quando ela começou a sair com ele. Tinha realizado aquele sonho de infância, gostava dele havia séculos! Desde antes de entrar para Hogwarts Ginny já era fascinada por Harry. E eles têm de fato uma história muito bonita.

Lá vai a coruja com a minha mensagem. Ela se chama Diana, como a deusa de um povo trouxa qualquer, acho que é deusa da caça, inclusive. Pensando bem, não deve ser muito legal dar o nome de uma deusa da caça a um animal, mas de qualquer forma, acho que não caçam corujas... A maioria delas hoje em dia ajuda os bruxos porque nós as tratamos bem.

Papai saiu, foi para a edição do _The Quibbler_. Por isso estou indo para o quarto dele, sabe, para encontrar uma das várias cópias que ele fez daquilo, por precaução. Entretanto, conforme os dias se passavam, meu pai se convencia de que aquilo não tinha importância. Afinal, se tivesse, o homem não teria deixado cair algo tão significativo. Ainda mais compactado magicamente... Mesmo sendo bruxos poderosos, alguns homens do Ministério resistem a carregar grandes coisas nos bolsos, encolhidas... Se bem que ando descobrindo tantas coisas sobre esse Ministério da Magia ultimamente que não posso mais sair duvidando assim da mesquinhez deles.

Tenho que ser rápida, não sei quando meu pai pode chegar. Ah! Aqui estão... Uma cópia dentro das gavetas. Ele deve ter várias outras, para deixar esta aqui tão à mão de qualquer um que passe. Até sinto uma pontadinha de culpa, porque sou a única pessoa que mora com ele, o que quer dizer que ele confiou em mim para não mexer no escritório dele.

Estou encarando os pergaminhos amarelados. Não é legal fazer isso, falo comigo mesma. Papai não queria que eu mexesse, e por um bom motivo. Isso tudo deve ser perigoso.

Escuto um ruído no andar de baixo; a porta está se abrindo, meu pai deve ter chegado. Assustada, enfio logo as folhas nos bolsos da capa. Sim, eu estou de capa, me desculpe não dizer antes. É que estou esperando que Ginny responda rápido e venha me buscar, por isso já estou preparada.

Mas antes que meu pai termine de gritar meu nome – que, vocês sabem, é bem curto -, um estrondo enche a casa; tremo aqui no andar de cima e quase caio no chão com o tremor. O que estaria acontecendo...? O melhor é pegar a varinha que está atrás da minha orelha, e me esconder. Ali. Atrás das cortinas parece uma boa idéia.

Estou ouvindo a voz do meu pai, meio entrecortada, porque as janelas do escritório e da sala estão abertas. Pelo menos agora, que a da sala deve ter ido pelos ares.

'-O que vocês querem?

'-Onde está? – diz outra, mais áspera e apressada.

Meu pai está em perigo! Aperto a varinha na mão, ficando mais ansiosa. O que eu posso fazer? Preciso saber quantos estão lá embaixo...

'-Onde está o quê? – meu pai está se fazendo de bobo; pelo tom de voz ele sabe muito bem o que o cara da outra voz quer saber.

'-Não se faça de estúpido! – exclama outra voz, mais grave. – Os Escritos Negros! Onde os escondeu?

Meu pai fica em silêncio e eu ouço outro estrondo; depois de um gemido de dor do meu pai eu saio deliberadamente do meu esconderijo e vou até a porta, chego mesmo a pôr a mão na maçaneta. Mas o primeiro estranho intervém:

'-Espere... Esse bode velho não tem uma filha?

Congelo onde estou. No momento seguinte várias vozes soltam gargalhadas, e eu nem imagino qual possa ser a graça.

'-Sim, tem sim. Uma amalucada tão esquisita quanto o pai! – diz um. Maravilha, minha fama interestelar chegou até os Comensais da Morte... Ah sim, eu nocauteei alguns deles, por isso...

'-Pois então, se brincarmos um pouco com ela talvez o pai abra a boca... – sugere o primeiro de novo, que pelo jeito é o líder da vez.

Imediatamente eu corro de volta para trás da cortina, embora depois me devida pelo forro falso de um sofá todo destruído pelas traças. Ainda me sinto mal, preciso dar um jeito de tirar o meu pai dali!

'-LUNA! – meu pai berra, com todo o fôlego. – FUJA! AGORA! NÃO DEIXE ELES TE PEGAREM! Ela não sabe de nada, McNair! Deixe a Luna em paz!

Fugir que jeito? Bem que eu gostaria, pai, mas estou numa situação meio desconfortável por aqui, sabe. Eu faço o quê? Saio viando pela janela? Bem, nem que eu tivesse asas de fênix, pois isso significaria deixar o meu pai sozinho com os Comensais. Meu coração encolhe de uma maneira bastante desconfortável. Certo, eu preciso de um plano. Eu sou uma Ravenclaw apesar de tudo, posso conseguir.

Mas eu ouço passos se espalhando por todo o andar de baixo; e meu sangue quase pára quando começam a subir as escadas.

'-Estão no escritório! – meu pai exclama. – Nas gavetas!

Certo, é agora ou nunca. Eles não vão encontrar nada nas gavetas e vão revirar tudo até me jogarem pela janela. Alguém aí poderia me ajudar? Capas de Invisibilidade, habilidades com animagia ou aparatação seriam de grande ajuda.

Bem, só espero que venham poucos até aqui.

PAM, a porta cai no chão. Pelo jeito eles não gostaram muito da maçaneta em forma de águia. Eu continuo com a varinha nas mãos, mas não consigo enxergar fora do sofá. Entretanto, são dois pares de pés que estão atravessando ruidosamente o cômodo. Se eu erguer a almofada no instante certo, talvez consiga derrubá-los pelas costas...

Um puxão nas gavetas, seguido de um grito de frustração.

'-Não estão aqui!

O outro muda a perna de apoio. Três, dois, um...

'-Vamos avisar o...

'-_Estupefaça!_ – falo no tom mínimo para realizar o feitiço; os dois se viram de repente, mas apenas um cai de costas sobre a escrivaninha.

O outro Comensal da Morte está com a capa costumeira e a máscara, que está erguida. E é olhando bem dentro dos olhos dele que o reconheço. Dolohov.

-Luna Lovegood! – ele quase grita, parecendo satisfeito. – Muito bom revê-la, menina, sem dúvida alguma! Estou te devendo algumas coisinhas, como...

'-_Petrificus Totalus_! – o interrompo, mas ele se defende.

'-_Avada Kedavra_! – ele devolve, e eu me jogo com toda a força para a esquerda, apenas para ver o jato verde passando bem na altura do meu ombro. Viro a varinha por baixo do ombro e lanço o mesmo feitiço, com um truque velho:

'-_Sulatot sucifirtep_!

Dolohov me encara por um momento que lhe custa caro; ele acaba criando o Feitiço Escudo com atraso suficiente para que eu recupere o fôlego.

'-_Expelliarmus_!

E devo esta à AD, porque sem ela eu nunca teria feito a varinha de Dolohov fazer um círculo tão perfeito no ar para se chocar contra a parede. Vou apagá-lo agora e então poderei ir atrás do meu pai...

De repente uma dor de cabeça muito forte parece envolver as minhas têmporas! Uma dor aguda... E estou vendo bem diante dos meus olhos o momento em que meu pai chegou em casa com a caixa na mão... E depois ele perguntando pelos meus amigos, pela Ordem da Fênix... Ai... Tudo está enevoado de novo, não consigo pensar em nada...

Olhe só... O dia em que cheguei de Hogwarts... E antes... O baile do Clube do Lesma, eu falando com a Prof. ª Trelawney, Pirraça caçoando Harry porque ele havia ido comigo... Depois eu sozinha, procurando minhas coisas no dormitório, que todos tinham escondido...

Hã... Dolohov ainda está diante de mim! É ele que está vendo tudo isso, ele está usando a Imperius sem uma varinha... É... Ele está me forçando a mostrar o meu passado! Você não vai ver isso, não vai mesmo!

De repente o escritório do meu pai reaparece, e Dolohov acabou de pegar sua varinha de volta. Só tem um jeito!

Lá vem outra maldição da Morte!

'-Avada...

Mas não ouço o final, porque acabei de saltar da janela. Por um momento, eu paro no ar, depois caio no chão com um barulho memorável, por pouco não bati a cabeça, o que seria o fim, porque eu desmaiaria e eles acabariam com o meu pai... Ali estão as ruínas da sala, venha comigo, ainda estou com a minha varinha. Já atirei um _reducto_ potencializado na minha janela, onde Dolohov acabou de se apoiar para continuar tentando me matar, e está ocupado agora.

Mas antes que eu os alcance, vejo muitos vultos correndo para fora de casa, dois deles estão carregando meu pai desacordado nos braços! Jogo-me atrás de uma árvore e aponto a varinha, vou agora mesmo trazer o meu pai de volta...

Quase em câmera lenta, um ruído de explosão enche os meus ouvidos, que parecem a ponto de estourar junto com a minha casa, cujo andar de cima está indo todo pelos ares. Meu quarto...

Há um deslocamento de ar assustador; com o chão tremendo, eu caio sentada, e os Comensais que arrastam meu pai me vêem. São oito ou nove, não posso nunca lutar contra tantos! Mas eles virão atrás de mim, de qualquer jeito!

Estou me levantando, ops, quase tropecei! O único jeito é correr, não posso salvar o meu pai naquele estado. O que eles poderiam querer com ele? A essa altura já sabem que eu estou com os papéis!

Passo correndo entre as árvores do quintal; sei que o jardim dá num terreno baldio que nós dividimos com uma família trouxa muito pobre, por lá posso passar direto para a rua do lado... Mesmo assim ainda estou com o pensamento no meu pai, não posso deixá-lo assim, entende, ele é meu pai, cuidou de mim até hoje, e além do mais, meu pai e eu somos sangues puros, o que parece ser legal para a gangue deles... Mesmo assim...

Raios de feitiços estão passando por mim o tempo todo, e eu não sei quanto tempo agüento correr, ou quanto tempo pode demorar até que eles acertem a pontaria e me matem. Estou com medo, embora continue correndo. Eu não quero morrer.

Apesar dessa guerra que não é minha, apesar de não poder terminar a escola, apesar dos meus amigos me esquecerem e apesar dos Comensais estarem com o meu pai, eu ainda não quero morrer.

Os brincos de beterraba estão balançando com tanta força que minhas orelhas podem se despregar a qualquer momento. Só mais um pouco... Ali está a rua, mas logo atrás também estão três ou quatro deles...

'-_Impedimenta_!

'-_Estupefaça_!

'-_Avada Kedavra_!

Alguma coisa me acertou nas costas. Tropeço com os pés moles numa raiz e caio de rosto no chão, sentindo pedras machucarem a minha cara e a consciência indo, indo...

* * *

'-Ela está acordando! Dêem espaço pra ela!

Ai, que dor... Acho melhor não tentar me mexer. Estou tão confortável... Parece que o travesseiro se encaixou perfeitamente na minha cabeça. E é como se eu estivesse aqui, deitada, desde o princípio do universo, antes mesmo de Merlin passar pela Grã-Bretanha...

'-Como ela está?

Meio instintivamente, uma careta franze a minha testa. Mas quem é que está falando tão alto aqui e atrapalhando o meu sono?

'-Luna, abra os olhos. – diz uma voz conhecida. – Estamos aqui com você.

Mas meus olhos estão muito pesados, e eu não quero acordar, porque aqui está muito bom, obrigada. Embora eu não saiba como cheguei até aqui, já que eu caí depois que me acertaram um feitiço nas costas, é... E quem me enfeitiçou foi o mesmo cara que estava carregando o meu pai desacordado, e...

De uma só vez, meus olhos estalam abertos e me sento na cama. Cama esta que parece ser bem antiga, num quarto limpo e um pouco escurecido, com uma janela alta de vidros fechados. Diante dessa janela, encontro o primeiro rosto conhecido, que tenho que fitar por muito tempo até reconhecê-lo.

'-Harry – sai da minha boca, num tom meio surpreso. Ele parece destruído. Tem olheiras e o cabelo está grande e descuidado (novidade...), jogado ao léu, os óculos estão lascados e a pele abatida, além dos olhos longe de mim.

'-Luna. – ele responde, quando o chamo à atenção. Mas não é só isso que há para ser visto. Sentada na ponta da cama está Ginny. Ela está melhor do que Harry, ao que tudo indica. Ela está com os cabelos maiores e está vestindo uma capa de um tom vermelho-vinho. Ao menos ela está me vendo aqui, e parece preocupada. Ron Weasley está encostado à porta, com os braços cruzados e uma expressão curiosa que ele está usando pra me encarar, e por fim, Hermione Granger, aquela que uma vez disse que o _The Quibbler_ só publicava baboseiras. Ela está de pé ao meu lado, e tão logo eu me sentei, ela se apressou em pegar a minha mão, como se eu tivesse tido um pesadelo e ela fosse minha mãe. Bem, existem algumas diferenças entre minha mãe e Hermione Granger, mas não queria falar muito da minha mãe agora, se não se importarem.

'-Como está se sentindo? – pergunta Ginny, me fitando ainda com preocupação.

'-Onde está o meu pai? – é tudo que consigo dizer, tão logo reúno fôlego.

'-Eles o levaram, Luna. – Hermione murmura, olhando para o criado mudo. – Os Comensais da Morte seqüestraram seu pai.

'-Mas, aparentemente, não conseguiram capturar _você_ – diz Harry, ainda sem olhar pra mim, e sim para o pé da cama.

'-O que eles vão fazer com o meu pai? – pergunto, com um tom que agora imagino ser de certa inocência.

'-Nós não sabemos. – Hermione responde, com um olhar reprovador para Harry. – Mas já estamos na pista deles, Luna. Se você não tivesse escrito para Ginny, poderia ter ido com eles, ou-

'-Ou eu estaria morta, eu sei... – resmungo, e Ginny se mexe desconfortável na ponta da cama, e começa a apertar a colcha no punho.

'-Mas o que eu quero saber agora – Hermione retoma o assunto, depois de um momento em que todos nós ficamos calados. – É como você está se sentindo. Tire essa capa suja, Luna, está cheia de poeira e...

'-Não! – eu me agarro à capa, que Hermione já ia puxando dos meus ombros.

Os quatro me olham com certo espanto.

'-Meu pai estava tentando mandar isso para vocês faz um tempo. – falei, enfiando a mão na capa e começando a fuçar nos bolsos. – Mas eu não sabia onde encontrar vocês, e nem ele. Então imaginei que você estivesse com eles, Ginny...

Observo que Harry me olhou diretamente pela primeira vez desde que despertei. Passo uma mão pelo rosto, esfregando os olhos, quando tiro dos bolsos os papéis, ou a maior parte deles, abarrotados e amassados.

Harry me olha ainda, e eu estendo os papéis a Ginny, afinal era para ela que eu tinha planejado entregar desde o começo. Ginny aceita a oferta, hesitando, depois de me olhar com expectativa.

'-O que é isso? – Ron Weasley fala pela primeira vez, sem descruzar os braços.

'-Pela graça de Merlin... – Ginny balbucia, virando as páginas amarelas com os olhos arregalados. Então ela se volta para Hermione, troca um olhar de urgência com ela, e indica os pergaminhos. – É uma parte dos Escritos Negros!

Sim, os Comensais da Morte chamaram esses papéis assim quando invadiram minha casa, eu me lembro. Lembro de muita coisa, até. Inclusive do desaparecimento de todos eles depois do quinto ano.


	2. Ginny e Suas Missões

**Como eu vejo**

_**Capítulo Dois – Ginny e suas missões**_

Eu estava exausta depois de resgatar Luna. Sim, esse foi um susto de verdade. No meio do ano passado, quando ainda estávamos caçando a Horcrux do medalhão, Harry e eu conversamos sobre o que faríamos com os que tinham ficado fora da guerra. Neville tinha acabado de nos encontrar, e estava fazendo de tudo para se juntar a nós.

'-Eu não sei se podemos aceitar Neville, Ginny – Harry resmungou, parecendo meio reticente. Estávamos tomando café da manhã juntos, dois dias depois de termos destruído o medalhão verdadeiro do irmão de Sirius. – Neville tem dificuldades muito grandes para se concentrar, e eu não sei se ele conseguiria ficar frio contra os Comensais...

'-Neville já lutou, Harry, você sabe disso! – exclamei, sem conseguir acreditar que ele estava pensando que Neville não era bom o bastante para lutar com a gente. – E ele tinha quinze anos! _Você_ tinha quinze anos!

'-Nós não podemos ficar aceitando gente só porque eles querem se vingar das mortes na família. – Harry resmungou, desviando o olhar de mim. – Eu sei que nós erramos, sei que poderíamos ter salvado a avó dele, mas...

'-Harry, Neville é nosso amigo! – repliquei, incrédula. – Ele tem direito de lutar com a gente se assim quiser! Por que você está escolhendo combatentes, Harry?

Ele se levantou e derrubou a caneca de leite quente na camiseta. Antes que eu pudesse me esticar para ajudá-lo, ele se afastou.

'-O que está acontecendo?

Ele respirou fundo. Passou a mão pelo cabelo. Depois se virou para mim, me fitando, os olhos expressivos:

'-Eu não quero mais amigos na guerra, Ginny. Vocês já não deviam...

Não devia ter feito isso, eu assumo. Mas virei os olhos e respirei fundo.

'-Pensei que já tínhamos discutido isso.

'-Sim, é verdade. – respondeu ele, dando um passo na minha direção, parecendo hesitante. – Eu sei. Mas... – ele fez outra pausa, que começou a me inquietar. – Eu não consigo ficar confortável com isso, Ginny. E eu queria apenas saber que alguns deles não estão em risco.

Não resisti: pus minhas mãos nos ombros dele. Era necessário que ele entendesse! As coisas não funcionavam do modo como ele pensava.

'-Eles não deixam de estar em perigo por não lutarem, Harry. Veja o Neville: ele tentou não se envolver, apesar de ter participado com a gente da AD. Ele tentou não lutar, tentou pela avó dele, mas não adiantou... Voldemort foi até ele, você viu.

Ele suspirou e baixou a cabeça. Comecei a contar nos dedos.

'-Ainda há muitos deles que nós não vemos desde que Hogwarts fechou. Além do Neville, temos Angelina, temos Wood, Dino, McMillan, Luna... Nem de Cho tivemos mais notícia, e eu achei que ela quisesse mesmo defender a nossa causa, principalmente por causa do Cedric...

'-Chega, Ginny – Harry me cortou, e me ofendeu. – Eu não quero ser lembrado de todos eles. Eles estão bem como estão. Quanto a Neville... – comecei a perceber que Harry andava pensando muito antes de falar ultimamente. Demais, para ser honesta. – Eu me lembro que ele tem um talento para Herbologia. Podemos deixá-lo com Hermione, ela anda preparando algumas poções de que podemos precisar...

Respirei fundo. Harry sempre gostara que as pessoas o apoiassem. Entretanto, desde que Hogwarts fechara, ele vivia numa fuga de si mesmo que eu não conseguia acompanhar.

Não dá pra dizer que o chamado de Luna tenha vindo em boa hora. Não mesmo.

Acontece que Harry e eu tínhamos decidido tirar aquele dia de folga, para nós dois.

E bem, não posso mentir e dizer que foi maravilhoso ver uma coruja entrando folgadamente pela janela quando havia um moreno de olhos verdes debruçado sobre mim, beijando o meu pescoço. Tão logo abri os olhos, encontrei a ave bem ali, parada na janela, olhando para mim.

'-Erm... Harry... – murmurei sem graça, e ele ergueu a cabeça. E olhou-me, confuso, com aqueles olhos incisivos dele.

'-O que foi?

Ainda sem saber bem como responder, indiquei a coruja. Ele olhou-a, e sua expressão se desanuviou; ele suspirou, girou para o lado e ficou fitando o teto. Mal fiz menção de levantar, ele disse:

'-Achei que corujas desconhecidas não pudessem entrar na sede.

Dei de ombros. Além de tudo, havia isso. Saquei a varinha e a apontei para a coruja, que apenas me fitou inocentemente, com um pedaço minúsculo de pergaminho preso à perna.

'-_Revelealo_! – mas eu já sabia que não aconteceria nada quando apenas a coruja sacudiu uma asa, em sinal de cansaço.

'-Não sobrou muita gente louca o suficiente para confiar no correio coruja, não acha? – disse Harry mais uma vez, bastante sarcástico. Sem mais cerimônias, estendi a mão e peguei o pedaço de pergaminho, em letra apressada e ansiosa. _Ginny, preciso falar com você, Luna_.

Virei-me num átimo para Harry.

'-É da Luna!

'-Está explicado – resmungou ele, levantando-se e vindo até mim.

'-Ela quer falar comigo – contei, quando ele chegou perto. E entreguei-o o bilhete.

Harry leu-o depressa, pensou e depois se virou para mim.

'-Vamos.

'-Vamos aonde? – eu retruquei, antes que pudesse me conter. – O que você está pensando, Harry?

Ele suspirou, passou a mão pelo cabelo naquele gesto familiar, depois olhou para os meus pés.

'-Ela nunca _quis falar_ com você esse tempo todo, Ginny. É claro que ela precisa de ajuda.

Em questão de minutos, Harry e eu já tínhamos pegado tudo que precisávamos, até mesmo as capas magicamente protegidas, invenção de Hermione.

'-Aonde vocês vão? – ela perguntou, no hall da mansão, com o cenho franzido.

'-Luna – Harry sibilou, antes de segurar minha mão. – Você sabe onde ela mora, Ginny?

Assenti distraidamente, pois estava pegando minha varinha com a mão livre. No instante seguinte aparatamos, sem nos despedir de Hermione, numa ruela meio deserta, sem ninguém circulando e com muros altos de concreto. Na esquina havia um terreno baldio, que eu indiquei.

'-É bem ali – eu disse.

Mas o som da minha voz foi abafado por um estrondo; o muro que terminava no terreno de repente explodiu e caiu para o lado. Harry e eu começamos a correr, já pensando em nossa formação padrão; quando ele virou a esquina, atirando feitiços para todos os lados, eu me precipitei agachada sob o mato do terreno, até que finalmente encontrei uns traços loiros do cabelo de Luna.

Harry continuou me dando cobertura; pelo jeito estávamos falando de uns três Comensais da Morte que atacavam ao mesmo tempo, enquanto eu virava Luna de barriga para cima. Ela tinha os olhos cerrados, o rosto suado e muitos cortes. Estava viva, mas estava ferida demais para permanecer assim por muito tempo.

'-_Estupefaça_!

Com um impulso de origem desconhecida, girei para o lado, trazendo Luna comigo.

'-Leve ela daqui, Ginny! – Harry berrou entre dois feitiços.

Confesso que hesitei. Não gostava nadinha da idéia de deixá-lo sozinho contra eles. Mas com um suspiro, aparatei Luna dali.

Ron estava sentado no sofá da sala de estar da sede, com um mapa aberto na mesinha central, discutindo qualquer coisa com Neville, que abraçava os joelhos com expressão de cansaço. Tão logo chegamos, os dois se levantaram.

'-Luna! – Neville exclamou chocado, observando a garota desacordada que eu segurava.

'-Cuidem dela, depressa – sibilei tirando de novo a varinha. – Preciso voltar e ajudar o Harry.

Antes que eu sumisse com o estalo costumeiro, ouvi Ron xingar e Neville dizer que deveria ter ido junto conosco.

Quando voltei já estava um pouco atordoada com o esforço; para coroar, havia feitiços sendo atirados em quantas direções você puder imaginar.

'-_Avada_... – um Comensal tomou fôlego. – _Kedavra_...

Mas caiu no chão, atingido por Harry; a maldição resvalou num monte de grama, atrás de onde eu estivera um momento atrás. Rolei para o lado e atirei dois Feitiços Estuporantes. Vi pelo canto do olho que Harry tinha a fronte suada, que um deles já estava no chão mas o outro estava dando um belo trabalho. O último Comensal que restou encarou a Harry e a mim, em pé diante dele, detrás de sua máscara.

Harry deu um passo na direção dele.

'-O que vocês vieram buscar aqui? – ele interrogou, andando a passadas leves, sem tirar os olhos da máscara imóvel.

Houve silêncio, o qual eu usei para amarrar os outros dois e começar os procedimentos padrão para o envio de Comensais ao Ministério da Magia. Kingsley deveria apanhá-los em um minuto.

'-Responda! – Harry gritou, num urro de raiva que eu não conseguia reconhecer.

O Comensal fez menção de erguer a cabeça, mas apenas descobriu a boca e cuspiu aos pés de Harry.

'-_Impedimenta_! – Harry se preveniu, com um olhar de relance para mim. – Não, você não vai aparatar, nem pense nisso. É melhor ir falando. Eu não gostaria de ter que arrancar tudo de você.

'-Eu não sei de nada – replicou o outro, numa voz roufenha e áspera. A mim, pelo menos, não era familiar. – O Lord não espalha seus planos entre seus servos.

Harry resmungou, de repente muito severo.

'-Nota-se. – comentou ele, ainda com a varinha apontada para ele. – A ponto de se deixar pegar dessa forma, você deve mesmo ser um dos menos importantes.

O outro bufou, e eu notei uma irritação crescente nele, que não estava me agradando.

'-_Accio varinha_! – e segurei a varinha dele, por precaução. Os olhos dele luziram em mim por um instante.

Harry não estava satisfeito; sua respiração estava descompassada, e a mão que segurava sua varinha tremia.

'-Vocês nunca, _nunca_, se importaram com os Lovegood. – ele murmurou, como se estivesse se segurando. – Quais eram as suas ordens?

'-Vamos levá-lo logo, Harry – tentei, já aborrecida. – Sem a Poção da Verdade você não vai conseguir mais do que isso...

'-Eu não direi nada! – o outro Comensal gritou de repente, como que assustado diante da perspectiva de enfrentar umas belas gotas de _Veritaserum_.

'-Veremos – resmunguei, sibilando um feitiço que o desacordou. Mas Harry não parecia nada feliz.

'-Não faça mais isso, Gin.

'-Isso o quê? – retorqui, sem entender. Eu não tinha feito nada errado!

'-Desacordá-lo. – ele esclareceu. – Eu esperava poder ter uma chance de perseguir os Comensais. Você sabe que não é simples, magicamente falando, sumir com alguém contra a sua vontade. Crouch júnior teve que usar um coquetel de feitiços e poções contínuas, no meu quarto ano.

Suspirei.

'-Você acha mesmo que havia alguma chance de ele estar aqui por perto?

Ele não respondeu, apenas desviou o olhar.

* * *

Céus. 

Merlin.

Todas as exclamações que eu conheço! Luna está com os Escritos Negros! Puxa vida, nós andamos procurando tanto por isso. Como essa coisa foi parar nas mãos dela? Ainda me lembro da expressão chocada que eu fiz quando vi aqueles papéis amassados nas vestes de Luna, como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo. Essa menina... Quando penso que a conheço, Luna sempre encontra um jeito de me mostrar que não.

'-Certo, acho que vocês não precisam ficar olhando para ela desse jeito, como se ela fosse um explosivim, ou coisa do tipo – Hermione sibilou, olhando de Ron para mim e para Harry. – Você não conhece mesmo a importância destes papéis, Luna? – ela acrescentou, com o tom mais brando.

Luna sacudiu a cabeça, os brincos de beterraba sacudindo levemente e sem nem mesmo piscar.

'-Fora daqui, todos vocês – decidiu Mione repentinamente. – É melhor eu falar com ela, pelo jeito vocês estão todos estupefatos demais para isso... _Fora_, Ron...

Quando a porta do quarto onde elas ficaram se fechou atrás de nós, não pude evitar a sensação de alívio que me invadiu. Os Escritos Negros estavam com a Ordem da Fênix! Sim, sim! Estávamos na frente, agora Voldemort não teria o poder daqueles pergaminhos de uma figa, e nós iríamos com certeza vencer a guerra de uma vez por todas e tudo graças a Luna e...

'-Ginny – ouvi a voz de Harry contra o meu pescoço. – Hum, você está me sufocando... Se puder me abraçar com um pouco menos de agressividade, por favor...

Sorri, um pouco encabulada, mas humor não caiu. Ron também estava simplesmente animado demais para reparar em Harry e em mim. Entretanto, Harry não parecia muito alegre. Quando meu irmão desceu as escadas na nossa frente, eu me virei para ele.

'-O que há de errado?

Tenho que dizer que algo tem me irritado nos últimos tempos; o humor de meu namorado anda péssimo. Taciturno, esquisito, fechado. Até mesmo para mim. Naquele momento, ele apenas coçou a cicatriz, sem retribuir o mesmo olhar.

'-Nada. – ele murmurou. – Eu só tinha planejado não pensar na guerra hoje...

Havia algo no tom dele que não insinuava a minha influência neste dia. Como se eu fosse apenas uma conseqüência de ele não pensar na guerra por um dia!

'-Como? Achei que você quisesse descansar por hoje para... ficar comigo, não?

'-Sim, claro que sim – ele respondeu, como se estivesse muito incomodado. – Os Escritos Negros não são simples de serem lidados, Ginny, você sabe disso.

'-Não, infelizmente eu não sei disso. – eu atirei. – Porque você apenas divide suas informações com Ron e Hermione, esqueceu?

Estranho isso, não? Afinal, eu o conheço quase há tanto tempo quanto meu irmão e sua namorada.

E era nesse mau humor meio mal explicado que eu estava quando desci, separadamente de Harry, incapaz de me responder satisfatoriamente. Eu temia que ele ainda tentasse me proteger nas pequenas coisas, como na distribuição de informações, e achei que já tivéssemos superado essa parte, quando nos encontramos depois de Hogwarts ter fechado.

_Ele podia acordar a qualquer momento; era tarde da noite, e não havia lua. Harry tinha sido emboscado por sete Comensais da Morte em Godric's Hollow. Ron e Hermione haviam chegado no último momento, pois, afinal de contas, Harry não chegava nunca ao encontro que haviam marcado para perseguir uma pista qualquer das Horcruxes. Ele estava desacordado quando eu cheguei; estirado no sofá da Mansão Black, o único lugar seguro em que eles conseguiram pensar ao fugir. Levar Harry para a Toca não envolvia a mesma tranqüilidade de antes; Ron não queria arrastar os Comensais para a nossa casa, afinal de contas, que já não estava intacta naquele momento._

_Hermione me levou até ali, com grandes olheiras e os ombros curvados, visivelmente exausta. Mas a visão de Harry ali, desmaiado, quase inerte naquele sofá, com tantos ferimentos espalhados pelo rosto, pelas roupas rasgadas, me tirou o pouco fôlego restante da viagem._

'_-Mas o que fizeram com ele, afinal? – interroguei Hermione, com o queixo no chão, me precipitando para cima do sofá onde ele estava. Ron entrou naquele momento pela porta da cozinha, com algumas bandagens na mão._

'_-Ah, que bom que você está aqui, Gin – ele murmurou, suspirando. – Eu estou destruído e estou pensando seriamente em usar essas bandagens com a poção da Mione em mim mesmo. Por isso acho melhor que você mesma faça isso, afinal..._

_Fazia tanto tempo que eu não o via. Ron teve que fugir de casa para perseguir o amigo; Hermione tentou explicar as coisas para os pais, mas acabou sendo obrigada a fazer o mesmo. Já eu... Eu não sabia se Harry se importava comigo. A princípio, eu tinha certeza absoluta que aquilo não passava de heroísmo idiota, que ele tem de sobra. Mas quando ele começou a fugir de mim – deixou bem claro para Ron que não queria me encontrar, não queria notícias minhas, nem nada – as minhocas começaram a tomar conta da minha cabeça e eu tive a certeza que o tinha perdido, depois de tão pouco tempo com o sonho da minha adolescência realizado. Clichê, eu sei, mas essas coisas são mesmo pensadas pelos adolescentes._

_Por que estou falando como se eu já fosse uma adulta? Nem mesmo terminei Hogwarts. Mal tenho idade de quem a termina. Mas é como se eu já fosse adulta._

_Peguei os curativos das mãos de Ron com certa apreensão, achando ainda que Harry me queria longe dele, que estava arrependido de ter passado perto de mim um dia, de ter me beijado diante de toda a Grifinória.. Garotas apaixonadas pensam as maiores idiotices possíveis. E eu definitivamente era apaixonada por Harry, ainda._

_Hermione foi descansar, Ron hesitou por uma meia hora, mas depois se juntou a ela. Terminei de limpar o rosto de Harry, coloquei as bandagens com a poção curativa que Hermione estava sempre preparando – havia um caldeirão sempre fervente na cozinha, pelo que Ron me contara – e fiquei observando-o. Foi uma cena tão atemporal, tão importante para mim aquela, que eu tenho medo de ter mesmo imaginado alguns detalhes. Bem como as sombras das chamas da lareira, que lançavam reflexos tão fantasmagóricos no rosto dele, como o cenho franzido e como a cicatriz que estava muito avermelhada, como a garoa que começou lá fora. De repente, tudo ficou muito triste dentro de mim. Ali estava Harry, o garoto que eu sempre amara, ferido, destruído, e destinado a isso desde que nascera. Não podia fazer nada contra isso, se quisesse um dia viver num mundo decente._

_E será que justamente por ter escolhido fazer as coisas do jeito certo que ele não queria ficar perto de mim? Por que ele se esforçava tanto para me manter afastada? Eu... Eu não era o suficiente para ele? Eu não era uma bruxa capaz de me manter? Não... Não era atraente mais? Ah, que vergonha de ter pensado tudo isso! Mas o caso foi, por um longo tempo eu fiquei lá, parada, fitando o rosto dele e me sentindo a última das criaturas. Sem mencionar um medo absurdo de quando ele acordasse._

_Sentei-me no chão, apoiei o rosto no cotovelo e fiquei ali por tanto tempo até não poder mais contar. Até que eu o ouvi gemendo._

_Quando abri os meus olhos, vi um par de verdes muito profundos me fitando, chocados._

'_-Ginny... – ele murmurou, como se não acreditasse no que estava vendo._

_Mas o momento profundo se perdeu no momento em que eu abri a boca._

'_-Harry! Você está bem? Eu fiquei tão preocupada! Eu forcei Ron a me contar, não reclame, eu não podia mais ficar longe! Harry, por favor me perdoe, eu sei que você andou se esforçando ao máximo para me manter longe de você, longe da guerra, mas eu não posso... Eu simplesmente não consegui..._

'_-Gin – ele me cortou, erguendo uma mão com grande dificuldade e a levando ao meu rosto. Um sorriso bobo se espalhou pelo rosto dele, que me deixou toda derretida e esperançosa. – Estou tão feliz que esteja aqui – ele acrescentou, e eu definitivamente derreti._

_Ele levou os dedos ao meu queixo e tudo que fiz foi fechar os olhos, para sentir depois o sabor familiar dos lábios dele, mesmo depois de tanto tempo._

A partir daquele dia, ele passou a me inteirar melhor das coisas, e eu até mesmo entrei oficialmente para a Ordem da Fênix. Mas alguma coisa tinha ficado para trás desde o nosso reencontro, e muitas vezes eu apenas tinha _tanta_ dificuldade em compreendê-lo. Às vezes, as palavras não eram necessárias; mas ultimamente vínhamos atravessando longos períodos de incompreensão, que me incomodavam demais, afinal eu tinha certeza absoluta de que ainda gostava dele. Mas eu tinha medo que ele estivesse, não sei, me tratando como mais uma pessoa inocente que ele arrastara para o alvo de Voldemort. Como se não tivesse sido minha própria escolha.

Eu ainda estava meio atordoada e chateada, já tinha mesmo me esquecido da alegria que era ter os Escritos Negros em nossas mãos, quando fui levar o almoço para Luna.

Ela me fez perguntas estranhas, daquele jeito maluco dela. E eu me percebi falando coisas, me percebi lembrando da morte de Dumbledore, que fora tão dura para todos nós. Luna tem uma percepção diferente da maioria das pessoas. Ela é simples, como se não tivesse medo dos períodos simples. E quando dou por mim, ela sempre vai mais fundo do que um tratado filosófico inteiro poderia ir. Então, adivinhem, Harry chegou.

Veio me chamar para uma reunião, de acordo com ele. E logo ele e Luna estavam absortos em um debate sentido envolvendo a participação de Luna na Ordem, agora que os Comensais da Morte estavam com o pai dela. Eu não podia culpá-la, não consigo nem imaginar o que eu faria se eles conseguissem encostar em papai ou mamãe. Então Harry simplesmente se virou para mim e pediu para que eu esperasse lá fora. Como se ele fosse meu chefe, meu dono, meu qualquer coisa!

Ah, mas eu ainda teria uma boa conversa com o Senhor Harry James Potter! E não demoraria muito!

Desci mais uma vez as escadas como uma bola de neve. Apenas para encontrar Tonks parada, falando com uma McGonagall envelhecida, cansada, como todos que eu encontrava pareciam estar, ultimamente. Quando me notaram, McGonagall me cumprimentou com um aceno frágil por baixo de sua capa de viagem, e Tonks girou nos calcanhares de modo que seus cabelos, naquele momento negros e encaracolados, saltitassem alegremente para um lado.

'-Oh, bom ver você, Ginny, preciso falar com você antes da reunião...

'-Certo então, Tonks – McGonagall falou, cheia de cerimônia. – Vou esperar com Kingsley na cozinha.

Esperei que Tonks assentisse, se virasse, suspirasse para finalmente dizer:

'-Eu não tenho boas notícias.

'-Aconteceu alguma coisa? Alguém foi ferido, capturado?

'-Wow, menina! Calma, beleza? – Tonks fez uma pausa. – Eu estive falando com Remus. Parece que nós duas vamos pegar uma missão nada simpática.

'-Do que está falando?

'-Hum... Disfarce – Tonks resmungou, evidentemente receosa.

'-Disfarce? Mas isso é ótimo! Poderia ser pior, Tonks, poderíamos ser mandadas em outra busca de Horcruxes! Disfarces são sempre para... Opa...

'-Espionagem. – a metamorfomaga completou a sentença para mim.

Encarei os olhos escuros dela por um instante, tentando descobrir se era mesmo verdade.

'-Espionagem? Quer dizer, relações amigáveis com pessoas que odiamos apenas por informações para a Ordem que nos dêem uma dica de onde Voldemort está se escondendo?

* * *

Lupin suspirou. 

'-Sim, espionagem. – disse ele, baixando os braços e os apoiando na mesa de reunião. – Aquela coisa de manter relações amigáveis com pessoas que vocês odeiam apenas por informações para a Ordem que nos dêem uma dica de onde Voldemort esteja se escondendo neste momento.

Não pude evitar, troquei um olhar aborrecido com Tonks. A reunião já fora bastante tensa até ali; Luna, de alguma maneira, convencera Harry a deixá-la entrar para a Ordem da Fênix, embora os argumentos me fossem desconhecidos; não havia muita coisa que mudasse a opinião de Senhor-Protejo-Todo-Mundo Potter. Hermione não gostara nada da idéia, ficou evidente que ela tinha sérias dúvidas sobre as capacidades mágicas de Luna. Eu mesma não sabia o que dizer do assunto, ambos os lados tinham suas idéias e... bem... Eu tinha outras preocupações com minha própria vida além de palpitar na entrada ou não de Luna.

'-Hum... E se importam se eu quiser saber onde vamos ter que infiltrar? – arrisquei, sem ter certeza se queria mesmo a resposta.

'-No Ministério, é claro – replicou Lupin, com um olhar de relance para Harry, que fitava as próprias unhas muito absorto em qualquer coisa. – Pois foi de lá que os Escritos saíram, antes de caírem nas mãos de Humbert Lovegood. Precisamos contar quantos Comensais estão agindo lá dentro, seja na luz do dia ou à noite.

Tonks suspirou.

'-O que significa a velha história das herdeiras de um velho influente? – arriscou, virando os olhos.

Lupin assentiu, quase que pesarosamente, como se estivesse com pena de nós.

Era bom mesmo que ele tivesse pena. Só de pensar em brincar de teatro em plena guerra contra as Artes das Trevas, eu tinha vontade de bater com a minha cabeça na parede até meus cabelos ficarem brancos com a poeira.

* * *

Dessa maneira, no dia seguinte éramos esperadas para uma visita ao gabinete do secretário sênior do Ministro da Magia, Albert Simeons, que no fundo não passava de outro membro da Ordem, com a função de reportar as intenções do Ministro e de protegê-lo. Eu tinha os cabelos negros e os olhos azuis, mal me reconhecia. Tonks então, era o retrato da velhinha caquética, com bengala, cabelos ralos e voz estridente de fofoqueira. Eu estava me sentindo esquisita, pois estava mais baixinha, menor ainda do que já era, e ainda estava me acostumando com a mudança. 

Passamos uns quinze minutos nos procedimentos de segurança do Ministério, tivemos que responder a uma série de perguntas estúpidas sobre segurança e fomos inspecionadas. Pela décima ou mais vez no ano, burlamos a segurança anti-Comensais do Ministério, como tranquilamente o outro lado deveria fazer todos os dias.

Quando as portinholas se abriram para que subíssemos alguns andares, olhei antes para os memorandos voadores, que sempre me entretinham nas demoradas e turbulentas passagens de um andar para o outro. Mas tão logo meu olhar desceu, tive que me controlar até a ponta dos dedos para não expressar reconhecimento diante de cabelos loiros e penteados rigorosamente, olhos estáticos e cinzentos, além de um porte de nobreza que não lhe pertencia, além daquela expressão de superioridade que ele carregava desde a infância.

Claro que a primeira pessoa que eu tinha que encontrar no Ministério da Magia devia ser Draco Malfoy...

Ao contrário de mim, Tonks pareceu imensamente satisfeita com isso. Apoiou-se na parede, fingindo certo desequilíbrio, para depois se endireitar e comentar, com ares de superioridade:

'-Há! Eu tinha me esquecido de como essa coisa balançava... O que andou acontecendo neste Ministério, meu rapaz, que até enfraqueceu o transporte de um andar a outro?

Malfoy pela primeira vez notou-a ali. Virou o rosto o mínimo que pode, apenas para demonstrar que a ouvira.

'-Sim, senhora – ele respondeu, com uma polidez claramente carregada de falsidade. – O Ministério da Magia não tem mais o pulso que costumava ter. – fez uma pausa, deixou um sorrisinho fino perspassar pelos lábios. – Fico feliz que mais alguém tenha percebido isso.

Ah, sim, claro, afinal Draco Malfoy era o dono da mais potente percepção de todo o mundo mágico! Nada escapava a seus olhos de doninha quicante! Francamente...

'-Qual é o seu nome, meu rapaz...? – Tonks perguntou, erguendo o rosto com fingida dificuldade para fitar Malfoy nos olhos. Malfoy se empertigou para depois curvar a cabeça o mínimo possível.

'-Draco Lucius Malfoy, minha senhora. E a senhora...?

O elevador continuou tremendo na subida e eu percebi que não faltava muito para que terminasse; respirei fundo. Tonks não faria tudo sozinha por muito mais tempo.

'-Meu nome é Victoria Higgs, meu jovem – ela também encheu de pompa seu tom de voz, como se fosse a rainha da Bretanha. – Meu marido foi Marcus Higgs, suponho que o tenha conhecido?

Malfoy estudou-a por um momento, pensando.

'-Temo que o nome não me seja familiar, senhora. De onde eu poderia conhecê-lo?

Algo que eu devo confessar que admiro muito em Tonks é a rapidez com que ela inventa mentiras. Por exemplo, num instante ela criou uma história de vida inteira.

'-Oh, Marcus era um diplomata bruxo muito importante... – ela começou, com ares saudosos. – Nós viajávamos muito. Moramos na Austrália por uns tempos, e também na Nova Zelândia, sempre fechando acordos importantíssimos do Ministério inglês... É claro que juntamos muito dinheiro em tudo isso, no final. Mas agora ele se foi... E nós viemos falar sobre alguns assuntos da família com o secretário sênior de Scrimgeour. Imagino que entenda.

Malfoy assentiu de forma galante, para depois lançar um olhar para mim.

'-E quem é a senhorita que a acompanha?

Se eu não conhecesse Malfoy, poderia até ter acreditado que ele queria saber quem era eu apenas por eu ser uma PESSOA que ocupava um espaço físico. Mas evidentemente, assim que Tonks mencionou dinheiro sobrando ao lado de uma garota da idade dele... O mínimo que ele podia fazer era perguntar meu nome.

'-Oh, essa é minha querida filha. Venha, Diana, cumprimente este rapaz tão educado.

Odiei Tonks por um momento fugaz, no qual Malfoy se virou para mim diretamente, com os olhos cinzentos – sempre gelados e inexpressivos – focados no meu rosto falso. Com uma leve curvatura nos lábios, pegou minha mão direita e a ergueu na linha dos olhos.

'-É um prazer, Diana.

Finalmente chegamos ao andar que queríamos. Puxei a minha mão instintivamente, antes que Malfoy pudesse encostar aqueles lábios mesquinhos na minha pobre mão. Tonks me lançou um olhar reprovador por trás da bengala e do xale caríssimo.

'-Oh, meu querido, temos que ir agora. Poderemos encontrá-lo sempre aqui, imagino?

'-Decerto que sim – Malfoy respondeu, vendo minha mão se colar apressadamente ao meu corpo e se virando para minha "mãe" mais uma vez. – Eu trabalho aqui, e podem perguntar por mim se quiserem. – fez uma pausa, com outro olhar para mim. – Eu ficaria encantado com uma visita.

E, erguendo uma sobrancelha, ficou olhando para nós duas até que a portinhola se fechou mais uma vez.

'-Sem chance, Tonks. – sibilei, quando ela me olhou divertida por um breve instante. – Arrume outro para vigiarmos.

Começamos a caminhar lentamente pelo corredor, sem pressa alguma.

'-É perfeito, Gin – ela suspirou. – Pelo jeito, meu caro primo distante anda muito solitário, não concorda? Precisa de algumas companhias confiáveis e de sangue puro...

Olhei para a metamorfomaga, com uma das minhas expressões mais fulminantes que podia fazer.

'-Eu posso ser sangue puro, mas de acordo com os padrões dos Comensais da Morte, sou uma "amante de trouxas". E além do mais, se tem algo que eu não seria com Malfoy é confiável.

'-Não se pode ter tudo. – suspirou ela de novo, pondo a mão na maçaneta do escritório de Simeons.

* * *

**N/A: **Olá! É muito bom finalmente publicar essa fic, viu, eu estou trabalhando duro nela. Inclusive, resolvi fazer pequenas figuras propaganda para cada capítulo. Vou publicar os dois primeiros na minha conta do Photobucket, depois coloco o link no meu perfil, certo? Caso a capa eu ainda não tenha posto, o endereço é img . photobucket . com / albums / v240 / mandydumbledore / capacomoeuvejo.jpg ... Tirem osespaços, please... Está muito linda mesmo, foi a Lucy Holmes que fez para mim! 

_Miri: _Hehe, sim, eu sei que eu enrolei... Mas eu queria que ficasse bom, oras! Você sabe disso. E seus conselhos foram muito úteis, não duvide. A sinopse foi culpa sua, você sabe... Que bom que vocês gostou da Luna. Estou ansiosa para saber sua opinião sobre a Ginny. Os rumos? Ah... Você sabe que eu assumi riscos com essa fic. Paciência, agora vou tentar dar conta! Obrigada!

_Anna Weasley:_ Há, é muito bom receber um review seu! Fiquei muito feliz, obrigadíssima. Ai, essa história... Será muito maluca, confie em mim. Sabe que a Miri leu o seu review e veio me perguntar se o Harry era vidente? Por causa da coisa dos olhos... Por isso me senti na obrigação de adiantar que não tem nada a ver com poderes, nem coisa assim, é fundo emocional mesmo. No próximo capítulo, ele fala um pouco mais. Ah, pode deixar que eu não largo. Já tenho o capítulo três pronto e metade do quatro... Estou muito inspirada!

_Melissa Hogwarts:_ toda vez que eu recebo um review seu eu fico assim: Porque um review seu vale ouro! Obrigada por tudo, moça! Você também aturou muito antes de eu publicar essa HL, hein? Hahah, estou ansiosa para saber como andam as coisas com você... Você consegue ser mais enrolada que eu... Ruleio? Eu? Aiii bem que eu queria... Mas veremos, né? Obrigada!

_SugarLily:_ por Merlin, só gente ilustre comentou essa fic! Estou tão feliz com esse começo! E sim, a Luna mantém sua calma meio doida nos momentos mais estranhos. Aguarde o próximo capítulo, e ela terá a maior surtada que eu já escrevi... Hahaha. Essa é sua primeira HL que lê? Coincidência! A minha também! Eu procurei umas pra ler, como não gostei... Passei por aqui! Quero dizer, eu li a da Ameria Asakura, mas era uma one-shot, então... Obrigada por tudo! Espero que continue lendo!

_**No próximo capítulo: "Luna em seus caminhos".**_

"-Eu também sei de algumas coisas, entende... – murmurei, de repente me distraindo com meus próprios pensamentos. – Sei que estamos em guerra, e que não estávamos brincando na AD... E você me ajudou a perceber isso, na verdade, você e os outros. Porque na AD eu tinha amigos, e na guerra eles aparentemente não se lembraram de que eu tinha treinado com eles...

Isso fez com que ele parasse se falar bobagens.

-Você não queria lutar – ele disse, mais para ele mesmo do que para mim.

-Ah, eu queria. – repliquei. – Mas você não se lembrou disso. Tudo bem, Harry, tudo bem mesmo. Eu esperava que vocês nunca fossem precisar de mim, mas agora precisam."

"Pensei se deveria me virar também, mas Harry mostrou que isso não era necessário.

-O _imbecil_ resolveu descer para ver mais uma vez quais eram os dois feitiços que você encontrou, Ron. – e depois de um momento de silêncio: - Eu sei que a sua vida não foi muito emocionante durante esse tempo, Luna, mas não justifica que você fique investigando a minha.

Eu me senti muito mal naquele momento; Harry sempre tinha sido o único que sabia dizer coisas que me encorajavam, além do meu pai. Quando todos, até Ron e Hermione, talvez até Ginny, estavam rindo de mim, ele era o único que não achava graça. E ouvi-lo falando comigo daquele jeito, como se eu fosse, digamos, Draco Malfoy, foi terrível. Como perder a segurança de que eu _tinha_ amigos em algum lugar."


	3. Luna Em Seus Caminhos

**Como Eu Vejo**

**_Capítulo Três – Luna Em Seus Caminhos_**

Agora eu já descobri o que seriam os tais Escritos Negros. Depois que Ginny deixou o queixo cair, depois que Ron perdeu a fala e Harry me olhou chocado, como se não acreditasse que eu poderia carregar algo tão importante, Hermione mandou todos para fora do quarto e me contou. Antes que ela começasse eu percebi que ela estava se esforçando para me tratar bem, porque ela mesma devia estar louca para poder virar aqueles escritos de ponta cabeça, e examinar cada orelha do papel, cada dobra e cada runa.

'-Você nem imagina mesmo o que é isso, Luna? – ela me perguntou naquele momento.

Eu, que estava pouco me importando com os escritos, e sim com o meu pai que eles tinham levado, sacudi a cabeça.

'-Os Escritos Negros – começou Hermione, se esforçando para conter o tom didático. – são pergaminhos muito antigos, do tempo de Grindewald. Você já ouviu falar dele, não?

'-Já... – murmurei, ainda não muito interessada. – O bruxo das trevas que o Professor Dumbledore derrotou.

'-Isso mesmo – concordou ela, enrolando ansiosamente uma mecha de cabelo crespo nos dedos. – O caso é, esses pergaminhos podem conter todo o poder que Grindewald deixou adormecido. Não, não que Dumbledore tenha deixado algo pendente, ele o destruiu mesmo, e não deixou chance alguma para que ele volte. Mas o caso é, Voldemort está muito interessado no poder que foi de seu antecessor.

Recostei-me na cama, pensando. Não sei se Voldemort é muito inteligente ao tentar concentrar tanto poder. Talvez ele ache assim que vai durar para sempre. É engraçado pensar que alguém tão assustador quanto ele se amedronte de pensar que vai morrer um dia. Porque, no final das contas, tudo é engolido pelo tempo. Não dá pra ser permanente. E as poucas coisas que duraram até hoje não são mais as mesmas...

'-Por quê? – perguntei, o que sinto agora ser também uma pergunta infantil.

'-Eu não sei – ela confessou. – Mas ele quer. E se ele conseguir, bem... Teremos que nos preocupar em encontrar uma falha nestes escritos, além de encontrar as Horcruxes.

Eu não sei o que são Horcruxes, pelo menos não ainda, mas não me dei ao trabalho de perguntar naquela ocasião. O que fiz foi apenas me endireitar, girar na cama e colocar os pés no chão.

'-Oh não, nem pensar – Hermione me parou, ainda naqueles gestos meio maternais dela. – Você acabou de despertar. Está na sede da Ordem da Fênix e pode ter que se acostumar à nossa rotina enquanto procuramos o seu pai.

'-Eu vou lutar também, Hermione – interrompi-a, um pouco chateada de ser a criança a ser protegida do conto de fadas. – Agora que vocês pararam de fugir de mim, claro. Antes era meio difícil fazer qualquer coisa, sozinha.

Ela engoliu em seco, parecendo envergonhada. Não sei por quê. O momento de ajudá-los era agora, e não antes, e eu compreendia isso, afinal.

'-Luna – ela fez uma pausa. -, tudo é muito perigoso, você sabe disso. Não sei se podemos colocar outra dos nossos amigos no meio de tudo isso, arriscar mais uma pessoa...

'-Eu não vou atrapalhar vocês – cortei-a, antes que ela se enrolasse muito na sua desculpa. – Prometo. Só vou ajudar a encontrar o meu pai.

Hermione ficou ali, olhando para o nada. E eu me senti mesmo quando eu tinha oito anos e meu pai estava discutindo com a minha mãe se eles deviam me deixar ir dormir com Betsy Oliwand, minha vizinha trouxa, que ficou minha amiga depois de me ver lutando contra um gnomo no jardim. Minha mãe disse a ela que o gnomo era um brinquedo 'ecletrônico', ou coisa assim, minha mãe entendia de trouxas. E meu pai tinha certeza de que eu acabaria contando a ela sobre Hogwarts, ou sobre o Beco Diagonal. Foi mais ou menos isso naquele momento. Eu tinha oito anos e minha mãe estava ponderando se eu deveria ou não brincar com os mais velhos.

'-Eu vou conversar com Lupin sobre isso, certo? – ela me prometeu. _Vou falar com o seu pai e ver se os pais dos seus amigos são boa gente, certo?_

Antes que eu pensasse em responder, ela estava mais uma vez em pé.

'-Ginny deve vir logo com o seu almoço – ela mudou de assunto. – Você teve uma noite difícil.

E aqui estou eu agora, assistindo à briga de suas corujas em cima de um telhado, através da janela escancarada. Hermione está tentando ser legal comigo, eu sei. Ela está preocupada comigo e com o meu pai, e tem medo do que podem fazer com ele, mesmo que não tanto quanto eu. Mas os Escritos Negros com certeza foram o meu atrativo. Todos querem derrotar o maior bruxo das trevas de todos os tempos. Mas nós sabemos que apenas Harry conseguirá fazer isso. E eu me pergunto se o fato de decifrarem esses Escritos muda realmente qual deles irá vencer.

Oh, veja, parece que a coruja marrom venceu. Ela jogou a carta pela chaminé primeiro... Corujas muito prestativas acabam tendo esses problemas, sabe? E quando querem ser melhores do que as outras, a coisa se complica mais.

Só agora me ocorre que eu deveria ter entregado os Escritos Negros para os Comensais da Morte. Afinal, era isso que eles queriam com meu pai, apenas isso. E agora Voldemort teria os seus tão desejados poderes.

Hum... É por isso que eu fui para a Corvinal ao invés da Grifinória. A coisa racionalmente correta é pegar logo esses papéis e entregar a Voldemort, em troca do meu pai. Não é possível que haja tanto poder assim nesses pergaminhos, se o dono deles foi derrotado.

Mas eles não vão gostar se eu fizer isso. Estarei encrencando-os bastante, eu acho. Mas meu pai está bem mais encrencado. E eles estão traduzindo as escrituras ao invés de procurá-lo. Meu pai é uma pessoa muito boa, e não merece ser refém de Voldemort; eu sei que ele faz coisas horríveis com as pessoas que ele prende. Não que alguém mereça as torturas e as maldições, mas com certeza o meu pai não fez nada que valha esse castigo.

_Eu voltei para casa, no Natal do meu segundo ano. Era bem a época em que todos estavam caçando Sirius Black, quando o Ministério todo achava que ele era culpado das mortes na noite em que os pais de Harry morreram. Eu estava passando pelo corredor de um dos vagões do trem, puxando meu malão verde-ácido com algumas patas de coelho-espinhoso da Bolívia, que protegiam contra ladrões. Mas mesmo assim, uma das portas das cabines se abriu quando eu passei._

'_-Ei, Loony! – não era necessário virar-se para saber que quem falava era Zacarias Smith. Ele é o tipo que se diverte fazendo esse tipo de coisas comigo, entende. – Como vão os amigos imaginários?_

_Era uma teoria que ele desenvolvera havia poucas semanas; como ninguém gostava de mim e ninguém queria ser meu amigo, eu deveria ter amigos imaginários, e esse devia ser o motivo de eu ser pega falando sozinha, às vezes._

_Mas eu me virei, fechando a cara._

'_-Não tão bem quanto as suas habilidades em quadribol. – rebati. Eu sabia que tinham chutado o menino do time, quando foram repor alguns jogadores. Smith nem engoliu em seco antes de responder._

'_-Pelo menos eu não sou um anormal que fica falando sozinho e vendo coisas em todo lugar – ele retrucou, embora parecesse mordido. Pisquei com inocência._

'_-Você poderia descobrir que o anormal é você, se não medisse tudo pelo que você vê, sabe..._

'_-Não, Loony, não sou eu o maluco aqui, com certeza! – e as pessoas começavam a entreabrir as portas de suas cabines para nos ouvir, enquanto os amiguinhos dele ouviam com um risinho escondido. – Não sou EU quem anda por aí sozinho, porque ninguém agüenta ficar comigo... Não sou eu que sempre vou para casa numa cabine só para mim, porque ninguém ia querer ser visto comigo..._

_A isto uma porta se abriu num gesto bem largo; os vidros estremeceram e quase se quebraram. Vi um perfil de garota ir saindo a toda velocidade e reconheci com certa surpresa uma menina da Grifinória, Ginny Weasley. Até então nunca tínhamos nos falado muito, apenas nos conhecíamos de algumas aulas em comum._

'_-Smith! – ela exclamou, parecendo furiosa. – O que **diabos** você está fazendo?_

_O outro encarou-a, como se a última coisa que esperasse era que ela aparecesse._

'_-Nada que seja da sua conta, Weasley..._

_Mas ela estava olhando para mim, para depois virar-se e de repente passar um braço pelos meus ombros._

'_-Não dê ouvidos a ele, Luna... Nós sabemos que ele tem problemas mentais... – e girou um dedo do lado da cabeça. Depois puxou meu malão para mim e fez menção para que eu entrasse._

_Não vi a cara com que deixamos Smith, mas Ginny fechou a porta com tanta violência quanto abrira e indicou um espaço para que eu me sentasse. Vi-me de repente entre uma roda de garotas da Grifinória, todas amigas dela, mas bem longe de serem minhas amigas._

_Entretanto, Ginny é mesmo uma boa amiga._

Hum, minha cabeça está doendo. Quando me sentei muito depressa, ela girou um pouco, e agora é como se estivessem sacudindo um saco de sininhos. Nada confortável.

'-Luna? – a porta se abriu com um tapa para admitir Ginny em meus novos aposentos.

'-Olá. – respondi, olhando para a bandeja que ela levitava com uma bela disposição.

'-Bem, eu trouxe o seu almoço – ela disse, verbalizando o óbvio. – Como está se sentindo?

'-Estranha. – falei, enquanto ela posicionava a bandeja com frango, ovos e outras coisinhas. – Me conte sobre a guerra.

Ginny parou bem no meio do gesto de se sentar ao meu lado e fitou-me.

'-Contar o quê?

'-Sobre a guerra. Como é lutar nela. Como está a situação, se estão ganhando ou perdendo. Como você está no meio de tudo isso... Acho. – enchi a boca com comida e não pude dizer mais.

Ginny pôs uma mecha de cabelo de fogo atrás da orelha e me encarou com cautela.

'-Ah, é estranho definir – ela começou, meio incerta. – Tivemos uns avanços interessantes ultimamente, sabe. Estamos trabalhando bem juntos... Mesmo sem Dumbledore. – e de repente ficou quieta.

'-Ele faz falta. – murmurei.

'-É. – Ginny assentiu. – Não achei que veria aquele bruxo morrer um dia. Ele parecia eterno, como se o tempo passasse direto por ele... Enfim. Ei, coma mais frango, vai te ajudar a melhorar mais depressa... Eu encaro Comensais da Morte de vez em quando, mas sou muito esquentada e perco a cabeça muito facilmente em batalha, você me conhece...

Assenti, e engoli, coçando a orelha que segurava minha varinha. Eu não estava em risco ali, mas nunca se sabe, ainda era melhor deixá-la ali.

'-E Harry? Vocês estão juntos?

'-É, bem, estamos. Apenas de nome, sabe, porque ele anda tão sombrio nestes últimos tempos... Ele está esquisito, sabe. – com isto, Ginny cruzou as pernas e apoiou um cotovelo no joelho. – Ele parece estar evitando a gente, sabe. Achei que ele já tivesse se acostumado com aquela coisa de ele ter que matar Voldemort, mas ultimamente ele andou muito mal.

'-Alguém da Ordem que morreu? – eu perguntei.

'-Hum... Tivemos umas duas baixas semana passada, mas eles não eram próximos de Harry. Eram dois vampiros, convocados por Lupin... – os olhos castanhos de Ginny vagaram pela mobília do quarto. Ela tinha ainda um ar de incerteza, como se tivesse sido pega de surpresa por uma pergunta tão corriqueira quanto a minha. – Desde que Dumbledore morreu, você sabe... Foi um marco na personalidade dele. Harry nunca mais foi o mesmo. Ele tentou me abandonar depois do sexto ano, quando ele quis ir até Godric's Hollow. Então Ron e Hermione foram atrás dele, e eu também. Depois que montamos a Ordem outra vez, com uma posição mais importante para ele, nós acabamos, hum... juntos.

Bebi um pouco daquele suco que tinham me trazido. Deveria ser laranja. Eu estava tão acostumada com abóbora que estranhava outros sabores.

A isto, a porta se abriu. Um perfil ficou escondido nas sombras.

'-Ginny? – Harry chamou.

'-O que foi? – a ruiva perguntou, virando-se de repente.

'-Reunião – ele falou, olhando para o chão. – Hermione e Ron parecem ter decifrado uma parte dos Escritos.

Ginny se levantou devagar, com um olhar de despedida para mim. Eu me segurei na cabeceira e tentei me levantar, também.

'-Você fica, Luna – Harry me cortou, quase de costas para mim.

'-Eu vou – insisti, e Ginny tentou me amparar quando eu fiquei de pé. Minha cabeça girou um pouco, minhas costas doeram, mas eu não estava disposta a ficar por mais tempo naquela cama. – Eu vou lutar para salvar o meu pai, Harry. Você sabe que eu tenho o direito de fazer isso...

Ginny me olhou, apreensiva, como se temesse o homem com quem ela própria estava; então eu me soltei e respirei fundo, esperando alguma reação de Harry.

-Você pode ir na frente, Ginny? Nós nos encontramos lá embaixo.

Ginny fitou o namorado com frustração; ambas percebemos que ele estava muito acostumado a dar ordens às pessoas. Acostumado demais. Mas ela, eu via claramente, não gostava de ser tratada assim. Se seis irmãos ruivos não haviam conseguido dominá-la, o que se poderia dizer de um camarada atormentado com uma cicatriz na testa?

'-Harry – cortou ela, com raiva escapando em seu tom – Que tal ser um pouco mais educado comigo?

Afinal, a porta se abriu e Harry entrou no quarto. Quando ele ergueu a cabeça, eu vi que ele tinha o olhar nos ombros de Ginny, com as sobrancelhas caídas. Eles haviam acabado de encontrar os Escritos Negros, que pelo jeito eram importantes, e mesmo assim ele não estava animado.

'-Certo – resmungou ele, com as mãos nos bolsos e o rosto cansado. – Por favor, Ginny, tenho que esclarecer algumas coisas com a Luna. Poderia descer e encontrar Ron e Hermione?

A ruiva ergueu uma sobrancelha; com certeza tinha esperado algo mais humano, menos formal. Ela estava sentindo falta de um pouco de valorização, pelo que eu pude enxergar. Bem, não é de surpreender. Harry sempre foi um Bufador de Chifre Enrugado com coisas de sentimentos. Depois passou por ele e tocou seu ombro; com isso passou pela porta, acenou para mim e foi-se.

Ergui os olhos para Harry, mas não encontrei os dele. Os cabelos dele estavam tão bagunçados que ele parecia ter acabado de acordar de um pesadelo, e a cicatriz na testa dele estava avermelhada.

'-Voldemort anda te perturbando muito ultimamente – comentei, casualmente. Harry deu-me as costas de pronto, e eu fui abrilhantada com uma mera visão dos ombros dele, onde estava pendurada uma capa gasta e manchada.

'-Isso não é da sua conta, Luna. – ele sibilou, e eu abri bem meus olhos. – Agora, você precisa entender que não pode participar das reuniões da Ordem da Fênix.

'-Engraçado você achar que está certo – resmunguei – quando você nem mesmo diz isso olhando para mim. Eu tenho certeza de que a janela não está interessada em lutar na guerra, Harry.

Ele passou a mão pelo rosto, em um novo gesto de impaciência e frustração.

'-Luna, eu... – ele respirou fundo, ainda sem se virar. – Escute. Estamos com muitos problemas. Eu sei que você está preocupada com o seu pai, sei que ele é importante. Mas a guerra não é um salvamento, você tem que entender isso. Ela só vai terminar em mortes, e você precisa se convencer disso.

Sim, sei que parece uma fala amarga e contida, mas mesmo assim fiquei quase satisfeita; ele tinha me revelado bastante coisa sobre o que estava pensando.

'-Eu também sei de algumas coisas, entende... – murmurei, de repente me distraindo com meus próprios pensamentos. – Sei que estamos em guerra, e que não estávamos brincando na AD... E você me ajudou a perceber isso, na verdade, você e os outros. Porque na AD eu tinha amigos, e na guerra eles aparentemente não se lembraram de que eu tinha treinado com eles...

Isso fez com que ele parasse se falar bobagens.

'-Você não queria lutar – ele disse, mais para ele mesmo do que para mim.

'-Ah, eu queria. – repliquei. – Mas você não se lembrou disso. Tudo bem, Harry, tudo bem mesmo. Eu esperava que vocês nunca fossem precisar de mim, mas agora precisam.

Ele fez menção então de se virar, mas ficou no meio do caminho. Mesmo assim, eu consegui ver que ele tinha um sorrisinho malicioso na boca. Claro, _como Harry Potter poderia precisar de mim para qualquer coisa?_, ele estava pensando.

'-Será que podemos ir logo para essa reunião? – cortei-o, quando ele abriu a boca para falar. – Seus subordinados, amigos ou o que quer que sejam, estão nos esperando lá embaixo.

E com isso, ele deu de ombros e foi até a porta. Eu fiquei ali de pé, apoiada na cabeceira da minha cama.

'-Muito bem – eu disse, já mais animada. – Não precisa me ajudar a andar, Harry.

Ele finalmente olhou para mim, embora não nos olhos; de novo aquele olhar nos ombros, como se ele quisesse me ver mas não quisesse ser visto. Por que Harry estaria com esse desejo estranho de ser invisível nos últimos dias? Se não estou enganada, ele possui sua própria capa (segredo também revelado por Ginny, que Hermione deixou escapar nos tempos de escola), se quiser fazer isso.

* * *

A sala onde eles se reuniam era pequena, apertada; aparentemente, eu entrara na Ordem direto para o primeiro escalão, pois ali havia apenas sete pessoas, contando comigo. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Harry, Lupin, Tonks e eu. Lupin estava bastante diferente; era como se a vida passasse mais depressa para ele, que já tinha o rosto marcado e cabelos brancos protuberando progressivamente. Tinha os ombros curvados, embora os olhos fossem bastante surpreendentes. Ele examinava tudo em volta, como se estivesse sempre tentando absorver cada informação, cada detalhe. Estava na cara o quanto ele estava se dedicando à guerra.

E Tonks, para meu choque, pouco tinha mudado. Eu devia ter imaginado que aquela alegria dela a congelaria no tempo. A bem da verdade, talvez ela fosse a única responsável por manter meia dúzia de fios de cabelo de Lupin ainda castanhos.

Entrei logo depois de Harry, e todos me olharam espantados. Inclusive Ginny. Hermione de imediato se levantou de seu lugar e virou-se para Harry (este tinha mais uma vez o olhar no chão).

'-Harry, nós tínhamos decidido que...

'-Luna vai participar das reuniões agora – ele cortou-a, apontando um lugar para mim entre ela e Ginny. Depois se sentou na ponta da mesa, e fitou a superfície lisa por uns momentos, em que todos se entreolharam. Lupin me olhou com certo reconhecimento, e Tonks chegou a piscar para mim, parecendo satisfeita. Naquela manhã, apenas para que se constate, ela tinha cabelos verdes e lisos até os ombros, e os olhos negros; o restante estava como de costume. – A partir de hoje, ela será integrada na Ordem da Fênix.

'-Mas Harry – Hermione não se acalmou com o anúncio. – Nós falamos sobre isso. Luna nunca participou de nenhuma missão, e não tem experiência... Desculpe, Luna, mas só estou sendo sensata... Você não pode começar numa missão como essa, de salvar o seu pai.

'-Suponho que eu já tenha exposto tudo isso a ela – Harry replicou, e eu me distraí nesse ponto, pensando em como ele estava estranho. Não era só o medo de encarar as pessoas a novidade por ali, ele também estava mais amargo e mais sarcástico, caso não tenham percebido. Hum, se não perceberam, sinto muito, mas talvez devam retomar suas aulas trouxas de interpretação de texto. – E mesmo sabendo de todos os ricos que membros desta Ordem correm, especialmente o de uma morte extremamente dolorida nas mãos de Lord Voldemort, ela quis participar.

A fala de Harry me fez lembrar nitidamente do modo tranqüilo com que Dumbledore anunciava as coisas mais assustadoras e apavorantes que aconteciam em Hogwarts, com a diferença que Dumbledore não falava o nome de Voldemort apenas para causar pânico nos presentes. Harry parecia nos afastar, no começo, quando ele falava o nome dele; meio que para nos lembrar que nós éramos muito covardes e como ele estava acima de nós.

Hermione se sentou, parecendo frustrada, enquanto Ron, ao lado dela, respirou fundo, olhou para o teto e coçou a nuca, visivelmente se controlando para não dizer mais nada que a tirasse do sério.

'-Bem – Lupin respirou fundo. – Agora que estamos todos aqui, imagino que possamos começar. – ele lançou uma olhada para Harry, como se esperasse que ele concordasse. Como ele não se mexeu, Lupin prosseguiu se qualquer forma.

'-Estamos tendo um desempenho lento demais para destruir as Horcruxes. – O que será que são Horcruxes? Espero que depois Ginny não se importe de me explicar. – Desde que Hogwarts fechou, capturamos apenas o medalhão. Ainda nos restam a cobra Nagini, a taça de Hufflepuff e algum objeto deixado por Ravenclaw ou por Gryffindor, de acordo com as teorias de Dumbledore. A cobra, ao menos, é inatingível no momento, já que Voldemort a mantém próximo dela todo o tempo e raramente ataca em pessoa nos últimos tempos.

Silêncio, no qual eu contribuí, viajando na variedade de coisas que poderia ser uma Horcrux.

Lupin suspirou.

'-Restam duas Horcruxes cujos registros devem ser investigados imediatamente.

'-Não temos ninguém da Lufa-Lufa na Ordem que saiba das Horcruxes – comentou Ginny, dando de ombros. – E também a linhagem da fundadora se perdeu, ou qualquer outro vestígio dela...

'-E também se nem mesmo sabemos a quem pertenceu o último objeto, não temos como procurá-lo. – acrescentou Ron, parecendo muito desanimado então.

Mas Tonks de repente ergueu a cabeça.

'-Todos aqui fomos da Grifinória, e trouxemos a espada de Godric para cá, de modo que não há como ser dele... E Harry, você é um gênio, cara. – ela se voltou para mim subitamente. – Luna pertenceu à Corvinal! Ela conhece aquela Casa como a palma da mão, e a história da fundadora também, não é?

Surpresa com a atenção repentina, assenti levemente. Hermione tinha seus olhos incrédulos pousados em mim, enquanto os outros de repente demonstraram traços de esperança.

'-Sabe de qualquer objeto que Rowena Ravenclaw possa ter deixado no passado, Luna? – Lupin arriscou, validando a opinião de Tonks.

'-Ah... Não mais do que todo mundo – eu respondi, em tom inocente. – Apenas sobre a bruxa poderosa e sábia que ela foi, nada além de sua fama mal compreendida de vampira, apenas porque costumava se transformar em todos os tipos de aves, incluindo hipogrifos...

Todos trocaram olhares estranhos, e depois senti uma onda de desânimo infectando cada um naquela mesa.

'-Bem... – suspirou Lupin. – Parece que teremos que seguir com o plano inicial mesmo. – ele fez uma pausa, olhando de relance para Ginny. – Parece que foi de alguém saindo do Ministério da Magia que seu pai conseguiu os Escritos Negros, não?

Assenti, levando uma mão ao lóbulo de uma orelha, distraidamente. Eu me acostumei a mexer nos meus brincos quando olham muito para mim.

'-Então, só nos resta passar mais um pente fino pelo Ministério... Por mais que mexamos lá dentro, sempre temos algumas maçãs podres. Ginny e Tonks...

A partir daí, eu ouvi Lupin designando Ginny e Tonks para uma missão aparentemente enfadonha de ir até o Ministério. Fiquei pensando por que eles não manteriam o tempo todo membros lá dentro, já que os Comensais devem formar quase um departamento inteiro, mas imaginei que mesmo que mantivessem, não era ninguém do grupo de elite. Pensei isso e sorri comigo mesma, involuntariamente.

Quando ergui a cabeça desse sorriso, vi um flash do olhar de Harry sobre mim. Um flash mesmo, porque ele desviou tão logo percebeu que eu me mexi. Estava me observando em segredo, o que é no mínimo esquisito. Eu já falei tudo, o que mais ele pode querer saber de mim?

Pensar em Harry agora que eu o vi depois de tanto tempo presa em casa é um pouco desconfortável, porque às vezes ele age como se não fosse ele, como se estivesse construindo outra personalidade para deixar morrer na guerra.

Acho que eu já tinha me esquecido disso quando a reunião terminou; todos eles foram se levantando. Ginny e Tonks foram as primeiras a sair, aparentando um desânimo universal e implacável, como se nada pudesse salvar suas vidas agora que teriam que espionar o Ministério da Magia. Caminhei atrás de Hermione para a porta, que ainda não tinha uma expressão exatamente satisfeita, embora resignada. Ela está começando a entender as minhas razões, eu acho. Paciência. Se ela entendia História da Magia, lecionada por um fantasma enfadonho e que ainda deve acreditar estar vivo, certamente é capaz de me compreender.

Harry passou depois de mim a passos rápidos para as escadas e sumiu na virada para um corredor de quartos; dei uma parada brusca e Ron topou com tudo em mim, tropeçando e derrubando um conjunto de pergaminhos amassados que vinha carregando.

'-Genial! – exclamou ele ironicamente, sacando a varinha. – Vou ter que reordenar tudo... _Accio_ pergaminhos!

'-Desculpe. – falei simplesmente.

Ron parou, com os braços cobertos de papel até o queixo, e olhou para mim.

'-Ah, tudo bem – replicou ele, depois de respirar fundo. – Eu só estou pirando mesmo, Luna, não ligue pra mim, não. É que estes trabalhos da Ordem deixam qualquer um maluco, _lunático_... Opa, me desculpe por essa.

Ergui as sobrancelhas com curiosidade.

'-O que você me fez?

Ron tomou fôlego para responder, mas desistiu.

'-Não, só foi que... hum, antes, os outros...

'-Você quer ajuda com isso? – ofereci, antes que ele derrubasse os papéis de novo, já que estava tentando andar, carregar aquilo e responder à minha pergunta.

'-Hum... Seria legal. Aqui – e me entregou pouco menos da metade dos rolos, que fizeram o nível de sua carga baixar até os ombros. – Tenho que deixar isso na mesa da sala, onde Hermione e eu estávamos trabalhando.

Com a minha parcela mal dividida fui atrás dele até o cômodo em questão; não podia deixar de perguntar.

'-São os Escritos Negros?

Ron despejou tudo na mesa e olhou para mim, meio esbaforido.

'-Sim, são – respondeu ele, pegando a minha parte. – Hermione tirou cópias ampliadas, de trás para a frente, em relevo, com bolinhas azuis, com listras roxas, de todas as maneiras que você imaginar, para poder traduzir tudo isso. Até agora nós só conseguimos dois malditos feitiços, que já aleijaram três dos nossos membros, e eu acho que Harry já mandou chamar McGonagall, eu acho que a vi por aí, ela que deve encontrar os contra-feitiços.

'-Harry encarregou você e Hermione de fazerem isso?

'-Hum-hum – ele resmungou, sentando-se no chão em frente à mesinha rebaixada.

'-Engraçado – comentei, olhando para o teto e as janelas. – Eu fui a única que não recebeu nada para fazer na reunião da elite da Ordem da Fênix.

Ron parou no meio da tarefa de desenrolar um pergaminho.

'-Ah, mas não pode ser tão rápido, não é – ele disse, depois de pensar um pouquinho. – você acabou de entrar... E nem fez Runas Antigas em Hogwarts, ou fez?

'-Não. – respondi. – Mas tampouco você.

'-Ah, eu desisto – Ron falou em tom mais alto, passando uma mão exasperada pelo cabelo, que ficou cheio de marcas. – Eu não sei o que o Harry está querendo, Luna. Não sei mesmo. Ele está ficando cada vez mais maluco, e nós só encontramos uma Horcrux nessa história toda, ainda temos dúzias de coisas pra fazer e... Ele vai te passar alguma missão, quando encontrar uma. Eu espero.

Com isso, debruçou-se sobre os papéis mais uma vez, embora não estivesse nada concentrado. Olhei para ele por um momento e me sentei no sofá, lentamente.

'-Você está preocupado com Harry?

Ron ergueu a cabeça, aparentemente desistindo de traduzir os Escritos sem Hermione.

'-Bastante – ele confessou, virando-se para mim. – Ele parece ter mais medo dos amigos dele do que dos Comensais da Morte. O imbecil fica fechado no quarto, em muitas incômodas vezes com a _minha irmã_ lá dentro, ou olhando pro nada, pensando em como é miserável essa vidinha de herói dele, fadado a salvar todo mundo e achando que...

Ele fez uma pausa que eu não entendi.

'-... que ele está bem atrás de você, Luna... Olá, Harry... – completou ele, com a voz mais baixa e mais baixa até sumir.

Então a pausa ficou explicada.

Pensei se deveria me virar também, mas Harry mostrou que isso não era necessário.

'-O _imbecil_ resolveu descer para ver mais uma vez quais eram os dois feitiços que você encontrou, Ron. – e depois de um momento de silêncio: - Eu sei que a sua vida não foi muito emocionante durante esse tempo, Luna, mas não justifica que você fique investigando a minha.

Eu me senti muito mal naquele momento; Harry sempre tinha sido o único que sabia dizer coisas que me encorajavam, além do meu pai. Quando todos, até Ron e Hermione, talvez até Ginny, estavam rindo de mim, ele era o único que não achava graça. E ouvi-lo falando comigo daquele jeito, como se eu fosse, digamos, Draco Malfoy, foi terrível. Como perder a segurança de que eu _tinha_ amigos em algum lugar.

Ron se mexeu incomodado ao ouvir isso também, mas ainda sem sentir o efeito total daquela fala eu pude responder:

'-Acho que minha vida foi bastante boa nesses anos de guerra sim, Harry. Na verdade, eu aprendi a desenhar quadrinhos com o meu pai e tive alguém para conversar comigo sobre qualquer coisa. Quando se tem muitos amigos trabalhando para você como se fossem seus empregados, você acaba achando que é superior a eles e se força a ser superior mesmo, no fim. Não é muito legal também.

Houve um momento de silêncio, de novo.

'-Um a zero para a Luna, Harry. Você tem que assumir. – Ron disse com uma nesga de sorriso.

Mas Harry não sorriu. Parou apenas de apertar o encosto do sofá e andou até ficar bem na minha frente. Ergui os olhos, mas ele fitava o quadro na parede atrás de mim, um belo retrato de Stranfordius Black III, um ancestral qualquer que só fazia dormir.

Como ele não dizia nada, achei que ele estivesse esperando que eu me pronunciasse.

'-O que foi? – perguntei, na minha estúpida inocência.

'-Luna – ele murmurou, pronunciando meu nome muito devagar. – eu tenho meus motivos para tudo o que eu faço. Não reclame. Nós nem mesmo votamos a sua entrada na Ordem da Fênix, que é o que deveríamos ter feito.

Suspirei.

'-Eu acho que devia ter sido votada, sabe – murmurei. – Talvez tivessem me recebido melhor.

Sorrateiramente, vi Ron se levantando de onde estava e saindo de fininho por trás do amigo.

'-Depois nós conversamos, eu acho – Harry falou, de costas para o ruivo.

Vi Ron assentindo antes de me desejar um boa sorte e sair da sala.

Só então Harry se mexeu e sentou-se na poltrona à minha direita. Apoiou a cabeça no encosto e ficou fitando os Escritos, que dessa vez Ron não levara com ele.

'-Você não é Harry. – murmurei de novo.

'-Eu sei. Todos ficam o tempo todo dizendo que mudei demais nestes tempos. Ginny fica pondo a culpa na guerra, mas Hermione e Ron, você viu, apenas acham que eu sou um imbecil. – ele fez um gesto indiferente com a mão esquerda.

'-Você é um venusiano. – insisti.

'-Um... o quê? – ele parou no meio de seu discurso profundo e se endireitou na cadeira; outro flash e pronto, os olhos dele vieram e se foram de mim.

'-Um venusiano. – expliquei. – Eles estão aprendendo a fazer estações de aparatação em lugares estratégicos, que permitem viagens a planetas desconhecidos. Você já ouviu falar deles, claro, são seres bastante curiosos e você é um deles. Com certeza entrou no corpo de Harry Potter, que é por acaso um bom amigo meu, e está com medo de todos nós, por isso pegou o nosso chefe.

Harry ficou em um silêncio estupefato quando arrematei a minha descoberta:

'-Eu queria pedir que você saísse dele agora, entende. Estamos em guerra aqui na Terra e precisamos do Harry normal para vencê-la.

Por um instante, uma risada fraca e grave soou baixinha; mas era tão estranha que pareceu ressoar nos meus ouvidos por um bom tempo. Como se me remetesse a uma vida passada. Harry Sombrio Potter estava sorrindo.

'-Do que você está rindo? – perguntei. – Guerras são muito sérias aqui na Terra, as pessoas lutam e morrem muitos, por causa de poder na maioria das vezes, ou de terras, embora eu não saiba para quê... Em Vênus não é assim?

'-Luna – ele disse, com um toque de humor. – Eu não sou um venusiano, ou como quer que isso se chame. Sou eu mesmo, apenas.

'-E quem é você mesmo? – perguntei, decididamente voltando meu olhar para os verdes dele, que piscaram vagamente.

'-Hum... Acho que sou um imbecil. – ele disse, se levantando. – Agora, acho melhor você dormir. Talvez seja bom para você pesquisar um pouco sobre o paradeiro de seu pai, a partir dos Escritos Negros.

Meu pai.

Meu pai machucado, meu pai desacordado, ferido, morto, picado, esmagado. Uma seqüência nada agradável de imagens inventadas por uma mente apavorada. Eu fiquei me preocupando com todos os casos de insanidade mental que estão se desenvolvendo por aqui, que me esqueci dele. Como pude fazer isso, Merlin? Meu pai. Depois daquilo que Harry falou, a única pessoa que me encoraja.

'-É. – respondi, bem monossilábica. – Eu quero salvar o meu pai. E ele quer ser salvo.

'-Com certeza quer – Harry falou, com o olhar nos meus pés. – Não é tão simples querer ser salvo.

'-Não? – perguntei, me erguendo do sofá e fitando Harry tão inquisitorialmente que me surpreendia que mesmo assim ele não reagisse.

'-Não. – ele insistiu.

Andei até ele involuntariamente, é sério. Dei dois passos de modo a, de alguma forma, forçá-lo a uma conversa humana aceitável.

'-Por que você não ia querer ser salvo?

Foi quando aconteceu. Os olhos verdes tremeram, piscaram de maneira tensa.

Para depois se fixarem em mim.

'-Porque eu tenho medo, Luna.

E com isso pôs uma mão no meu ombro, me empurrou sem força para o lado e passou, sumindo no lance de escadas e depois no corredor seguinte.

**N/A: **Olá mais uma vez! Como agora já tenho mais um capítulo e meio terminado, resolvi que era hora de liberar o terceiro... E espero que estejam gostando ainda! Até porque a autora faz aniversário segunda-feira e não gostaria de ficar sem reviews numa data como essa...

_Miri: _Ahhh que bom que a Ginny agradou. Tive medo que com ela não fosse a mesma coisa, porque o meu amorzinho é mesmo a Luna. Mas o Harry... Ai, esse vai dar trabalho. Imagina transformar um tirano como esse em alguém beijável? Missão impossível, mas sempre tem alguém que tente... Obrigada!

_Anna Weasley:_ Ah, que legal, você comentou de novo! Aqui entre nós, nem eu gosto do Harry. Estamos todas aqui só por causa da Luna mesmo, se quer saber. Estou feliz que você tenha gostado! Sempre que escrevo mais dessa fic, fico pensando no que todos vão achar. Espero que este também tenha agradado! Obrigada!

_Alicia Spinet:_ Concordo plenamente, personagens secundários sofrem muito. Principalmente daquele vírus chamado OOC (out of character), o que me entristece muito. Então resolvi defender a Luna, que é simplesmente demais! Hehe, obrigada por comentar!

_SugarLily:_ Gente ilustre sim! E vê se não discute! Bem, se você quer uma sugestão, fique com os ships dessa fic mesmo, porque eu acho que Harry e Ginny realmente são muito Y no final para dar certo. Eles são épicos demais, até um pouco impossíveis... Não gosto mesmo. Afinal, a parte DG gera muito mais humor, convenhamos... Nossa! A cena do Comensal foi inspiração súbita. Não estava planejada, que bom que você gostou! pulando E muito obrigada pelo negócio sobre HLs. Nós tivemos uma amostra de HL action agorinha, não? Obrigada!


	4. Hipotético Draco

**Como eu Vejo**

_**Capítulo Quatro – Hipotético Draco**_

Uma imagem que gosto de ter como significando Draco Malfoy é a do eterno traidor. Aquele que não possui mestre. Que não se importa com lado algum, e nem mesmo quer se importar. O traidor é a única pessoa verdadeiramente livre, principalmente em dias de guerra. Ele ajuda o lado que lhe é conveniente. Está se ferrando se é uma guerra. Está se ferrando com as vidas dos outros, que não sabem cuidar direito delas. Eu cuido muito bem da minha e tiro o máximo dela. Eu traio todos e não me apego a nenhum; meu pai tentou me ensinar fidelidade a Voldemort e às vezes até acredita que conseguiu. Mas eu tenho bem claros os meus objetivos. E não me interessa que o Lord das Trevas vença a guerra. Mas tampouco me interessa que o Santo Potter consiga. O único problema é, eu não estou neutro nesta guerra. Estou do lado do meu pai, do lado do Lord das Trevas. Ora, era isso ou ajudar o Potter Perfeito. E eu nunca ajudaria Potter Perfeito conscientemente.

É claro que eu gostaria que os trouxas imbecis fossem exterminados. É ridículo termos nosso espaço limitado e é ridículo ter que fingir que não temos muito mais poder do que eles, que correm para inventar coisas que os protejam de nós. Qualquer um dos aparelhos deles falha quando nós assim queremos, e isso já ficou provado. Quando a guerra explodiu com o final de Hogwarts e com Snape assumindo o lado a que pertencia, eu recebi minha Marca Negra.

Meu pai se esforçou para ter alguma importância na cerimônia. Lembro-me de que ele enfatizou uma dezena de vezes, ajoelhado como um qualquer aos pés do Lord das Trevas, o quanto tinha lutado para me criar de acordo com os valores que um Comensal da Morte ideal deve ter. Fez parecer que toda a minha existência e cada um dos meus modos tinham sido planejados. O momento em que eu fora selecionado para a Sonserina, por exemplo, ou mesmo o momento em que meu pai foi para Azkaban e eu tive que participar ativamente na morte de Dumbledore.

Eu estava humilhantemente ajoelhado diante do Lord, cuja aparência não era nada agradável. Não que eu tivesse medo, não sejamos ridículos. Mas ele era a primeira pessoa com olhos de fendas que eu já tinha visto, com olhos de fenda e vermelhos, parecendo tudo menos humano. E eu entendi o que meu pai queria tanto dizer quando eu era criança, e ele me ensinava os valores do maior bruxo de todos os tempos: o Lord das Trevas era mais do que um humano. Ele estava acima de todos nós, e ninguém podia matá-lo.

Eu estava nas masmorras da minha própria mansão, aquela casa onde eu tinha crescido e que agora o Lord confiscara para os Comensais da Morte. Minha mãe não gostou da idéia, evidentemente. Mas ela também não passava de uma peça do Lord, explicou meu pai depois.

'-Draco Malfoy... – disse o Lord, caminhando lentamente à minha volta, com a varinha em mãos e com o olhar fixo em mim, como se decorasse cada feição. – Ao que parece, Lucius se esforçou mesmo em criá-lo para mim. – E ergueu a cabeça de repente, fitando um dos homens que fechavam o círculo de Comensais em toda a masmorra. – Você fez um bom trabalho. As capacidades do jovem já foram testadas. E embora tenhamos tido uma pequena... hesitação... Suas convicções são claras. Você gosta dos trouxas, Draco? – ele perguntou, com um tom de fria inocência, como que fingindo que a pergunta não tinha importância.

'-Não. – repliquei prontamente. – Eu os odeio.

Ele assentiu, e continuou andando.

'-Quer causar dor a eles? Quer destruí-los, matar a todos?

'-Quero.

'-Deseja vê-los aos pedaços pelo chão, perdendo suas almas para os dementadores, esmagados sobre as mãos dos gigantes?

'-Desejo.

'-E vai contribuir para que isso aconteça?

'-Vou.

'-Vai mentir, torturar e corromper quando eu o mandar? Vai matar?

'-Vou.

'-Conhece as três Maldições Imperdoáveis? Sabe como realizá-las?

'-Sim, meu Lord.

'-Bom. – ele respondeu, dirigindo o olhar mais uma vez para o meu pai. Eu não ousei erguer a cabeça, mas sabia que a rajada fria que tirou meus cabelos do lugar vinha da única janela com grades, no alto da parede. – Terá que suportar dor em meu nome, Draco Malfoy. E esta é a última pergunta. Dará a sua vida pela causa dos Comensais da Morte?

'-Darei. – concordei, engolindo em seco com a maior discrição possível. Foi quando ele pôs os dedos gelados no meu queixo e ergueu meu rosto. Quando ele olhou nos meus olhos, vi uma seqüência de imagens e de sons cruzando a minha mente depressa demais para acompanhar; vi os almoços silenciosos na Mansão Malfoy, vi minha primeira varinha e o momento em que entrei no Expresso de Hogwarts; vi meus pais discutindo, pois minha mãe insistia fervorosamente para que eu fosse a Hogwarts, enquanto meu pai queria Durmstrang. Vi meu primeiro jogo de quadribol e vi Potter Perfeito fechando os dedos no pomo de ouro. Senti todo o ódio daquele momento outra vez e foi quando tudo parou.

E eu me vi de volta à masmorra. O Lord das Trevas curvara os lábios numa sombra de um sorriso malicioso.

'-Muito bem. – ele murmurou, e ergueu a varinha.

Meu pai saiu do aglomerado dos Comensais, pegou meu braço esquerdo e arrancou a manga das minhas vestes com um puxão brusco. Não havia problema, quando eu cumprisse o meu dever ganharia quantas vestes novas quisesse. Era só fazer o que o Lord quisesse e ele me protegeria quando eu assim desejasse.

Então um grito agudo saiu da varinha dele, que emitiu um brilho esverdeado que por pouco não me cegou; num momento aquele brilho se enrolou no meu braço e o apertou, como se o esmagasse, com toda a força que cem gigantes poderiam reunir, e eu quase podia sentir o osso se quebrando; então ele se centrou no lugar onde ficaria a marca, e foi a vez de facas contornarem o desenho da caveira com a língua de serpente. A dor era forte demais e meu rosto se deformou, se distorceu; eu me apoiei no chão com a outra mão e ouvi, bem distante, um riso alto, grave, gelado. A língua de serpente foi se fechando, eu tinha certeza de estar coberto em sangue, e queria gritar, mas não podia porque aquele riso cruel me paralisou; de repente então, as facas pararam e o brilho desapareceu.

Abri os olhos.

Meu braço tinha a Marca Negra, viva e nítida como eu nunca imaginara que ela poderia ficar. Eu sempre tivera medo que tocassem em meu braço esquerdo antes, pois meu pai vivia profetizando sobre o dia em que eu ganharia aquilo. Não gostava que se aproximassem nem que fizessem qualquer coisa a ele. E agora estava feito. A dor foi dando ondas cada vez menores, e meu braço direito começou a recuperar as forças. Meus joelhos estavam bambos e eu sabia que não poderia ter me levantando, nem se assim quisesse.

É claro que eu já pensei em ser leal ao Lord até o final. Por muito tempo, na verdade por grande parte da minha adolescência, a idéia era justamente essa. Mas depois daquela noite, aquela noite na Torre de Astronomia, quando eu vi Dumbledore desarmado e inútil diante de mim, eu vi que talvez não fosse tão interessante assim ser cegamente fiel. Eu não matei o mais poderoso diretor de Hogwarts em todos os tempos, mas eu o embosquei, eu o peguei de surpresa. Sorrateiramente, como os Comensais aprender a ser.

'-Se possível, Draco, nem devem ver quem é você – meu pai me ensinou, quando o vi pela última vez antes que ele fosse para Azkaban. – Não perca tempo se vangloriando de seu poder, apenas faça o que o Lord ordenar e caia fora.

'-Mas como eu posso receber as gratificações se ele não souber depois que fui eu?

'-Ele sabe de tudo, Draco – meu pai replicou, com um olhar conturbado. – Ele vê tudo que fazemos e tudo o que já fizemos. Às vezes ele pode até ver o que pensamos em fazer, se não o agrada.

Até aquele dia, eu pensara no Lord das Trevas do mesmo jeito que pensava em Dumbledore – apesar de poderosos, ambos eram humanos e podiam morrer. Mas eu vi o velho diretor morrendo e não vi o Lord fazer o mesmo. Nem fará. Agora eu sei que ele é imortal.

Snape às vezes aparece na Mansão Malfoy. O Lord nunca mais apareceu aqui desde que eu recebi a Marca Negra, e me convocou poucas vezes desde então. Na maioria das vezes, eu recebo minhas missões através do meu pai, que é do círculo antigo dele. Por isso, um dia Snape mencionou que seria bom se eu soubesse Oclumência e Legitimência.

'-Imagino que saiba o que são – prosseguiu Snape, me olhando de cima com pouco interesse.

'-Sim, claro que sei. – repliquei, sentando-se me no sofá e gesticulando para que ele fizesse o mesmo. – Pensei que tivesse vindo falar com meu pai.

-Não nego que tenho negócios a tratar com Lucius – Snape murmurou, sem flexões em seu tom. – Mas se quiser chegar aos íntimos do Lord, deve aprender Oclumência e Legitimência. O próprio Lord sempre usa em seus Comensais antes de lhes conferir a Marca Negra. Por isso ele sabe nossas fraquezas e nossos poderes.

A sala de visitas da mansão já era sinistra pelos móveis antigos e pelos candelabros negros presos nas paredes. Com um vento ruidoso lá fora e com a voz de Snape descrevendo com tanto afinco as capacidades do Lord das Trevas, o efeito era maior.

Mesmo assim, eu fazia pose de chefe da família. Quando meu pai não estava eu gostava de fazer esse papel. Eu era o herdeiro dos Malfoy, conhecida família sangue-puro, ativamente presente na guerra. Eu me sentia mais poderoso agora, com Snape falando comigo quase se igual para igual. Ele estava demonstrando interesse em meu desenvolvimento como Comensal da Morte.

'-Eu vi minha mente ser vasculhada – falei, evitando os olhos negros de meu antigo professor. – Ele viu tudo.

'-Eu imagino. Você jurou lealdade, Draco. E espero que seja essa a sua intenção.

Ergui a cabeça.

'-Do que está falando?

'-Você não queria matar Dumbledore. – o outro disparou, sem parar para respirar. – Ele estava te convencendo a ir para o lado deles. Para sua salvação, Draco, eu cheguei a tempo, como prometi. Você estaria morto se tivesse decidido ir para a Ordem da Fênix.

'-Eu nunca iria para a Ordem da Fênix! – gritei, me levantando indignado. – Não fale bobagens, Snape! Eu nunca ajudaria Dumbledore! Eu só...

'-Pelo seu bem, Draco, que você esteja me dizendo a verdade. – Snape fitou as próprias unhas malcuidadas. – Se eu não pude, ninguém engana o Lord das Trevas.

'-Você tentou? – interroguei imediatamente, parando no meio do movimento de me sentar.

'-Isso é algo que você não pode saber, Draco. Mas algo que você _deve_ saber é o que vou lhe ensinar agora.

E a partir daquela noite, eu aprendi a ocultar meus sentimentos e a ler os dos outros. Enxerguei como aquilo me poderia ser útil. Eu, que não tinha muito a esconder, podia me esquecer facilmente e ser um seguidor fiel aos olhos dos outros. Ninguém precisava ver que eu, por um momento em minha vida, quis baixar a varinha e me juntar aos idiotas da Ordem da Fênix.

Snape era o único que sabia disso e eu esperei que ele nunca mencionasse aquele momento.

Mas eu esperei demais.

Não sei se ele realmente me ensinou Oclumência e Legitimência pelo meu bem. Mas conforme eu agia através da guerra, as duas ciências se tornaram extremamente úteis. Certa vez nós invadimos um pequeno bairro trouxa no interior, meu pai na liderança.

Os trouxas estúpidos corriam desabalados, como baratas, por todas as ruas, se escondiam em todos os cantos, apavorados. Nem pareciam seres humanos. Meu pai gargalhava e erguia a varinha, acertando dois ou três. Eu, até aquele momento, havia apenas impedido que dois deles fugissem, através da Imperius.

Foi quando uma menina trouxa, de cerca de nove anos, saiu disparada de uma árvore e se jogou sobre o meu pai, se pendurando no pescoço dele, gritando e chutando em todas as direções; alguns Comensais viraram os rostos mascarados e começaram a rir.

Eu, por trás da minha própria máscara, observei os cabelos despenteados e loiros da menina, se misturando com os do meu pai enquanto ela chorava e gritava. Numa súbita inspiração, meu olhar foi atraído também para o corpo mutilado de uma mulher, também loira, atirado no chão com membros a menos e muito sangue seco no chão. Garota idiota, que achava que poderia vingar sua mãe apenas por pular no pescoço de alguém infinitamente mais poderoso do que ela. Eu... Eu não podia entender o que a impulsionara a fazer aquilo, ao invés de correr com os outros por sua própria vida.

Meu pai gargalhou alto, tão alto que os que ainda não tinham visto se viraram. Depois ele apontou a varinha para a menina e a jogou no chão, onde ela bateu com as costas e imediatamente tentou se levantar, para ir atrás dele. Mas meu pai a suspendeu no ar, para olhar em volta e me encontrar.

'-Draco! – berrou ele, do outro lado da rua. – Faça as honras! Eu colocarei a sua Marca Negra sobre a casa.

Então a menina olhou com desespero para a minha máscara. Com a expressão nula e contorcida, indefesa. Como vermes olham para remédios. Como Dumbledore olhou para mim, no final do meu sexto ano em Hogwarts. Eu não sabia que seria daquele jeito. Não sabia que ser um Comensal da Morte significaria ter que olhar nos olhos de alguém antes de matá-lo.

Dor. Ela tinha que sentir dor. Porque o Lord das Trevas queria. Porque ela era uma trouxa imunda. Porque ela se colocara no nosso caminho. Pela mãe dela.

'-_Crucio_!

Quando ela começou a se contorcer e a berrar no ar, e parou de olhar para mim, pude me concentrar melhor na maldição. Dor, dor, sinta dor, você merece, você não tem magia em seu sangue, é só uma trouxa inútil... E ela gritou e esperneou, com uma força espantosa para uma menininha raquítica de nove anos. Em contraste, todos os Comensais riam em descontrole dos berros desesperados. Meu pai, especialmente, parecia orgulhosíssimo. Seu projeto de vida, seu único herdeiro, estava fazendo tudo da maneira certa. Estava destruindo as vidas que mereciam ser destruídas.

'-Ótimo! – ele incentivou, sob risos de seus companheiros. – Agora acabe com isso!

Baixei a varinha e ela caiu de novo no chão, exausta, sem forças. Ela tentou se levantar de novo; não era possível que fosse apenas uma criança. Era melhor que ela morresse antes que pudesse olhar para mim de novo. Eu tive medo de fazer exatamente como fiz com Dumbledore.

'-_Avada Kedavra_!

Virei o rosto antes que o jato verde atingisse a menina em cheio.

Só me virei de volta quando ela estava jogada inerte no chão.

Meu pai ergueu a máscara por um momento insensato, apenas para que eu visse como ele estava orgulhoso de mim.

Já eu não quis tirar a máscara, para que ele visse que eu não queria _meus_ olhos sendo perscrutados. Agora que eu sabia como pessoas podem ser lidas, não queria me expor. Eu tinha feito o que ele queria, e era suficiente.

Quando avançamos, eu passei ao lado do corpo dela de novo. O pior era que os olhos castanhos dela ainda estavam abertos. Estalados, assim como haviam estado quando viu que eu iria atacá-la. A maldita não poderia morrer como uma trouxa qualquer? Naquela expressão estava refletida a minha incapacidade. O meu medo. Eu não queria que aquilo ficasse lá, exposto para qualquer um. Apontei de novo minha varinha para ela e destruí todo o cadáver, de modo que ninguém soubesse exatamente o que aquilo tinha sido.

Desde aquele dia, eu prossegui matando, como qualquer outro Comensal. Continuei seguindo as ordens do Lord das Trevas, preso àquela servidão e na verdade, não muito ansioso para tentar fugir dela, agora que estava completamente enredado naquilo.

* * *

Certa noite, a porta da Mansão Malfoy se abriu com um estrondo maior do que de costume; e a isto se seguiram passos diversos, com seus ritmos e distâncias diferentes. Meu pai não tinha chegado em casa sozinho, talvez tivesse planejado uma festinha qualquer na rua, ou quisesse uma comemoração regada a whisky de fogo, por qualquer conquista. Eu, que estava lendo no escritório dele, não me mexi para se juntar a eles, não estava com muita vontade, já que eu tinha sido punido da última vez em que encontrada o Lord; falha detalhista, mas não se sabia de um Comensal que não fosse punido regularmente.

Entretanto, os passos não pararam, tampouco foram seguidos de risadas. Pelo jeito, não era uma comemoração, e sim uma reunião de emergência.

'-Eu não acredito que vocês deixaram que eles levassem a menina! – meu pai gritou a plenos pulmões, audível em quase todos os quartos da casa.

Eu sabia pouco sobre o que eles estavam falando; apenas captei que meu pai deveria ter mandado alguns Comensais para fazer um seqüestro qualquer, não sei se era alguém importante nem nada. Agora, aquela conversa de deixar uma menina escapar não me soava bem. Ao contrário, me fazia pensar no meu pai como um vilão de fábula que se deixa enganar por crianças. Sacudi a cabeça, com a súbita lembrança da menina trouxa que me derrotara com os olhos.

'-Ela tinha chamado a Ordem da Fênix, Lucius, não seja infatil – um deles retrucou, não sei seu nome; não é ainda tão importante a ponto disso.

'-Sim, ela chamou a Ordem da Fênix. – meu pai repetiu, irado. – E quantos vieram...? Diga!

Pausa. Imaginei já o que teria acontecido.

'-Dois. – o outro respondeu, o mais depressa que pode. – Mas um deles era...

'-Acho que não importa se estamos falando de Potter, de qualquer um dos Weasley ou de qualquer sangue ruim que lute com eles! – meu pai berrou, e eu bufei para mim mesmo. Certamente meu pai não estava tão furioso assim. Ele gostava de poder, como eu, como todos na família. E gostava de demonstrá-lo, para que todos o temessem. Eu dei risada naquele momento, embora me espelhasse em suas atitudes.

Como sempre.

Mais uma vez, os outros se calaram. Fiquei esperando, sentado e imóvel, enquanto meu pai de repente suspirava muito alto. Depois perguntou:

'-Ao menos vocês pegaram os Escritos Negros?

Sim, dessa vez ele tinha meu interesse completo. Os Escritos Negros? Aquilo poderia significar a vitória do Lord das Trevas! A isto, eu me permiti pensar como um genuíno Comensal. Quem sabe ele conseguisse, afinal, e recompensasse todos nós, que o servimos fielmente todo esse tempo. Quando mais depressa essa guerra terminar, mais rápido meu sossego volta. Não importa, afinal, que eu tenha que servir o Lord para sempre... Eu já estava mesmo acostumando com a idéia de que ele era invencível, e por mais que Potter se quebrasse aqui e ali, destruísse alguma fortaleza ou até mesmo matasse alguns de nós, no final ele ia perder. Até eu já estava acreditando nisso. E pensar que, quando Dumbledore morreu, eu achei que, quem sabe, Potter poderia derrotá-lo.

Não que isso me agradasse. Eu vomitaria todas as manhãs de viver num mundo salvo pelo Potter Perfeito. Entretanto... Era mais fácil trair Potter do que trair o Lord. Seria uma tentativa suicida da minha parte.

Sacudi a cabeça e voltei minha atenção à sala. Se eu continuasse pensando em trair o Lord das Trevas, ele acabaria lendo isso em mim.

'-Não é possível que ele não tenha tirado nenhuma cópia! Sim, é claro que ele ia querer mandar os papéis para a Ordem, - meu pai pronunciou a última palavra com tanta repulsa quando era capaz – afinal aquela menina perturbada que ele arrumou costumava andar com alguns deles... Até _entrevistou_ Potter, não se lembram? É óbvio que eles viriam buscá-la! Bem. – ele fez mais uma pausa. – Pelo menos vocês levaram o velho até onde foram mandados?

A isso, pelo menos, houve um murmúrio geral de concordância. Depois, um grito grave que ecoou nas paredes do corredor:

'-DRACO!

Respirando fundo, levantei-me e rumei para onde eles estavam. Lancei um breve olhar pelos outros Comensais para saber que estavam no final de nossa hierarquia.

'-Draco, venha até aqui.

'-Diga, pai.

'-Vamos sair agora. Preciso arrancar algumas coisas de um prisioneiro e quero que você fique lá de sentinela.

Virei os olhos.

'-E não vou mais para o meu emprego no Ministério? – não pude evitar a ironia na minha voz. Draco Malfoy, Comensal da Morte, trabalhando no Ministério da Magia, bem debaixo do chapéu de Scrimgeour.

'-É só até amanhã, quando o Lord mandará alguém mais adequado. Não quero levar nenhum desses estúpidos – acrescentou, com um olhar enojado para os outros – quero que você mesmo faça. Não será difícil. E quanto a vocês...

Cruzei os braços e me encostei contra o batente da porta. Aquilo era bom, não há como negar. Chamar todos aqueles idiotas de todos os nomes que mereciam, recolhê-los à sua fraqueza e insignificância.

Com uma breve aparatação, meu pai e eu logo estávamos em um campo aberto, com grama curta e terreno curvado. Segui meu pai por um caminho em descida para, atrás de uma pedra do tamanho de uma casa, ele parar, bater a varinha e murmurar: "_Oggrul Hazzat_". A pedra estremeceu, depois revelou uma passagem estreita, suficiente para uma pessoa passar de lado. Lá dentro, meu pai acendeu a varinha e eu o imitei mais uma vez, curioso para saber quem seria tão importante a ponto de ficar preso ali, naquela caverna que se mostrou bem mais gelada do que o ambiente lá fora, já pouco convidativo. Eu não sabia onde estávamos, e também sabia que, se meu pai não me dissera, era porque eu não devia saber.

Mais alguns passos iluminados à luz das varinhas e meu pai deixou um sorriso malicioso lhe percorrer a boca seca.

'-Gostaria muito de dizer que estou honrado – ele murmurou, para alguém acorrentado e amarrado num canto, com a cabeça frouxa encostada à parede. – mas não gosto de mentir quando tenho que fazer interrogatórios. Espero que entenda, Sr. Lovegood.

Claro. O indivíduo semi acordado ali só poderia se chamar Lovegood. Tinha cabelos loiros bagunçados, óculos redondos com as hastes tortas e olhos aumentados demais, escuros, muito abertos. Não gosto de pessoas assim, de olhos expressivos. Parecem impor uma regra para o convívio. As vestes, apesar de sujas, eram claramente de um laranja berrante, e ele tinha uma marca irregular de algum chapéu. A varinha estava, como vi em seguida, sobre uma mesa velha de madeira ao lado do meu pai.

'-Um copo de água me ajudaria a entender melhor, eu acho – murmurou o homem, com a cabeça baixa e a testa suada.

Virei as costas para o insolente, sem querer muito presenciar a reação do meu pai.

'-Vou esperar lá fora. – murmurei, sem esperar resposta.

A princípio pensei em jogar um feitiço qualquer em meus próprios ouvidos (como o _Muffiliato_, que Snape me ensinou) para não ouvir gritos nem maldições, nem nada assim. Entretanto, era no mínimo curioso que o Lord estivesse interessado em Lovegood. Quero dizer, ele sempre foi apenas mais um palerma com uma revista estúpida na qual ninguém acredita. São apenas mentiras e invencionices do folclore bruxo, que...

Bem, talvez a maldita entrevista com Potter tenha saído verdadeira, no final. O estúpido realmente fez tudo aquilo e esteve diante do Lord, com apenas quatorze anos. Algo devia estar conspirando a favor dele, porque era simplesmente inaceitável que ele saísse quase ileso daquele encontro. De qualquer forma, não tinha importância.

'-Os Escritos Negros, homem, não diga que não está com eles...

'-Estão em casa – tossiu Lovegood, depois que meu pai baixasse a varinha. – Onde eu disse que estavam! Como foi que não encontraram?

'-Não se faça de idiota, Lovegood – cuspiu meu pai. – Sua filha estúpida teve até tempo de chamar a Ordem da Fênix. Você entregou tudo a ela, não foi?

'-Ao contrário, eu os guardei no meu escritório – insistiu o outro. – Luna não estava com eles. Só se ela os levou quando eu cheguei e... Ela não poderia saber que vocês iam querer aquilo de volta, podia?

Meu pai não podia estar feliz com aquilo. Eu encostei a cabeça à parede de pedra e apenas fiquei pensando. Olhei em volta, através dos campos desertos. O cenário estava cheio de uma melancolia diferente do normal. As coisas à minha volta, com a exceção óbvia dos ocupantes daquele projeto de caverna, pareciam todas em paz como eram.

Passou-se um longo tempo no qual Lovegood foi continuamente torturado com a Cruciatus. Eu estava com um cansaço tão grande em mim que respirar parecia exigir mais energia do que o normal. Mal podia esperar para voltar para casa e ficar dormindo.

_Esteja em outro lugar..._

Este era um dos principais conselhos de Snape, quando ele estava me ensinando Oclumência. Eu tinha que esquecer tudo. Tudo. Incluindo, naquele momento, o meu pai e o homem idiota que ele estava torturando. Com o tempo a impressão de que Oclumência era apenas se reduzir à própria insignificância foi se tornando mais forte. Para quê pensar, para quê ter medo? Tudo acabaria exatamente como acaba com os outros. Eu teria uma morte tão ou mais humilhante do que todos que morreram nas mãos do Lord.

Esse pensamento me fazia experimentar sensações estranhas. Ao mesmo tempo, eu sentia muito desespero e muita coragem. Se tudo acabaria mesmo na minha morte, eu podia simplesmente parar de servir como Comensal da Morte, e podia apenas fugir e tentar viver bem longe, longe da guerra e de todos que tinham me visto crescer. O modo como todos, mesmo os bonzinhos e sem preconceitos, tinham noções fixas de mim e de como eu deveria reagir o tempo todo era irritante; às vezes o que eu mais queria era começar de novo. E, quanto mais olho em volta, mais sinto que todos já tiveram o mesmo desejo.

Sim, então eu poderia enfrentar tudo para conseguir o que eu desejo; mas se a minha morte estava tão próxima, para quê lutar? Nada tinha motivo. Nada tinha razão.

Eu era apenas um estúpido bruxo vazio e oco, sem motivos.

Mas será que alguém tinha?

Meu pai foi embora quando o sol estava se pondo; me deixou algumas instruções e disse que deveria voltar pela manhã com outros Comensais para cuidar do refém.

Entrei de novo na caverna e demorei para me acostumar de novo com a escuridão repentina; quando ela me acolheu, mais uma vez, apenas puxei o banquinho da mesa de madeira e fiquei fitando Lovegood, com um interesse vago e quase sonhador.

Poucas pessoas resistiam ao interrogatório de Lucius Malfoy, e eu estava com uma pergunta de apenas duas respostas: ou aquele bruxo idiota tinha um poder mágico desconhecido e uma personalidade surpreendentemente forte... Ou apenas era um ignorante que não sabia nada sobre a Ordem da Fênix. Embora a filha dele, aquela Loony estranha, já devesse saber mais do que o útil.

O homem estava desacordado, com sangue escorregando lentamente de inúmeras feridas em diversos pontos do corpo; uma das instruções de meu pai fora mantê-lo limpo, pois aquela caverna não podia ser sujada. Não fiz perguntas, mais uma vez. Pouco importava.

Cansado de pensar, apenas conjurei uma garrafa de whisky de fogo. Olhei para um relógio barulhento jogado num canto. Ainda teria muito tempo para ficar ali, conversando comigo mesmo e preso em minhas teorias pessimistas.

* * *

No dia seguinte não apareci no Ministério da Magia, onde era Inspetor de Processos Mágicos da comissão do Ministro, fazia parte de uma comissão criada apenas para carregar a burocracia adiante, de modo que o resto do Ministério não tivesse que se preocupar com papéis. O que era muito útil para o Lord, claro, já que cada saída de Aurores para missões passava pela minha mesa. Se não pela minha, cairia com certeza nas mãos de Zabini, um antigo colega esnobe que vivia se vangloriando de honras que ele não tinha.

O meu emprego era um dos poucos lugares onde eu ainda me sentia no comando. Era como em Hogwarts, quando todos me seguiam; todos sabiam que eu cresceria para me tornar um dos mais poderosos Comensais da Morte, sendo filho de Lucius Malfoy. À imagem e semelhança de meu pai, eu gostava de me sentir por cima.

Mas, quando o dia passou e chegou o outro, eu aparatei na porta do Ministério, com minha usual expressão de desdém. Aquela sempre fora minha máscara favorita; eu gostava tanto dela que já estava convencido de que realmente eu não precisava ter educação com ninguém muito menos com meus subordinados. Já estava acomodado no projeto de elevador daquele prédio, quando duas mulheres entraram.

Uma era uma velha caquética com uma bengala retorcida, embora tivesse o punho dourado; se eu aprendera algo na infância, era a reconhecer uma velha rica e extravagante quando via uma. Ao lado dela, uma mulher. Olhar para ela fez com que eu me perguntasse quanto tempo fazia que eu não levava uma mulher para a cama. Mais de um mês, provavelmente. Ser Comensal da Morte embrulhava demais o estômago para que eu pudesse manter meus hábitos adolescentes com regularidade.

Ela tinha longos cabelos negros, que pareciam quase um buraco negro, irreal; era tão escuro que chegou a ser desconfortável ficar olhando. E olhos azuis esquivos. Eu poderia jurar que ela me olhou fixamente ao entrar, mas agora decidira fingir que não estava dividindo elevador com um loiro alto de olhos cinzentos. Certo. Não importava. Na pior das hipóteses, eu poderia fazer uma festinha no porão da Mansão Malfoy naquela noite. Sempre havia dúzias e dúzias de prostitutas filhas de Comensais, convencidas que existiam para nos fazer felizes e para ter filhos que também crescessem para servir o Lord das Trevas.

Ao contrário da mulher, a velha pareceu me perceber imediatamente. Logo ela estava me falando de como era rica e influente e de como estava cuidando de uma herança milionária. Encontrei o olhar da mulher quando fomos apresentados e fiquei sinceramente tentado a usar Legitimência nela. Por algum motivo, ela não parecia largamente interessada em mim.

Quando peguei a mão dela e tentei beijá-la – Diana Higgs, era seu nome – ela tirou depressa, e fiquei com a impressão nítida de que estávamos apenas falando de mais uma mocinha mimada e cheia de frescuras. Provavelmente não imaginava que eu era um Comensal da Morte e realmente não importava se Potter ou o Lord venceria a guerra, desde que todas as lojas de moda do Beco Diagonal permanecessem abertas exclusivamente para ela. Um dia descubro qual é o grande valor da moda para as mulheres. Por ora, apenas me ocupo em pensar quando poderei encontrar Diana Higgs mais uma vez. É uma mulher pequena e com um rosto excessivamente expressivo; características que já a excluiriam de uma vida como Comensal, mesmo que ela quisesse.

Odeio garotinhas mimadas. Quantos anos aquela teria? Dezessete, talvez dezoito? Eu mesmo sou jovem para meu emprego, mas ninguém que me ousa olhar nos olhos diz que tenho menos de vinte. Agora ela... De qualquer forma, não importa. Ao que parece meu porão vai estar cheio de prostitutas esta noite. Talvez eu faça melhor chamando Zabini e alguns outros estúpidos para invejarem minha casa. O modo como eles mordem o lábio ao serem perguntados sobre sua opinião da arquitetura é tão impagável que tiro isso de cada um deles e cada festinha que resolvo patrocinar.

Entro sem bater na sala de Zabini; o homem estava com uma caixa preta em cima da mesa, feita de madeira antiga e rígida. Dentro dela eu sei que estão guardados seus instrumentos de tortura; tão logo ergue a cabeça do que me parece um pergaminho coalhado de anotações, ele deixou escapar um sorriso muito fino e malicioso, já não mais capaz de me alterar. Todos nós sorrimos da mesma maneira, afinal de contas.

'-Veja o que eu acabo de receber dos encarregados de artefatos negros – ele diz, me estendendo o pergaminho. – Mapeamos o Ministério da Magia.

Meus olhos imediatamente se estreitam ao ver cada um dos andares meticulosamente desenhados no pergaminho. E não pára por aí. Havia uma série de passagens quebradas entre andares e interligando os salões de audiência. Tudo estranhamente malcuidado, pelo que pude ver.

O melhor não era a localização exata de cada lugar naquele prédio; foram, na verdade, os pontos que eu abandonara no andar do secretário sênior de Scrimgeour. No lugar de Diana e Victoria Higgs, encontrei dois nomes nada agradáveis.

'-Então, o que acha? – Zabini insistiu, com uma sobrancelha erguida.

'-Útil. – murmurei, me jogando em uma cadeira diante dele. – O que está fazendo com essa porcaria toda jogada aí?

'-Ah, só estava planejando a noite. – divagou ele, com os olhos no teto. – Sem missão por hoje, então pensei...

'-Vou chamar os outros para a Mansão Malfoy – anunciei, antes que ele terminasse. – Estou farto de fuças de trouxas na minha frente. Se eu encontrar mais um, meus miolos acabam derretendo.

Zabini virou os olhos.

'-Certo, certo. – ele fez uma pausa. – Eu não estava muito ansioso para ficar com Parkinson pendurada no meu pescoço a noite toda, mas...

'-Você deveria ter chutado aquela idiota no momento certo. A essa altura ela poderia ter encontrado outro Comensal qualquer para chupar o sangue. Já eu, me sinto muito melhor sem pensar em família e filhos saudáveis por um bom tempo.

'-Você diz isso porque seu pai está ocupado se orgulhando do assassino que criou – riu ele, empinando o queixo numa imitação grosseira do meu pai. – Já deu uma boa olhada no meu? Medo do Lord, é o que ele tem. Mais do que todos nós. Quase desmaia cada vez que a Marca queima. Fica dizendo que tenho que arrumar uma mulher burra e anônima, diferente do que ele fez, e sumir de mansinho da roda íntima do Lord.

Revirei os olhos.

'-Só porque ele tomou o melhor par de chifres do mundo bruxo com essa vadia da sua mãe, quer mudar tudo em você. – comentei.

Achei que Zabini fosse defender a mãe dele; primeiro desencostou-se de sua cadeira, me examinou, mas depois pareceu relaxar.

'-Bem, certo. Aquela vadia... Realmente me fazia acreditar que era a inocente nesse conto todo.

'-Escute – murmurei. – Você já ouviu falar de Marcus Higgs?

Ele me olhou com estranheza.

'-Não. Quem é?

'-De acordo com o que ouvi, um diplomata milionário. Há como descobrir sobre a família dele?

Outro sorriso malicioso e eu tinha minha resposta.

'-Ótimo. – repliquei, me levantando. – Vou para a minha sala, me mande as respostas lá. E esteja em casa com os outros inúteis às onze horas. Vou mandar buscar o Ogden imediatamente.

Bati a porta e saí no corredor do Ministério da Magia. Enquanto era parado por um ou dois homens influentes, que me cumprimentaram pela eficiência burocrática naqueles tempos de guerra, meu pensamento estava em descobrir todas as informações que a Ordem da Fênix teria plantado sobre Diana Higgs, para que eu pudesse me aproveitar dos conhecimentos privilegiados de Ginny Weasley tanto quanto pudesse.

* * *

N/A: Certo, aqui está o capítulo novo. Faz tempo que está pronto, mas acho que vocês já conhecem o meu esquema... Ah sim, e eu gostaria de pedir, por favor, que quem ler deixe pelo menos um oi, um aviso, um sinal de fumaça (comentários seriam ideais)... Eu sei que é chato pedir review, mas vem tanta gente me dizer que lê e eu aqui, pensando que só tem uns quatro coitados lendo a fic... Obrigada desde já!

_Miri: _Mas é claro que a Luna será de utilidade para a Ordem da Fênix! Não a subestime, ela AINDA é uma Corvinal... Os Escritos foram apenas a primeira pista! E obrigada pelo comentário!

_Maria Silvia: _Puxa, que review entusiasmado! Muito obrigada por tudo, moça, seu review me animou muito. Essência dos personagens? Quer dizer então que deu certo? A Mel fica dizendo que eu sou muito filosófica. Então acabo com medo de viajar demais... Mas você já tentou escrever sobre a Luna? Conta direito! A minha Luna foi baseada, além na original, na Luna da Lucy Holmes, que foi quem fez a capa dessa fic. O nome é "Dossiê Lovegood", narrado pela própria. Você vai adorar! Ah, juntar HL com DG foi engraçado, né? Vejamos no que vai dar. E RH... Sem comentários!

_Anna Weasley: _Obrigada, Anna! Estou adorando ter você como leitora, e fico ansiosa cada vez que termino de vez um capítulo novo. Agradeço mesmo!


	5. Harry, o Líder Arrogante

**Como Eu Vejo**

_**Capítulo Cinco – Harry, o Líder Arrogante**_

É impressionante como minha imagem está destruída com meus amigos, aqui na Ordem da Fênix. Eu de repente pareço ter me tornado o vilão, já que eu sou um monstro por não querer que Neville entre na Ordem, por não querer Luna aqui também, por tentar manter meus amigos seguros, por tentar manter Ginny segura. E até Ron anda dizendo que não sou mais o mesmo. Dessa forma vou acabar me convencendo, não falta muito agora. Eu só gostaria de não ter falado aquela grande bobagem na frente de Luna. Porque agora eu estou aqui, rolando na cama e tentando justificar essa frase bizarra que me escapou. O que diabos eu quis dizer com medo? Ao menos algo é positivo: se nem eu mesmo entendi o que falei, Luna menos ainda. Pensamentos continuam protegidos.

É estúpido pensar nisso (ao menos é o que Hermione diz) mas quando estou sozinho o fato de ser eu o predestinado a vencer Voldemort parece me fazer lembrar de que os outros não deviam estar envolvidos. Certo, não sou eu o fundador da Ordem da Fênix, já que ela existia muito antes de eu nascer. Meus pais lutaram na Ordem, certo. E comandados por Dumbledore, certo. Mas Dumbledore sabia que não seria ele a derrotar Voldemort; mesmo assim ele juntou tantos quantos poderia para tentar. Antes mesmo de que eu existisse, ele já sabia que não era ele o responsável por terminar tudo. E mesmo assim, ele assumiu uma guerra que não era dele, em meu nome. E vários outros, que acabaram morrendo por causa de uma luta que sempre foi minha. Luta essa que parece que é o único sentido de viver. Isso sempre fez com que eu me perguntasse: depois que tudo terminar, e se eu vencer, o que acontece depois?

Tanta gente já morreu por destinos que não eram os deles, e depois de tantos, eu não queria que os meus amigos se somassem a eles. A verdade é, às vezes me pego pensando... Como todos eles sobreviveram até hoje? Hermione, Ron e Ginny podem ser grandes bruxos, eu sei, mas bruxos maiores do que eles já se foram. Dumbledore, entre eles. Eu tentei, eles sabem que eu tentei fazer tudo sozinho. Mas eles vieram atrás de mim, e me seguiam por mais que eu usasse a Capa da Invisibilidade, aparatasse sem deixar rastros... Nós conversamos longamente sobre essa coisa de eu os querer fora da guerra, e até entendi seus motivos, mas o tempo todo houve algo aqui dentro me dizendo que tudo estava errado.

Depois que Dumbledore morreu, dizem, eu não sou mais o mesmo. Talvez no dia em que ele morreu eu não tenha sentido o impacto verdadeiro; mas quando eu saí, sozinho, para procurar as Horcruxes, apanhei, fui emboscado, amaldiçoado das formas mais bizarras, ficar sozinho me pareceu quase pior do que ver Dumbledore morto. Porque, de repente, era como se todos eles tivessem morrido.

Sem mencionar a falta de que Ginny fazia. Não que Ron e Hermione também não fizessem falta, afinal eles estão comigo desde que me descobri bruxo, mas Ginny me fazia sentir uma pessoa diferente. Ela me fazia sentir normal, como apenas mais um garoto com mais uma garota. E para alguém como eu, que todos ficam por aí chamando de O Escolhido ou de Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, era uma sensação completamente nova ser normal. O dom que ela tinha para rir facilmente ou para ser otimista mesmo no enterro de Dumbledore, por mais que eu o desdenhasse, sempre tornava tudo vagamente melhor. E eu estava mesmo caído por ela, não vou ser hipócrita e dizer que não sentia falta de ficar com ela.

Quando Ron e Hermione me alcançaram, eu estava justamente no meio de uma emboscada. O modo como aquele episódio terminou apenas serviu para que eu tivesse mais certeza ainda de que estava fazendo tudo errado; Ron por pouco não acabou morto. A maldição durou por algumas semanas, e as cicatrizes no peito dele ficaram lá por meses, de acordo com Hermione, que via Ron sem camisa com muita freqüência, ultimamente. Eu sempre soube que isso aconteceria, mas era estranho que meus dois irmãos de repente namorassem. Eu meio que não sabia quem era meu cunhado e quem era irmão naquela história de incesto distorcido.

Eu preciso me defender: a verdade não é que eu acho que posso destruir as Horcruxes E Voldemort sozinho. Eu sei que não posso. Mas é um risco que eu tento correr, em nome da segurança deles. Eu não queria falhar com todos eles. Queria que o mundo mágico voltasse ao normal e às vezes até me ocorre, nos momentos mais sombrios, que tudo está esse caos por minha culpa, por culpa da minha incompetência.

É melhor eu descer e beber um pouco de água, nunca vou dormir pensando tantas coisas. Espero não encontrar ninguém no caminho, muito menos Luna, porque ela já gastou sua quota da semana.

Eu já estava parando de pensar assim. Já estava aceitando que eles me ajudavam porque simplesmente não poderiam ficar parados vendo o amigo deles com uma missão tão grande, e que o mesmo ocorria com Lupin, com Neville, Tonks, enfim... Todos eles queriam se sentir úteis na guerra. A última admissão, de Neville, já foi bastante difícil, porque o que ele queria era vingança da morte de sua avó. E pessoas com vinganças pendentes tendem a ferver demais o sangue em momentos de risco; eu não queria que ele acabasse morto por causa disso.

E agora aparece Luna, com quase a mesma história. Sim, nós a salvamos porque os Comensais levaram o pai dela e vamos encontrá-lo, mas não era necessário que ela fosse aceita na Ordem da Fênix. Mas Luna Lovegood simplesmente parece ler através de mim, como se fosse Legitimente, não sei, e como aqueles psicólogos trouxas de repente lê tudo que eu penso e joga na minha cara. E ainda reclama que eu não a olhe nos olhos.

E aqui, enquanto encho o maldito copo d'água, chegamos ao X da questão: "Eu tenho medo". Do que eu tenho medo?

Vou me sentar aqui e tentar fazer a lista mais objetiva que eu puder:

Eu tenho medo de Ron, Hermione, Ginny ou qualquer um dos outros morrer.

Eu tenho medo de ser derrotado por Voldemort. Não _de_ Voldemort, mas do que acontecer se eu perder o duelo.

E eu tenho medo de olhar as pessoas nos olhos. Porque elas me olham cheias de esperança. Elas confiam plenamente que um cara de dezoito anos seja capaz de derrotar o Lord das Trevas como se ele fosse apenas mais um sonserino com o ego inflado demais. Todos me olham assim, agora que estou à frente da Ordem da Fênix. Até mesmo meus amigos, até mesmo Lupin, que até pouco tempo atrás era infinitamente mais poderoso do que eu. Ginny quer atenção, eu não consigo esquecer de tudo e ficar como ela do mesmo modo como era antes; nem sempre eu tenho paciência para me debruçar sobre livros com Hermione e praticar os mais avançados feitiços da Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. E também não é sempre que estou com saco para discutir táticas de ofensivas com Ron. Todos eles estão cansados de mim e eu mesmo estou cansado de mim, mas não há nada que eu possa fazer.

Maldita Luna! Ela não tem o direito de trazer tudo isso à tona mais uma vez. Amanhã eu tenho que participar de uma sabotagem a um ataque de Comensais perto de New Castle. Irei com Lupin e com outros. Deveria dormir agora!

Não agüentei, tive que jogar o copo no chão. O barulho do vidro se quebrando foi quase confortador. Agora eu tenho que consertá-lo e torcer para não ter acordado ninguém. Lá vou eu.

Ginny não dormiu na minha cama esta noite. Está brava comigo. Ela vai começar de novo com aquela história de que eu fico tratando-a como se ela fosse mais um móvel da Mansão Black. Não é verdade, ela é especial, eu quero ficar com ela. Mas nem sempre é assim, às vezes eu quero mesmo ficar sozinho. Às vezes eu tenho medo de que esquecer que sou diferente, porque isso pode acabar num acidente terrível, em tempos de guerra. Eu não posso me divertir, nem relaxar, sabendo que há tanto pra ser feito.

Acho que é esse o medo no qual eu estava pensando quando falei aquilo para Luna: em primeiro lugar, eu queria me livrar dela o mais depressa possível, e em segundo, eu tenho medo de falhar com aqueles que eu amo.

Mas esperem. Não foi justamente esse o maior medo de Dumbledore?

Bem, de qualquer forma, tive uma noite péssima. Sem pesadelos, pelo menos, já que Voldemort nunca mais abriu sua mente para mim, e, como vocês sabem, eu estou achando ótimo.

Estou descendo até a cozinha e torcendo para que não haja muita gente lá, depois dessa noite atormentada eu não estou com um humor dos melhores. Embora seja difícil lembrar da última vez que eu fiquei de bom humor. Hum... Talvez tenha sido quando eu ganhei a taça de quadribol, no sexto ano. É, acho que foi isso mesmo.

Lupin é o único à vista, para meu alívio. Puxo uma cadeira e me sento com toda a força.

'-Bom dia, Harry – ele diz, apenas erguendo os olhos de sua caneca de chá.

'-Bom dia – e suspiro, fitando a mesa. Com um aceno de varinha, tenho minha própria caneca, com leite, e alguns biscoitos do pote em cima do armário. Pelo canto dos olhos, espio a expressão descansada de Lupin, que não aparecia fazia muito tempo.

'-Dormiu bem?

'-Não. Mas você parece ter tido uma noite ótima.

Lupin sorriu. Ainda me parece engraçado, às vezes, que ele e Tonks estejam juntos. Morando juntos, trabalhando juntos, com as vidas plenamente unidas. Mesmo sendo pessoas tão contrastantes.

'-Eu precisava disso – ele comentou, querendo mudar de assunto. – E acho que você também. Eu ia te acordar em meia hora, Harry, ainda está cedo para irmos.

'-Não importa. – resmungo, com uma bolacha na mão. – Melhor acabarmos logo com isso. Os bruxos de New Castle foram avisados?

'-Apenas Spevert – replicou ele, apoiando um cotovelo na mesa e neste o queixo. – Mas ele prometeu mobilizá-los. Você conhece o tipo, Harry.

É, eu conhecia. As pessoas de New Castle gostavam do tal Spevert. Ele fazia o papel do cara simpático com nuances esporádicos de responsabilidade, que ninguém ousava desrespeitar.

Assenti bem de leve.

'-Harry – Lupin começou, fingindo um tom despreocupado. – Vai se importar se eu te fizer uma pergunta estranha?

Arrisquei uma olhada para o lobisomem. Ele nunca pedia permissão para perguntar as coisas. Se estava fazendo aquilo, devia ter seus motivos.

'-Diga.

'-Por que deixou Luna entrar na Ordem da Fênix? Pensei que apenas a possibilidade desse risco fizesse seus pêlos se ouriçarem.

Seria aquilo gíria de lobisomem? De qualquer forma.

'-Ela me infernizaria pelo resto dos meus dias se eu não fizesse isso. – e passei os dedos pela minha caneca. – Luna voltou com toda a força e parece bastante resolvida a se meter em cada pequeno detalhe que escape de qualquer um de nós.

Lupin riu baixinho, e eu estranhei.

'-Isso foi mal humorado demais para alguém que sempre a defendeu, não acha?

'-Ela costumava pegar mais leve comigo em Hogwarts. – repliquei, num mau humor espetacular.

'-Certo. – ele se levantou. – Vou buscar minha capa, talvez seja bom você fazer isso também.

No caminho de volta para o meu quarto, passei pelo de Ginny; ela sempre dormia no mesmo lugar quando nós brigávamos. Parei por um instante e empurrei a porta entreaberta, para enfiar a cabeça do lado de dentro. O quarto estava escuro, não havia muito que eu pudesse ver. Apenas uma sombra enrolada nos lençóis, de bruços, como Ginny sempre dormia. Os cabelos estavam tão espalhados, na pequena faixa que eu enxergava, que qualquer um diria que ela teve algum pesadelo terrível durante a noite.

Segui caminho e peguei minhas coisas: Capa da Invisibilidade, umas poções de Hermione e as ervas urticantes de Neville; ele andava cultivando algumas na estufa mais estapafúrdia do mundo bruxo, localizada no porão da mansão.

O plano era bem simples: os Comensais tentariam pegar Roger Colfer, que eles haviam descoberto que denunciara o esconderijo de um refém qualquer. O refém foi salvo por muito pouco na ocasião, mas tivemos que deixar sempre alguns membros da Ordem com ele, já que, nas poucas vezes em que falei com ele, tive a impressão de que ele era meio maluco e, mais importante, por isso sabia de coisas que geralmente não percebemos. Nada como uma fonte de informações inocente. Houve quem dissesse para trazermos Roger para a mansão, mas isso aqui é um quartel general, não um orfanato. Nós tínhamos descoberto graças ao secretário sênior do Ministro, que era um dos homens mais úteis que temos na Ordem.

Encontrei-me com Lupin na sala de estar, alguns minutos depois. E outros minutos depois, já tínhamos aparatado na manhã fria de New Castle, onde mal terminara de amanhecer. Levei uns instantes para me situar depois de uma aparatação àquela hora, para então focalizar um homem alto e magricela parado na esquina mais próxima, vestindo uma capa longa verde-musgo e com cabelos castanhos ralos e bagunçados. Speverts nos cumprimentou com seriedade tão logo nos aproximamos.

'-Venham – disse ele, gesticulando para Lupin e para mim. – Todos estão reunidos no beco do fim da rua.

Speverts tinha feito um bom trabalho. Quando ele queria ser responsável, definitivamente conseguia. Os bruxos da região, reunidos num beco nublado, pareciam nervosos, embora preparados. Nós não sabíamos por qual lado deveriam chegar os Comensais, mas como a casa de Roger ficava no fim daquele quarteirão, com certeza os veríamos chegando.

Eu sentia olhares demais sobre mim para ficar à vontade. Finalmente, um velho de rosto enrugado e olhos azuis sem brilho se aproximou com cautela de mim.

'-Harry Potter? – ele perguntou, enquanto eu permanecia fitando o chão.

Assenti para demonstrar que o ouvira. O velho de um passo à frente, segurando o chapéu nas mãos.

'-Estamos muito agradecidos que tenha vindo nos ajudar – ele disse, ainda me encarando. Eu, desconfortável, não o olhei de volta. Sabia que ele estava cheio de expectativa e não queria desapontá-lo. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, senti um nó fino se desfazendo dentro de mim. Eu estava sendo gentil em ajudar, era o que eles pensavam. Eu ainda era capaz de fazer algo que não fosse egoísta e mesquinho. Eu tinha que responder algo bom.

'-Eu é que agradeço – murmurei, com o olhar na rua – Por me ajudarem a enfraquecer as forças dele.

Se eu dissesse Voldemort, o assustaria. Mas quando o velho sorriu e se afastou, sabia a quem eu me referira com o pronome.

Dali a alguns instantes, Lupin, que estava mais à frente, deu o alarme. Um segundo depois, a rua estava cheia de Comensais da Morte. Atirei faíscas vermelhas para cima a fim de alertar Roger e os outros grupos de bruxos que estavam escondidos em outros cantos da rua. Começou.

De todos os cantos imagináveis foram saindo bruxos comuns, incomuns, jovens, velhos, homens, mulheres e indecisos; não dá pra dizer que Lupin e eu tivéssemos um exército muito ameaçador, mas o impacto foi forte e desastroso para os Comensais da Morte, que não esperavam nunca uma resistência tão grande. Alguns caíram inconscientes imediatamente, com os Feitiços Estuporantes; outros conseguiram conjurar escudos e até oferecer resistência. Eu, que fiquei pra trás a contragosto, tentava acertar um poste que, se caísse, deveria representar não apenas um susto (os fios elétricos seriam uma distração e tanto) como também uma muralha para a casa de Roger. Eu não podia aparecer na frente da batalha, ou eu atrairia as atenções e os Comensais se apressariam em levar Roger, já que ele fora tão importante a ponto de precisar da minha proteção.

Lupin, entretanto, estava bem à frente; ele tinha uma capacidade mais do que curiosa de saber de onde e como viriam os feitiços contra ele. Quatro ou cinco Comensais estavam particularmente interessados nele, e Harry tentou fazer alguns dos bruxos irem ajudá-lo. Lupin derrubou um deles com um _Impedimenta_, mas logo em seguida um feitiço de corte lhe atravessou as costas, partindo a capa em duas.

'-_Estupefaça_! – gritei, num átimo, quando vi o lobisomem se esticando com a dor; os outros não haviam hesitado em continuar o ataque. Quando dei por mim, estava correndo na direção deles e atirando cada feitiço em que conseguia pensar.

Dois deles me encararam por um instante, para depois erguerem as varinhas.

'-_Mobilicorpus_! – exclamei, abrangendo ambos com um gesto de varinha e num instante os dois estavam no ar; Lupin estava bem atrás de mim então, arfando e tentando se manter em pé. As varinhas dos dois caíram no chão com um estalido pouco audível, e baixei minha varinha apenas para picar as deles em pedaços; os dois caíram no chão com um barulho significativo.

Girei depressa com outros feitiços de ataque e mais alguns caíram, sem que eu notasse; só então pude ver mesmo como andavam as coisas. Estávamos com uma boa vantagem, e se eu acertasse aquele poste, com certeza estaria acabado... Lupin gemeu, atrás de mim.

'-Você está bem? – arrisquei, lançando olhares por cima do ombro.

'-Vou sobreviver, Harry, sossegue – resmungou ele. – Está com a Capa aí?

Num instante, o lobisomem estava invisível e eu estava correndo dos feitiços, no meio da confusão. Duas vezes tive que me jogar no chão para evitar maldições da morte; na terceira, acertei direto na base do poste de concreto, que, com um ruído horrível dos fios se rompendo, começou a cair geometricamente mais depressa, até que havia uma dúzia de fios desencapados diante da casa de Roger, dançando como serpentes encantadas, a alturas nada seguras. Os Comensais que corriam para a entrada recuaram, se entreolharam. Um deles, que estava na liderança da missão, ergueu a voz acima das demais:

'-Vamos embora daqui!

Quando todos eles terminaram de desaparatar, a rua explodiu em comemorações e risos.

Senti imediatamente um peso se afrouxando em cima dos meus ombros, para ser substituído por inúmeras mãos que me cumprimentavam e acenavam, agradecidas. Respondi depressa a alguns deles, não querendo me deter na alegria deles, e corri até a calçada onde Lupin estava sentado, com um velho lhe examinando o machucado.

'-Ele vai ficar bem – apressou-se a me dizer, quando cheguei. – Felizmente não passava mesmo de um Feitiço de Corte.

Lupin ergueu a cabeça, com um sorriso cansado.

'-Vamos para casa?

Suspirei.

'-Ótima idéia.

'-Remus!

Tonks desceu correndo as escadas com a visão de Lupin, tropeçou e quase foi ao chão. Teria ido, se pela duodécima vez, ele não a tivesse segurado.

'-Opa – disse ele, com um sorriso inconfundivelmente maroto. – Acho que sempre funcionamos melhor quando eu sou o herói, e não você, Nymphadora.

'-Não me chame assim! – ela exclamou, levemente vermelha, quando se colocou mais uma vez de pé. Lançou um olhar de reconhecimento a mim e depois se voltou para ele mais uma vez. – Beleza, Harry... Remus, veja só o tamanho disso! Você não vai sair para missões por um bom tempo, se quer saber. Eu não vou deixar você sair enquanto isso estiver aí atrás!

Revirei os olhos.

'-Vou para a cozinha. – avisei.

'-Ah, Harry – Tonks me cortou. – Bom mesmo, Ron e Hermione estão lá, estão bastante preocupados.

Um pouco mais tranqüilo, caminhei até a cozinha da velha Mansão Black. Encontrei Neville pelo caminho, acenei. Vi Ginny começando a descer as escadas; ia me deter para falar com ela, mas ela tinha o olhar fixo no corrimão, decidida a não me encarar. Resolvendo que aquela não era a hora para brigarmos mais uma vez, continuei meu caminho.

Hermione se levantou quando me viu passando pela porta.

'-Harry...!

'-Hermione – murmurei, respirando fundo. – Se você ficar tão nervosa toda vez que eu saio em missão, vai acabar infartando antes do fim da guerra.

E me sentei.

'-Isso não foi delicado, cara – Ron resmungou, quando Hermione murchou se sentou de novo. Meu melhor amigo olhou para Hermione por um momento e depois virou-se pra mim de novo, tentando me forçar a encará-lo. – Qual é o seu problema, hein? Faz um tempão que nós queremos te perguntar.

'-Problemas? Fora a guerra, fora um amigo que eu de repente peguei falando de mim pelas costas? – repliquei, fechando a cara.

'-Não faça drama, Harry, você sabe que tudo aquilo era verdade. – Ron começou de novo. – Luna só ficou curiosa com a sua mudança brusca.

Bufei.

'-Coloque-se no lugar dela, Harry – Hermione insistiu. – De repente o pai dela foi seqüestrado, e quando ela pensou que poderia ser aceita e útil na Ordem, apenas deu de cara com um Harry totalmente diferente daquele que se despediu dela em Hogwarts. Você _está_ irreconhecível, Harry, assuma.

'-Não gosto muito de ficar discutindo as minhas ações, Hermione – falei, me levantando para pegar o meu almoço. – Foi-se o tempo em que discutir o futuro com vocês funcionava.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio, mudos e estáticos, enquanto eu enchia meu prato com movimentos nada delicados. Quando me virei para a mesa de novo, Hermione tinha os olhos cheios d' água.

'-Você não tem o direito de falar assim com a gente, Harry! – ela exclamou, sensível como sempre quando se tratava de amigos e sentimentos. – Nós estivemos do seu lado o tempo _todo_, nunca te deixamos sozinho quando você precisou! Será que você podia ser um pouco menos ingrato e nos tratar como seus amigos? Estamos quase nos esquecendo disso, sabia?

Ron estava calado, mas eu sabia que ele devia pensar mais ou menos a mesma coisa.

'-Você fica aí, salvando todo mundo sem querer ajuda, achando que nos deixar de fora vai resolver tudo! Achei que já tivéssemos superado isso!

_Achei que já tivéssemos superado isso. _Tenho a forte impressão de que não é a primeira vez que me dizem essa.

'-Hermione, não é tão simples assim... Tem mais do que proteger vocês nisso tudo, e eu não consigo evitar...

'-Olhe nos nossos olhos quando falamos com você, cara – Ron grunhiu, com raiva, puxando o meu queixo pra cima à força. Ron tinha a expressão contida, mas os olhos estavam fixos em mim; estava naquele antigo dilema de querer dizer algo que me ajudasse, sem saber o quê. – Somos seus amigos. E queremos saber o que está tão errado com você nos últimos tempos.

Já sem um pingo de apetite, me livrei da mão de Ron e me pus de novo a fitar o tampo da mesa.

'-Vocês não poderiam saber – resmunguei, a contragosto. – só eu...

'-É muito fácil sair por aí choramingando que ninguém te entende, se você nem mesmo tentou até agora – Ron me cortou, evidentemente ansioso, mas só conseguiu um tapa no ombro de Hermione. Já era difícil me fazer falar, ela devia estar pensando; ainda mais se você continuar xingando-o desse jeito...

'-Em primeiro lugar – falei, respirando fundo. – vale lembrar que eu não pedi tudo isso. Disseram que eu nasci para derrotar Voldemort, mas ninguém me perguntou se eu queria, ou pior, se eu _conseguiria_ derrotar Voldemort. Dezenas morreram só porque confiavam na droga de uma profecia da Trelawney.

'-Harry – Hermione falou, com aquela sua cautela na voz, com aquele eterno medo de dizer a coisa errada -, se me lembro bem, a profecia diz que você é o único com o poder de derrotar... de derrotá-lo, enfim... E também, foi uma escolha sua lutar contra ele, no final... Você poderia simplesmente fugir, se quisesse...

'-Não é assim que funciona, Hermione. Certo, eu escolhi lutar contra Voldemort, mas não porque sou corajoso. Porque é a única escolha decente que havia. É como dizer a uma criança que ela não precisa estudar para a prova se não quiser, mas que se fizer isso vai ser reprovada. Ela não quer, mas acaba tendo que estudar. Eu não quero, mas tenho que lutar.

'-Harry, ainda tem uma coisa que eu não consigo entender. – Ron murmurou, endireitando-se na cadeira. – Desde que você soube da profecia, no quinto ano, você não se importou tanto com isso. Muita gente já tinha dado a vida para te proteger, mas mesmo assim você estava lidando muito bem com tudo. Então, o quê...

'-Dumbledore – cortou-o Hermione, como se tivesse acabado de resolver uma charada. – Oh, Harry... Eu sei que você gostava muito dele, e que nós realmente chegamos a acreditar que Snape estivesse do nosso lado... Bem, talvez não _todos_ nós – acrescentou ela, quando Ron bufou mal humorado –, mas Snape sempre tinha agido como se pertencesse à Ordem da Fênix. Mesmo assim...

'-Não foi Dumbledore. – eu a interrompi. – Quero dizer, pelo menos não no começo. Quando ele se foi, eu percebi que estava na hora de arrumar as coisas sozinho... E foi aí que comecei a pensar assim. E eu descobri que eu sou um grande... um grande covarde.

Os dois franziram a testa; mas quando eu abria a boca para dizer a eles, depois de tantos anos, o que se passava dentro da minha cabeça, a porta da cozinha se abriu e Ginny entrou, junto de Luna. Ginny passou resoluta por mim, sem me cumprimentar (aquela ruiva conseguia ser estupidamente teimosa quando bem queria), e Luna, ao contrário, me encarou longamente, antes de cumprimentar Ron e Hermione.

'-Como você dormiu, Luna? – Hermione perguntou, em seu bom e velho tom maternal.

'-Ah, muito bem, sim – Luna respondeu, sentando-se, com um sorriso vago. – Sabe, talvez nós devamos dar uma boa olhada no sótão, eu acho que há algum bufador de chifre enrugado lá em cima, que fica andando e raspando o chão de noite...

Ginny sorriu para ela enquanto punha dois pratos na mesa.

'-É o Buckbeak – ela disse, resistindo fortemente a olhar para mim. – O hipogrifo. Lembra daquele que foi condenado pelo Ministério, no segundo ano?

Luna pensou um pouco, depois assentiu.

'-Ah sim. Que bom, sabe. Eu estava com medo que o bufador lá em cima tivesse alguma anomalia e tivesse criado asas. Poderia ser muito perigoso, como vocês sabem.

Ron e Hermione trocaram um olhar, discretamente. Ginny murmurou um "Claro" bem humorado e se sentou ao lado dela.

'-Então – ela falou, virando-se para Ron. – Como vão com os Escritos Negros?

'-Nem me fale naqueles malditos papéis. – ele replicou, imediatamente pondo uma mão na testa. – Os feitiços estão em cada código que você não imagina. E se fossem só feitiços, eu nem reclamaria tanto. Existem inscrições, citações de livros antigos de Artes das Trevas... Sem falar daquele maldito desenho que nem mesmo Hermione consegue decifrar.

'-Na verdade eu já tive algumas idéias – Hermione apressou-se em acrescentar, ouriçando-se. -, mas a verdade é que nenhuma explica tudo. Já pensei que fosse algum mapa do tesouro! Já tentamos ver de diversos ângulos diferentes. Kingsley me prometeu trazer uns livros de Artes das Trevas que os aurores apreenderam nos últimos anos, mas não sei quando ele chega. – parou para recuperar o fôlego, depois de lançar um olhar acusador sobre Ron.

'-O quê? – ele disse, erguendo as mãos. – Eu só disse a verdade, estamos mais perdidos do que um duende numa partida de quadribol com esses Escritos.

'-A longo prazo nós podemos decifrá-los – ela replicou. E com isto levantou-se de maneira orgulhosa, disse para mim um breve "até mais" e foi-se pela porta.

Ron sacudiu a cabeça.

'-Mesmo depois de tudo isso, ela não suporta não conseguir fazer alguma coisa que exija cérebro. – comentou consigo mesmo.

'-Pelo menos você entende a _sua_ namorada – Ginny consolou-o, de uma forma ácida o bastante para me atingir.

'-Ronald – Luna ergueu a voz, antes que eu dissesse qualquer coisa que não devia. – será que você podia me mostrar aquele desenho de que você falou?

Ron olhou para mim, depois para Ginny, e se levantou.

'-OK, Luna. Venha aqui, se Hermione não o picou em pedacinhos, deve estar no quarto dela...

Com passos apressados os dois passaram pela porta, não sem antes me lançarem olhares devidamente apreensivos. _Genial, Potter, agora você tem que domar uma Weasley magoada. Wow. Boa sorte, cara._

'-Erm, Ginny... – comecei, sem saber exatamente pelo quê devia me desculpar.

'-Espero que Ron e Mione já te tenham feito perceber como você anda sendo idiota – ela me cortou, antes que eu pudesse planejar uma fala decente.

'-Erm... – eu resmunguei, como sempre, sem saber o que responder. – Acho que ando ouvindo isso muito ultimamente.

'-Nós não mentimos, você sabe disso – ela bufou, impaciente. Depois pareceu buscar controle. – Como foi em New Castle?

'-Bem. – falei, tentando mesmo olhar para ela. Mas não conseguia. – Lupin ganhou um corte, mas as baixas foram poucas e Roger está protegido, graças a um poste elétrico.

Ginny ergueu uma sobrancelha.

'-Um poste...

'-Elétrico. Energia trouxa, você já ouviu seu pai falando disso.

'-Ah. – ela murmurou, baixando a cabeça.

Ficamos em silêncio. Eu tentei pensar o mais depressa que podia. Pelo jeito, eu teria mesmo que pedir desculpas...

'-Ginny... – comecei, sem saber o que pôr na frase depois do vocativo. – Eu, bem... Ando muito perturbado e... Fico me preocupando com coisas que já deviam ser passado...

'-Corte direto para as novidades, Potter – ela sibilou, não muito delicada.

'-Certo. – e engoli em seco, sob pressão. Era melhor acabar logo com aquilo. – Desculpe.

'-Por que eu devo te desculpar mesmo? – ela atiçou, naquele jeito nada compreensivo de se fazer de sonsa.

'-Por... Por te tratar mal – eu disse, sem (novidade...) saber como nomear o que eu tinha feito.

Ginny me encarou por alguns instantes, me examinando. Fiz então um esforço para encará-la de volta, sem expressão de culpa nem nada parecido. Depois de um ou dois segundos de silêncio, um sorriso relutante brotou no rosto dela.

'-Está bem – ela falou, imediatamente parecendo mais alegre. – Mas espero não ter que te desculpar de novo, Escolhido.

Fechei a cara ao ouvir o antigo apelido que me pusera o Profeta Diário – mas não durou muito, porque sem a menor cerimônia Ginny se levantou de sua cadeira e sentou no meu colo, com aquele velho e otimista sorriso radiante. Ela me olhou, ainda sorrindo, e abaixou o rosto para me beijar.

Evitei Luna o dia inteiro. Não sei se por vergonha, por raiva, por qualquer outra coisa. A Luna que aterrissara na Ordem da Fênix era incomodamente diferente daquela que eu levei ao baile de Slughorn, no sexto ano. Parece até que ela tinha treinado esse tempo todo como ler a cabeça das pessoas sem usar Legitimência. Eu não gostava muito de me sentir invadido daquela forma, sempre me fazia lembrar os sonhos com Voldemort do começo da adolescência.

Não que eu esteja muito velho agora, também. Mas enfim, foi necessário. Embora não se possa dizer que eu sou exatamente o mesmo – afinal, estamos discutindo isso desde que comecei a falar – mas não fui o único.

Ginny está comigo de novo, para meu sossego. Bem ao alcance do meu braço, ela está dormindo tranquilamente, desse jeito relaxado que só ela consegue ter, mesmo nestes tempos de Harry Maluco. Reparem que eu pulei um bom pedaço do dia, mas é porque eu não fico muito à vontade dando detalhes dos meus momentos com Ginny. Espero que todos entendam.

Enfim, tivemos que aproveitar bem porque amanhã ela volta ao Ministério da Magia, com essa história de espiar que Lupin inventou. Obviamente, quase caí da cama quando, na maior tranqüilidade desse mundo, ela me disse que Tonks espera que ela se aproxime de ninguém menos que Draco Malfoy, para obter as tão desejadas informações.

Foi uma das primeiras noites dos últimos anos em que tive uma noite de sono tranqüila, apesar dos pesares. Sem pesadelos, sem nada. Sem gritos e muito menos missões que dão errado no meio da noite e precisam de um resgate. Estou até de bom humor; quem sabe eu possa me levantar e comer um pouco do bolo que Hermione fez anteontem (tenho um pouco de medo da receita dela, desde que Ron passou duas horas no banheiro, jurando por todos os bruxos que foi por causa do suco que ele próprio fez. Como Hermione estava junto na hora, não sei se foi a coisa mais verdadeira ou a mais segura que ele fez), talvez também ir ver como o Buckbeak está. Deve estar se sentindo tão sozinho ultimamente... Quem sabe.

Sorrateiramente eu saí da sala, embora não muito, já que Ginny tem um sono incrivelmente pesado que não exige esforço demais para passar despercebido. Mal termino de descer as escadas, me arrependo do que estava fazendo.

Luna está sentada no chão da sala, montando um castelo de cartas do Snap Explosivo. Parece tão concentrada que nem notou a minha chegada.

Ela se debruça cuidadosamente sobre cada carta, dando a ela uma atenção quase desnecessária, como se conversasse com cada uma delas e as convencesse a ficar no lugar, sem explodir nem chamuscar sua cara. Luna parece falar com tudo. E sempre tem assunto, também. Até mesmo comigo.

Oh, não, ela me viu.

'-Olá, Harry – ela me cumprimentou, como se eu não tivesse lhe dito nada do outro mundo duas noites atrás. – Quer jogar?

'-Eu... – estava pronto para dizer que não, mas a oferta de repente se revelou tentadora. Snap Explosivo! Fazia tanto, mas tanto tempo que eu não jogava aquilo... – Seria ótimo.

Quando dei por mim já estava sentado no chão ao lado dela, observando enquanto ela fazia seu movimento. Seus dedos finos se fecharam com o máximo cuidado sobre a carta, os olhos transitando do castelo inacabado para a carta. Sua expressão era de tal concentração que eu finalmente entendi por que ela era uma Ravenclaw. Eu sou capaz de me concentrar também, mas sempre é uma coisa espontânea, eu nunca consigo me focar em algo se só estiver com vontade.

No momento seguinte ela estava olhando para mim.

'-Sua vez, Harry.

Pisquei.

'-Ah, sim.

Estendi a mão para o monte de cartas e, fitando o meu às de copas, me preparei. Luna conseguira colocar a carta no lugar preciso onde devia, de modo que ela estava parada no ar, desafiando todas as leis trouxas, esperando que eu posicionasse a minha. Não resisti a fitar Luna mais uma vez antes de pensar em meu movimento; os cabelos maltratados tinham sido afastados de qualquer jeito do rosto, e lentamente alguns fios da franja denunciavam um retorno próximo. Ela estava abraçando os joelhos, distante em pensamentos. Eu, que quando chegara tivera tanto medo que ela me enchesse de perguntas outra vez, ainda estava me acostumando com a mudança.

'-Nossa, veja só – ela disse, quando eu finalmente coloquei a carta, claro que da maneira errada, e com uma faísca a coisa toda rompeu em chamas e se desmanchou sobre a mesa.

Fitei o castelo destruído com certa tristeza. Ela devia estar ali fazia uma eternidade, já que estava quase terminando. Senti aquela coisa aguda de novo.

'-Desculpe, Luna. – falei, antes que me percebesse falando. – Você deve estar construindo isso faz um tempão.

Mas ela sorriu da maneira mais iluminada que eu podia imaginar, e se virou para mim então.

'-Eu posso construir outro – ela disse, alegremente. – Mas ouvir você pedindo desculpas outra vez, puxa, essa eu deveria ter gravado, sabe.

O olhar dela me pegou de surpresa e eu de repente me virei para frente, encostando no sofá atrás de nós.

'-Eu ando tão arrogante assim?

'-Não sei – ela murmurou, sonhadora. – Você acha que está sendo arrogante?

Franzi a testa e não resisti a um olhar de lado. Ela me encarava sorrindo, como se o que eu fosse dizer ao mesmo tempo fosse importante para ela, mas também não poderia significar nada muito terrível. Só por isso eu conseguia encará-la.

'-Há pouco tempo você me acusava de ser, não era?

'-Bem, quando eu cheguei você não estava muito simpático, e eu também estava muito assustada com a história do meu pai. Eu posso ter me enganado, não é? Às vezes a gente só pega a pessoa num dia ruim. Além do mais, amanhã eu vou começar a descobrir onde meu pai está. Não vou?

Antes que ela transformasse sua expressão em uma mais inquisitorial, eu cedi.

'-Vai, sim. Você pode trabalhar com Lupin. Ele está ferido e também não poderá sair por algum tempo.

'-Viu só? Você nem parece mais arrogante. – ela comentou, cada vez mais alegre. – Assim eu salvo o meu pai, e você recupera seus amigos... A coisa toda não é tão difícil assim, é?

Eu de repente me senti muito velho. Ok, sou apenas um ano mais velho que ela e tudo o mais, mas toda alegria que ela de repente resolvera emanar estava me fazendo sentir velho e rabugento, como esses caducos que não acreditam em nada mais e riem de todos aqueles que ainda ousam ser otimistas.

'-Claro – me vi falando, com uma ironia que machucou até a mim mesmo. – Não pode ser tão difícil derrotar Lord Voldemort.

'-Não mesmo! – ela exclamou, se endireitando e olhando para mim abertamente.

'-Luna, acho que ainda não te disseram. Só eu posso fazer isso.

Ela riu baixinho.

'-Harry, é uma profecia. Apenas isso! Profecias são legais sim, e costumam estar certas, mas você não está mesmo achando que se você morrer sob ele, ele vai durar pra sempre, está? Um dia tudo acaba!

'-As coisas não são assim – falei, fechando a cara. – Se eu não conseguir...

'-Harry, não seja bobo, você só é um bruxo, não pode ficar pensando que o mundo todo acaba se você morrer. Pense assim, de qualquer maneira as pessoas morrem. Se você for, outras vão continuar tentando destruir o império dele, ou um dia ele pode acabar mesmo destruindo a si próprio. Afinal, não esqueça, Harry, você pode matar o Lord sim, mas ele também pode se matar...

'-Ele nunca faria isso – resmunguei, bufando. – A morte é o maior medo dele.

'-Mas nós não sabemos o que o tempo e o poder podem fazer a ele, Harry. – e com isso ela ficou em silêncio, deixando no ar um clima estranhamente leve.

Eu nunca tinha falado com alguém sobre a profecia e tudo que ela envolvia com alguém. Não daquele jeito, com toda aquela sinceridade.

Só ergui a cabeça de novo quando percebi que Luna tinha colocado uma mão no meu ombro. E estava curvada, de modo a deixar o rosto dela no mesmo nível que o meu. Luna e seus planos para me forçar a olhar nos olhos dela!

'-As coisas não são tão terríveis assim. – eu a encarei, surpreso e ao mesmo tempo assustado, e ergui a minha mão para tirar a dela dali. Mas quando a segurei, ela de repente ruborizou e mudou o tom: - E então, quer jogar de novo?

Soltei-a e fitei as cinzas do baralho.

'-Você não dormiu essa noite, Luna?

Só então ela pareceu perder a pose; seu sorriso sumiu e foi ela quem desviou o olhar.

'-Bem... Digamos que você não é o único que tem medo aqui. – disse ela. – Estava pensando no meu pai.

Droga, eu não sabia o que dizer. Desde que me conheço, meu pai está morto. O que eu posso dizer a ela?

Talvez... Talvez eu possa provar que aprendi a lição.

'-Nós vamos salvá-lo, Luna. Confie em mim.

E, assumindo a primeira responsabilidade que quis em alguns anos, devolvi a ela seu sorriso e me levantei, depois de erguer mais uma vez aquela franja maluca que insistia em cair nos olhos dela.

Ela murmurou um "obrigada" muito fraco, quando eu me levantei e rumei para a cozinha, pensando em pegar talvez um pouco de leite para começar o dia.

'-Quer café, Luna? – perguntei por cima do ombro.

Ela não respondeu, e eu me virei. Ela estava tateando pela varinha para arrumar o jogo outra vez.

'-O quê... café? Ah, sim, muito obrigada.

Resistindo a um leve murmúrio de "lunática", fui para a cozinha, me sentindo incrivelmente mais leve.

**N/A:** Demorei mais voltei, como sempre! Como foram de feriados?

_SugarLily: _Nossa, então acho que o Harry por dentro, como ele aparece aqui, deve ter sido um choque pra você! E olha que eu não conheço o enredo de Star Wars... Por onde você recomenda que eu comece? E o Draco... Eu tentei mostrá-lo da pior maneira como podia. Mas, querendo ou não, Ginny vai acabar sacudindo um pouco o moço... E podemos dizer que ele tem a capacidade de mudar, apenas vive muito desesperado pra isso... Avisar? Tá doida? Isso acabaria com toda a emoção! evil Obrigada!

_Maria Silvia:_ Que diferença, você gostou do draco! Veja só, a Sugar odiou o menino. Procure sim a fic da Lucy, ela é muito simpática... Hum, sabe que eu acho Ron/Hermione muito difícil? Porque você acaba tendo que inovar, parece que já fizeram tudo! Ah, você não escreve em nenhum outro site? Eu não gosto muito da Floreios, porque tem propagandas demais nos títulos e não tem muito controle sobre o que se publica... Entende? Posta aqui no E obrigada pelo review!

_Anna Weasley:_ Você andou comentando no meu blog! Que legal, fiquei tão feliz! Eu estou colocando minhas colunas lá, agora, que parece que o weblogger desapareceu do mapa. O primeiro parágrafo, engraçado dizer, nem foi feito pra essa fic. Escrevi pensando em uma que fosse apenas DG. Mas acabei encaixando aqui... Que bom que você gostou! Obrigada por comentar!

_AnaNinaSnape:_ Por Merlin e todos os bruxos! A NINA COMENTOU A MINHA FIC! Mulé! Fiquei cho-ca-da quando vi seu review! suspiro Estou cheia de estrelas lendo essa fic, vou ficar me achando desse jeito! Muito obrigada, viu? Espero que você continue gostando!

_Miri:_ Exato, foi essa a intenção, fazer o Draco parecer vazio. Que bom que deu certo... Quis fazer o que seria se ele seguisse cegamente os passos do pai, mesmo sem ter essa inclinação. Agora veremos... Ei, e por que você não fala mais comigo no MSN, hein? Obrigada!

_Melissa Hogwarts:_ Ow, como você poderia ser chata, Mel? Eu amo o fato de você estar lendo essa fic! Estou meio que parada na escrita, porque agora tenho net sempre e num me sobra tempo pra escrever... Mas eu acabo tomando jeito, relaxe. :D Obrigada por tudo e dê muito pitaco!


	6. Ginny e o Whisky de Fogo

**Como eu Vejo**

_**Capítulo Seis – Ginny e o Whisky de Fogo**_

Acordei lentamente, muito devagarinho. A melhor parte de brigar com Harry era sempre o ritual de reconciliação. Meu despertar foi tão tranqüilo e pacífico que até demorei um pouco para me dar conta de que tinha que voltar ao Ministério da Magia naquele dia.

Ohhhhhhhhh não!

Por favor, Draco Malfoy não, Draco Malfoy não... O quê diabos Tonks tinha na cabeça quando resolveu me enturmar com ele? É muito provável que no meio de uma conversa politicamente incorreta e confidencial ele comece a falar como os Weasley são patéticos e conhecidos por toda a sociedade bruxa como traidores do sangue... E todos vocês sabem que eu não vou demorar muito para estragar o disfarce e transformar aquela cara convencida dele em um monte de furúnculos cheios de pus e...

Puxa, espero que ninguém tenha resolvido ler isso enquanto come. Sinto muito se aconteceu! Mas enfim, acho que deu pra compreender o quanto eu NÃO quero ir para o Ministério da Magia hoje.

E pra completar, Harry já se levantou. Odeio acordar sozinha... Mas dessa vez eu perdôo, afinal ontem mesmo nós estávamos em pé de guerra. A reconciliação é maravilhosa sim, mas se houver uma por dia, vai acabar perdendo a graça, entendem?

Vamos ver, mais tarde preciso encontrar Tonks para que ela me transforme de novo. Detesto isso. Queria ter pegado mais N.O.M.s em Transfiguração, agora dependo dela. Mas não custa nada arrumar e pentear um pouco o cabelo. Vejamos como aquelas madames costumam prender... Um coque vai fazer parecer que eu tenho mil anos, melhor não. Mas tudo solto também não é adequado. Será que Tonks saberia me ajudar? Por mais que ela não goste, afinal, ela é provavelmente uma das últimas Black restantes no mundo mágico. Claro que ainda resta aquela mãe odiosa de Malfoy e ele próprio, mas eles... Ah, eu comecei de novo!

Enfim. Vou descer e ver o que encontro. Nem acabo de descer dois lances de escadas e encontro Luna, subindo.

'-Olá Ginny – murmurou ela, parecendo notar a minha presença apenas no último instante. – Como está?

'-Ótima – repliquei, com um sorriso muito largo. – E você, dormiu bem?

Luna apenas assentiu com a cabeça, e eu continuei descendo antes que ela dissesse qualquer outra coisa. Harry estava lendo no sofá da sala de estar. Cheguei por trás e o beijei no rosto, ainda me sentindo com um humor quase sobre humano.

'-Bom dia, Harry... – murmurei, próxima do ouvido dele. Senti Harry estremecendo (eu adoro tanto isso) e depois ele se virou para mim.

'-Já vai para o Ministério?

'-Estou procurando Tonks... Ela precisa me transformar.

'-Eu não a vi descendo ainda – ele comentou, fitando as escadas atrás de mim. – Acho que você terá que acordá-la. É provável que ela tenha passado a noite toda _cuidando_ de Lupin... Se é que estou sendo compreendido.

Não resisti a uma boa risada. Harry me puxou com força e eu caí no colo dele.

'-Ah, por favor – falei, tentando soar séria. – Ele está machucado, não poderia...

Harry apenas sorriu de uma maneira misteriosa e ao mesmo tempo, que deixava no ar seus pensamentos. Ele estava diferente de novo, mas dessa vez diferente do jeito que eu gostava dele, desde quando o conheci.

'-Nós nunca sabemos – ele murmurou. – Você conhece algum outro lobisomem? Talvez eles tenham poderes além dos que nós podemos ver...

'-Sim, claro – repliquei, rindo. – Lembre-me de perguntar sobre isso à Tonks, mais tarde.

Para meu alívio, a metamorfomaga resolveu descer não muito depois de mim. Eu já estava vestida e bem acordada quando ela veio, devagarinho, se apoiando no corrimão, esfregando os olhos.

'-Bom... dia... – ela murmurou, enquanto bocejava. – Olá, Ginny... Suponho que esteja esperando que eu mude a sua... – e bocejou de novo.

Sorri sem graça, sem conseguir esquecer as observações de Harry e fazendo um esforço imenso para não rir. Ela tocou na minha testa e eu me vi, diante do espelho, transformando em Diana Higgs. O chão se aproximou quando eu perdi alguns centímetros e meus cabelos ficaram negros da raiz até as pontas; depois meus olhos ficaram azuis com um formigamento estranho, ao qual era bem difícil se acostumar.

'-Agora preste atenção – Tonks disse, já parecendo mais desperta. – Você sabe o risco que está correndo com isso, não sabe?

Assenti.

'-Não fale bobagens, Tonks, não é como se fosse a primeira vez que eu...

'-Você não pode falar como você fala, não pode agir nem gesticular como Ginny Weasley. Você precisa ter a voz um pouco mais aguda... Talvez seja bom mudar sua voz também...

'-Chega, pare com isso, Tonks. Não me trate como uma garotinha, por favor. Eu sei muito bem com quem eu vou lidar. Draco Malfoy não deve ter a língua muito presa...

'-É aí que você se engana. Ele é meu parente, Ginny, não se esqueça disso. O meu lado Black sempre foi mais calado e mil vezes mais desconfiado do que o habitual. Famílias de sangues-puros podem geralmente ter alguns traços estranhos, meio malucos, mas não se abrem com facilidade. Você vai precisar realmente agir como se fosse uma completa idiota que não tem idéia do que está acontecendo...

Encarei Tonks, que assumira quase um tom professoral com todas aquelas lições de disfarce.

'-A minha família é de sangues puros, Tonks.

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha.

'-E não se pode dizer que vocês sejam exatamente calmos, não é? Agora vamos, vista isso aqui. Eu andei pegando algumas vestes velhas da minha mãe, que ficaram trancadas no porão. Passei a manhã toda dando um jeito nelas ontem, enquanto Remus estava na missão com Harry.

'-Por que você não vai comigo?

'-Número um: - ela replicou, erguendo um dedo. – Malfoy ficou muito mais interessado na jovem bonita e rica do que na mãe velhinha e conservadora. E dois – outro dedo se mostrou – tenho que cuidar do ferimento de Remus.

'-Mas não era só um Feitiço de Corte?

'-SÓ um Feitiço de Corte? Você já foi atingida por um, mocinha? – Tonks disse, erguendo-se de repente.

'-Já, uma vez, atrás da perna...

'-Bem, então imagine o que seria aquilo atravessando as suas costas de um lado a outro. No começo eu achei que ele fosse colocar a vertebral pra fora ou algo do tipo...

Virei os olhos.

'-Ah, está bem... Que desculpa hoje eu vou dar?

Foi a vez de Tonks virar os olhos.

'-Quer tudo de bandeja ou o quê? A espionagem é uma arte. E um dos seus pilares é a improvisação.

Cerca de vinte minutos depois, eu estava completamente pronta, com vestes negras de detalhes verdes; se Andrômeda Black vestira aquilo, deveria ter se sentido mais um enfeite de Natal para a árvore da Sonserina. Havia até algumas esmeraldas presas ao longo da veste.

Aparatei, cruzando os dedos para me deparar com um Ministério cheio com tanta gente que eu mal pudesse ser vista... Mal peguei o meu crachá, _Diana Higgs, procurando encrenca,_ não soube onde enfiá-lo. O que eu ia dizer para a cabine? Que tinha vindo espionar Draco Malfoy? Seria genial entrar no escritório dele com um belo _Diana Higgs, missão de espionagem sobre Draco Malfoy_. Não havia modo de ser mais discreta!

De qualquer forma, as pessoas que se davam ao trabalho de olhar para mim certamente não estavam interessados no meu crachá. Principalmente os homens. Alguns me lançaram olhares muito desconfortáveis, até mesmo homens que sempre tinham olhado para mim como uma criancinha, sendo ruiva e sardenta. O que uma roupa rica e um par de olhos azuis não são capazes de fazer, hein, amigos?

Muito bem, estou chegando ao projeto de elevador daqui. E agora, como vou lembrar do andar onde fica o escritório do Malfoy? Tudo que ele disse da última vez era que podíamos perguntar por ele.

Eu é que não ia sair perguntando por Draco Malfoy pelo Ministério todo!

Pausa. Isso está ficando completamente insano, não é? Podem falar. Eu estou falando demais o nome dele para mim mesma. E mesmo assim não consigo fixar a idéia. Espero que ele não esteja planejando fazer comigo coisas que um casal faz _depois_ de um jantar à luz de velas... Argh, meu estômago até revirou.

Ah, vejam só, se não é Blaise Zabini ali, atravessando o saguão. Acho que são amiguinhos, os dois. Tenho lembranças nada simpáticas desse Zabini, dos tempos de Slug Club. Ele e sua mãezinha bela e influente... Pro inferno com aquela vaca!

'-Com licença, senhor...

'-Zabini. – sou cumprimentada por um sorriso educado e um olhar significativo.

'-Estou procurando o escritório de Draco Malfoy, e não sei em qual andar...

'-Ah! Venha comigo. Por acaso é no mesmo andar que o meu. – a porta se abre e nós entramos nessa caixa inconstante. Zabini está me olhando de lado. Agora resolveu estender uma mão.

'-Blaise Zabini, é meu nome. O seu...?

Engulo em seco, forçada a apertar a mão da cobrinha sonserina.

'-Diana Higgs.

'-Nunca ouvi falar de você – ele comenta, e eu sinto um frio enorme na barriga, com aquele medo conhecido de ser descoberta. – É nova no pais?

'-Mais ou menos... – forço um sorrisinho amarelo. – Meu pai foi um diplomata... Nunca paramos muito em lugar algum...

'-Ah... – Zabini hesitou, pensando em qual assunto poderia forçar agora. – Eu estaria sendo muito indelicado se perguntasse o que você poderia querer fazer no escritório de Malfoy?

Evitei erguer uma sobrancelha. Pensei que os dois se tratassem pelo primeiro nome...

'-Bem... Como vou explicar... – como vou inventar uma mentira convincente tão depressa...? – São alguns negócios antigos que a minha família tem com a dele... Espero que entenda... Coisas do meu pai que devo terminar.

'-Que ótimo – Zabini sorriu daquele jeito padrão, que provavelmente era igual em todos os Comensais da Morte fingindo ser educados. – Temi que fosse a última namorada dele, se é que me entende... – e riu baixinho.

O elevador parou e se abriu, no andar em que ficava o escritório dele, de acordo com Zabini. Entraram alguns memorandos e uma dupla de velhos bruxos meio surdos, e nós saímos.

'-Oh, absolutamente – repliquei, cobrindo o rosto com uma mão. – Eu mal o conheço...

'-Isso significa que eu poderia convidá-la para jantar comigo, Diana?

Sorri também, de uma maneira mais falsa e ainda mais larga que ele.

'-Seria ótimo! Estarei esperando uma coruja sua... É essa a porta?

Zabini assentiu, e segurou minha mão também. É tão medieval essa coisa de beijar mãos! Além do mais, Zabini não sabia fazer direito. Estava mais pra Luis XV do que para jovem rico e educado.

Quando parei diante da porta de Malfoy, respirei fundo.

YAY!

Nada de espionar Malfoy, o Comensal da Morte esquisito, fechado e convencido... Zabini era ideal! Estava muito mais interessado em mim, nota-se a quilômetros. Vejam a diferença: enquanto Malfoy me disse para aparecer novamente em seu escritório, Zabini já queria que eu jantasse com ele. Magnífico. Só vou entrar e enrolar um pouquinho, depois saio e espero a coruja do outro...

'-Entre – a voz arrastada de Malfoy soou pela porta, que se abriu sozinha instantes depois de eu ter batido.

'-Com licença... – pedi, pondo a cabeça para dentro da sala, tentando soar o mais meiga e delicada possível. Malfoy ergueu a cabeça e me fitou por um instante. O par obscuro de olhos cinzentos ficou me olhando por um momento, estático, para depois se levantar e correr para fechar a porta atrás de mim.

'-Srta. Higgs! – ele exclamou, gesticulando para que eu entrasse e me fizesse à vontade. – Não achei que fosse aparecer.

E parou diante de mim, me olhando de cima e com tanta intensidade que chegava a ser desconfortável. Certo, talvez Zabini NÃO estivesse mais interessado do que ele. Por um momento, me passou pela imaginação a expressão que Harry faria se pudesse ver a minha atual situação... A namorada dele ali, cercada de Comensais da Morte loucos por uma garota com uma herança estupidamente grande.

'-A minha mansão de repente revelou-se muito... pequena, eu deveria dizer. – murmurei, dando dois passos para trás. – Como se as paredes estivessem me perseguindo... – ergui os olhos para ele. – Entende o que eu digo?

'-Certamente – ele confirmou, indicando um sofá azul-cinzento a um canto de sua sala, ao lado de uma estante cheia de tomos antigos e que provavelmente não saíam das prateleiras havia séculos. – Sente-se, Diana...

Obedeci pacientemente, tentando pensar em algo para dizer. Mas pelo jeito Malfoy estava resolvendo tudo para mim. Sentou-se bem ao meu lado e encostou um braço no encosto do sofá, respirando fundo e olhando para mim.

'-Tive uma semana terrível. Você não acreditaria, Diana. Ando mesmo precisando de um pouco de companhia... – e, com um sorrisinho fino, estendeu uma mão e segurou uma mecha do meu cabelo negro.

Wow, wow, wow, ele está perto demais. Hora de me afastar... De me fazer de difícil... Até porque ele está começando a se debruçar sobre mim e se ele chegar perto mais um centímetro eu seria capaz de... Capaz de castrá-lo! Não pode nem mesmo ver uma mulher... E é só por causa do meu dinheiro! Quero dizer, o dinheiro de Diana Higgs!

'-Sr. Malfoy... – murmurei, muito sem graça, me afastando. – Eu acho que...

Pode me matar, Tonks, pode fazer o que quiser comigo, mas eu não vou deixar esse estúpido me agarrar!

'-Qual é o problema?

Eu me encolhi, pensando furiosamente. Eu poderia apenas dar o fora nele e ir embora. Mas isso seria insanidade! Por que eu teria ido até lá então?

'-Oh, não diga... – Malfoy me examinou com os olhos estreitos, e eu desviei o olhar. Por um momento me lembrei do hábito cada vez mais freqüente de Harry em fazer isso.

Ele fez mais uma pausa, parecendo quase temeroso de me dizer o que pensava.

'-Você... Não é virgem, é?

Abri bem os olhos. De repente entendi que era a máscara perfeita.

E assenti.

Fervendo por dentro, é claro! Eu não acreditava que estava tendo uma conversa como aquela com Draco Malfoy. Era surreal! Era coisa de universo alternativo! Senti que ficava vermelha, o que me veio a calhar. Ele pensou que era timidez, mas era raiva.

Ele sorriu de uma maneira quase incrédula.

'-Agora estou convencido de que se trata de uma jóia, Diana – ele murmurou, chegando tão perto que não havia mais sofá para onde recuar. – Uma mulher linda como você... Intocada. – ele mordeu o lábio, e eu podia ler cada pensamento pervertido dele. Quis sair correndo naquele mesmo momento. Não conseguia dizer nada. Se dissesse, acabaria me entregando.

'-Não precisa ter medo de mim – ele acrescentou, com os olhos cinzentos muito incisivos sobre os meus. Estendeu uma mão e ergueu meu queixo. – Eu estou realmente encantado com você, Diana. Não sei o que está me fazendo. Estou... – ele segurou meu rosto, com uma mão quente e nada tímida – Acho que você está me deixando diferente, Di... – foi quando ele cortou a si mesmo. Eu poderia jurar que havia algo de estranho no modo como ele disse meu nome falso.

'-Diga alguma coisa – ele pediu, afastando-se.

'-Você não é assim – repliquei, antes que me contivesse.

'-Não sou... o quê? – ele perdeu a pose de galã apaixonado e ergueu uma sobrancelha.

Minha vez de morder o lábio.

'-Você não pode ser assim tão... Simpático – acrescentei no último minuto. – Estou custando a acreditar que...

OH, MERLIN... Quanta falsidade! Nunca achei que fosse capaz disso.

'-Então me dê uma chance de provar. – ele segurou minha mão mais uma vez. –Venha à minha casa esta noite.

Se era possível, abri ainda mais os olhos.

'-Sua casa?

'-A Mansão Malfoy – ele completou. – Você poderá conhecer onde eu moro e meus amigos mais próximos. Estou certo de que assim entenderá que não sou um... Aproveitador qualquer. – e sorriu maliciosamente.

'-Tem... Tem certeza? – perguntei, incrédula. Não podia estar dando tão certo assim, podia?

'-Claro que tenho. Apenas encontro um problema em tudo. Olhe bem nos meus olhos... – e encarei-o, já que estava sendo forçada.

'-Você está do lado do Lord das Trevas na guerra?

Lembrando-me nitidamente de Lupin orientando aquela mesma missão, tranquei os dentes e acenei que sim. Malfoy imediatamente se pôs a sorrir de uma maneira que eu pensei que não fosse capaz.

'-Ótimo. Bom saber que você é inteligente, Diana. – ele ficou sério de repente e apertou a minha mão. – Parece idiotice, não é? Mas o Lord sabe recompensar aqueles que estão do lado dele. Assim que Potter e a Ordem da Fênix estiverem acabados, nós viveremos no paraíso.

Ficamos ambos em silêncio por um minuto, e a sensação foi que ele estava meio que dizendo aquilo para si mesmo. Fitei-o com curiosidade, encarando os olhos cinzentos que de repente estavam opacos e fora de foco, para depois vê-lo se dar conta do que estava fazendo, piscar e voltar a me olhar inquisitorialmente.

'-Você virá esta noite?

Respirei fundo.

'-Eu... Eu não sei se posso... – comecei, ainda não convencida de ser muito seguro me enfiar na Mansão Malfoy, sozinha com uma corja abominável de Comensais da Morte coleguinhas dele. – Minha mãe... Vai receber alguns bruxos que estudaram com ela em seus tempos de Hogwarts... Eu não sei se eu poderia...

A expressão de esperança dele falhou, como se quebrasse de um momento para outro.

'-Ainda não consegue confiar em mim, não é? – ele perguntou, levantando-se e indo para trás de sua escrivaninha de novo. – Por favor, fale com sua mãe esta tarde. Diga a ela que estou pedindo. Ela pareceu ser tão encantadora, Diana. Certamente poderá entender.

Eu me levantei, meio desconcertada, como se tivesse de repente perdido algo que teria acontecido ali no meio. Malfoy estava irreconhecível, correto, mas isso se devia à sua atuação de galã apaixonado e arrebatado por uma bela garota rica. Se tudo não fosse armação, se as coisas fossem de verdade para _mim_, eu não sei se teria acreditado naquela conversa toda. Mas enfim, todas as garotas são tolas, e caem facilmente numa conversa de um homem atraente e aparentemente apaixonado...

Esperem aí.

Certo, quero que esqueçam completamente a última frase. Vamos adiante.

Esbocei um sorrisinho amarelo e me levantei, também.

'-Talvez faça melhor indo para casa agora.

Malfoy suspirou.

'-Como desejar. – fez uma pausa e acrescentou: - Estarei esperando a sua resposta, Diana.

Assenti depressa e saí, fechando a porta atrás de mim.

Cheguei à Ordem parecendo muito atormentada. O modo como Malfoy falara naquele momento! Os Comensais da Morte não costumam ter esperança de dias melhores. Eu os conheço, depois de todas as missões pelas quais já passei. Eles ficariam perfeitamente alegres de passar o resto de suas existências servindo a Voldemort, crentes de que fazem o certo limpando o mundo dos sangues ruins e afins... Ah, quanta estupidez. E ainda acham sinceramente que não passamos de ratos nos pondo nos caminhos deles, que apenas querem limpar o mundo e procriar uma raça pura de bruxos que não tenha mais que se subjugar aos trouxas! É uma doutrina viciosa, isso sim. Estou acostumada com eles, mas a cada dia me assombra mais que eles acreditem nessa teoria.

Tonks deve estar no quarto de Lupin, de novo. Abri a porta... Ninguém. Será que Lupin já se levantou? Já está bem assim pra isso? De qualquer modo, estou morta de fome e um almoço viria a calhar.

Descendo as escadas, aquele olhar desfocado de Malfoy não me sai da cabeça. Até mesmo cruzei com algumas pessoas na descida, mas mal as vi. Tudo que eu conseguia pensar era: será que ele era o único que tinha esperança? Essa fábula da vida tranqüila e superior uma vez que a guerra estivesse acabada e vencida por Voldemort era coisa que diziam para as crianças. Conforme eles cresciam, todos deixavam de acreditar nela. Mesmo assim...

'-Ginny!

'-Oh, olá Hermione. – parece até que ela acabou de aparecer na minha frente! De onde ela saiu?

'-Estou te chamando há um tempão, Ginny! Como foi a missão?

'-Ainda não está terminada por hoje, Hermione – suspirei. – Aparentemente, Malfoy quer que eu faça uma escala na mansão dele esta noite.

Os olhos castanhos dela se abriram tanto quanto podiam. Hermione me fitou atentamente e disse:

'-Isso é sério?

Assenti, no apogeu do meu desânimo.

'-Ginny, isso é fantástico! Você só foi até ele duas vezes! E já vai a uma reunião de... Quantas pessoas estarão lá? – ela perguntou abruptamente, tomada de uma idéia desagradável, provavelmente.

'-Não sei. – murmurei. – Mas haverá outros Comensais lá. Malfoy parece querer me mostrar aos seus amigos, para ganhar a confiança de Diana Higgs.

'-Diana Higgs?

'-Meu nome.

'-Ah, sim. – ela parou e respirou fundo. – Venha, Tonks está lá embaixo. Estávamos esperando por você para almoçar... Mas não sabíamos quando voltaria...

'-Não tem problema. – resmunguei, sem emoção. Não estava me importando de comer sozinha. Mesmo que todos estivessem comigo, eu acabaria me distraindo e trabalhando mentalmente em minhas teorias sobre as possibilidades de Malfoy.

Lupin estava sentado com Luna na sala de estar. Ambos discutiam fervorosamente sobre o que seriam, aparentemente, esconderijos dos Comensais. Respirei mais leve de ver que Harry tinha finalmente colocado a cabeça eficiente de Luna para trabalhar.

Instantes depois, estávamos todos sentados à mesa. O clima estava bruscamente diferente do normal na sede da Ordem da Fênix. Tanto que me fez lembrar dos tempos em que Sirius estava vivo. Havia risadas, (sendo as de Tonks e Luna as mais escandalosas), havia piadas e até mesmo tínhamos convidados. McGonagall estava sentada ao lado de Harry, com um sorriso fino no rosto e um olhar meio saudoso, tentada a também contar uma piada, eu poderia jurar. Kingsley também estava ali.

'-Os gêmeos devem vir logo – ele estava dizendo. – Eu falei com eles ainda há pouco, quando passei pelo Beco Diagonal. A seção de armas falsas dele está quase vazia. Parece que os bruxos comuns estão comprando varinhas falsas e andando com elas o tempo todo, para poderem entregá-las em caso de ataque, no lugar da varinha verdadeira.

Ron riu e ergueu a mão.

'-Fiquem só imaginando a cena... – e fez uma careta dramática. – "Entregue sua varinha, sangue ruim..." E então ele pega e simplesmente vê um frango de borracha, ou...

Não ouvi o final da piada, mas mesmo assim me senti compelida a rir.

'-Hum... Eu acho que perdi alguma coisa – falei, quando os risos se acalmaram. – Por que toda essa alegria?

'-Estamos quase descobrindo o código dos Escritos Negros! – Hermione disse, com a voz aguda e orgulhosa. – Eles usam um código muito complexo, sabem...

'-Mas no fundo são apenas um monte de barrinhas – Ron acrescentou com uma expressão zombeteira. – Ou seja, passamos tanto tempo pesquisando todas as formas antigas de comunicação entre os bruxos das trevas, e a coisa acaba sendo simples como códigos da escola.

Ginny resistiu a rir da cara contrariada de Hermione.

'-E quanto a você, Ginny? – Tonks perguntou, com um olhar malicioso. – Como foi a manhã no Ministério da Magia?

'-Ah, claro, você tinha que me fazer lembrar – murmurei, virando os olhos. – Está tudo saindo muito bem. Estou até tendo que segurar o Malfoy um pouquinho. Incrível o que uma herança gorda não faz com um homem...

'-Segurar o Malfoy? – Harry perguntou, na ponta da mesa.

'-Hum... É. Pelo jeito, quer acabar logo com o dinheiro de Diana Higgs, a julgar pela velocidade com que se joga pra cima dela. Ele até acha que ainda poderá ter uma vida tranqüila e despreocupada assim que Voldemort nos derrotar.

Falei isso com tal desprezo que quase acreditei em mim mesma. Enfim, Malfoy não passava de mais um tolo. É, acho que é isso mesmo. Um tolo. Um idiota que ainda tem esperança. As pessoas deviam ser mais realistas, não acham?

'-Esse idiota tem bosta na cabeça, isso sim – Ron resmungou, enchendo a boca em seguida, sob um olhar desaprovador de Hermione. Olhei para a minha comida e o ouvi engolir para acrescentar: - Vocês sabem, ele passou a vida inteira na asa do pai. Nós vimos o que aconteceu quando ele teve que fazer algo sozinho.

Todos tentamos não pensar na noite em que Dumbledore morreu, pois essa lembrança sempre nos faz querer levantar e perseguir Snape em cada canto do mundo e reduzi-lo a cinzas oleosas e nojentas, que é bem o que ele é. Mas às vezes isso se fazia necessário.

'-Bem, mas o Morcegão acabou fazendo o serviço sujo para ele, não é? – Harry murmurou, de repente amargo mais uma vez.

'-Do que estão falando? – Luna voltou os olhos interessados pela mesa.

'-Do Professor Dumbledore – Lupin murmurou, com uma expressão fatigada apenas pela lembrança. – Voldemort havia encarregado Draco de matá-lo, mas quem acabou fazendo tudo foi Snape.

Ela continuou lançando olhares curiosos pela sala, e o clima de riso de repente tinha ido embora.

'-Foi porque Dumbledore já estava quase convencendo Draco a abandonar Voldemort – disse Harry, de olhar na comida, também. – Eu estava lá.

Silêncio.

'-Será que... – Hermione tentou, muito lentamente. – Será que... Se Snape não tivesse chegado... Se Malfoy pudesse mesmo escolher... As coisas não teriam sido diferentes?

'-Nós já pensamos nisso uma dezena de vezes – disse Harry.

'-Não interessa, o caso é que no final Malfoy ficou mesmo com os bruxos das trevas – Ron cortou-o. – Ele era medroso demais, não teria coragem para desafiar o mestre dele.

'-Bem, enfim – Tonks forçou um tom animado, voltando-se de novo para mim. – E o que ele tentou, afinal, Ginny?

'-Hum... Aparentemente Diana Higgs é uma virgenzinha inocente e desprotegida, e ele a convidou para ir à Mansão Malfoy...

Ron cuspiu o suco, Luna abriu mais ainda os olhos, Lupin recostou-se e gemeu de dor, esquecido do ferimento; Tonks levantou-se e me encarou, os olhos muito brilhantes.

'-Tá brincando!

'-Não estou, não – sacudi a cabeça, desconsoladamente.

'-Está sim! Você não pode ter conseguido uma chance de enquadrar tantos Comensais da Morte de uma vez só!

'-Claro que posso, já que meu poder de fogo é imbatível, posso simplesmente ir chegando e estuporando um por um, amarrá-los que nem sacos de arroz e trazê-los pra cá... – repliquei, ironicamente.

'-Certo, Ginny, o plano é o seguinte: - Tonks me disse, quando a noite já estava caindo. – A essa altura, a coruja com a minha carta deixando você ir já deve ter chegado. Nós vamos colocar dois membros da Ordem de cada lado da mansão.

'-Vocês não vão invadir a casa, vão? – interroguei, subitamente apavorada.

'-Não, nem pensar. – ela sacudiu a cabeça jovialmente. – Não seja bobinha, Ginny, eu sei que isso destruiria o seu disfarce! É só em caso de emergência. Nós vamos deixar com você este pingente – ela prendeu uma flor esverdeada no meu ombro, - que você deve destravar se precisar da gente. Nós teremos membros entrando pelas janelas e, em último caso, arrombando a porta.

Eu me fitei no espelho, já vestida. Gostaria de não estar usando aquele vestido verde, de tons escuros, que me fazia mais parecer aquela vaca da Bellatrix Lestrange do que qualquer outra pessoa. O broche ficou preso na única alça; o outro ombro estava de fora.

Olhei para o lado e encontrei Victoria Higgs; Tonks acabara de se transformar.

'-Certo, é melhor eu levar você. – ela falou. – Dessa forma deixo bem claro que estou encantada de minha filha estar conhecendo um cavalheiro tão distinto quanto Draco Malfoy.

'-Sabe, Tonks, às vezes eu acho que você quer me fazer acreditar nessas coisas – resmunguei, com um risinho.

'-Quanto mais você acreditar – ela replicou, me examinando enquanto nos arrumávamos para aparatar. – Melhor vai atuar. Portanto... Nossa, menina, você está branca demais. É efeito do vestido escuro e do cabelo ou você realmente anda se alimentando mal?

'-Pare de bobagem, Tonks – falei com um risinho. – Primeiro quer me convencer de que Malfoy é um cavalheiro distinto e agora começa a inventar anemias na sua pseudo-filha...

Com um estalo, nós aparatamos. Eu não sabia onde poderia ser a mansão dele, mas Tonks certamente sabia. Afinal, ela era prima dele. Narcissa era tia dela... Só o pensamento faria qualquer um embrulhar o estômago.

A mansão era grande, larga, de pedras antigas, lembrando aquelas casas medievais. O que provavelmente ela era, já que entre essas famílias ricas e convencidas eles costumam morar no mesmo lugar por séculos e séculos a fio, dizendo que devem seguir a linhagem da família. Patético, se querem saber. Eu não queria sair da Toca porque eu amo aquele lugar, só por isso. Vocês não podem dizer que não seja um lugar agradável, porque é.

Eu ajudei a Tonks-caquética a subir as escadas até a porta. As janelas estavam cobertas por cortinas escuras, mas ainda assim havia luz lá dentro. Engoli em seco, olhando de relance para o meu broche. Oh, Merlin, que eu não precise dele...

Foi uma seqüência interessante respeitável, a que se seguiu ao momento em que Tonks tocou a campainha. Malfoy abriu, segurou minha mão e dessa vez conseguiu beijá-la (lábios finos e estreitos, sempre com aquele sorriso cordial e falso no rosto). Minha mão se despediu e desaparatou, tão logo a porta da mansão se fechou às minhas costas.

A sala de estar dele tinha móveis vitorianos, antigos e ricos, claro, e no canto havia um piano que tocava sozinho. Alguns bruxos circulavam e conversavam educadamente em rodas espalhadas pelo aposento. Alguns olharam para mim, sem dar muita atenção. Draco, entretanto, estava prestando toda a atenção do mundo.

'-Estou tão feliz que tenha vindo – murmurou ele, examinando minhas roupas. – Está linda, Diana.

Estreitei os olhos.

'-Isso é uma festa formal em honra de quê?

'-Nada especial. Essa é apenas uma das recompensas daqueles que servem o Lord das Trevas, Diana. Festas sempre que queremos e música e riqueza... Tudo que um bruxo pode querer da vida.

Parei um pouco, olhando em volta e pensando.

'-Isso é tudo que importa para um bruxo?

Engraçada a sensação que me passava naquele momento pelo corpo. Eu estava num antro de Comensais, sendo eu própria membro da Ordem da Fênix, estava falando com Draco e todas as ameaças pareciam vir das pessoas conversando entre si. Até parecia que, se houvesse alguma coisa, o bruxo interesseiro e idiota ao meu lado me protegeria. Era melhor eu fazer um pouco de terapia com Luna, para separar melhor a atuação da realidade.

'-Aceita um pouco de whisky de fogo? – ele ofereceu, pegando uma taça cheia sobre uma mesa.

Encarei a taça. Draco não sabia quem eu era. Poderia ter algo ali dentro?

'-O que foi? – disse ele, virando a taça em sua própria boca e bebendo um gole. – Não está achando que coloquei alguma coisa aqui, não é?

Enrubesci, tentando me controlar.

'-Claro que não – respondi, tirando a taça das mãos dele e o encarando nos olhos por um momento. A mão dele foi para a minha cintura e eu tive que me segurar para não dar um tapa nele. – Draco.

A próxima meia hora se seguiu tranquilamente. Ele seguiu comigo entre seus convidados, falando com eles e até me apresentando. O único momento desconfortável foi quando Zabini chegou. A lareira se encheu de chamas verdes e ele saiu, limpando o pó das roupas. Parecia de propósito, mas a primeira pessoa que ele viu ali fui eu. Ele parou, fitou Draco do meu lado, estreitou a vista, e caminhou diretamente.

'-Srta. Higgs – ele disse, assentindo para mim. – Curioso encontrá-la por aqui.

'-Uma jóia de beleza, Blaise – o loiro ao meu lado disse, em voz alta. – Não concorda?

'-De fato. – ele respondeu, ainda sem tirar os olhos de mim. – Achei que tinha me dito ter apenas negócios com Draco.

'-Então já se conheceram...

'-Hoje de manhã – cortei-o, antes que o ar ficasse pesado demais. – Antes de chegar ao seu escritório.

Ele virou-se para Zabini.

'-Certamente. Bem, você pode ver que nós descobrimos que podemos ter outras coisas em comum, além dos negócios...

Sorri sem graça para o outro. Ele fuzilou Draco por mais um momento e depois disse ter visto outros amigos.

Como se alguém fosse amigo de alguém naquela corja!

Calma, Ginny, calma. Talvez mais uma taça de whisky de fogo possa ajudar.

'-Sente-se aqui – ele indicou, me apontando um sofá. – Mais whisky?

Eu nunca tinha tomado aquela coisa, mas estava anestesiando as minhas reações, de modo a evitar que a minha raiva daquele ambiente maldito transbordasse.

'-Então, Draco – murmurei. Desde quando eu estou chamando esse idiota de Draco? – Você fala tanto do Lord das Trevas. Você trabalha pessoalmente para ele?

Ele sorriu e me encarou nos olhos. O modo como eu tinha falado com ele me fez lembrar do modo como eu falava com Harry antes, tentando puxar assunto.

'-Claro que sim. – ele respondeu depois, correndo os dedos pela minha mão que ainda segurava uma taça. – Faço coisas importantíssimas. Você sabe, meu pai costumava ser um dos mais fiéis nos tempos antigos, antes daquele estúpido Potter nascer, e agora estou seguindo com a honra da família...

Ele seguiu discursando, falando um monte de bobagens inúteis sobre sua família, e como só havia bruxos de sangue puro havia diversas gerações... Começou a falar de antepassados que tinham sempre lutado pela pureza bruxa, e eu tentei me concentrar no gosto daquela bebida, que parecia nunca terminar na minha taça. Sempre que eu pensava que estava acabando, via que tinha mais um pouco. Draco começou a cortar seu assunto interessantíssimo por pessoas que se aproximavam, e mais bebida que descia pela minha garganta, e risos que começavam a ecoar dentro da minha cabeça, e dedos brancos que corriam pelo meu pescoço para pousar em meu ombro...

De repente eu estava rindo, eu estava alegre, e Draco estava rindo comigo... E junto com o que ele dizia eu me lembrava de repente de coisas estranhas, coisas que não tinham nada a ver com aquilo tudo, eu me lembrei de Tonks falando de Lupin e de Luna que finalmente estava fazendo algo na Ordem, e de Ron que descobrira o código dos Escritos Negros... Mas o riso de Draco ainda estava soando perto de mim. E eu me sentia muito leve, eu estava acreditando mesmo que eu era Diana Higgs... Ginny Weasley não passara de um sonho...

'-Você sabe – eu falei, rindo. – que eu já encontrei todo o tipo de bruxos nessas viagens que tive que fazer com os meus pais... Uns eram realmente malucos, sem falar dos elfos domésticos, que nos países do sul andavam nus pela casa... Minha mãe ficou olhando e olhando, e eu só tinha seis anos, nem sabia o que havia de tão estranho naquilo!

Draco gargalhou.

'-Você é encantadora – ele disse, se debruçando sobre mim. Eu ri mais uma vez.

'-Eu sou, é?

Logo havia uma mão no meu pescoço e mais whisky na minha boca... Então as coisas tremiam e os risos enchiam os meus ouvidos... Acho que me levantei com a mão de Draco na minha cintura... Enquanto subimos as escadas, rindo, eu não podia parar de pensar como não sabia se aquilo poderia me levar a algum lugar, por sabíamos o tempo todo das atividades de Draco, e não ajudaria em nada conhecer seus amiguinhos se nenhum deles sabia onde estavam as Horcruxes... Eu achava mesmo é que devíamos procurar encurralar a Nagini... Seria perfeito se Voldemort ainda a possuísse, não é? Hahaha... Mataríamos os dois em uma só... Sim, claro... Com um só golpe!

'-O que disse, querida? – ouço Malfoy dizer, quando bebi o último gole de whisky de fogo.

'-Nada não... – murmurei, com outra gargalhada que ecoou pelo quarto limpo à nossa frente.

As minhas próximas lembranças são difusas demais para contar a vocês...

* * *

NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO! O QUE EU FIZ?

OH MERLIN! Eu... Eu acabei de acordar na cama com o Malfoy! Isso simplesmente não pode ter acontecido!

E pior... Minhas roupas estão lá em cima da estante! Nunca senti tanta vergonha na vida... Minha vida acabou, como eu pude ser tão idiota? Vejam isso, ele ainda está dormindo, e como está enrolado no lençol, eu não posso saber se ele também está sem roupa... Mas que está sem camisa, está. Com todo o tórax de fora, e o braço esticado na minha direção.

QUE NOJO!

É melhor eu me levantar, pegar as minhas roupas e sumir daqui antes que... Como é possível que eu não me lembre de nada?

Fui até o espelho agora, e estou fitando a minha imagem. Ao menos ainda estou com roupa de baixo. Ai, minha nossa, isso não ajuda em nada.

Eu... Não posso ter feito isso...

Esperem! Eu estou me lembrando... Estou me lembrando e estou ficando vermelha... Cada vez mais vermelha... Isso porque ainda estou com a aparência de Diana Higgs. Como vou me olhar no espelho, quando tiver cabelos ruivos e sardas de novo, pensar que eu transei com Draco Malfoy?

Só consigo me lembrar de flashes... Acho que estou vendo o momento em que ele correu as mãos pelas minhas costas e abriu meu vestido... Também tenho vagas imagens dele afundando a mão nos meus cabelos... Ah, isso quase não pode ser pior... Como eu vou contar isso lá na sede da Ordem? Como eu vou encarar Harry agora?

HARRY!

Droga! A culpa foi toda minha... Eu não quero voltar lá! Eles vão me perguntar o que eu descobri... Ou seja, quase nada... E vão querer saber porque só vou chegar a essa hora... Estou morta! Por que eu não acordo esse Comensal logo e digo quem eu sou e... Oh, Merlin... É a Marca Negra no braço dele? A cada momento eu sinto mais nojo, mais raiva de mim!

Como é que eu vou encarar o Harry depois dessa?

Socorro!

* * *

**N/A:** Demorei, mas aqui está! Espero que gostem... E muito obrigada por tudo, viu? Eu vi que estou em oitavo lugar no 3V! Só tenho que agradecer... Não pensei que vocês estivessem gostando tanto assim! Obrigada demais!

_Maria Silvia: _Puxa, eu estou realmente gostando do Harry e da Luna nesses momentos também. Mas agora quero que me diga o que achou dessa com a Ginny... Muito obrigada por comentar!

_Lilibeth:_ Menina! Obrigada demais por comentar! Estou muito feliz que você tenha gostado. No começo o problema foi esse, entender cada personagem pra depois falar como se fosse ele... Me satisfez muito ver que você gostou. Obrigada!

_Sett:_ Ohhh Sett! Eu fiquei assim quando vi seu review: O.o E depois, sua doida, você recomendou pra todo o grupo do Severus A Partir de Agora! Fiquei bobona... E ainda estou. Ah, qual blog que você foi? Tenho um agora que atualizo quase todo dia... Obrigada!

_Melissa:_ Há, na verdade Mel, eu mesma fiquei com pena do Harry, depois de escrever tudo. Você bem sabe que no fundo, eu não gosto dele. Nem da Ginny. Mas mesmo assim trouxe esse capítulo todo dela! Eu tenho quase tão pouco juízo quanto você, que escreve HG! Hehehe, não me leve a mal, menina, você é um gênio. Mas é necessário força pra escrever HG. Ainda mais como você, que escreve in-cri-vel-men-te bem! Adoro você, menina. E obrigada!

_Renata:_ Não adianta... a fic é mesmo HL. Não quero mais a Ginny com o Harry, isso está começando a me irritar, é sério! Mas mesmo assim, obrigada por se dar ao trabalho de ler tudo isso.

_Miri:_ Ah, nem me fale da Luna. Adoro essa menina! Sou fã dela, mesmo. E é, vendo por dentro até parece que o Harry é humano. Sim, a Luna ESTÁ mais madura. A coisa não funcionaria nunca do jeito como ela era em Hogwarts, antes de passar um bom tempo presa em casa, sozinha pra pensar. E quando ao Draco e a Ginny, me diga você agora... medo E obrigada!

_Anna Weasley:_ E aqui está a publicitária da fic! Adoro tudo isso, a propaganda descarada que você anda fazendo, os comentários no meu space, tudinho... Só tenho que achar um jeito decente de agradecer. Por enquanto, MUITO obrigada!

_Anne:_ Sim, os personagens foram todos obrigados a amadurecer depressa demais. A guerra está nas mãos deles, e isso os faz parecer adultos completos. É assustador. Nessas horas o Dumbledore faz falta... Ah sim, eu sempre achei a Luna perceptiva, mesmo nos livros. Porque às vezes, com apenas uma frase, ela desmontava o Harry. No livro seis, isso acontece o tempo todo. Então achei que poderia usar isso na fic. Obrigada por comentar!


	7. Luna e as Conclusões

**Como Eu Vejo**

**Capítulo Sete – Luna e as Conclusões**

Ontem Lupin me ajudou a revisar tudo que aconteceu nos últimos meses, de acordo com o que meu pai tinha me contado. Eu li e reli tudo aquilo o dia todo; pela janela eu vi o céu descendo lentamente, vi Ginny passando aqui e ali com cabelos negros e olhos azuis, e Tonks, muito atarefada, atrás dela. Aquela missão de entrar no Ministério da Magia devia estar levando mesmo muita mão de obra, sabem. Com todos aqueles monstros de nove pernas e escadas roxas escondidos no poço do elevador, não é de estranhar que tenha muito a se investigar.

Já estava escuro lá fora quando a mesa estava coalhada de rabiscos pelo punho do meu ex-professor. Aquela imagem, da mesa cheia de papéis, já estava se tornando muito familiar. Lupin respirou fundo, passou a mão pelos cabelos afetados pela idade, e virou-se para mim.

-Luna – disse ele. – Você não foi mais à sua casa desde que os Comensais foram buscar seu pai, não é?

Sacudi a cabeça.

-Você nem mesmo esteve no andar de baixo, não é?

Mais uma vez, neguei.

-Bem, eu acho que está na hora de darmos uma passada por lá.

Abri bem os olhos.

-Mas eles não continuam por lá?

-Só há um jeito de saber – ele replicou, com um daqueles seus sorrisos tristes.

-Quando?

Ele me fitou por um momento.

-Não tem medo?

-Quando iremos?

-Bem – ele tomou fôlego. – Eu não sei. Vou falar com os outros ainda. Talvez seja melhor destacarmos mais pessoas. Com certeza Ron e Hermione ficarão felizes de ir, já que não agüentam mais ficar às voltas com os Escritos Negros.

Assenti.

-Acho que agora podemos nos dar por terminados – ele falou mais alto, e eu sorri de volta.

A noite se seguiu tranqüila, exceto para Harry. Lá pelas onze horas, quando eu cansei de ficar relendo as anotações, eu o vi descendo as escadas e conversando com Ron, parecendo nervoso.

-Ela já devia ter voltado!

-Eu sei, cara – Ron respondeu, com a mão no ombro do amigo. Eu resisti a me virar, mas acabei olhando de maneira certeira nos olhos de Harry. De alguma maneira, a expressão dele fez com que eu me encolhesse um pouquinho. Preocupação... Com Ginny, claro. A namorada dele. – Você não sabe como eu odeio dizer isso, mas a Ginny já está bem crescidinha... E já lidou com essas missões antes...

-Se Malfoy encostar um dedo nela... – Harry resmungou, sem notar minha existência e quase passando direto com Ron, quando Lupin se levantou.

-Se Malfoy encostar um dedo nela, você vai saber – ele disse. – Nós temos dois membros da Ordem de cada lado daquela mansão. Eu mesmo estaria lá, se Nymphadora não tivesse simplesmente me proibido...

Ron segurou um risinho. Eu voltei o meu olhar para um relatório de esconderijos dos Comensais.

-Nunca achei que eu fosse viver o suficiente te ver recebendo ordens dela – comentou o ruivo, incapaz de se conter. Lupin sorriu de leve, daquele jeito bobo que as pessoas apaixonadas costumam fazer por aí.

_Os Comensais da Morte não costumam seguir padrões de esconderijos. Tanto podem usar porões sujos e infestados de ratos, como também mansões abandonadas e cavernas, em lugares significativos ou não. Quem escolhe os esconderijos de cada prisioneiro é o próprio Lord Voldemort, que usa a prática para demonstrar aos seus subordinados a importância que cada refém possui._

-Vamos comer alguma coisa, certo? - Lupin sugeriu, depois que Harry e Ron terminaram de rir dele. - Eu e Luna terminamos por hoje, mesmo.

-Lanche noturno, adorei a idéia - apoiou Ron imediatamente.

Todos se viraram, rumando para a cozinha. Sem tirar os olhos do relatório, vi Harry se virar, pelo canto do olho.

-Você não vem, Luna?

-Oh, eu não estou com fome - repliquei, mais alto do que deveria, e mais jovialmente do que deveria. - Acho que vou me deitar agora mesmo. Amanhã será... Um dia animado.

Juntei os papéis nas mãos, derrubei quase metade, e me abaixei pra pegar. O cabelo caiu por cima do meu rosto e meus brincos fizeram cócegas na minha bochecha. Harry ainda não tinha ido, e por quê?

-Está pensando de novo no seu pai?

Seria quase tocante se ele estivesse realmente tentando me interpretar. Seria legal da parte dele. Quero dizer, foi, porque ele realmente tentou me interpretar. Mas o erro foi crasso. Eu estava atrapalhada sim, mas é porque eu sou normalmente atrapalhada. Não como Tonks, mas... Oh, eu devia responder pra ele, não? Sim, eu devia; quase me esqueço.

-Não! Absolutamente - repliquei, me virando depressa e mostrando meu pior ângulo, ali, coberta de papéis e com o cabelo por cima do rosto. - Eu estou ótima. Muito bem. Só um pouco... Nervosa. É, acho que é isso. Estou nervosa.

Harry pôs as mãos nos bolsos.

-Tem certeza de que não quer comer?

-Não... Quero dizer, não quero comer. Tenho certeza sim. Obrigada, Harry.

Certo, essa não sou eu.

* * *

Lupin tinha ficado de falar com todos sobre a idéia de voltar para a minha casa, então achei que não era necessária de qualquer maneira na cozinha. Fui dormir, mas demorei bastante pra pegar no sono. Era normal que as pessoas perdessem o sono em época de guerra, mas bem, algo me dizia que o meu sono não tinha ido embora por causa da guerra. Desde o momento em que eu tinha começado a me mexer para salvar o meu pai, a agonia tinha se desvanecido. Eu estava fazendo o que podia, portanto não sofria mais crises de consciência.

"_Você não dormiu essa noite, Luna_?"

Eu estava parecendo natural. Como ele notou? Eu nem mesmo tinha olheiras, não que eu saiba. Eu... Eu me senti esquisita naquele momento. As pessoas não costumam perceber nada em mim, eu é que percebo nelas, não é verdade? Quero dizer, é realmente difícil se livrar dos zigrons, essas nuvenzinhas que embaçam os nossos pensamentos e nos fazem energar apenas a um palmo diante dos olhos, e eu realmente passo muito perto de me esquecer de passar o meu repelente importado da Índia e... Puxa! Faz dias que eu não me previno contra eles! Ah, deve ser por isso.

Claro!

Estou começando a ver apenas o meu lado aqui, e é por isso. Mesmo estando na sede da Ordem da Fênix, onde todos estão preocupados com um bem maior, com o fim da guerra, cada um tem suas paixões e seus interesses a defender. Eu entendo isso. Claro que entendo. Só porque eu não tenho paixões, não quer dizer que ninguém mais tenha, não é? Cada um faz sua parte.

Quanto tempo será que faz que Harry não encarava as pessoas? Ele pareceu melhor depois de ontem. Mais esperançoso, mais leve. Será que ele finalmente ouviu alguém e entendeu as dimensões da adivinhação?

Harry nunca me ouviu antes. Sempre riu do que eu dizia, como os outros, ao contrário do que ele pensa. Claro que não age como Ron, que ri abertamente ou troca olhares com Hermione a cada frase minha. Ele parece se preocupar com o que eu vou achar. Mas... Eu vejo, eu sempre vejo. O modo como eu vejo tudo é diferente da maioria, eu acho. Às vezes, não sei.

De manhã, eu resolvi me levantar e dar uma olhada pela janela. A visão é meio embaçada, graças ao segredo da casa... Mas de qualquer maneira, é melhor do que fitar as paredes, de novo.

Já está tudo bastante claro, mas não estou com ânimo para ir lá embaixo. De repente, a mansão parece menor do que antes. Em qualquer corredor, eu posso encontrar gente, e eu não estou com vontade de encontrar ninguém. Por ninguém, entenda-se Harry Potter.

Ora, vamos, Luna, você deveria simplesmente descer como sempre e fazer os outros se constrangerem... Por que afinal você não quer encontrar Harry?

Sabe que essa é uma boa pergunta? Eu nem faço idéia.

Foi quando eu vi Ginny chegando. Ainda morena, ainda com olhos claros, com as roupas desajeitadas, mas eu sabia que era Ginny. Assustadora a hora em que estava voltando. Será que tinha acontecido alguma coisa e ela tivera que se virar sozinha?

Hum, melhor descer para encontrá-la.

No meio do caminho, tive que fazer uns dois desvios muito necessários, porque Harry quase pegara o mesmo corredor que eu, duas vezes. E agora eu não podia esbarrar nele por um novo motivo; algo me dizia que Ginny NÃO queria encontrar o namorado tão logo.

Tive que ir até o hall de entrada da mansão, porque Ginny nem se aproximara da sala de estar. Ali eu encontrei, junto com ela, Hermione, que me olhou por um instante, antes de se voltar com preocupação para a falsa morena.

-O que aconteceu, Ginny? - ela continuou perguntando, enquanto sacava a varinha. - Oh, me deixe dar um jeito nisso.

Um aceno de varinha foi o suficiente para que tivéssemos Ginny Weasley de volta à sua aparência ruiva e sardenta. Fiquei ali, parada à porta, esperando que ela se pronunciasse.

-Hermione, eu... Oh, você nunca vai acreditar - ela suspirou, sem saber por onde começar.

-Você descobriu alguma coisa? - a outra perguntou, ansiosa e trocando a perna de apoio sem parar.

-Vamos... Vamos para o meu quarto. – Ginny falou, passando uma mão nervosa pelos cabelos. Eu segui as duas até o andar de cima, apertando uma mão na outra. A idéia da missão era antiga, e talvez por isso funcionasse tão bem. Espionagem, confiança infundada... Claro, Ginny só podia ter descoberto algo grande. Algo que nos levasse a uma Horcrux – ou quem sabe Malfoy tinha mencionado qualquer detalhe do esconderijo do meu pai?

Eu fechei a porta e as duas se sentaram na cama.

-Vocês vão me matar – Ginny repetiu.

-Ginny, se os Comensais não conseguiram fazer isso até hoje, nós com certeza não temos a intenção de tentar – Hermione replicou, depressa e naquela sua voz que indicava urgência. – É tão terrível assim?

Depois de um instante de hesitação, a irmã de Ron assentiu com a cabeça.

Hermione respirou fundo, buscando calma. Depois estendeu o braço para segurar a mão de Ginny. Eu me aproximei alguns passos, incerta.

-Se for algo que eu não possa saber – murmurei logo. – Eu saio, e vou apenas...

Mas Ginny sacudiu a cabeça.

-Não, Luna. Eu... Eu confio em você... – Ela fez uma pausa. – Certo, eu vou dizer. Eu fiz a maior burrada de toda a história da bruxidade.

Outra pausa silenciosa, na qual Hermione me olhou aflita, enquanto eu me sentava do outro lado de Ginny.

-Eu passei a noite com Draco Malfoy. – e tapou o rosto com as mãos, gemendo de tristeza.

Hermione tapou a boca, mas mesmo assim escapou um gritinho de choque. Eu apenas fiquei encarando a ruiva. Passar a noite não estava significando o que eu pensava que queria dizer, não é?

-Você não fez isso! – exclamou Hermione, estupefata, sem tirar a mão da boca, os olhos castanhos muito abertos e surpresos.

-Eu fiz... – Ginny resmungou detrás das mãos. – Ele me embebedou, Hermione! Ele foi dizendo coisas e coisas, cheio de gestos galantes, e me apresentou para um monte de gente que puxa, nós poderíamos sair neste momento e prender, se não fossem do alto escalão do Ministério, mas ele foi me fazendo beber e beber e eu só me lembro dele me levando... Ah, como eu sou idiota!... Levando para o _quarto dele_! E eu não lembro de quase nada, apenas de cenas e... São cenas muito comprometedoras, e...

-Certo, Ginny, por favor. – Hermione disse, afetada e mais ansiosa do que estava antes de saber o que acontecera. – Por favor, evite os poucos detalhes... E você amanheceu na cama dele?

A outra assentiu de novo.

Depois olhou para mim entre os dedos, desolada.

-Não vai dizer nada, Luna?

Dizer o quê? Eu ainda não tinha decidido qual parte da história era mais importante, se a parte em que ela conseguiu nomes muito interessantes da parte dos Comensais ou se a namorada de Harry Potter passara a noite inteira – vejam bem, inteira – com Draco Malfoy.

Harry ficaria possesso.

-O que você vai contar ao Harry? – só consegui perguntar.

-Eu não sei! – gritou Ginny, apavorada diante da idéia de falar com Harry sobre a última noite. – Quero dizer, eu não posso simplesmente chegar e dizer alegremente que eu...

Hermione respirou fundo e pôs uma mão no ombro de Ginny.

-Os membros que ficaram de prontidão esperaram até tarde. – ela disse, muito séria. – Chegaram há algumas horas, e me disseram que não te viram saindo, mas que também não receberam nenhum chamado de socorro. E me perguntaram se eu sabia onde você estava.

Ginny tirou as mãos do rosto.

-E o que você disse?

-Eu... Eu inventei no último instante que você tinha passado na Toca. – ela replicou, com medo da reação de Ginny à mentira. – Quero dizer, eu não quis que eles pensassem que você estava até agora com Malfoy. E também... Eu tinha um pouco de esperança que você tivesse resolvido passar lá, e...

-Isso! – exclamou a outra, exibindo de repente um sorriso nervoso. – Eu estive na Toca! Você é genial, Hermione! Depois de ficar uma eternidade ouvindo as bobagens daquele Malfoy e coletar alguns nomes, eu apenas... Quis relaxar, e ir para a casa da minha mãe!

-De madrugada? – perguntei, sem saber se fora uma pergunta sensata.

Ginny mordeu o lábio.

-Acho que é tudo que podemos dizer. – concluiu Hermione.

Foi minha vez de assentir.

Ginny gemeu de novo e se jogou de costas na cama.

-Eu não acredito que fiz isso!

* * *

E foi dessa maneira que Hermione e eu encobrimos a noite de Ginny. Harry ouviu a história de testa franzida, mas acreditou sem hesitar. Depois do almoço, eu estava esperando por Lupin no hall quando ele e a ruiva apareceram, conversando em tons urgentes.

-Luna – disse ele, ao me ver. Parou e me fitou por um momento. – Você está pronta?

Assenti, de forma mais ansiosa do que devia.

-Ginny estava me contando sobre os bruxos que viu na Mansão Malfoy ontem – ele continuou. – Vamos para a sua casa primeiro, e depois eu te conto as novidades. – Ele parou, Ginny me disse apenas um "oi" e foi para a sala de estar. – Você sabe aparatar, Luna?

Sacudi a cabeça.

-Não – falei – Hogwarts foi fechada antes que eu pudesse aprender. Meu pai tentou me ensinar nos últimos tempos, mas... Bem... Eu não tive tempo de pegar o jeito.

-Muito bem – ele falou, esticando as costas e gemendo um pouco. Será que aquela ferida ainda não tinha parado de doer? – Então segure-se ao meu braço.

Com aquela sensação esquisita de ser sufocada ou até mesmo atacada por um enxame de narquilés, só voltei a enxergar quando estava no terreno abandonado da minha casa.

Ainda as paredes estavam quebradas, exatamente do jeito que nós tínhamos deixado. Eu me senti esquisita, sabem. Parecia que a minha casa tinha sido abandonada havia anos... Que ninguém nunca mais tinha se aproximado e...

Fiquei ali, em pé, parada, observando tudo com a boca aberta e com o pensamento muito longe. E também foi de muito, muito longe, que a voz de Lupin chegou até mim.

-Luna! _Está me ouvindo_?

-Oh, me desculpe – murmurei.

-Saque a sua varinha – ele ordenou, sério. – Isso aqui está quieto demais pra mim.

Ele se abaixou, pegou um graveto no chão da minha árvore favorita, um carvalho imenso onde eu costumava guardar meus brinquedos; ele tinha um vão oco se você subisse em círculos. Eu gostava muito dali mesmo, porque eu também costumava me esconder lá quando os amigos de Betsy Oliwand resolviam me perseguir. Você pode perguntar por que eles me perseguiriam, se eu mesma quase dormira na casa dela. Enfim, esse _quase _deve ter feito a diferença... Betsy não gostava de se sentir ignorada, mais ainda do que todo mundo. Eu não fui lá, e ela resolveu que eu era muito "esquisita". Se isso foi decidido de acordo com os mesmos critérios de todos os alunos de Hogwarts, eu não sei. Talvez fosse só despeito... Enfim.

Voltei a mim de novo e peguei minha varinha. Lupin atirou o graveto na direção da porta. Na metade do caminho, ele se chocou com algo invisível, soltou uma chama azul e caiu no chão, carbonizado.

-Hum, alguma armadilha tinha que ter mesmo – ele murmurou sozinho. – Sabe o que é isso?

-A Muralha Anti-Bruxos de Anne Stalts? – arrisquei.

Lupin ergueu as sobrancelhas.

-O que disse?

De que adianta ser tão poderoso e tão sensato se nem conhecia a Muralha Anti-Bruxos de Anne Stalts, eu me perguntei. Mas enfim, se Lupin conseguira sobreviver tanto tempo sem esse conhecimento, deveria ter algum crédito.

-De qualquer forma – ele continuou. – Isso é a Barra-Mago, um feitiço recentemente inventado por Voldemort. Ele costuma colocar isso em lugares por onde passou. Evita que os trouxas entrem... E os bruxos também. Felizmente, Luna, ninguém ainda resolveu entrar na sua casa, porque se isso tivesse acontecido, nós encontraríamos o seu cadáver bem ali, no lugar daquele graveto.

Fiquei fitando Lupin com interesse.

-E não dá pra quebrar o feitiço?

-É aí que está a genialidade da Ordem da Fênix – ele suspirou e ergueu a varinha: - _Expecto Patronum_!

Da varinha dele saiu um monte de névoa branca e que logo tomou forma – algo como um leopardo ou coisa parecida – e se atirou contra a barreira. Não pude evitar de me encolher quando o ruído da Barra-Mago contra o patrono se espalhou pelo ar, agudo e alto, para depois se formar uma abertura clara na cúpula azul que só então se revelara – o patrono de Lupin estava do outro lado, nos esperando com as pernas arqueadas.

Entrar em casa, depois de passar pela abertura, foi uma sensação irreal. Como voltar no tempo, ou pelo menos um pouquinho. Afinal, em todas as minhas lembranças de casa, nenhuma era a de uma sala destruída e cheia de coisas carbonizadas, como ela estava agora. Não pude evitar um suspiro.

-Não há sangue em lugar nenhum aqui – comentou Lupin, percorrendo a sala a passos rápidos. – Você disse que seu pai tinha acabado de chegar quando eles invadiram a casa, não é? Ele não teve tempo de ir para nenhum outro cômodo?

-Não, ele foi atacado aqui... – murmurei, também andando e lamentando cada prateleira partida, com todos os experimentos que eu tinha feito nestes anos esmagados pelas botas dos Comensais da Morte. – Mas dois Comensais subiram até o escritório dele, quando ele disse que era lá onde estavam os Escritos Negros...

-... Que você tinha acabado de pegar, não é?

Assenti.

-Mais alguém sabia que seu pai estava com os Escritos? – Lupin continuou perguntando.

Pensei por um momento.

-Eu não sei – respondi, dando uma olhada para as escadas que levavam ao corredor do meu quarto. – Ele queria publicar uma matéria no _The Quibbler_ sobre os feitiços nos papéis.

Lupin mais uma vez demonstrou surpresa.

-Isso é sério?

-Sim – eu respondi, sem me importar muito. Comecei a subir as escadas. – Mas eu disse a ele... Que não importava muito falar dos feitiços... Se não havia como se defender...

Não vi Lupin coçar o queixo enquanto me seguia; apenas continuei subindo, querendo ver o meu quarto.

-Isso foi muito sensato, Luna – ele aprovou, depois de um momento de silêncio. – Teria chamado muito à atenção para o seu pai, publicar aquilo... Espere – ele parou, e segurou meu braço. – Seu pai não recebeu uma única coruja todos esses dias, Luna. Ele disse a alguém da revista?

-Sobre os Escritos? – perguntei. – Já disse, eu não sei... Ele mencionou que Robert ficaria decepcionado, já que a edição venderia tanto... Mas não deixou claro se Robert sabia ou não.

Segui andando e empurrei a porta do meu quarto, que vocês já conhecem. Lupin veio atrás de mim, parecendo muito preocupado.

-Quem é esse Robert?

-Carmichael – eu resmunguei, sem coragem de entrar. – Sócio do meu pai...

-Luna, tem algo errado aqui. – ele resmungou. – Sua casa foi bloqueada, mas ninguém tentou entrar ainda, além de nós. E se entrou, teve que usar um patrono, que é um feitiço muito complicado e difícil de fazer. Sem corujas. Ninguém mesmo. Poderiam ter aparatado aqui dentro?

-Ah, não – respondi, meio orgulhosa. – Meu pai comprou um kit Anti-Aparatação doméstico de um mercador no Beco Diagonal. Não poderiam, não.

Lupin respirou fundo, mas não respondeu.

-Enfim, se Robert sabe, também será caçado. Ou já foi – murmurei.

-Sim, talvez. – ele concordou lentamente. – Vamos para a sede.

Abri bem os olhos.

-Já?

-Se quiser pegar algo seu, fique à vontade. – ele acrescentou. – Mas eu tenho algo em mente. Vamos procurar esse Robert Carmichael.

-Podemos ir já. – falei prontamente. – Eu acho que não preciso de nada...

-Não, Luna, você não. Nem eu. Vou pedir a Nymphadora, que pode se disfarçar. Se a coisa não for exatamente o que estamos pensando, pode não ser uma boa idéia a filha do editor aparecer procurando pelo sócio dele. Talvez estejam esperando que façamos isso.

Suspirei.

-Isso significa... De volta para a sede por um bom tempo?

Ele deu um sorriso triste.

-Desculpe, Luna. Acredite, eu sei como você se sente. Mas não é a hora, ainda. Pode ser perigoso. Nós não sabemos o que pode acontecer se você puser os pés na edição da revista.

Alguns minutos mais e saímos da casa, para depois reaparatar diante da Mansão Black.

Mansão essa que, ironicamente, estava quase vazia naquela tarde. Pelo que Neville me contou mais tarde, todos estavam em missão em algum lugar de Gales, não sei para o quê. Ele mesmo deveria ter ido, mas decidiram todos que ele seria mais necessário cuidando das plantas no porãrio cuidando das plantas no porecidiram todos que ele seria mais necesso. De modo que ficamos todos mesmo na sala de estar.

Num sofá apenas, ficaram Harry e Ginny, inquieta e segurando a mão dele, e do lado deles, Ron e Hermione, que não estavam de mãos dadas. Pelo que eu já tinha percebido até aquele momento, Hermione era bastante racional, e pelo jeito não gostaria de ficar se preocupando em demonstrar sentimentos em horas como aquela, em que todos estávamos falando de coisas mais importantes. Tonks estava andando de um lado para o outro, eu estava sentada no braço da poltrona na qual Lupin estava sentado. Neville, nos porões.

Lupin ficou falando por um bom tempo sobre as condições da minha casa, seguindo de tudo que me perguntara.

-Então eu vou até a redação do _The Quibbler _amanhã, é? - perguntou Tonks, depois que ele ficou em silêncio.

Lupin não disse nada, apenas fez que sim com a cabeça.

-Mas... Mas Lupin - Hermione começou, depois de pensar bem se era melhor falar. - Você não está pensando que os Comensais podem ter perseguido o tal Charmichael, não é?

O outro respirou fundo.

-Bem, Hermione, há várias possibilidades - ele começou. - Tanto já podem ter pego o sócio do Sr. Lovegood, quanto podem planejar pegá-lo, se acharem que ele sabe de alguma coisa.

-Ele pode ter confessado aos Comensais se contou tudo para o Carmichael - sugeriu Ginny.

A sugestão me pareceu quase ofensiva. Meu pai, confessando alguma coisa? Traindo um sócio? A idéia sempre me pareceu estranha. Eu posso não ser conhecida por dotes heróicos, afinal eu pertenço à Corvinal, mas meu pai não. Ele foi da Grifinória, e talvez seja por isso que eu simpatize tanto com estas pessoas, que sempre foram e sempre seriam grifinórios. Pensar nisso me entristece um pouco também, porque de certa forma eu gostaria de ser como eles. Mas enfim, a idéia de Ginny foi recebida com cenhos franzidos.

-Improvável - murmurou Harry. - Afinal, os métodos de tortura deles...

-Ah, por favor, Harry, não comece a desmerecer suas câmaras de tortura só porque você sobreviveria a elas mil vezes se fosse preciso - Ron interrompeu-o. - Nem todo mundo aqui é super herói como você.

Foi a vez de Harry fechar a cara.

-Não é disso que eu estou falando. - ele murmurou. - Os Comensais não costumam torturar para conseguir informações. Se eles torturam, é para enlouquecer a vítima mesmo. Para que ela nunca volte a formar um pensamento coerente.

Eu odeio quando Harry pinta essas imagens das ações de Voldemort. Sempre me faz ter arrepios, de imaginar o meu pai nas mãos dele.

-Pare com isso, Harry - disse Tonks, olhando para mim. - Veja o que você faz com Luna falando assim!

Desviei quando ele se voltou para mim, me limitando a encarar o tapete.

-Certo. - Lupin recomeçou, apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos, e encarando os outros quatro no sofá ao lado de maneira objetiva. - Então, para começar, precisamos de uma visita anônima à redação do _The Quibbler_. Informações, vocês sabem.

-Luna não pode ir. - murmurou Ginny.

-Porque os Comensais sabem que ela está com a Ordem. - completou Hermione.

-E pareceria suspeito, é lógico - Ron concluiu.

-Nós sabemos disso, Ron. - Hermione acrescentou, com um toque de arrogância na voz.

-Eu só estava concluindo, Hermione! - ele exclamou de volta, quando ela se empertigou ao seu lado.

Simultaneamente, Harry, Ginny, Lupin e Tonks viraram os olhos.

-Você não tem que ficar repetindo o que todos nós já sabemos - ela replicou, com os olhos castanhos estreitos.

-Muito bem, deixem as tensões fora da reunião, certo? - Harry cortou-os.

Ron e Hermione fecharam as caras (simultaneamente). Eu me levantei, dei a volta por trás da poltrona e fui para a cozinha.

-Aonde você vai, Luna? - Ginny perguntou por cima do ombro.

-Eu... Vou tomar um pouco de água. Acho que não há mais nada que eu possa fazer.

Mais algo que eu perdi foi o momento que se seguiu à minha passagem pela porta. Todos trocaram olhares, sentindo que tinham feito algo errado, que me magoasse.

A verdade é que eles não tinham feito nada. Então por que eu estava me sentindo desconfortável daquele jeito? Alguma coisa parecia estar muito errada.

Sentei-me à mesa, onde estava espalhada outra cópia daquele desenho estranho dos Escritos Negros. Fiquei olhando aquelas linhas tortas e sem sentido algum enquanto pensava.

Todos ali de mãos dadas, felizes com seus respectivos namorados, não tinha me feito sentir muito bem. Bem, talvez Ron e Hermione não fossem o problema, já que, bem, desde a primeira vez que eu os vi foi notório que eles se gostavam. E Lupin e Tonks, não sei, acho que eles sabem separar trabalho de emoções de um modo muito perceptível.

Então, o problema só podia ser Harry e Ginny.

Ah, só pode ser a mentirinha da Ginny que está me deixando desse jeito. Só pode, se eu pensar bem nisso. É que no fundo eu não acho que seja legal ela esconder que acabou dormindo com Malfoy... Por mais asquerosa que a idéia possa ser. Bem, desde o momento em que eu nunca dormi com ninguém - nunca beijei ninguém - eu não sei até que ponto a coisa pode ser asquerosa.

Afinal, Harry nunca mentiu para ela. Não que eu saiba.

Se fosse eu no lugar de Ginny, por mais que doesse, eu acabaria falando... Sim, seria o melhor, afinal ela TINHA feito uma bobagem... Mesmo que não tivesse sido sua intenção. Não, claro que eu não vou contar a ele. Afinal, não posso me meter. Mas se eu fosse a namorada de Harry, diria tudo.

É melhor eu pensar em outra coisa, sabem, porque essa coisa de "se eu fosse a namorada de Harry" pegou um pouco mal pra mim mesma. Pensamentos são coisas perigosas, não é à toa que o Ministério guardava aqueles cérebros no Departamento de Mistérios. Claro, era um dos esquemas de Fudge para submeter toda a comunidade bruxa a seu desejo. Para minha sorte, meu pai tinha arrumado dois capacetes Fecha-Mente - mas eles estavam em casa... E Fudge nem era mais Ministro da Magia... Preciso parar com esse saudosismo todo, e preciso parar com tudo que pensei nas últimas horas.

O melhor que faço é ir para a cama, que amanhã poderei ter algumas novidades sobre o meu pai, ou até sobre Robert Carmichael.

Antes que eu chegasse até o meu quarto, vi uma porta se abrir no corredor.

-Luna - Harry disse, olhando para mim diretamente. Eu me encolhi mas me forcei a sorrir.

-Olá, Harry. - e tentei passar direto por ele, cuja expressão ficou tensa por uns instantes. Quando fui passar por ele em direção ao meu quarto, ele pôs uma mão no meu ombro.

-Você não quer ir comigo alimentar o Buckbeak?

Abri bem os olhos, surpresa. Naturalidade, Luna Lovegood, naturalidade. Ou ele pode perguntar o que está errado.

-Na verdade, eu...

-Ah, pare com isso. - ele me cortou. - Eu te devo uma, por ter destruído o seu castelo do Snap Explosivo.

Forcei um sorrisinho e acabei girando nos calcanhares, para segui-lo. Começamos a caminhar por todo o corredor, em direção a uma alça no teto que ficava bem no final.

-Como foi hoje na sua casa?

-Ah, foi interessante - eu me forcei a murmurar. - A sala estava destruída, e eu nunca vou saber se pus de bubotúberas faz mesmo o visgo do diabo criar asinhas e soltar fumaça, mas está tudo lá.

-Fico pensando por que eles colocaram a Barra-Mago na sua casa. - ele disse, e eu fiquei em silêncio. - Você não tem nenhuma idéia?

Sacudi a cabeça.

-Bem, não tem problema, nós vamos descobrir. - ele disse, e sacando a varinha deu uma batida na alça, que se abriu e deixou que descesse uma escada de luxo, como aquela que unia o térreo ao primeiro andar. - Venha - ele disse, estendendo uma mão.

Por que ele estava fazendo aquilo?

De repente eu me tornei muito consciente das minhas roupas, e do sapato verde ridículo que eu tinha nos pés. Eu subi na frente de Harry, mas parei quando cheguei em cima e esperei por ele.

O teto era baixo e inclinado, o lugar estava iluminado apenas por alguns lampiões, e no canto extremo do sótão, em cima de onde deveria ficar o meu quarto, estava o hipogrifo que tinha causado tanta encrenca com Hagrid e o mesmo Draco Malfoy com quem Ginny se deitara... Puxa, eu não podia parar de me lembrar daquilo?

-Você se lembra dele, Luna? - Harry perguntou, olhando pra mim.

-Sim, acho que sim. - murmurei. - Não tive aula sobre eles, eu ainda estava no segundo ano, mas quando eu fugia dos outros alunos, ia para perto do lago e dava para vê-lo de lá.

Harry engoliu em seco, ficando sem graça como sempre ficava quando eu mencionava minhas situações nos tempos de Hogwarts.

-Você tem que andar até ele, se curvar e esperar que ele reaja. - ele ensinou, quando o hipogrifo se levantou, olhando para mim com interesse, e começou a caminhar na nossa direção.

-E se ele não se curvar também? - perguntei, depois de eu mesma engolir em seco.

-Bem - ele fez uma pausa. - Vamos nos assegurar de que tenhamos tempo para correr escada abaixo.

Harry foi na frente, curvou-se sem medo - já devia ter feito aquilo centenas de vezes - e Buckbeack não hesitou em curvar-se para ele também. É claro, afinal estávamos falando d'O Escolhido, qualquer um se curvaria para ele.

-Sua vez - falou Harry, andando para o lado.

Olhei por um instante para o hipogrifo e respirei fundo. Depois, me curvei devagar, consciente de que ele poderia simplesmente pular e arrancar a minha cabeça a qualquer momento, se assim resolvesse. Daí, eu não veria mesmo meu pai nunca mais.

Mas logo Harry exclamou:

-Veja, Luna, ele se curvou também! - parecendo animado. - Agora de aproxime um pouco.

Ergui a cabeça e vi que o bicho tinha até um aspecto simpático. Mais simpático, ao menos, do que os Testrálios, com os quais eu já tinha me dado muito bem.

Minutos depois eu já estava íntima de Buckbeak, afagando a cabeça dele. Harry espalhou um pouco de carne para ele numa bacia tão grande que eu poderia tomar banho dentro, e nós nos sentamos no chão, encostados na parede.

-Luna - começou Harry, quando Buckbeak se pôs a comer apressadamente cada filé que lhe fora ofertado. - Sabe por que eu quis que você viesse aqui?

Voltei os olhos para as minhas mãos.

-Não - repliquei, no tom mais jovial que consegui forjar. - Por quê?

-Aquilo que você me falou aquela noite - ele tentou explicar, agora ele também olhando para as mãos. - Tudo, na noite do Snap Explosivo... Foi muito legal da sua parte.

-Ah, muito obrigada. - falei, me desencostando e abrançando os joelhos.

-De certa menira... Apesar de eu não concordar com tudo - Harry sorriu um pouco e passou uma mão pelo cabelo. -, o que você disse me ajudou muito. Mais do que... Mais do que muitas brigas e muitas discussões e...

-Certo, eu entendi - cortei-o, querendo que ele parasse logo de falar.

-E bem, por isso tudo, eu fiquei preocupado quando você começou a ficar meio agitada aqui na casa.

Oh droga, eu precisava ir logo embora dali! O que eu ia dizer quando ele perguntasse...

-O que está errado?

Meu estômago deu uma volta engraçada, como se um morcego estivesse perseguindo uma borboleta lá dentro.

Eu me voltei para ele um instante, e fitei-o, muito sem graça. O óculos estava meio caído no rosto dele, e os cabelos bagunçados como se ele tivesse corrido uma maratona. Mas correndo ou não, os cabelos dele sempre estavam assim. E o jeito como ele me olhava preocupado me fez sentir mal. Eu me senti culpada... sem saber direito por quê.

E só quando eu saí correndo, me enfiei no meu quarto e tranquei a porta, é que eu me toquei por que eu tinha me sentido culpada.

Oras, não havia outra explicação além dessa. Eu me sentia culpada porque tinha acabado de me apaixonar por Harry Potter... Que, aliás, tinha uma namorada que era minha amiga.

Agora vocês entenderam por que eu não conseguia responder? É, eu acho que é isso mesmo, porque não há outra explicação e também porque eu estava sempre sentindo uma necessidade de olhar nos olhos dele, se até segurar a mão dele, sem falar daquele momento em que ele pôs a mão no meu ombro.

Ah, mas eu não saio nunca mais desse quarto. Quero dizer, saio, mas só pra salvar o meu pai.

* * *

**N/A:** Demorei, mas cá estou!

_Miri: _Estou parecendo uma Lufa quando escrevo a Ginny... É um esforço absurdo! Foi o melhor capítulo? Puts! Você vive me surpreendendo! Obrigada!

_Anna Weasley: _A história do Draco com a Ginny é muito complicada. Estou apaixonada por HL, por enquanto. Mas prometo que o capítulo nove (porque no 8 também é HL) teremos DG! E narrada pelo Draco! E de novo, obrigadíssima pela comunidade que você criou para a fic! Obrigada por tudo!

_Melissa: _Nem sei mais se você já tinha comentando. Eu já te falei, a Luna vai aparecer na sua HG, então tem que ser marcante. Ela tem que pegar o Harry! De qualquer jeito! Sua doida... Atualiza aquele space por favor! E obrigada!

_Rocks: _Pois é, HL é tudo, menos comum. Uma das missões da minha fic é torná-lo um ship famoso e aceito! Heheh muito obrigada por tudo, espero que continue gostando!


	8. Harry e o Fim de Seu Sangue

**Como eu Vejo**

**_Capítulo Oito - Harry e o Fim de Seu Sangue_**

Fiquei ali, sentado imóvel, vendo Luna de repente sair correndo sem aviso. Eu tinha feito algo errado? Não que eu soubesse. Grande, agora que eu parecia estar ficando mais "simpático", as pessoas começavam a correr de mim. Essa ironia me cansa, e mais do que isso, me faz ter um daqueles impulsos de me trancar no meu quarto sozinho e sair de lá outra pessoa, diferente e muito mais fácil de suportar dentro da minha cabeça.

Mas, é claro, questionamentos como esse nunca foram o meu forte. Portanto, eu gastei um bom tempo lá no sótão, tentando imaginar porque Luna teria saído correndo. Eu não tinha feito nada demais, tinha?

A verdade era que, desde aquela noite famosa do Snap Explosivo, eu estava olhando para Luna de um jeito diferente. Ou melhor, o fato de _olhá-la_ já representava a mudança, neste caso. Eu não tinha dito isso a Ron – afinal, ele iria rir e fazer pouco dos meus pensamentos tão confusos -, muito menos a Ginny – que provavelmente ficaria enciumada. Ginny se enciumava muito fácil, e aqueles cabelos vermelhos davam uma boa noção da explosão que ela era capaz de proporcionar.

Buckbeack deu dois passos na minha direção, com a fome já saciada, parecendo curioso com as minhas maneiras acanhadas. Eu geralmente até brincava com o hipogrifo, já que ele não ficava gritando e dizendo que eu devia me concentrar na guerra.

Havia tanto pra ser resolvido. Eu sentia constantemente uma certa angústia, porque tínhamos conseguido tão pouco naquele tempo todo. Queria que Sirius estivesse aqui.

Ele já teria encontrado pelo menos umas duas Horcruxes, depois se sentaria na cozinha e ficaria rindo da nossa preocupação. Depois ele me chamaria de James de novo. A Sra. Weasley dizia tanto que aquilo era doentio, mas eu no fundo gostava que ele me chamasse pelo nome do meu pai.

-E aí, Buckbeak – resmunguei, já que ele não parava de me olhar. – Se você entendeu isso, eu ia agradecer muito se me explicasse.

Ele continuou parado, muito sério, e sentou-se.

A verdade é que quando dou por mim, estou prestando atenção em Luna. As coisas que ela faz, o jeito como fala, até mesmo o tom de voz que usa. É muito curioso, porque eu não faço de propósito. Dá pra dizer que ela é o tipo que atrai a atenção das pessoas.

Ou pelo menos a minha.

Olhei para Buckbeack, que ainda me fitava curioso. Certo, o que diabos eu estava fazendo ali? Olhando para a cara de um hipogrifo e pensando em Luna Lovegood, de uma maneira diferente do normal.

"_Harry, não seja bobo, você só é um bruxo, não pode ficar pensando que o mundo todo acaba se você morrer. Pense assim, de qualquer maneira as pessoas morrem. Se você for, outras vão continuar tentando destruir o império dele, ou um dia ele pode acabar mesmo destruindo a si próprio. Afinal, não esqueça, Harry, você pode matar o Lord sim, mas ele também pode se matar..._ "

E apesar de tudo, aquela fala não era tudo de que eu me lembrava. Acho que eram... os olhos, sim. Olhos cinzentos tendem muito a parecer frios, eu acho. Mas ela colocou tanta ênfase naquilo que me surpreendeu, e ao mesmo tempo, me fez vê-la por outro lado. Eu já sabia que Luna tem uma sinceridade que pode ser até cruel. Sabia também que ela podia ser otimista, mas não a esse ponto.

Os olhos dela são diferentes dos de todas as pessoas com que eu convivo aqui, na sede da Ordem da Fênix. Talvez sejam os únicos que ainda brilham, como se não tivessem esquecido que temos chances de vencer. Ela... Sim, acho que só posso concluir que Luna Lovegood é diferente da maioria das pessoas. E diferente da maioria das minorias, também.

Mais tarde eu me levantei e tomei o rumo do meu quarto. Ginny já estava dormindo, abraçada com um travesseiro, como eu sabia que ela fazia sempre que dormia sozinha. Assim que pus a cabeça no travesseiro, ela se mexeu um pouquinho. Ergui os braços e pus as mãos atrás da cabeça, pensando ainda.

Eu costumava dizer que Ginny era a única que conseguia me fazer esquecer da guerra. Com o sorriso, com os trejeitos e até com as sardas que eu me acostumei a ver quase o dia todo. Sempre estivera do meu lado. Nunca desistira de mim, ela mesma dissera. Passei muito tempo pensando, quando estava viajando sozinho, como eu podia ter sido estúpido o suficiente para não me interessar por ela desde o começo. E como eu perdi tempo, durante todos aqueles anos, com a idéia fixa de que ela não era mais do que a irmã de Ron e sempre, bem, uma criança.

Até hoje me sinto meio culpado de só ter dado atenção de verdade a ela quando já tinha se tornado uma das meninas mais lindas da escola. E agora, apesar de tudo, ela gostou de mim e está do meu lado até hoje. Eu a amo?

Alguns meses atrás, eu pensava seriamente em me casar com ela, se essa guerra não me matar antes. Mas agora, com a ruiva dormindo a sono solto e imóvel do meu lado, eu não sei.

Meus olhos estalaram abertos de repente e eu não acreditei em tudo que estava pensando.

Um: Luna era diferente de todos que eu já tinha conhecido.

Dois: Eu não tinha mais certeza, por motivos ocultos, do que eu sinto por Ginny.

Eu não estava... _Cogitando_... Estar atraído por Luna, ou estava?

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, eu não a encontrei logo. Ginny levantou mais cedo que eu e foi falar com Hermione, dizendo que queria perguntar algumas coisas a ela. Quando eu estava saindo da cozinha depois de tomar café (Luna não estava na sala, nem na cozinha, nem no hall), Tonks me parou.

-Harry, bom ver você, cara – ela falou depressa, assim que eu topei com seus cabelos novamente em rosa chiclete. – Eu falei ontem com a Ginny sobre a coisa do Ministério... Já que ela ficou sozinha na missão, eu resolvi ir um pouco mais fundo, sabe.

Não respondi, porque não consegui pensar em nada bom pra dizer.

-Pois então – ela continuou. – Aposto como tem um monte de coisa lá embaixo que poderia nos ajudar. O Ministério sempre diz nas propagandas que está trabalhando com a gente, mas como na prática eles só fazem liberar os Aurores... Eu _sei_ que eles têm uma boa sujeirada lá dentro. – ela parou para respirar, parecendo animada com a idéia. – Como se chamava mesmo aquela mulher... a que estava com o objeto da Hufflepuff antes de Você-Sabe-Quem pegá-la...

-Hepzibah Smith. – repliquei. – No que está pensando?

-Algo tem que estar escrito sobre a morte dela – insistiu Tonks, parecendo muito animada com a idéia. – Eu já falei com Remus, e estou indo falar com McGonagall. O Ministério tinha antigamente um controle de objetos antigos e valiosos. Faz muito tempo, eu soube, que eles costumavam controlar os donos dessas coisas de modo a saber onde estavam.

-Mas por que isso não...

-Exato! – ela exclamou, feliz de finalmente chegar aonde queria. – Por que isso parou? Qualquer um diria que era certamente uma dispensa de tempo e funcionários para catalogar coisas como objetos dos antigos fundadores de Hogwarts, mas veja bem no que elas podiam se transformar. Eu encontrei _Arthur_ ontem, Harry – ela passou uma mão e ouriçou os cabelos. – e ele me disse que esse controle foi abolido pouco tempo depois que ele saiu da escola, por alguém que acabou se tornando um Comensal da Morte... Por Lucius Malfoy!

Abri os olhos. Como nunca tínhamos descoberto tudo aquilo?

-Está brincando!

-A melhor parte é que não! Veja bem, Harry. O controle foi abolido... Isso facilitou a caça de Você-Sabe-Quem às suas Horcruxes... E foi quando seus portadores foram esquecidos é que elas começaram a sumir! Agora pense comigo: nós temos nome e sobrenome da portadora da taça de Hufflepuff... Graças a Dumbledore... Eu tenho meus meios de encontrar essa informação... E talvez tenhamos mais chances! Parentes dela... Amigos antigos... Há muito a...

Sorri de uma maneira quase irreconhecível.

-Tonks, isso é genial – falei, muito sinceramente.

Ela também sorriu de maneira iluminada, pulando de um pé pro outro.

-McGonagall concordou em ir comigo – ela continuou. – Então acho que já vou.

-Vai querer companhia? – ofereci.

-Oh, melhor não. Pelo menos não hoje... – ela deu dois passos para trás e deu um encontrão no batente da cozinha. – Eu já vou indo, Harry, até mais tarde!

-Até – repliquei, erguendo debilmente uma mão.

Mais uma vez sozinho, suspirei. E num instante todos os meus pensamentos da noite passada voltaram. Sacudi imeditamente a cabeça e saí andando. Ron devia estar em algum lugar por ali, para uma boa partida de xadrez, na qual eu perderia feio, como sempre. Talvez se eu começasse com os peões das bordas daquela vez ele ficasse confuso e...

Foi só chegar até a sala para saber que eu não queria jogar xadrez. Encontrei Hermione debruçada, como se tornara normal, sobre os Escritos Negros.

-Harry! – exclamou ela, quando me viu. – Que bom que está aqui. Eu estava pensando... Este feitiço aqui – e apontou uma seqüência de palavras em tinta vermelha. – Tem um prefixo diferente. Não estou achando em nenhum dicionário de Latim... Será que você já ouviu falar disso?

Sentei-me no sofá – ela estava no chão – e peguei o papel.

-Não... – murmurei. – Mas não parece Latim, de qualquer forma. Deve ser alguma língua diferente.

-Será grego? – ela especulou. – Ah não... A magia funciona geralmente em palavras de línguas mortas...

-Pergunte a Ron – eu aconselhei. – Onde ele está?

-Humpf – ela bufou, franzindo a testa. – Provavelmente no quarto, repetindo o que todo mundo já deduziu.

Abri bem os olhos.

-Eu não acredito que vocês brigaram por causa daquilo.

-Ele me provoca, Harry! – ela exclamou, virando-se de repente para mim, com a franja desarrumada. – Fala bobagens e sempre tenta me fazer parecer estúpida! Eu...

Levantei-me antes que ela continuasse.

-Deixa pra lá – murmurei.

Hermione fechou a boca subitamente, parecendo ofendida.

-Ah, Hermione – suspirei, vendo a expressão dela – Você sabe que o Ron não estava tentando te fazer parecer coisa alguma.

-Claro que estava! Ele sempre faz isso... Gosta de fazer parecer que eu não sou nada...

Mas antes que eu pensasse em dizer qualquer coisa, Luna entrou na sala pela porta do hall e fitou Hermione.

-Olá – disse ela, fitando o teto como se mal nos conhecesse.

Desviei o olhar. E no momento seguinte já temi estar pegando o velho hábito mais uma vez.

-Bom dia, Luna – replicou Hermione, olhando para ela brevemente.

-Oi – respondi, fitando o chão, enquanto ela fitava o teto.

Luna andou até sentar-se do lado de Hermione. Eu me encostei ao sofá, sem saber para onde ir, nem o que fazer e muito menos o que dizer. Ela pegou a folha dos Escritos que continha aquele desenho que ninguém compreendia e ficou olhando-a por alguns instantes, no quais nós três ficamos em silêncio. Hermione mordia um lábio, Luna tinha as órbitas fixas nos traços da figura e eu tinha os olhos fixos em Luna, embora desviasse com freqüência, com medo de que ela percebesse.

-Então... – ela acabou dizendo, como se fosse para ela mesma. – Hermione e Ron andaram brigando de novo?

Eu me encolhi e Hermione estremeceu.

-Luna, como... Oh! – ela parou de repente. – Você fica no quarto ao lado...

Luna pela primeira vez olhou para Hermione como se realmente a visse, depois assentiu.

-Ele é meio indelicado de vez em quando – Luna prosseguiu. – Mas você também gosta de ser admirada por ser inteligente. Eu sei como é. Uma vez eu tentei ler em voz alta na sala comunal minha redação sobre o crescimento em três fases dos unicórnios negros de dois chifres mas tudo acabou dando errado... – ela ficou em silêncio, e eu não ousei trocar um olhar com Mione. Eu não sei que bicho sairia se pintássemos o unicórnio de preto e lhe déssemos mais um chifre, mas como sempre, era melhor não pensar. – Enfim, é normal querer chamar à atenção... Só não é normal rebaixar alguém que gosta de você, sabe. Se eu tivesse um namorado, não ia querer que ele parecesse burro só para que me achassem inteligente.

Luna ficou ali, parada, sem saber do que dissera, enquanto eu encarei Hermione, prendendo a respiração. Ela estava ficando vermelha muito depressa.

-Eu não rebaixo o Ron! – acabou saindo, num tom indignado.

Luna não respondeu.

-Harry, eu rebaixo o Ron? – ela apelou para mim, que fiquei numa péssima situação. Não era lá muito seguro dizer a verdade a Hermione quando essa verdade depunha contra ela.

-Eu... – comecei, sem saber o que dizer. Luna não olhou para mim, tampouco.

-Bom dia! – Ginny chegou naquele momento, com um sorriso enorme no rosto e parecendo muito bem disposta.

Respirei aliviado e esperei que ela viesse me dar um beijo de bom dia que não chegou. Ginny se limitou a sentar-se ao lado de Luna.

-Do que estavam falando?

-Ron e Hermione brigaram – Luna reportou, sem cerimônias.

-Ahhhh – Ginny falou, com um olhar malicioso e um sorrisinho típico dela. – O que dessa vez?

-Nada especial – me apressei a dizer. – Crises entre personalidades.

-Ah – Ginny murmurou, mais uma vez. – Que bom que não é nada sério. Vocês sabem, não é, seria realmente estúpido brigar por bobagem logo agora que estão trabalhando nos Escritos Negros.

Hermione deu o sorriso mais falso que era capaz de forjar.

-Claro, Ginny. – e fechou a cara mais uma vez.

* * *

O dia se arrastou. E eu estava atormentado de uma maneira que não conseguia identificar. Algo estava muito errado comigo, coisa essa que não podia acontecer. Se Tonks conseguisse notícias da taça que pertencera a Hepzibah Smith, seria uma Horcrux a menos, o que certamente traria Voldemort para cima de nós.

Eu passei horas fantasiando sobre como seria se destruíssemos mais uma Horcrux; isso nos poria em vantagem, já que já tínhamos destruído o diário e o medalhão. Com a taça, já nos animaríamos. O que não me saía da cabeça era a pergunta: como um dia nós poderíamos pegar Nagini? Aquela maldita cobra ficava dias e noites embaixo da saia de Voldemort. Tudo que eu conseguia concluir era que os dois teriam que ser eliminados ao mesmo tempo. Eu só não sabia se derrotaria a cobra a tempo de me esquivar de uma maldição de Voldemort.

E Luna? Merlin meu, eu não sabia o que estava acontecendo. Eu ficava o tempo todo analisando cada movimento que eu fazia perto dela, e registrava cada movimento dos olhos dela. Aquilo era doentio! O que eu tanto procurava nela quando eu a fitava? Nada fazia sentido!

E Ginny? Ela também amanheceu muito esquisita naquele dia. Talvez fosse porque ela tinha que passar o dia fora de novo.

-Onde você vai? – perguntei, assumidamente incomodado. – O Ministério?

Ela mordeu o lábio.

-É – respondeu, e olhou para baixo. – Agora que temos os nomes e Kingsley já tomou providências com boa parte deles, é só descobrir quais são as missões que Malfoy e seus amiguinhos andam cumprindo ultimamente.

Assenti, desconfortável.

-Está bem – falei.

Ginny me deu um beijo – na bochecha – e foi procurar Hermione. Tonks estava ocupada e não podia transformá-la... Então Mione faria o serviço, na medida do possível. Eu não via McGonagall havia muito tempo. Ela vivia coordenando as missões na Escócia, sempre tentando proteger o castelo – nós temíamos que Voldemort pegasse qualquer coisa em Hogwarts e continuasse a fazer Horcruxes para compensar as destruídas.

Ron estava emburrado demais para conversar. Acabei indo até o porão, visitar as estufas de Neville. Mas me arrependi imediatamente, porque Luna estava lá. Antes que eu desse meia volta, fui visto.

-Harry! – Neville exclamou, com o rosto redondo se iluminando. – Que bom ter vindo. Veja só esta safra de visgo do diabo; eles têm crescimento controlado e poderão ser atirados para estrangular uns Comensais em alguns dias, logo que madurarem...

Luna e eu trocamos um olhar nervoso. Ela estivera mexendo com uma samambaia armada, que produzia um veneno perigosíssimo embaixo das folhas, mas ela com certeza sabia disso, já que usava luvas de couro de dragão, bem como próprio Neville.

-Venha até aqui – chamou ele mais uma vez.

Luna desviou o olhar e fitou o teto, assumindo seu ar voador mais uma vez. Engoli em seco e andei até Neville.

-Eu já vou indo – Luna anunciou, tão logo me aproximei. – Tenho uma reunião com Lupin em alguns minutos. Ele me disse que fez um relatório de toda a espécie de esconderijos que os Comensais da Morte costumam usar. Meu pai deve estar num deles... Neville, cuidado!

O pobre parou no meio do ato de dar comida a uma planta carnívora de aspecto duvidoso, a um canto. A planta ficou parada também, com a boca de prolongamentos verdes escancarada sob as mãos dele.

-O que foi? – ele perguntou, assustado.

-Você não pode alimentar isso com carne de vaca! Elas sofrem mutações assustadoras durante a noite. Amanhã você teria um Sugador de Cara Verde engolindo todos os visgos do diabo...!

Neville encolheu a mão, mas não concordou. Certamente estava se segurando pra dizer que dava carne bovina para aquela planta todos os dias e os visgos permaneceram intactos todo aquele tempo.

Um minuto a mais e Luna já tinha ido embora. Eu fiquei passeando pelas mesas cheias de terra e vasos, sentindo um calor infernal naquela estufa improvisada, ouvindo Neville palestrar com orgulho sobre como cada um daqueles _vegetais_ acabaria nos ajudando na guerra contra Voldemort.

* * *

À noite peguei no sono com uma facilidade que teria me espantado, se eu estivesse consciente. Depois de um mínimo de sono tranqüilo e despreocupado, eu desejei ter tido insônia.

Um riso gelado cortou os meus sonhos.

_-Surrey, não é? – ele disse, gargalhando._

_-Sim, milorde... – Wormtail estava repetindo, como se tivesse medo de dizer qualquer coisa perto de seu mestre, agora que ele estava com todos os seus poderes. – É Surrey... Lá mesmo... De acordo com os informantes... Rua dos Alfeneiros..._

_-Que seja então. – Voldemort respondeu. – Chame Dolohov e Rosier, Wormtail. Mande que eles tragam seus amiguinhos, pois temos uma diversão interessante esta noite. Haverá mais um pobre órfão no mundo a partir desta noite..._

_A gargalhada ressoou pelo cômodo mal iluminado de tal forma que ficava impossível ouvi-la sem sentir vontade de gritar._

E foi o que eu fiz, quis gritar, quis até mesmo fazer Voldemort ver que eu estava vendo aquilo e que se quisesse, que viesse atrás de mim... Mas a minha cicatriz voltou a doer, do modo como doía nos tempos de escola.

E foi gritando que eu dei por mim, acordado e suado, aos pés da minha cama.

E sozinho.

Nem pensei nisso no momento; eu tinha voltado a ter pesadelos com Voldemort! Aquilo nunca mais acontecera desde o sexto ano! Rua dos Alfeneiros! Tia Petúnia estava correndo risco! Muito mais do que Tio Vernon, se é que Voldemort soubera de tudo.

Levantei-me e tão logo abri a porta já dei com Ron e Hermione, que estavam prestes a derrubá-la.

-Céus, Harry! – Hermione exclamou, vestida num roupão grosso e marrom; os cabelos estavam mais altos do que nunca. – Nós te ouvimos gritando! O que aconteceu?

Pelo canto dos olhos, vi Luna chegar completamente vestida quando me voltei para eles para contar.

-Voldemort! Voltou aos meus pesadelos! – gritei, sem fôlego. – Ele está indo para Surrey agora mesmo! Vai pegar os Dursley!

O queixo de Ron caiu, mas Hermione demorou um momento para dar sua opinião.

-Harry, você acha que Voldemort não queria que você tivesse o visto planejando isso?

-Ah, do que diabos está falando, Hermione? – falei, com o coração pulsando tão depressa que mal podia pensar.

-Armadilha, Harry! – ela exclamou, quando mais uma porta se abriu, dando espaço a Lupin e Tonks. – Ele está usando um truque velho! Está contando com o seu heroísmo para...

-Eu vou até lá! – anunciei, antes que Hermione pudesse me chamar apropriadamente à razão. – Ele não poderia saber que os Dursley têm qualquer importância...

-Ele poderia muito bem ter imaginado, Harry! – ela insistiu, parecendo angustiada; dei-lhe as costas e fui tirando a parte de cima do pijama para vestir uma camiseta e uma capa. Ela me seguiu para dentro, enquanto Ron e Luna ficaram à porta. Lupin perguntou a Ron o que estava acontecendo enquanto Hermione continuava falando na minha cabeça. – Ele nunca pode te atacar quando você passava as férias lá!

-Mas ele pensava que era porque Dumbledore tinha enfeitiçado a casa! – berrei de volta, como se ela estivesse muito longe de mim. – Ele NUNCA deu atenção à hipótese de que poderia ser por causa do sangue que eu e a Tia Petúnia temos em comum! COMO ELE PODE TER DESCOBERTO?

-Harry, ouça Hermione uma vez na vida – Lupin insistiu, entrando no quarto. – Voldemort poderia perfeitamente...

-Ele sabe de alguma coisa! – retorqui, sem a menor vontade de ouvir opiniões. Peguei a varinha do bolso da capa e apertei na mão. – Estou indo para Surrey agora mesmo!

-Eu vou com você – falou uma voz que estivera calada até então. Todos, sem exceção, se viraram para ela, inclusive eu. Luna também segurava sua varinha e olhava resoluta para mim.

Eu nunca a vira determinada daquele jeito. Ela perdera completamente a expressão avoada e distraída.

-Nem pensar – Hermione cortou-a. – Você não vai, Luna, porque Harry também não vai.

-Ah, eu vou sim, Hermione – falei, empurrando-a para o lado e passando pela porta tão logo Ron e Luna abriram caminho. – Você não é minha mãe, por mais que tente ser.

Comecei a descer as escadas, e Luna vinha atrás de mim.

-É melhor você ficar mesmo, Luna – arrisquei, sem me virar para trás.

-Você não é minha mãe – respondeu ela meramente, continuando a me seguir.

Em um minuto estávamos no hall; Lupin, Tonks, Ron e Hermione atrás de nós. Só agora Neville podia ser visto subindo dos porões com o rosto amassado para ver o que estava acontecendo.

Voltei-me para eles por um minuto.

-Eu mando um Patrono se precisar de ajuda. Vamos, Luna.

Abri a porta e ela me seguiu. Quando a fechei, a noite pareceu se fechar em cima de mim como se eu estivesse aparatando.

Aparatar!

-Luna, você sabe aparatar?

Ela sacudiu a cabeça. E eu engoli em seco.

-Depressa, então. Segure-se ao meu braço... erm... com força. Vamos cobrir uma boa distância.

Os dedos dela se fecharam sobre o meu braço esquerdo com uma força assustada. Querendo evitar pensar no que não devia num momento como aquele, contei até três.

Tão logo aquela péssima sensação se desanuviou, eu e Luna nos encontramos na Rua dos Alfeneiros, que estava idêntica à última noite em que eu passara nela.

-Luna – eu falei depressa. – Prometa que vai fazer o que eu disser... E que não vai se afastar, a não ser que eles abram fogo. Cuide de você e derrube quantos conseguir e deixe os Dursley comigo.

Ela apenas assentiu. Muito aliviado que ela não tivesse discordado de mim ao menos daquela vez, começamos a correr pela calçada. A casa dos Dursley ficava no próximo quarteirão e eu queria ver tudo, menos uma coisa... Minha barriga estava dando voltas geladas – que não eram por causa da mão de Luna que ainda estava segurando a minha – só de imaginar o que poderia...

Quando chegamos até a esquina, eu parei, estático, de modo que Luna deu um encontrão em mim.

Ela começou a dizer algo, mas parou, quando viu o que eu fitava.

A Marca Negra estava bem acima da casa dos Dursley, verde e ameaçadora com a língua de cobra caçoando de mim.

Percebi que estava com o queixo caído, e fechei a boca, engoli em seco. Baixei a cabeça.

-Vamos – insistiu Luna.

Eu não queria.

-Eu não quero – confessei.

-Ande, Harry. Nós viemos até aqui.

-Já é tarde, Luna! – gritei, no meio da noite, sentindo-me horrível.

-Se você não puder encarar a derrota – ela ponderou, olhando para as estrelas. – Como vai encarar uma vitória na guerra? Eu vou até lá...

Luna soltou a minha mão, ergueu a varinha e me deixou parado na esquina. Fiquei lá mesmo por alguns instantes, me sentindo o pior verme do planeta. Eu nem mesmo conseguira... Se eu tivesse saído sem parar para ouvir Hermione... Se não tivesse perdido tempo me trocando, quem sabe se...

Mirei Luna por um momento, com as vestes que usara durante o dia ruflando atrás dela, abaixo dos cabelos loiros. O que ela estava fazendo?

Quando ela parou diante da casa, virou-se para mim, com uma expressão encorajadora.

Fechei os olhos e dei o primeiro passo, sem saber o motivo.

Ela estava me esperando à porta da casa. Cheguei a passos lentos, e fitei com dor aquela porta arrebentada. No fundo, estava me perguntando se estava triste por eles terem morrido. Se eu gostava deles? Não, claro que não gostava. Mas havia dois pontos naquilo: eram meus últimos parentes de sangue. E eram inocentes. Não tinham feito nada nem contra nem a favor de Voldemort, simplesmente estavam ali, vivendo. Fofocando e espancando moleques no colégio, mas nada daquilo envolvia crimes diferentes do resto da humanidade.

Luna murmurou _Lumus _e caminhou para dentro do hall, até a sala. E ali eu os encontrei.

Tio Vernon estava esparramado no sofá, com os olhos fechados, imóvel embaixo de um sofá revirado. Dudley estava de olhos arregalados, jogado sobre uma poltrona, com os cabelos curtos em desalinho e com aquela expressão que já me era tão familiar... da Avada Kedavra. Aos pés dele, numa posição que certamente indicava que se colocara na frente dele... Tia Petúnia.

As cortinas estavam rasgadas e a televisão arrebentada atrás da estante; os abajures estavam destruídos e a poltrona que restara estava em fiapos. Fiquei olhando para aquilo por tanto tempo, como se não conseguisse absorver. Quando finalmente me mexi, vi que Luna estava chorando.

-Luna...

-Veja, Harry – ela apontou para a Tia Petúnia. – Ela se foi protegendo o filho dela...

Muita coisa podia ser dita a respeito da minha tia, mas ela gostava do filho. Até demais. Fiquei encarando a expressão dela ali, ainda usando o avental com que lavava a louça todas as noites, e até as feições que eu atribuía a um cavalo me pareceram dignas de pena.

-Ela morreu – murmurei – do mesmo jeito que a minha mãe.

Antes que Luna pudesse reagir, nós nos sobressaltamos; algo ou alguém estava resmungando ali. Levamos quase um minuto inteiro para perceber que era o tio Vernon.

Luna correu e levitou o sofá; ele gemeu muito alto ao se ver livre do peso, e abriu os olhos. Imóvel, observei enquanto ele se apoiava em uma mão, com a expressão mais dolorida do mundo, e olhava para Luna.

-Obrigado, menina – ele murmurou, certamente não vendo que ela acabara de usar magia para libertá-lo.

Quando se sentou com a ajuda de Luna, ele me viu.

-VOCÊ! – ele gritou com a pouca energia que lhe restava. – Só podia haver coisa sua no fundo disso tudo!

Luna tentou ajudá-lo a se levantar, mas considerando o tamanho dele, a tarefa estava se provando imensamente difícil. Isso não o impediu.

-É tudo culpa sua! – ele berrou. – Se nós simplesmente tivéssemos mandado você para um maldito reformatório... – Mas parou em seguida, porque ficou sem fôlego.

-Eu nunca pedi para que vocês me aceitassem! – berrei de volta, perdendo completamente o controle. – Eu não tenho culpa se Dumbledore me trouxe até aqui!

-VOCÊ TEM CULPA SIM, MOLEQUE! – ele continuou berrando, apoiado na pobre Luna que começava a suar. – Minha esposa está morta! Meu filho está morto! E tudo por causa de uma maldita guerra que não é nossa! Você nunca nos trouxe nada de bom, moleque, eles podem achar que você é Deus naquele seu mundo anormal, mas pra mim você sempre será o maior estorvo que caiu nas nossas mãos!

-O senhor está se sentindo bem? – Luna perguntou em voz baixa. – É melhor que se sente um pouco, nós precisamos...

-Não, menina, eu não estou bem! – ele continuou, enquanto eu apertava a varinha com toda a força no meu punho. Depois voltou a se sentar no sofá, esfregando as têmporas.

-Tia Petúnia e Dudley... – murmurei, incapaz de aceitar. – Como você pode estar vivo?

-Eu vou te dizer o porquê, de pirralho! É só porque eu tive a sorte de não ter a droga do seu sangue! Você está sozinho no mundo agora, ouviu bem, sozinho!

Luna se ergueu e olhou para mim.

-O Ministério deverá chegar logo. – falei. – Eles saberão o que fazer. Nós chegamos tarde demais. – baixei a cabeça. – Vamos, Luna.

Saímos ao som dos gritos do tio Vernon. Luna não disse nada, apenas me acompanhou até a esquina.

Parei, e olhei para as mesmas estrelas que ela havia encarado momentos atrás.

-Estou sozinho no mundo. – falei.

-Seu tio está triste. – disse ela. – Não o ouça...

Não foi um dos melhores consolos dela, mas pareceu um dos mais sinceros. Virei-me para ela.

E a abracei com força.

* * *

**N/A – **Certo, eu assumo, dessa vez eu demorei mesmo. É que o capítulo seguinte foi um parto difícil e eu tento me manter um capítulo à frente do que é publicado... Ah, e eu gostaria que vocês reparassem em como o Harry e a Luna têm experiências diferentes: enquanto o Harry ainda se julga atraído, ela, mais sonhadora, já pulou essa parte... Mas enfim, suas respostas:

_Estrela Cadente: _Bem, agora você teve a sua reação do Harry... Ele vai melhorar, estou fazendo o possível. Realmente, mas a Ginny anda com seus próprios rolos, não? Heheh. Muito obrigada!

_Anna Weasley:_ Sim, agora é pra valer! O próximo capítulo, já vou avisando, tem um Draco bastante confuso, por isso espero que não estranhe... E também torço para que o Harry não tenha voltado a ficar insuportável! Muito obrigada por tudo, viu?

_Alicia Spinnet:_ To continuando! Hehe. Obrigada!


	9. Draco Ascendendo

**Como Eu Vejo**

_**Capítulo Nove – Draco ascendendo**_

Quando eu acordei, o dia parecia até estar sorrindo para um Comensal da Morte eficiente. É claro que a Weasley já tinha ido embora. Uma pena, porque teria sido um espetáculo inenarrável ver a expressão que faria a namoradinha de Harry Potter ao perceber que tinha passado a noite inteira, _inteira, _com Draco Malfoy. E com a ajuda de minhas preciosas memórias forjadas – eu era mestre em enganar a mente, por isso sobrevivi tanto tempo no serviço ao Lord das Trevas -, ela teria muito de que se envergonhar por uns bons dias.

É claro que eu não encostei naquela menininha maltrapilha. Ela pensa que eu fiz muito mais do que encostar, é claro, mas eu não faria tal sacrifício apenas por algumas informações. Bem, talvez eu _tenha_ encostado, afinal, mas foram só alguns beijos necessários. E eu ainda fui beneficiado pelo disfarce. Se ela estivesse em sua forma ruiva e sardenta eu provavelmente não teria atuado tão bem.

Mas o fato era de que eu era o bruxo mais sortudo em toda a Inglaterra naquele momento. Ginny Weasley estaria tão ocupada se arrependendo do que tinha feito comigo que nem se preocuparia em se lembrar direito da noite passada. Ao menos não o suficiente para descobrir que eu apenas a coloquei na cama, rindo, e comecei a perguntar coisas.

-Como está se sentindo? – arrisquei, fitando-a ainda com certa cautela.

Mas a morena menos morena que eu já conheci gargalhou de forma cristalina, depois me encarou por um momento. Ergueu uma mão meio trêmula por causa da bebida e segurou a gola das minhas vestes.

-Maravilhosa... – disse ela, depois soltando e caindo de costas outra vez sobre a cama. Tentei conter um sorriso de triunfo, porque ela poderia perfeitamente estar fingindo.

-Não vai se lembrar de nada disso quando acordar, está bêbada como um velho mendigo... – murmurei, e mordi o lábio. – Ginny.

-Eu não sei! – replicou ela, pouco se importando por não ter sido chamada de Diana. Eu mesmo estava pronto para usar seu sobrenome, mas talvez um tratamento áspero a despertasse. Eu nunca soube até onde ia o poder do álcool, tendo eu mesmo evitado me embriagar para não baixar a guarda, do jeito exato como ela fazia. – Eu é que deveria estar fazendo você falar, sabe, isso está trocado...

Debrucei-me na cama, encarando-a com atenção.

-O que exatamente você quer saber de mim?

-Ah! – ela riu de novo e sentou-se, ficando diretamente diante de mim. – Tudo que eu puder! Lupin e Harry querem que nós fiquemos íntimos para que você comece a me dizer coisas sobre os Comensais da Morte, sabe... Imagine só – ela gargalhou de novo. – Nós dois, íntimos! Eu te odeio e te acho ridículo! Como eu poderia fingir tanto...

-Realmente, você não parece levar jeito para atriz – repliquei, tentando não soar sério para que ela não se assustasse. Aquele era o momento. A mente daquela garota estava mais escancarada do que eu poderia sonhar.

Legitimência.

Ela ficou ali deitada, e eu debruçado sobre ela, evitando o toque daquela garotinha de rua... E eu atravessei suas barreiras mentais como se elas nem existissem. Num instante, vi uma dezena de coisas. Cenas de um casarão imenso... Eu a vi deitada em uma cama com Potter ressonando ao lado; ela não poderia ter pensamentos mais agradáveis? Mas logo as informações interessantes foram chegando.

"_-Por que você sempre tinha que voltar para a casa dos seus tios, Harry? – ela estava perguntando, numa cena que certamente deveria ser antiga. Havia marcas a menos no rosto e nas feições do Garoto Maravilha, comparadas com as da lembrança mais recente que eu vira. – Quero dizer, se eles sempre te trataram tão mal, Dumbledore devia ter um motivo para te mandar para lá todo o verão..._

_Potter não respondeu logo. Eles estavam sentados nos degraus de uma escada, que provavelmente pertencia à mesma mansão onde tudo parecia acontecer. Ele estava com o cotovelo sobre um joelho e não olhava para Weasley._

_-Bem, eu não sei muito bem. Mas Dumbledore me contou... Que é por causa da minha mãe, de certa forma. Do feitiço com que ela me protegeu quando Voldemort nos atacou. E como minha tia Petúnia é a minha única parente de sangue, ele dizia que eu deveria ficar na casa dela e chamar aquilo de lar, porque de acordo com ele o feitiço de proteção estaria fortalecido. Mesmo que a minha tia seja detestável – e aqui Potter franziu o cenho de forma curiosa -, eu deveria ficar com ela e manter o sangue da minha mãe vivo, através de nós dois._

_Weasley ficou ali parada por uns momentos, e Potter também._

_-Mas você nunca mais foi até lá..._

_-Agora eu já sou maior de idade, Ginny. – ele respondeu. – É natural que a gente se afaste quando cresce, e parece que dessa maneira continua a funcionar. Não vou ficar aqui falando que minha tia é importante pra mim, afinal – ele bufou..."_

E assim foram passando por mim uma seqüência de lembranças; aquilo não era como desmascarar uma mentira, e sim muito mais fácil. Ela estava sem defesas, jogada embaixo de mim, e me fitando com um olhar sonhador e risonho, embora eu a notasse franzindo a testa quando eu remexia informações que de certa forma a atormentavam.

-Ah, pare com isso – ela murmurou, entre dois risos baixinhos. – Você vai ficar aí parado olhando para mim por quanto tempo? Estou até começando a ficar distraída...

Quando ela riu daquele jeito, como que tentando mudar o assunto, mudar o foco, enfim, eu meio que tive a impressão de que ela estava voltando a sua forma normal. Quando ela mostrou os dentes, me veio uma imagem nítida de seu rosto original, que tinha as mesmas formas daquele que ela ostentava; era surpreendente que eu pudesse ter sido enganado sequer por um momento.

-E quais idéias você tem? – falei, voltando ao tom que andara usando com ela nos últimos dias.

Ela deu um sorriso torto e travesso, como se eu tivesse feito uma pergunta tola. E não foi necessário nem mais um minuto para que eu sentisse aquele hálito cheio de whisky de fogo no meu pescoço.

-Eu preciso dizer? – ela falou, me puxando para baixo pela gravata.

Que Merlin não me visse numa situação daquela, pensei comigo mesmo, quando me deixei cair e forçar os meus lábios sobre os dela; é claro que eu não faria mais do que isso, continuei repetindo mentalmente... Os braços dela se fecharam depressa nas minhas costas, e uma perna dela se ergueu. Mesmo que eu não soubesse que se tratava da namoradinha de Potter, àquela altura eu já teria desconfiado que Diana Higgs não era virgem nem aqui nem na Távola Redonda.

Com um impulso inexplicável, levei uma mão aos cabelos dela, mas imediatamente a tirei, como se tivesse tomado um choque. Nada daquilo era de verdade. Nem mesmo eu era de verdade.

-Espere um minuto – falei, me levantando. – Vou até ali pegar uma bebida...

-Mais? – ela disse, sentando-se. – Mas eu já estou tão...

-Aérea, eu sei. – resmunguei. – Espere um momento.

Quando ela caiu na cama de novo, passei pela porta e pela fresta desta, apontei minha varinha para ela e a estuporei.

Então Potter de certa forma dependia daqueles seus parentes trouxas... Continuar o sangue da mãe dele, quanta bobagem. Aquela maldita Sangue Ruim que não fez nada além de corromper uma família puro sangue e trazer aquele projeto de bruxo...

Depois que eu saí do banho naquela manhã, o bom senso começou a falar mais alto comigo. Potter não tinha usado um tom nada casual ao falar daquilo. _E_ para ficar entre as lembranças mais vívidas da Weasley, devia ter sua importância.

Certamente aquela informação seria muito útil ao Lord... Parei e pensei por um momento. Eu teria que levar os detalhes pessoalmente a ele, se quisesse ganhar alguma coisa. Qualquer outro a que eu confiasse tudo aquilo acabaria alegando ter descoberto tudo sozinho. Isso, principalmente, envolve meu pai. Não posso confiar nele, sei disso... Também não poderia confiar no próprio Lord. Ele talvez me mate ao saber que encostei naquela Weasley – mesmo que não a fundo -, sujando toda a pureza da raça bruxa... Eu só estive diante dele ao ser iniciado. Nunca mais, desde então. Meu pai falou por mim.

Mas isso acaba hoje, Lucius Malfoy. Dessa vez Draco irá levar ao Lord uma informação que você nem sonhou descobrir.

Enquanto pensava nisso, indo e voltando em passadas largas pelo meu quarto, a idéia foi crescendo e ficando assustadora. Por um momento, eu senti algo estranho, que achei que nem seria mais capaz de reconhecer, se a sensação voltasse. Era algo gelado e ao mesmo tempo encharcado de adrenalina, apenas de pensar em fazer algo para me sobrepor ao meu pai. Parei de súbito e me olhei no espelho.

Olhem só pra mim. Sou um bruxo maior de idade, sou um Comensal da Morte, temido por mais da metade do país, e sinto ondas e arrepios só de pensar em passar por cima do meu pai, mentor e treinador, Lucius Malfoy.

E ele me deve a vida! Sim, sim, ele me deve a vida... Quando ele fracassou, eu estive lá para continuar servindo ao Lord... É claro que houve a ajuda de Snape, mas apenas porque a minha mãe o forçou. Eu duvidei de Snape, isso é verdade. Mas quando ele foi necessário, provou sua fidelidade. Nada disso muda o fato de que enquanto meu pai estava preso em Azkaban, eu estive em Hogwarts planejando a morte daquele velho bruxo inútil...

_Não pense nunca mais naquela noite_, Snape me alertara.

E não seria eu quem fingiria não saber por quê. Naquela noite eu passei muito perto de me tornar um traidor. Exatamente o traidor que eu acusara Snape de ser em segredo. A idéia me parecera tentadora... Parecera boa, até mesmo me aliviou um pouco por dentro. Mas os outros chegaram e decidiram por mim. Desde então, quem lê sabe, estive preso na teia do Lord em nome da vida dos meus pais.

Da minha mãe, melhor dizendo. Meu pai que se cuide sozinho. Há muito ele deixou de representar proteção para mim. Depois que me tornei um Comensal da Morte, fiquei me sentindo como um animal sem casca, que de repente se vê vulnerável e à mercê de quem antes lhe parecera distante...

Sacudi a cabeça. Eu não devia, eu não podia pensar naquela noite. Tinha é que fortalecer os tijolos das minhas barreiras mentais para o encontro com o Lord, no qual eu me tornaria um dos seus servos favoritos. Já que eu tinha entrado no jogo, era melhor alcançar o máximo de segurança que pudesse.

Já era razoavelmente tarde, e a minha mãe estava sentada na sala de estar, lendo um livro de capa dura e esverdeada que eu conhecia muito bem, por ter eu mesmo ouvido aquela história antes de aprender a ler sozinho. Foi por ele, _A Noite do Encantamento Perdido_, que eu aprendi a escrever, aliás. Agora eu sei que o enredo é repetitivo e o autor não passava de um bruxo beberrão, mas quando se é um bebê a procedência do autor não é tão importante.

Narcissa Malfoy ergueu os olhos quando eu parei no portal.

-Bom dia, querido – ela murmurou, voltando ao livro logo. – O almoço deve ficar pronto em alguns minutos... Já estou indo, me espere lá, sim?

Minha mãe tinha um pouco da loucura que carregava a maioria dos bruxos de sangue puro, além da ascendência Black, sinônimo de elegância, o que a fizera para mim sempre um símbolo de poder e austeridade. Se tivéssemos uma família real no mundo bruxo, ela seria da nobreza.

Mas o que está acontecendo comigo esta manhã? Por que todas as minhas histórias de antes da vida de Comensal estavam parecendo tão importantes e até mesmo tão nítidas?

Não havia nada a fazer a não ser ir até a sala de jantar, me sentar em minha cadeira de costume – a primeira à esquerda da ponta – e encarar a mesa. Segurei o queixo com uma mão e num instante já estava tão distante em pensamento quanto podia ficar aquela Loony Lovegood, dos tempos de Hogwarts.

É claro que já tinha beijado muitas outras mulheres, principalmente depois de me tornar Comensal. Mas aquela Weasley ria quando eu a beijava. Ela estava se divertindo, de uma forma inocente que só poderia ser provida pelo álcool, mas mesmo assim estava alegre. Ria e gracejava por trás da bebida, e não se importava quando eu acabava chamando-a de Ginny.

-Sabe de uma coisa, - ela dissera. – Talvez eu devesse dormir por aqui mesmo... – acrescentou, parando com a boca muito próxima da minha, quase que roubando meu ar; os olhos dela brilhavam de uma maneira tão iluminada como eu não imaginara que fosse possível.

Ela era uma figura tão atípica que valeria um parágrafo: estava deitada por baixo de mim como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo; os cabelos já não estavam tão negros, e quando a luz do meu abajur caía sobre eles, mostravam nitidamente um brilho vermelho. Os olhos tinham escurecido e ela estava insuportavelmente parecida consigo mesma. O vestido estava repuxado em várias partes... E eu estava olhando para muita coisa ao mesmo tempo, fosse para a curva dos seios que se delineava de maneira progressivamente nítida, fosse para o pescoço pálido ou para o sorriso que ela não perdia nem por um momento, para poder pensar se a bebida era capaz de enfraquecer feitiços muito demorados.

-Eu gosto da idéia – murmurei, me debruçando mais sobre ela, com o apetite de um vampiro sobre aquele pescoço desprotegido. Dois segundos depois e ela estava rindo mais uma vez.

É melhor parar com tudo isso; essas lembranças definitivamente são proibidas... Suponho que o Lord das Trevas não se importe demais, afinal, mas mesmo assim eu só deveria me divertir com mulheres de sangue puro, cujo toque seja mais valioso.

A isto, me levantei de súbito da cadeira; já que minha mãe ainda não chegara, talvez eu ainda tivesse tempo... Corri para as escadas e delas para o patamar que levava ao meu quarto. Evitando olhar para a minha cama, dirigi-me à escrivaninha e puxei um pedaço de pergaminho timbrado com o escudo Malfoy. Encarei o escudo por um momento, depois saquei a varinha.

E logo tinha um papel liso.

_Diana,_

_Você é fantástica. Não consigo parar de lembrar... E preciso encontrá-la de novo. Aceita?_

_Draco._

Não gosto dessa história de Diana. Na verdade, por um momento passei perto demais de escrever Ginny. Mas eu deveria manter o fingimento, talvez em apenas mais um encontro eu obtivesse todas as informações... Quem sabe o segredo da Ordem... E logo depois poderia me descartar dela.

Quando desci as escadas novamente, minha mãe já estava sentada à mesa.

-Onde estava?- ela perguntou.

-Pendências, mãe – apenas respondi, sentando-me.

-E de que pendências se tratariam esse desvio, Draco? – outra voz se adicionou à sala de refeições. Lucius Malfoy parou atrás de sua cadeira, me espiando com seu olhar aguçado.

-Assuntos sobre os quais falaremos depois, pai. – repliquei, me sentando. Não queria falar sobre Ginny com ninguém. E também preferia que minha mãe não ouvisse sobre as minhas atuações como Comensal da Morte. Ela tinha medo. Ela concordava, mas sempre temera por mim, agindo de verdade. Ela sabia que meu pai era durão o suficiente para sobreviver, mesmo com seus tropeços, mas ela tinha uma imagem mais fraca de mim.

Lucius Malfoy me fitou com atenção por um momento, e eu me concentrei na comida que fora colocada à minha frente, para não me dar ao luxo de abrir minha mente. Eu tinha que limpar todos os meus pensamentos de qualquer vestígio Weasley que pudesse ter restado.

-E o seu dia, Lucius, como está indo? – minha mãe murmurou, erguendo os olhos.

-Ah, muito atarefado até agora. – ele falou, erguendo a voz como era seu direito de dono da casa. – Há muita coisa a ser feita.

-Não... Não houve mais erros ultimamente, eu suponho? – ela arriscou, com um certo tremor na voz.

-Felizmente não – ele replicou, e eu me mexi incomodado. – Mas precisamos de algum ataque significativo. Os espiões da Ordem da Fênix estão tendo muitas dificuldades em se infiltrar. Ninguém confia neles, por mais que plantemos histórias de nobreza e interação com Sangues Ruins em seus passados.

-E quando ao velho Lovegood? – eu perguntei, tentando fazê-lo falar o máximo que conseguisse para ter com o quê atacá-lo caso isso se tornasse necessário em breve.

Eu estava mais desconfortável do que o normal, em minha própria mesa de refeições.

-Estamos tendo dificuldades com ele. Aparentemente ele não está nada interessado em colaborar... Mas o Lord manda mantê-lo vivo, e não confiou seus motivos a nenhum de nós.

Mesmo as lembranças daquele almoço se revelam pesadas, é como se apenas em lembrar delas me faça sentir mais pesado, mais lento. E eu estava prestes a me provar importante ao Lord das Trevas. Quem sabe, quando eu encontrá-lo e disser a ele tudo aquilo...

À tarde meu pai invadiu meu quarto sem a menor cerimônia. Eu estava sentado à escrivaninha e olhando para a janela, pensando em uma boca e em uma resposta que não chegava; quando a porta bateu, todas as imagens sumiram como se eu estivesse acordando repentinamente de um sonho.

A expressão dele não estava convidativa.

-Comece a falar.

Levantei-me de forma preguiçosa e o encarei de frente, com os olhos estreitos.

-Quero ser levado à presença do Lord das Trevas.

Meu pai me observou, sem mover um músculo. Mas minha mente mais uma vez estava vazia e ele não conseguiu enxergar nada.

-Eu não gosto das coisas que você andou aprendendo com Snape, moleque.

-Ele me ensinou a sobreviver, pai. – retorqui, com coragem. – Coisa que você nunca fez.

-Muito bem – Lucius Malfoy deu um passo à frente. – Quer ir reclamar com o Lord sobre como eu sou um pai obtuso?

-O meu assunto é apenas com ele. – falei, também dando um passo e encarando-o na mesma intensidade; somos exatamente da mesma altura.

-Você não passa de um moleque mimado. – Lucius sibilou, olhando-me de cima a baixo. – Não pense que apenas porque carrega uma Marca Negra tem direito de ver quem quer e quando quer. Você não é _nada_.

-Eu sinceramente não estou preocupado com a sua opinião sobre mim. – falei, pondo as mãos nos bolsos das vestes. – Quero apenas que me leve até ele.

-Não sem que você me diga o que está planejando, moleque. – ele falou, levando uma mão ao bolso também, mas com atraso. Eu já segurava a minha varinha por baixo da capa. – E não me desafie.

-Eu te conheço bem o suficiente para não confiar em você, Lucius Malfoy. – sibilei também. – O que eu tenho a tratar com o Lord poderá trazer essa vitória significativa que você tanto deseja. Eu tenho – e fiz uma pausa – a Ordem da Fênix nas minhas mãos.

As sobrancelhas finas dele se soltaram, e a expressão pareceu relaxar um pouco, embora ainda estivesse desconfiada.

-Eu falo sério. – insisti, vendo a hesitação dele.

Estava muito escuro. Eu tinha acabado de aparatar, orientado pelo meu pai. Eu estava parado em pé, sem conseguir enxergar nada, apontando a minha varinha para o nada.

Com certeza meu pai preferia me ver morto e me ver melhor colocado do que ele. Não queria que eu o superasse, e eu não deveria ter acreditado nele, afinal, ao me dizer que me traria até o Lord.

Minha máscara está frouxa. Mas eu tenho medo de erguer uma mão para ajeitá-la e ser atacado pelo bruxo que me gerou. Minha mão está começando a suar... Um passo à frente e eu percebo que estou pisando em grama. Isso não pode estar certo...

Mas uma rajada gelada subitamente me avisa que não é meu pai quem me observa. Muito à minha frente, há uma pequena chama acesa, tão frágil que ilumina apenas o ar à sua volta, que ela está ocupada em consumir.

-Draco Lucius Malfoy.

Eu girei nos calcanhares, procurando o dono da voz. Eu sabia quem era, mas esse pensamento não foi nenhum consolo. Eu sabia que estava tremendo, embora não me sentisse muito bem; era como se eu estivesse anestesiado. A minha varinha insistia em escorregar pela minha mão, mas eu tranquei os dedos bem fortes sobre ela e esperei. Quando o vento começou a dar voltas sobre mim mais uma vez, eu soube que estava sozinho com o Lord das Trevas.

A chama aumentou de tamanho e de intensidade; ergui um braço para proteger os olhos da luz e continuei parado, tentando me equilibrar, mesmo com todas as sombras que dançavam à minha volta e que me faziam sentir como se estivesse perdido e sozinho no meio de um pesadelo. Foi ficando cada vez mais frio, até que quando não podia mais controlar o meu queixo, eu o vi.

Estava igual à única vez em que eu o encontrara, ao receber a Marca Negra; o rosto era tão fino que mal parecia ter ossos, e os olhos... Aqueles olhos mereciam uma descrição a cada vez que eram vistos.

Ele deu dois passos à frente e eu desviei os meus com a desculpa de olhar em volta. Era o mesmo cemitério. O mesmo bruxo. E o mesmo paspalho tentando ganhar um pouco de segurança.

-Eu soube que você tem assuntos comigo, Draco. – ele disse, dando passos falsamente descontraídos na minha direção. Em seguida, parou e se sentou sobre uma lápide, com uma mão de dedos longos e finos no queixo, como se uma aranha estivesse correndo por seu rosto.

-S-sim, mestre. – ergui a cabeça e tentei ficar ereto.

-Informações úteis?

-Exatamente, mestre – insisti, encorajado pelo interesse dele. – Consegui uma fonte de informações de dentro da Ordem da Fênix.

Durante os minutos seguintes, o meu corpo todo permaneceu ali em pé, congelado, enquanto eu despejava todas as lembranças que conseguira arrancar da Weasley... Os olhos do Lord das Trevas continuaram colados em mim, me examinando, para ter certeza de que eu não estaria omitindo nada.

Ao final, eu fiquei quieto e sem fôlego, como se tivesse corrido; ele tinha um esgar de sorriso satisfeito enquanto me fitava.

-Muito bem, Draco. Eu saberei recompensar as suas informações, caso sejam elas verdadeiras.

Assenti, sem saber como pedir para me retirar. Até onde eu sabia, eu devia esperar que ele me dispensasse.

-Amanhã mesmo o nosso querido Potter perderá a tia... E se a questão é sangue, rapaz, o primo dele também deve ir... Vou lhe dar a honra de comandar este ataque. Colocarei alguns homens... Dolohov, Rosier, inclusive... À sua disposição. Continue trazendo informações, e comandará cada vez mais Comensais, e terá cada vez mais riqueza. Há algum desejo especial que queira pedir ao seu senhor?

O olhar dele pesou sobre mim mais do que antes, mas eu não precisei responder.

-Oh, sim, a garota, não é? – ele gargalhou.

E eu me encolhi. Eu não tivera tempo de esconder um pensamento dela... Não se podia enganar o Lord... Snape mesmo me dissera...

-Eu ficarei satisfeito em entregar a namoradinha de Potter para você, Draco. No momento certo... Apenas não estrague o disfarce, por enquanto. – e ele gargalhou de novo, de uma maneira bizarramente paternal. – Agora volte para casa.

A primeira coisa que fiz ao chegar em casa foi cair na cama, desejando esquecer de tudo. Entretanto, esta não era a mesma vontade da coruja encarapichada na minha janela; com um olhar cauteloso à porta me pus de pé, e num estalar de dedos já tinha o mais novo bilhete de Ginny entre meus dedos.

_Draco,_

_Encontre-me amanhã, em frente à Madame Malkin. Estou envergonhada, mas não gostaria que mais um dia se passasse sem que nos vejamos._

_Diana._

Em minha cabeça, as palavras do Lord se repetiam sem cessar. O que ele poderia ter intencionado ao dizer que eu "poderia ficar com ela"? Eu certamente não pretendia manter viva aquela amante de trouxas; afinal, mulheres podem ser encontradas nos lugares mais inacreditáveis. Se mesmo eu, um Comensal da Morte, que tivera minha alma devorada pelas Artes das Trevas antes mesmo de me tornar maior de idade, poderia ter a mulher de sangue puro que decidisse desejar, nada mais era relevante.

Claro que o Lord enxergava tudo como uma grande piada, eu sei disso. Eu e Potter definitivamente não nascemos um para o outro, então seria _divertido_ se eu acabasse escravizando sua namoradinha ruiva; era um capricho curioso e engraçado.

Mas eu não estava nem um pouco interessado em caprichos curiosos e engraçados; entretanto, aquele bilhete ficou dançando entre os meus dedos até altas horas.

Às vezes eu tinha a impressão de que ela sabia que eu sabia quem ela era, e estava mesmo me caçoando, no meio daquilo tudo. Um brilho castanho que eu vi por um instante em seus olhos... Ou até mesmo os risinhos quando eu a chamei de Ginny... Não é possível que a bebida, mesmo que seja whisky de fogo, faça tudo isso com alguém.

Isso só me leva à hipótese de que ela queria mesmo ter uma noite selvagem comigo, já que o Santo Potter deve ser puritano demais para fazer as coisas direito.

O tom de bilhete fora tão falso quando o do meu próprio. E a assinatura... Estava ali para me lembrar que eu deveria continuar tratando-a como um cavalheiro apaixonado, por ela e por sua suposta fortuna, que deveria consistir em galinhas e porcos, caso os Weasley devessem me dar algum dote.

Foi só a esta altura da noite que eu me dei conta de que não estava separando as coisas. Diana Higgs de Ginny Weasley. Eu sei que Diana era Ginny, ou melhor, Weasley, ah... Tanto faz, no final.

No dia seguinte, quando já estava vestido e pronto, me olhei no espelho do meu escritório no Ministério da Magia. Abri a porta para sair e quase dei um memorável encontrão em Zabini.

-O que está fazendo? – ele perguntou, apressando-se em segurar os papéis que por pouco não se espalharam no chão.

-Saindo, ora. – e segui meu caminho.

-Vai encontrar a Higgs?

-E isso é da sua conta? – retorqui, virando-me.

-Certo, certo, vá encontrar sua dama – ele replicou, claramente me achando muito engraçado.

Ela estava encostada à porta da loja de roupas, parecendo muito ansiosa. Eu mordi o lábio antes de me fazer notar por ela. Desde quando todo o tempo antes dela se tornara tão desinteressante?

-Draco! – exclamou ela com um sorriso, quando me viu.

Eu não recebi o sorriso muito bem, para falar a verdade. A falsidade dela me fazia lembrar de todas as prostitutas que eram divididas entre os Comensais, nas festas. Mas mesmo assim, eu deveria manter tudo...

Fechei os olhos e beijei sob o toldo da Madame Malkin. Ninguém se virou, para meu alívio. Ninguém a conhecia, e eu estava diferente demais para que se atrevessem a me encarar. Assim que nossos lábios se tocaram, ela me puxou pelos ombros, depois segurando o meu rosto.

-Diana. – murmurei, com um tom de voz soturno. – Como você está?

-Muito bem – sorriu ela, e os olhos azuis diante de mim pareciam de vidro. Saber que não eram dela aqueles olhos nem aquela aparência me doía cada vez mais. – E quanto a você?

-Eu... – comecei, e desviei o olhar. – Estou cansado.

Ela franziu a testa.

-Você teve alguma reunião... Ontem?

-Meu pai teve – falei depressa. – Eu vejo o Lord muito raramente. É o mais seguro, inclusive.

Ela segurou minha mão, e seu rosto denunciava o interesse de espiã.

-Achei que você estivesse mais acima na hierarquia...

-De certa forma. Mas o Lord apenas escolhe um de cada família, para manter a unidade do sangue puro. Quando meu pai se for, eu o substituirei.

Tudo mentira. Mas não era a primeira vez que eu fazia isso, afinal.

-Vamos aonde? – perguntei.

-Eu não sei bem – confessou ela, e foi sua vez de desviar o olhar. – Eu apenas pensei em um lugar...

-Venha, eu conheço um bar discreto por aqui – falei, e ela ficou vermelha. – Poderemos ficar mais confortáveis.

-Draco! – exclamou ela, olhando em volta, ansiosa. – Nós...

-Ande, venha. – e a puxei pela mão sem dar maiores opções.

Era mais um desses bares mal iluminados e mal freqüentados; a intenção era justamente assustar a garota e fazê-la pensar que nós nos juntaríamos ali para planejar ataques, ou qualquer coisa do tipo.

Depois da primeira cerveja, ela já ria.

-Hoje eu não vou beber mais que isso, e ouça o que eu estou dizendo...

-Muito bem. – eu assenti. – Eu prefiro que você esteja consciente, hoje.

Não, eu não posso mais, me dei conta de repente. Ela sorriu daquela maneira fútil, depois perguntou mais uma coisa qualquer sobre o Lord... e eu inventei qualquer coisa...

Levantei-me de súbito e saí do bar, a passos largos. Ouvi ela me chamar uma vez, mas como não olhei para trás, ela não insistiu.

E pouco me importo se estraguei o disfarce! Quem deveria estar preocupada com isso era ela!

Aparatei. Meu quarto nunca pareceu tão escuro e vazio como naquele momento. Era tudo mentira, pensei, quebrando um vaso contra a parede.

Eu estava cansado. Exausto! Não podia mais viver daquele jeito. Não queria mais que uma mulher fingisse querer ir para a cama comigo. Não queria liderar Comensais, não queria matar mais ninguém. POR QUE EU ESTAVA ALI?

As coisas continuaram se quebrando no meu quarto. Minha mãe começou a gritar, do andar inferior, "Draco, é você?", mas eu não respondi e tampouco queria vê-la. Nem minha mãe, nem meu pai, nem Ginny, e seria capaz de matar Zabini se ele aparecesse na minha frente.

De uma hora para a outra eu não queria mais sorrisos falsos! Não queria olhos de vidro nem mesmo nada que fizesse parte da minha vida! Eu não quero nada disso. Não quero ter uma bela vida de sangue puro, afinal. Está na hora de trair a todos. De trair a mim mesmo e os meus ideais de toda a vida. Não quero mais nada disso. Não sei nem se quero viver.

Encostei em uma parede e a esmurrei, parecendo um bêbado maluco, apenas para sentir que ela era concreta. A parede era de verdade, era sim! E eu não era. Eu, feito de carne e osso, um bruxo poderoso, me sentia um fantasma que passara todos aqueles anos brincando de ser vivo. Eu nunca estive vivo!

É tudo culpa do meu pai, esbravejei, puxando meus cabelos, ouvindo mais vidro a se partir, sem me importar com nada. Nada daquilo me era importante! Nada daquilo me fazia inteiro, então devia deixar de existir!

Aquele sentimento de ódio era tão forte, era tão esmagador que nada mais me parecia relevante.

E, mesmo assim, eu tinha Comensais a liderar para matar os parentes trouxas de Potter.

Quando me vi de novo usando aquela máscara, aquelas vestes negras, me senti um fantasma mais ainda do que nunca. E senti como não queria nada daquilo. Foi quando me lembrei das palavras de Snape: "_Se eu não pude, ninguém engana o Lord das Trevas_".

Odeio todos os responsáveis por eu ter acabado assim... Odeio. E odeio mais ainda Ginny Weasley, que me fez erguer a cabeça e sair das profundezas. Eu estaria mais seguro se nunca tivesse saído de lá. Entretanto, ela terá seu castigo.

* * *

**N/A - **EEEEEEEE sou eu de volta mais uma vez! A fic não está morta, muito ao contrário. Eu demoro, mas me esforço, hahah. O capítulo dez, já pra dar vontade, eu amei. Nem parece que fui eu que escrevi!

_Ana Nina Snape: _Eu fico tão honrada de saber que você está lendo essa fic! Sério, Nina, você nem imagina. Eu sou mesmo sua fã... Lembra quando você me perguntou como eu podia atualizar todo o final de semana? Pois é, eu sinto falta daquele tempo... Hahah. Obrigada!

_Anna Weasley: _Nem me fale de partes HL. Essa semana eu enfrentei um dilema. Estudo matemática ou escrevo? Claro que eu sacrifiquei minha média em nome da fic... Acabaram minhas provas! comemora E o povo fala tanto desse meu Harry que estou começando a gostar mais de escrever sobre ele do que sobre a Luna, que é o capítulo seguinte... Obrigada por comentar, moça!

_Melissa Hogwarts: _Ai, menina, não fuja com o meu Harry, eu preciso dele. Justamente agora que estou começando a gostar? Não faz isso comigo. E eu preciso trabalhar mais a Luna, ela está ficando sensata. Está começando a controlar a sinceridade pra disfarçar o que sente... Transfusão de sangue? Hahahaha, que coisa mais... Digimon, sei lá. Mas enfim, estou só o pó por aqui. Mortinha, acabada. E continue escrevendo bastante, valeu!

_Miri: _Olha, pra confessar, antes não tinha nada. Mas quando você falou, me deu uma tremenda idéia, hahaha. Sempre ajudando, hein? Depois fica surpresa quando eu te agradeço em final de fic! Obrigada!

_Marília Lívia: _Uau, quanto elogio! Fiquei mesmo muito feliz com a sua review, obrigadíssima. É dessas coisas de melhorar um dia... Mas imagina, melhor fic... Hahaha. E realmente, a Luna devia aparecer mais,né? Obrigada de novo!

_Amanda Poirot: _ha, gostei do seu nick, sou admiradora do Poirot também No 3V eu vou ser entrevistada, acredita? Parece tão surreal! Obrigada pelo incentivo, viu?

_Joana: _Que bom que você tá gostando, hehe Obrigada!

_Matt McGregor: _Perdeu fôlego? Se sentiu no livro? Puxa, eu tô ficando vermelha! Obrigada por todos os elogios, e por apoiar a fic

_Maria Silvia: _Siiim, mas você só vai saber o fim desse abraço Harry/Luna no capítulo dez,... Como eu sou má, hahaha Mas puxa, gostei dos seus reviews. Valeu mesmo!

That's all folks!


	10. Luna e o Espelho Quebrado

**Como Eu Vejo**

_**Capítulo Dez – Luna e o Espelho Quebrado**_

"_Since we talked alone_

_Come angels of unknown..._

_Come angels of unknown…"_

O abraço com que Harry me apertou foi tão repentino que eu ainda estava com os pensamentos no pobre Sr. Dursley, agora estava sem família... Por um momento ele me apertou tão forte que as minhas costas doeram, mas no momento seguinte eu pensei em como ele estava abalado, e pior, pensei em Ginny. Isso me fez não retribuir o gesto. Ele me soltou e eu desviei o olhar.

-Acho que temos que voltar para a Ordem. – ele falou, hesitante. Ou eu queria ouvi-lo como se ele hesitasse?

Eu normalmente perguntaria se ele queria mesmo voltar... Ter que encarar todos os outros membros e dizer que tínhamos chegado tarde demais com certeza significaria admitir uma derrota, coisa que não toma grande parte da rotina de Harry.

Ao mesmo tempo, se eu perguntasse se ele queria fazer um desvio e se sentar num banco de um parquinho poderia sugerir que eu queria ficar a sós com o namorado-quase-noivo da minha amiga. E eu não podia fazer isso; seria perseguida por diabretes rosados de Afrodite durante todos os sonhos de toda a minha vida. A magia pune traição de uma forma rígida demais, eu diria.

No fim, permaneci calada.

-Luna? – Harry estava me fitando.

Virei a cabeça lentamente, sem fitá-lo nos olhos.

-Tem algo errado?

Sacudi a cabeça.

-Claro que não. – me apressei a dizer. – É normal que você esteja triste, não eu... Eu me lembro da minha mãe ainda, sabe, e eu me lembro como dói. Nós apenas perdemos a família uma vez...

Foi a vez dele baixar a cabeça.

-É, só uma vez. – ele repetiu, em voz muito baixa.

Foi a primeira vez, em toda a minha vida, que eu percebi que estava sendo inconveniente. Ficar lembrando que ele tinha acabado de ver os corpos da tia e do primo... Como eu era insensível, vejam só.

-Eu e a Tia Petúnia... Não nos dávamos muito bem. – ele confessou, passando a mão pelo cabelo, que ficou em pé como se tivesse recebido um choque. – Mas mesmo assim...

-Ela meio que ligava você com o mundo – eu acrescentei, tentando me colocar no lugar dele.

-É. – ele concordou depressa.

Ficamos em silêncio. Havia uma mecha de cabelo entre os meus dedos que ficava escapando o tempo todo. Parecia até que eu estava mexendo em Harry, não em mim mesma. E mexer em cabelos alheios... Principalmente em cabelos alheios que tenham namorada... Não é uma boa idéia.

-Vamos voltar para a Ordem da Fênix. – murmurei, depois de um instante desconfortável.

-Harry! – um segundo e Hermione estava pendurada no pescoço dele.

Ron Weasley estava encostado no batente da porta da sala; Tonks, que estivera dormindo com a cabeça no ombro de Lupin, acordou de súbito com o ruído da nossa chegada e bateu com tudo no queixo do professor. Agora, várias coisas aconteciam ao mesmo tempo: Hermione, na ponta dos pés, fazia uma dezena de perguntas que Harry não conseguia responder, porque tudo que via era o cabelo dela e um fraco vislumbre de Ron com o cenho franzido. Não era ciúme, pensei eu, já que ele fazia exatamente a mesma expressão quando chegava de alguma missão na rua. Tonks estava se desmanchando em desculpas e Lupin massageava o queixo, ao mesmo tempo que tentava se levantar para ouvir as novidades de Harry.

Ginny? Ela estava parada com os braços cruzados, do outro lado da sala, no caminho para a cozinha. Não parecia muito feliz, mas dava pra ver que estivera preocupada.

Eu? Eu fiquei ali parada, do jeito que tinha chegado, e esperei que todos contassem todos os dedos das mãos e dos pés de Harry, de modo que pudéssemos ouvir menos gritos de Hermione.

-Ele está inteiro sim, Mione – Ron foi o primeiro a perder a paciência. Depois ergueu a cabeça quando a namorada fechou a cara, voltou-se e olhou-o, emburrada. – Ei, cara. Como foi lá? – arriscou.

Olhei para Harry e o vi soltar um suspiro de cansaço.

-Bem... – ele começou, mas Neville chegou tropeçando do porão. Harry pigarreou, fechou os olhos e disse: - Chegamos tarde demais.

Um silêncio tumular encheu a sala enquanto todos nós o víamos dar meia dúzia de passos e se jogar no sofá ao lado daquele ocupado ainda por Tonks e Lupin.

Só então, uns cinco minutos depois de nossa chegada, ou ainda mais, eles perceberam que eu estava ali parada.

-Luna... – começou Hermione.

-Não... Não tinha ninguém mais lá quando chegamos, só o tio de Harry. – murmurei, surpresa com o tom cuidadoso que ela dispensara a mim. Geralmente Hermione não se dava ao trabalho de me ouvir...

-Vamos para a sala de reuniões – falou ela, apressada, vendo a gravidade da situação.

-Hermione – disse Lupin. – São duas e meia da manhã. Você acha realmente necessário irmos para a sala de reuniões? – ele depois se voltou para mim. – Sente-se, Luna.

Pisquei e depois me movi lentamente para uma poltrona. Ron e Hermione sentaram-se dos lados de Harry, e Ginny continuou encostada à parede, ao lado de Neville, sem dizer nada.

Harry estava com o rosto virado para o chão, com as mãos no cabelo. Ele estava evitando os olhos de todos nós, de novo, e eu me entristeci. Achei que ele não fizesse mais aquilo. Lupin, vendo o estado dele, decidiu liderar a discussão.

-A primeira pergunta é... Quantos foram até lá?

Ele sacudiu a cabeça.

-Não sei. – ele disse. – Não perguntei.

-Não perguntou? – Hermione repetiu.

-NÃO PERGUNTEI! – gritou ele, finalmente explodindo. Ele ergueu a cabeça e quem não agüentou vê-lo fui eu, porque ele tinha lágrimas que avermelhavam os olhos, brilhantes como se fossem de vidro. Todos ficaram em silêncio quando ele desabafou. – Meu tio mal acordou e começou a berrar sobre como deveria ter me trancado num reformatório! Ele estava ocupado demais para me fazer um relatório, eu suponho!

Seguiu-se a isso um momento no qual todos trocamos olhares. Lupin ergueu as sobrancelhas pra mim, suspirando.

-Luna?

-Eu... Acho que foram muitos. – ela disse. – Porque os móveis estavam revirados, para abrir caminho... Quando foram só dois deles na minha casa, eles se ocuparam quebrando coisas, mas esses quiseram passar e cumprir a... a tarefa deles, eu acho.

-Então Voldemort não estava lá, não é? – perguntou Ron, que até hoje estremece um pouco ao dizer o nome dele.

Sacudi a cabeça, mas sem ter muita certeza.

-Eu duvido. – Harry cortou a pausa. – Ele não correria o risco de matar alguém da minha família pessoalmente de novo.

-Precisamos ajudar o seu tio, Harry – Tonks murmurou. – Ele ficou sozinho numa casa revirada... De manhã os trouxas vão querer saber o que foi. Sem falar que, bem... A maldição não deixa marcas, e...

-Acho que nós podemos mandar alguém da Ordem que tenha jeito com os trouxas. – Hermione disse. – Kingsley, ou quem sabe McGonagall...

-Minerva está ocupada. – falou Lupin. – Vou chamar Kingsley – e levantou-se. Parou, olhou em volta e suspirou mais uma vez. – Desculpe por não acreditarmos logo em você, Harry.

Ron e Hermione trocaram olhares culpados, Neville seguiu Lupin – com certeza para pedir alguma explicação para o que estava acontecendo – e eu troquei um olhar com Ginny. Ela parecia cansada e, de certa forma, magoada. Estava guardando algo pra dizer, mas eu não sabia o que era.

-Vamos dormir – concluiu Tonks, quando Lupin passou pela porta da cozinha.

Eu me prometi não olhar mais para Harry e me levantei. Ginny parecia determinada a ficar a sós com ele, já que foi a única a não se mexer no minuto seguinte. Ron e Hermione subiram as escadas na direção dos quartos, Tonks com eles, e eu fui até a cozinha, sem muita pressa.

Condenável, mas eu queria ouvir o que Ginny queria falar com Harry. Na maior parte das vezes, eu conseguia saber o que ela estava pensando, apenas em olhar para ela. Mas Ginny estava tão séria e tão estática naquela noite que eu não podia me conformar em não compreendê-la. De qualquer forma, fui até a cozinha e encontrei Neville e Lupin na cozinha.

-... E a tia de Harry já estava morta quando eles... Ah, Luna – Lupin se virou depressa quando eu fechei a porta. – Tudo bem com você?

Assenti, devagar. No fundo queria que eles terminassem de conversar depressa para que eu ficasse sozinha ali. Neville arregalou os olhos para mim e sentou-se numa das cadeiras.

-Ficar com ele num momento como aquele não deve ter sido fácil – Neville comentou, erguendo os olhos. – Harry pode ser muito explosivo quando o provocam através de outras pessoas.

-Sim, ele gritou com o tio dele, e não foi a coisa certa a fazer, eu acho. – me ouvi murmurando. Lupin pôs a mão no queixo e se encostou à parede. –O tio dele estava muito triste, e eles discutiram. Harry continua pensando que ele terá culpa se nós tomos morrermos.

-Enfim – disse Neville. – Não sei... Se ele é o único que pode matar Você-Sabe... – ele parou e olhou para Lupin de relance. – Voldemort... Todos estaremos condenados se ele morrer... Não é?

Sacudi a cabeça e Lupin endireitou-se, surpreso.

-Já não é fardo demais ser responsável pela vida da gente? Quero dizer, a gente pode ser tanta coisa, não é? Se eu duelasse com um Comensal da Morte e ele me vencesse, mesmo depois que Harry tivesse morrido, a culpa da minha morte seria minha... Não é?

Eu estava me sentindo insegura. Estava falando coisas tolas, e no fundo só queria saber o que Harry estaria falando com Ginny. Eu tinha que retomar o meu controle, mas não conseguia me concentrar mais!

-Sabem – disse Lupin, com um sorriso saudoso. – Muita coisa teria deixado de acontecer nas duas guerras, se as pessoas se responsabilizassem por sua própria vida. Dumbledore foi o único, o tempo todo, que não colocou a vida dele nas mãos do Harry. Ele dizia... Que nós nunca conseguiríamos vencer completamente as Artes das Trevas.

Ficamos em silêncio, e ele se sentou.

-James estava comigo, e Sirius também... – Ele fez uma pausa. – E eles brigaram com Dumbledore quando ele disse isso. James falou que não era justo, e que se fosse assim não valeria a pena lutar pela Ordem da Fênix. Sirius chutou a mesa, porque tinha acabado de chegar de uma missão fracassada comigo e estava nervoso... Então Dumbledore apenas sorriu e falou que nós devíamos continuar lutando, e que as Artes das Trevas apenas venceriam quando nós nos recusássemos a lutar.

Ergui os olhos, e vi que Neville tinha os dele marejados. Eu também, mas estava tão fora de mim que não me dei conta. Dumbledore era um bruxo legal, no fundo. Eu sempre gostei dele, porque tinha a sensação estranha de que ele se parecia um pouco comigo. Quando ele falava coisas absurdas, eu era a única que ria e toda a mesa da Corvinal se virava para mim.

-Eu vou me deitar – Lupin disse, erguendo-se. – Boa noite, para vocês dois.

Ele saiu e nós ficamos ali, em silêncio, sem querer conversar.

-Naquela missão – começou Neville, e eu ergui a cabeça. – Foi naquela noite em que os Comensais pegaram os meus pais.

Desde que eu chegara à sede da Ordem da Fênix, já tinha ouvido uma série de histórias. Dois dias a menos e eu não saberia de todo o conto sobre o feitiço que protegeu os pais de Harry e o próprio Harry, e sobre como ele e Neville nasceram no mesmo dia. Fazia sentido, Lupin e Sirius Black poderiam perfeitamente ter estado lá para defendê-los. Lupin apenas não quisera dizer nada na minha frente.

-Eu sinto muito – falei, observando aquela expressão que misturava saudade e raiva, que Neville deixava transparecer às vezes.

Ele assentiu.

-Teve notícias do seu pai? – ele perguntou.

-Meu pai? Ah, na verdade não. Mas sabe de uma coisa? – parei por um minuto e olhei em volta. – Ele está vivo...

-Como você sabe?

-Porque eu estaria sozinha sem ele... Assim como o Harry não tem mais parentes de sangue, agora. Mas quando ele me falou, perto da casa do tio dele, que estava sozinho no mundo, eu tive a impressão de entender o que ele dizia, embora não estivesse na mesma... Ou quem sabe eu apenas me acostumei a pensar que nós vamos resgatá-lo? – concluí, sentindo-me tranqüila de uma forma estranha quando disse aquilo.

Neville suspirou, me desejou boa noite e foi tomando o rumo dos porões. Quando eu perguntei o motivo, disse que preferia passar a noite lá, porque havia uma safra de plantas que poderiam maturar a qualquer instante, e deviam ser colhidas no momento exato em que gritassem em soprano.

Eu já tinha me distraído de tal forma que apenas parei de andar até a porta quando ouvi as vozes de Harry e Ginny do outro lado.

-Ginny, seja razoável! – Harry falou, num tom muito próximo do grito.

-Eu, ser razoável? – ela replicou, e sua voz estava meio quebrada, como se estivesse chorando. – Você passa anos fechado, fugindo de mim, para quase morrer e depois me dizer que me ama... E eu aqui, acreditando em tudo... E mesmo agora, que pelo menos suporta que eu chegue perto de você, insiste em não me dizer o que se passa na sua cabeça!

-Você está sempre duvidando – ele acusou, num tom meio amargurado. – O tempo todo quer que eu prove que eu te amo... Como se eu fizesse um favor a cada vez que digo isso!

Uma sensação extremamente desconfortável passou por mim, quando ele disse aquilo. Uma conversa que eu não devia ouvir, sobre coisas que eu não deveria saber, mas que ao mesmo tempo não me deixava mexer um dedo sequer. Eu...

Por um bom tempo, que foi na verdade aquele tempo no qual fiquei fechada em meu novo quarto, jurando para mim mesma nunca mais sair, fiquei me perguntando se eu poderia, realmente, estar traindo Ginny de tal maneira. Eu não sei se normalmente as pessoas consideram pensamentos como traições, mas eu não tinha mais paz desde que comecei a olhar para Harry... Bem, do mesmo modo como Hermione olha para Ron. Eu não tenho idéia do que fazem namorados, já que nunca namorei. Quero dizer, é claro que eu sei que eles se beijam e que fazem outras coisas além de apenas dormirem na mesma cama, tendo crescido na Corvinal, onde esses assuntos são discutidos tão abertamente.

Mas a questão que me tirou o sono foi: como será um beijo?

As bocas se encontram, essa parte eu já sei porque qualquer um de fora pode ver. Parece que as línguas se misturam também, mas isso deve ser nojento, não é? O que será que existe de tão hipnótico nessa coisa de beijo que faz com que as pessoas passem dias a fio, apenas pensando nisso? Eu vi meninas se debulhando em lágrimas na sala comunal, porque seus namoros haviam acabado... E às vezes eu nem mesmo sabia se elas sentiam falta do namorado ou do beijo, porque enquanto soluçavam, não clamavam pela bondade, ou pela compreensão que o garoto tinha com elas.

Quando Ginny gritou, fui arrancada das minhas divagações.

-Sabe de uma coisa, Harry? – ela dizia, aparentemente desistindo de qualquer auto controle. – Desde que você me abandonou no quinto ano, eu estive correndo atrás de um herói, e não mais de um homem! Talvez, Harry, você seja tão elevado com seus ideais e suas responsabilidades, que algo tão fútil e passageiro como um namoro não signifique tanto pra você!

Passos ressoaram no outro extremo da sala, e eu decidi ser seguro abrir um pouquinho a porta, para ver as expressões deles. Harry era quem tinha andado, e até Ginny. Ela estava de costas e ele a girava pelos ombros.

-Se você soubesse, Ginny – ele murmurou, com uma dor contida na voz, e com um tremor cheio de mágoa – Quanto medo eu tive por você. Quando os Comensais da Morte me perseguiam, quando eu não tinha onde ficar nem o que comer, nos meus pesadelos apenas aparecia aquela imagem maldita deles te encontrando, te levando com eles...

E soltou os ombros dela.

-Eu te protegi, Ginny! – ele exclamou, tão sentido que o meu próprio coração ficou pequeno por ele. – Eu achava que não tinha chance de encontrar Horcrux alguma... E que logo Voldemort me alcançaria e descobriria o que eu estava tentando fazer, e tudo que eu sabia... Mas eu só conseguia pensar em ir pra longe de você, para atraí-lo para bem longe de Ottery Saint Catchpole!

Ela se sentou no sofá, e suas mãos tremiam. Harry estava em pé, de costas para ela.

-Eu não sou feita de louça...

-Eu sei que não! – ele devolveu, afastando-se dela. – Mas eu não queria te ver no meio daquilo. Eu...

Ele ficou quieto.

-Eu quis guardar você, Ginny – ele murmurou, tão baixo que eu mal pude ouvir -, como se fosse uma caixinha de música, que eu fecho na hora do terremoto, porque não posso ouvir a música. Eu quis acabar com tudo, para depois retomar de onde nós havíamos parado...

Poucas coisas que Harry disse na vida foram tão bonitas, tão tristes e, para mim, tão cruéis. Ele a amava... De verdade... E era tão bonito...

-Eu quis ficar do seu lado, Harry, e você nunca aceitou. – ela sussurrou, tentando controlar a voz.

Ele não disse nada. Será que ela não entendia que ele a amava, apesar de tudo?

-Você quer atenção. – ele falou. – E eu não posso...

Eles não terminavam mais as frases. Aparentemente, pensei, a briga estava chegando ao fim.

-Ginny Potter não me soa mais tão bem como antes. – ela disse, amarga. – Vou ficar no quarto do fim do corredor.

Levantou-se e, a passos lentos e de cabeça baixa, ela foi andando até as escadas, e depois até os andares superiores.

Havia tantas lágrimas correndo pelo meu rosto naquele momento que eu mal podia enxergar. Harry não se moveu por uns minutos, e eu saí da porta. _Por Merlin, que ele não venha até a cozinha... Eu não quero que ele me veja agora..._

Logo eu ouvi passos mais vagarosos ainda se movendo até lá em cima.

* * *

De repente todos os sentidos tinham se invertido. De repente não parecia mais claro como água que meu pai estava vivo e bem, porque eu me senti sozinha como nunca. Ginny, que eu considerava minha amiga, eu havia traído. De Harry eu não poderia mais me aproximar sem sentir coisas inadequadas, entre elas uma pena insensível de mim mesma. Eu sei que não devia... Só podiam ser aqueles malditos bichinhos, os Cianetes de Tétis, agindo sobre mim de novo. Os Cianetes de Tétis atingem todas as pessoas apaixonadas, e esses espíritos ficam voando dentro da cabeça dessas pessoas, rindo de seus pensamentos, cortando uns e colando em outros... É por isso que nós sonhamos acordados, sabia? 

E mesmo conhecendo satisfatoriamente os ângulos daquela questão, eu não conseguia deixar de ver Ginny como se fosse a cruel da fábula. Harry só quisera protegê-la... Eu ficaria tão feliz se ele quisesse me proteger...

Mas Ginny era a caçula de meia dúzia de irmãos ruivos, e devia estar cansada de ser protegida. Ela queria que as pessoas vissem que ela não era frágil com tanta ferocidade que vejam só o que acabou fazendo.

De qualquer maneira, eles não estavam mais juntos, idéia essa que eu considero até hoje muito difícil de conceber, porque Harry e Ginny sempre pareceram tão certos que ninguém duvidaria de uma vida longa em comum. Quando o herói e a mocinha resolvem se separar, as coisas simplesmente parecem sair dos eixos... Se nem mesmo Harry e Ginny estavam juntos agora, que se poderia dizer do amor?

Afinal, o que podia dizer eu do amor?

De qualquer maneira, até agora minha única posição foi de espectadora, sabem, e isso me faz ver com clareza que foi Ginny quem terminou. Harry ainda gosta dela, e neste momento deve estar se sentindo pior ainda do que quando viu seus últimos parentes mortos...

Por que ela teria feito aquilo, justamente naquela noite? Por que tinha esperado que ele chegasse, independentemente das notícias que trouxesse, para romper a relação com ele? A única mudança que ocorrera nela naqueles últimos tempos era a de aparência, que a fazia virar a famigerada Diana Higgs...

E tudo se encaixou. Por um momento insano eu experimentei a idéia de Ginny apaixonada por Draco Malfoy. E no momento seguinte o meu riso ecoou no quarto vazio. Só quando eu ri dessa maneira me dei conta, mais uma vez, da minha solidão. Eu não conseguia me sentir tão triste assim, porque estava ocupada me lamentando por Harry. Como ele devia estar mal naquele instante!

Eu não era assim, pensei comigo mesma, apertando um travesseiro contra o meu rosto. Eu não tomava partidos dessa maneira em assuntos entre os meus amigos. Eu estava me tornando egoísta, e não queria isso. Eu via Ginny como uma vilã porque queria que Harry continuasse parecendo perfeito para mim mesma, o que é ridículo, porque ele é uma pessoa normal... Eu sei que ele é uma pessoa normal...

Eu queria que ele me abraçasse daquele jeito de novo, se querem mesmo que eu confesse.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte eu tinha olheiras, e não eram das delicadas. Tinha dormido mal e sonhado coisas desconexas, que levaram o dia todo para voltarem para a minha mente. Meu cabelo estava mais esquisito ainda do que de costume, e eu perdi minha varinha em algum lugar no meio dos lençóis. Quando finalmente a encontrei, desci para a sala a passos curtos, olhando os quadros e tentando rir das coisas que eles diziam... 

Assim que me sentei no sofá, Kingsley Shacklebolt entrou, tirou uma capa de chuva imensa e olhou para mim.

-Olá, Luna. – ele disse.

-Olá – respondi, sem saber se perguntava se estava tudo bem com ele ou não.

-Remus está por aí? – ele perguntou, parecendo entender o meu dilema.

-Ah, deve estar – resmunguei, porque ainda não tinha visto ninguém. O que era estranho, já que já estava bem tarde.

Kingsley virou os olhos.

-Muito bem, eu vou dar uma olhada.

Tão logo ele disse isso, a porta se abriu com um baque alto, a chuva e o vento vieram com força do hall de entrada, e eu me arrepiei. Kingsley se virou e viu Tonks.

Ou pelo menos eu achava que era Tonks, porque não é fácil ter certeza.

-Ah! – exclamou ela, e acho que falava sozinha. – Que tempo azarado! Será que tinha que chover desse jeito justamente hoje? Veja só o estado desse cabelo... – E tirou também uma capa, guardou uma vassoura no armário e sacudiu a cabeça como um cachorro molhado. Os fios, curtos e pintados de rosa-chiclete (era o tom que eu mais gostava de ver nela), jogaram gotas d´água no chão.

Ia continuar falando sozinha e amaldiçoando a metereologia, quando Kingsley falou de novo.

-Ei, Tonks – e ela se assustou, erguendo a cabeça. – Você sabe do Remus?

-Ele saiu cedo com o Harry... – murmurou ela, ainda surpresa de nos ver ali. – Beleza, Luna? – acrescentou ela, pra mim. Eu assenti e ela ficou séria. – Eu não sei aonde eles foram, estou chegando agora do Ministério... Aliás, conheço um certo chefe de departamento que não apareceu lá...

-Foi por isso que eu vim. – ele ribombou de volta, passando uma mão pelo cabelo. – Dursley teve outro ataque quando eu cheguei lá. Eu fiz o possível. Levei alguns obliviadores e, bem, nós tivemos que disfarçar as mortes.

Pus a mão na boca.

-O que vocês fizeram? – perguntei, inocentemente.

-Bem – ele não parecia confortável em responder – Nós fomos forçados a pegar um daqueles revólveres trouxas e dar uns tiros na mulher e no menino. Foi por isso que o homem ficou tão possesso, ele não queria nem que chegássemos perto.

Não era nada difícil imaginar o Sr. Dursley mais uma vez gritando a plenos pulmões que os corpos de sua família deveriam permanecer intocados. De certa forma, eu também não deixaria, a não ser que não houvesse outra alternativa...

-Inventamos uma história trouxa de assalto. – Kingsley continuou, depois que Tonks pediu. – E você, Nymphadora? Estava no Ministério?

-Nem brinca! – ela suspirou, ainda remexendo no cabelo. Depois tentou conjurar uma toalha, mas como só conseguiu convocar um jogo de jantar, Kingsley fez isso para ela. – Eu estava lá, mas bem longe da seção dos Aurores.

-Missão muito secreta? – perguntei, para saber se eu devia sair ou não.

Outra interrupção impediu que ela respondesse, mas não foi a chegada de ninguém; eram apenas risos, vindos da cozinha. Não eram vozes difíceis de reconhecer, inclusive.

-Ron! – Hermione exclamou, abrindo a porta.

E o riso bobo que ela tinha no rosto sumiu assim que nos viu. Ron esbarrou nela, nos viu e também ficou quieto.

-Apesar de tudo, a noite foi divertida, não? – Tonks caçoou, quando ambos enrubesceram.

-É legal ver as pessoas felizes assim. – comentei, quase pra mim mesma.

-Cadê o Harry? – perguntou Ron. – E a Ginny?

-Ginny ainda está na cama. – Tonks replicou. – E Harry deve chegar a qualquer momento. Eu tenho novidades!

Todos olhamos com atenção redobrada para Tonks.

-Novidades? – Hermione repetiu, recuperando o ar sério.

-Sim! – Tonks exclamou, parecendo muito satisfeita consigo mesma. – Eu devia esperar que Harry chegasse, mas eu não agüento... Vejam só: eu estive ontem com a prima velhoca de Hepzibah Smith!

Para mim, tanto faria se ela tivesse conversado com uma irmã perdida, uma bruxa excepcional ou quem sabe o primeiro ministro da Inglaterra, porque eu nem fazia idéia do que ela estava falando.

Mas Hermione pareceu reconhecer o nome, bem como Ron.

-Tonks! – exclamou ela. – Como você conseguiu isso?

-Pois é! – ela riu da surpresa dos outros e da minha expressão quase nula. Kingsley se sentou, interessado, e Tonks começou sua historia.

-Vejam só, eu revirei todos aqueles registros antigos de objetos históricos das famílias bruxas, mas aquele arquivo estava uma tremenda zona, se querem saber. Tinha tanto pó que Arthur teve que me ajudar a limpar tudo para que eu parasse de tossir! – ela fez uma expressão indignada. – E realmente, os registros da taça de Hufflepuff estavam com o nome daquela velha Smith... Ela era sozinha, vocês sabem, a família achava que ela era meio doida... Sem falar daquela elfa, que acabou acusada de envenenar a coitada. A casa dela foi reformada todinha, e agora tem uns bruxos pomposos, acho que se chamam Purpleborn... Eles me olharam com _uma_ cara quando eu entrei lá, cara, que vocês não acreditariam...

-Muito metidos? – grunhiu Ron, querendo apressar a narrativa.

-É! Por aí... E me disseram que conheciam uma filha de uns Smiths, por aí... E que o nome dela era Lucy. O problema é que não tinham idéia de onde ela morava! E então o que acontece? Lá vai a Tonks para o Ministério de novo, para o Controle de Mansões Mágicas...

A história de Tonks tinha tantos detalhes confusos que ficou difícil acompanhar. O que é importante, e que eu consigo me lembrar, é bem menos. Ela acabou descobrindo que a tal Lucy tinha se casado com um tal de Dalton, mas era neta de um primo daquela tal Hepzibah Smith...

Lucy Dalton era jovem e fútil, mas de um jeito que Tonks fez ficar engraçado.

-Oh, querida, sente-se aqui – ela gesticulou com um floreio na direção de um sofá, e Tonks se sentou, muito séria.

-Bem, Sra. Dalton, eu queria perguntar umas coisas...

-Posso lhe servir um chá, querida? – cortou Lucy Dalton, mexendo nas mechas loiras e com um olhar estranho para Tonks e seu cabelo nada comum.

-Não, obrigada – Tonks disse, olhando em volta. A mansão era bem grande, e Tonks passou alguns minutos longos, apenas descrevendo a sala. Acho que ela é meio amarga com essas coisas de mansões grandiosas, já que por direito deveria ter vivido em Grimmauld Place desde pequena, se seu pai não fosse trouxa.

-Então um bolo, eu suponho?

-Não, não quero anda – ela cortou depois de uns cinco minutos. – A senhora é neta de Josiah Smith, não é?

Só então a mulher parou e fitou Tonks de verdade.

-Sim, sou, por quê?

-Você sabe de alguma coisa sobre Hepzibah Smith, a prima dele?

-Ah! – Lucy soltou uma gargalhada estrondosa. – Aquela maluca! Meus avós falavam dela quando eu era pequena. Veja bem, senhorita...

-Tonks.

-Veja bem, senhorita Tonks... Oh, nossa, como eu posso ter te deixado entrar sem nem mesmo saber seu nome? De qualquer modo, aquela Hepzibah só trouxe desgraça para a nossa família! Ela deveria pelo menos cuidar dos tesouros... Meu avô conta que ela guardava tantas coisas valiosas! E todas estavam em nossa família desde a fundação de Hogwarts... Então aquela elfa doida acabou evenenando-a... E nós temos certeza de que entraram e levaram os nossos lindos tesouros! Nós nunca soubemos direito o que ela tinha... Imagine só!

-Mas e essa elfa? – Tonks insistiu. – Como se chamava mesmo?

-Ah, eu não faço idéia – Lucy respondeu. – Depois que a dona morreu, ficou louquinha... Falava sozinha e não prestava pra ninguém da família. Então nós demos _roupas_ a ela, entende? Ela ficou vagando, e nunca mais soubemos dela.

Tonks suspirou quando terminou de contar.

-Pobre Hokey! – exclamou Hermione, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. – Os elfos sempre são tratados como nada... Ela se sentia culpada pela morte da dona, e nem mesmo tinha sido _ela_!

Ron virou os olhos, mas Hermione não viu.

-De qualquer maneira, isso não nos leva a nada. – resmungou Ron. – Que rumo essa elfa levou depois que a velha morreu não tem importância, Voldemort já tinha conseguido a Horcrux dele...

Quando ele disse isso, a porta de abriu de novo, e Harry entrou com Lupin. Tão logo Harry voltou os olhos pra mim, me interessei pela almofada que segurava no meu colo.

-Olá, cara – disse Ron – Tudo bem com vocês?

-Aonde vocês foram? – perguntou Hermione, ansiosa.

Lupin olhou para ela com uma expressão de encerrar conversa, e todos fizemos de conta que ela não perguntara coisa alguma.

-Que bom que vocês chegaram – disse Kingsley – Tenho algumas coisas a reportar, Remus.

Os dois andaram devagar até Kingsley, e eu me levantei.

-Eu... Vou tomar um café.

Ninguém pareceu reclamar, então eu apenas fui para a cozinha. Assim que passei pela porta, encontrei Ginny sentada à mesa, com uma mão trêmula segurando um copo de leite.

-Ginny? – eu disse, antes que me contivesse.

-Eu estava vendo as plantas lá no porão com o Neville – ela explicou. – Por isso Ron e Hermione não me viram aqui.

-Ah, certo. Tem mais leite? – perguntei, como se não tivesse ouvido nada ontem à noite.

-Tem, é só pegar.

Antes que eu terminasse de encher o meu copo, Ginny suspirou.

-Eu e Harry terminamos.

E o leite escorreu alegremente pela pia e depois por boa parte do chão da cozinha.

* * *

Ela me disse que tinha sofrido demais durante tempo demais, e eu não disse nada. Apenas fiquei ouvindo. Com uma sensação fria de culpa, mas ouvi. Ela não me disse muito, na verdade. Apenas que achava que Harry não era, afinal, o tipo amoroso. Fazer o quê? Ele era o herói de todo o mundo bruxo e trouxa, não tinha tempo nem energia para namorar. 

Até que eu não achei as palavras dela tão infantis, porque desconfiava que não eram verdadeiras. Aquela hipótese que incluía Ginny e Draco na mesma cama fazendo coisas que eu não podia imaginar ainda não fora esquecida.

Ah, é verdade, eles _já_ estiveram na mesma cama.

Vejamos se estou certa.

-Vai ficar o dia todo na mansão hoje? – perguntei, depois de finalmente limpar toda a bagunça do leite.

Ginny tentou não sorrir, mas não conseguiu.

-Não, não vou.

Eu me senti aliviada de ver aquele sorriso. Diminuiu a minha culpa, e eu queria demais parar de me sentir uma traidora.

-Você gosta daquele Draco Malfoy, não é?

O rosto dela caiu da mão que o segurava.

-Gostar? – repetiu ela, os olhos castanhos bem arregalados. – Não seja absurda, Luna... Mas sabe, eu tenho que te confessar que essa missão está ficando engraçada.

Ficamos em silêncio por um momento. Ginny baixou a cabeça e encarou o fundo de seu copo.

-E não deve durar muito tempo. – ela confessou. – Vou acabar logo com isso e me livrar dele.

* * *

Escritos Negros a tarde toda. Lupin me disse que mandou um amigo dele ir até a redação do _The Quibbler,_ mas não conseguira nenhuma informação de Carmichael. Quando o membro da Ordem mencionou o nome do meu pai, ele ficou gago de repente, com os olhos cheios d' água, e perguntou se ele sabia de alguma coisa. O _Quibbler_ vinha agora com um editorial exaltando o meu pai, falando de seu espírito engajado, como se ele estivesse morto. Mas, de acordo com Lupin, Carmichael falava como se meu pai fosse voltar a qualquer momento; como se estivesse viajando e tivesse se esquecido de avisar na redação. 

Carmichael perguntou de mim. O homem respondeu que não sabia de mim também, e falou, para deixar a coisa mais remota, que nem sabia que meu pai tinha filha, ou era casado. Carmichael ficou contando a história da morte da minha mãe até que ele foi embora.

-Então nada – Lupin concluiu. – Não tivemos nenhum avanço. – e passou a mão pela cabeça.

O desenho dos Escritos era cada vez mais familiar, pra mim. Eu ainda não havia dito nada nessas linhas para Lupin, porque seria lhe dar uma esperança que não era certa. Eu tinha que me lembrar...

O caso foi que no fim do dia, se você me perguntasse, eu nem me lembrava mais de quem era Hepzibah Smith, ou das palavras que Ginny usara para me dizer que não era mais namorada-quase-noiva de Harry. Eu estava com a cabeça cansada, e meio enevoada, como a gente fica depois de estudar muito para uma prova. Lupin tinha arrumado pergaminhos novos com histórias antigas sobre bruxos e os caracteres que inventavam como comunicação secreta, e nós juntamos tudo com mais contra feitiços descobertos por Ron e Hermione.

No fim do dia, claro, eu tive uma crise nervosa. Fui até o meu quarto para ficar triste, e consegui. Meia hora depois eu descobri o motivo principal, que explicava o choro. E não era Harry, nem meu pai, nem os caminhos que davam no início de novo: era a minha menstruação.

Aquilo não me animou, não. Pensar que eu era uma mulher fértil não me trazia muito consolo. Achar que eu era normal também não, e nem a seguinte meia hora diante do espelho, tentando me convencer de que nós conseguiríamos. Só fiquei olhando bem dentro dos meus olhos, por muito tempo. Vi que na verdade não sou tão alta quanto queria, e que se o Harry um dia quisesse ficar comigo eu pareceria pequena demais perto dele...

Mas que espécie de sonhos eram aqueles? "Se Harry um dia quisesse ficar comigo"? Eu nunca me subordinei a ficar devaneando sobre nenhum menino de Hogwarts, e pretendia continuar daquela maneira, por mais, erm, apaixonada que eu pudesse estar. Eu só queria que de vez em quando ele saísse da minha cabeça. Porque doía pensar nele, e doía lembrar do quanto ele devia estar sofrendo com o abandono de Ginny.

O ruído do espelho se quebrando foi a única coisa capaz de me consolar. Era o grito que eu não podia soltar, era o chamado que eu não podia fazer. Os homens é que costumam ter esse hábito de quebrar coisas quando estão com raiva; as mulheres escrevem poesia. Mas como eu não escrevo muito bem e como não tenho que me preocupar em ser feminina, acho que posso me dar ao luxo de quebrar coisas, sabe.

Eu estava sentada na minha cama, chorando sem saber qual era o motivo da vez, quando Harry entrou desabalado.

-Luna! – exclamou ele. – O que houve aqui?

Virei o rosto, porque não queria que ele me visse com os olhos mais inchados ainda, e nem queria explicar por que estava chorando.

-Nada. – murmurei, mas ele percebeu pelo tom da minha voz que 'nada' não descrevia o meu quarto e nem a minha aparência.

Ele foi até os cacos do espelho, xingou quando cortou um dedo e se virou de volta para mim.

-O que aconteceu, Luna? – ele repetiu, com mais urgência.

-Eu menstruei, só isso. – falei, e não me importei se ele estranhou. Eu não esperava que ele entendesse dos dramas femininos e suas relações com a natureza, mas não era essa a minha preocupação.

Eu não sei se ele estava mais chocado por eu ter dito que estava menstruada, ou por me ver chorando. Um segundo e ele estava ajoelhado na minha frente. Pôs uma mão no meu ombro e me forçou a erguer a cabeça.

-Luna! Olhe pra mim, Luna. – ele falou com firmeza, pregando os olhos verdes nos meus.

Fiquei parada um segundo, tentando não olhar para ele, mas depois desisti. Ficamos parados, em silêncio.

-Eu achei que você não chorava. – ele disse, tirando o braço do meu ombro.

Eu pisquei, repetindo internamente o que ele dissera.

-Nunca? – eu murmurei. E tentei rir, esfregando os olhos. – Ora, é claro que eu choro, Harry, não seja tolo. Eu sou mulher... Por mais que você se esqueça.

E me calei, imediatamente arrependida do que tinha dito. Luna má.

Ele ficou parado, sem saber o que dizer. Depois piscou, respirou fundo, e sentou-se do meu lado na cama.

-Eu não sei por que as mulheres choram – ele disse. – Portanto eu não sei como consolar você.

E eu ri de novo, apesar de mim mesma.

-Estou me sentindo pequena – falei, e nem mesmo eu sei qual sentido eu tinha em mente naquela hora.

E foi ele que riu.

-Se você soubesse como eu sou pequeno, não viria falar isso pra mim.

Silêncio.

Desconfortável.

Desconfortável pra valer.

-Luna – ele falou de novo. – Você toparia outra partida de Snap Explosivo? Estou precisando de um pouco de companhia essa noite.

Sorri de volta.

* * *

**N/A: **Bem, essa crise da Luna aí em cima é baseada em fatos reais, portanto... Inclusive algumas falas, das quais eu me arrependo bastante. E a música no começo se chama "Interlude", do My Chemical Romance.Respondendo reviews! 

_Miri: _Eu humilho a Ginny, eu sei disso. Só pisa no tomate essa menina! O Draco realmente é o que ela precisa, você vai ver. Imagina uma menina destrambelhada que nem ela solta por aí... E realmente, não tinha pensando! Mas já tenho um plano,hahaha... Obrigada!

_Matt McGregor: _Se o Draco percebeu? Bem, homens têm vários graus de "querer", quando são mulheres de que estamos falando... Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo E obrigada!

_Anna Weasley:_ Pois é, a Ginny às vezes dá pena também... E todos os personagens estão surtando, se você olhar bem de perto. Primeiro o Draco, agora a Luna. Estamos caminhando! Ahah. Obrigada por comentar!

_Marília Lívia:_ Sim, o Draco amadureceu... Finalmente. Parece inacreditável, né? Mas também, se você pensar em tudo que ele passou, um dia o cérebro teria que sair do ponto morto... E quanto a Harry e Luna, bem, eu estou sentindo que estou judiando muito de vocês! Obrigada!

_Scila:_ Oh meu Merlin! Nunca achei que viveria pra ver você ler uma fic minha, estou morrendo de orgulho aqui! Puxa, que bom que você gostou da Luna, isso é muito importante pra mim, haha. E sabe quando você escreve algo contra o seu gosto e acaba se convencendo? Foi o que aconteceu naquela cena HG no capítulo dois... E aquele começo do cap. 4 também foi algo... Inspirado, muito Draco mesmo. Não teria graça nenhuma se ele não soubesse que era ela desde o começo, né? E muuuuito obrigada por todos os comentários, Scila, espero continuar te agradando!


	11. Ginny e o Culpado Traidor

**Como eu Vejo**

_**Capítulo Onze – Ginny e o Culpado Traidor**_

_And if they get me and the sun comes down into the ground_

_And if they get me take this spike and put the spike in my heart_

Se não fosse clichê, eu sairia dizendo mundo afora que, naquela manhã, a luz do sol entrou de uma maneira diferente no quarto de Ginny Weasley quando esta despertou. Muito bem, talvez isso se devesse ao fato de não ser o mesmo quarto das outras noites, e naquela manhã eu não estava surpresa em estar sozinha – já que antes eu sempre adormecia com a tola esperança de acordar e ter alguém ainda dormindo do meu lado -, mas eu estava me sentindo mais leve também, de dentro para fora. Foi o final mais surreal por que eu já passei na vida. Nem eu sei o que me deu... Mas eu cheguei na Mansão Black ontem, cansada e confusa, querendo apenas um pouco de paz... Quando Harry acordou no meio da noite, eu tomei um susto, me preocupei com ele como nos velhos tempos.

Mas logo em seguida ele começou a esbravejar e a querer tirar todo mundo do caminho, porque _ele_ tinha sonhado, porque _ele_ tinha o fardo... Depois de tanto tempo eu já tinha percebido essas coisinhas irritantes que toda a garota percebe no seu namorado, e no Harry é isso: nem todo mundo tem a disposição dele para atender aos seus pesadelos.

Tão logo ele e Luna saíram, eu tomei uma decisão, uma decisão meio doida e meio disparatada, mas eu estava cansada daquela existência esmagada, presa à Ordem e a um namorado conturbado e cheio de crises consigo mesmo, sempre me perguntando, mesmo enquanto dormia, se ele conseguiria, se ele tinha força o suficiente. Era... Era tristeza demais pra mim, Harry sempre exigiu um apoio que, por um bom tempo, eu fiquei feliz em dar, mas logo as coisas não foram tão alegres e românticas para nós dois.

Terminei mesmo! Quando vi a reação que ele teve, quase me arrependi. Na verdade, eu não tenho tanta certeza se ele me ama... Embora ele tenha dito, com todas as letras. Eu quis chorar quando ele falou. Eu quis gritar e pedir que não, que ele não me amasse. Eu quis confessar que eu não poderia carregá-lo. Eu não era feita para aquilo... Não mesmo.

Não que tenhamos perdido tempo durante todos esses anos em que eu tentei. O que seria de mim sem ele? Não consigo enxergar uma adolescência na qual não houvesse existido Harry Potter. Mas... Eu não era mais a mesma. Pra confessar, estava me sentindo como se ele tivesse servido para que eu amadurecesse, já que às vezes a gente chega mesmo a pensar essas coisas de relacionamentos passados.

Mas tudo isso eu só digo agora, porque na manhã que se seguiu o fim, eu me sentia muito bem. Não seria simpático deixar todos saberem disso, porque seria cruel com Harry. Mas bastava que eu soubesse que tinha feito a coisa certa.

Já era mais do que hora de acordar, mas eu queria aproveitar cada momento. Não estava com a menor pressa... O que eu tinha para fazer aquele dia? Estava difícil de lembrar. Tudo que eu conseguia lembrar era daquela imagem confusa de Draco correndo de mim, sem aviso algum. Será que ele tinha percebido alguma coisa? Ora, mas a coisa óbvia a fazer nesse caso seria me levar para um lugar onde ninguém o visse me matando. E bem, de acordo com todas as pistas, ele se tornou um Comensal de certa importância. Não cometeria um erro daqueles...

Ele passava muito tempo me tratando como uma lady... Ficava difícil mencionar Voldemort sem parecer suspeita, pensando bem. Não sei. O rosto dele ficou diferente de uma hora para a outra...

Talvez ele não me agüentasse mais. Talvez eu tivesse sido bobinha e fútil demais... E esse poderia não ser o jeito dele. Mas eu não podia ser como eu mesma, ou ele acabaria percebendo...

No começo, eu ficava terrivelmente desconfortável perto dele. Não conseguia falar nada, não conseguia me aproximar... E quando ele fazia menção de me beijar ou qualquer outra coisa, não sei como me controlava para não sair correndo. Agora ele de repente tinha se tornado parte da minha rotina. Mas estava na hora de pendurar a máscara de Diana Higgs, ou as coisas começariam a ficar perigosas.

Não estava dando certo aquilo, sabem. Nós nos encontramos em pleno Beco Diagonal, nos beijamos e andamos juntos, como se fôssemos estudantes... Como se não estivéssemos em guerra! Como se ele não me quisesse morta, e tivesse o desejo retribuído.

Mas havia pequenos momentos em que algo, um sorriso presunçoso, um grunhido, o que fosse, parecia denunciar algo além da faceta assassina.

Pensando nisso, não pude segurar um riso. O que diabos eu estava fazendo, perguntei pra mim mesma. Procurando traços de bondade em Draco Malfoy? Querendo dizer para mim mesma que, no fundo, ele queria estar lutando com a Ordem da Fênix? De qualquer maneira, ele teve a sua chance para escolher.

Eu era muito boa em me enganar. Afinal, por quatro anos ou mais consegui dizer para mim mesma que Harry me _via_, quando isso não era verdade. Então não é de espantar que esse meu espírito romântico fique me dizendo que ele queria...

Ei, um momento. Eu disse 'romântico'? O que estou querendo, transformá-lo num garoto bonzinho? Eu estou... Estou misturando tudo!

De repente, a manhã não parecia tão iluminada. Eu estava pensando em Malfoy como se quisesse trazê-lo para o meu lado. Estava parecendo uma garotinha de treze anos querendo convencer um desses garotos galinhas a ficar apenas com ela... Mas é que às vezes, às vezes... Eu tinha a impressão de que o desejo dele era esse!

Eu direi a vocês, conheci vários Comensais durante esse tempo de guerra. E eles são completamente insanos! Tomem aquela Bellatrix Lestrange como exemplo. Ela jura serviço a Voldemort, fala dele com uma paixão cega... O que, afinal, eles esperam obter de Voldemort? Draco mencionou algo com tranqüilidade. Lutar para livrar o mundo da prisão a que os trouxas insistem em nos submeter. Mas vejam bem, não é justamente esse o nosso propósito? Nós não lutamos por tranqüilidade? Por uma existência pacífica?

A coisa só podia estar entre Harry e Voldemort, no final das contas. _Um não pode existir enquanto o outro sobreviver!_ Nenhum deles é tranqüilo enquanto o outro vive. E ambos lutam por isso? Eu sempre imaginei que Voldemort luta por ambição, mas uma vez que Harry esteja morto ele não terá mais ninguém que se erga contra ele. Todos pensarão: "Se Harry Potter não conseguiu, quem sou eu para tentar?", e dessa forma todas as resistências no mundo todo cairiam. Como uma daquelas antigas batalhas de reis.

Não, repliquei, sacudindo a cabeça. Os objetivos de Harry e Voldemort definitivamente não são os mesmos.

Mas os objetivos de ambos os seguidores são.

Draco queria paz. Queria sossego, queria não ter que se preocupar com a guerra, ao menos eu acho. Mas mesmo assim ele se envolve... Porque não tem escolha. Se bem que seria de admirar que alguém criado por Lucius Malfoy não amasse a guerra e o sangue... Eu queria que ele fosse diferente de seu pai.

Eu fico procurando indícios para vê-lo separadamente do pai.

Mas no fundo... Eles eram iguais. Já houve quem dissesse isso. Draco Malfoy não passava de um cãozinho bem treinado de Lucius. Criado para agir e pensar como ele. Eu o odeio por isso!

Eu o odeio, por não ser quem eu queria que ele fosse.

_And if the sun comes up will it tear the skin right off our bones_

_And then as razor sharp white teeth rip out our necks I saw you there_

_Someone get me to the doctor, someone get me to a church_

_Where they can pump this venom gaping hole_

Aquele dia não me favoreceu de maneira alguma, se querem saber. Apenas discuti com Kingsley à tarde, porque queria participar de uma missão com ele na noite do dia seguinte.

-Será uma batalha arriscada demais! – ele esbravejou, andando a largas passadas pelo quarto de Ron, onde estávamos os três. – Eu sei que você já tem experiência com coisas desse tipo, Ginny, mas mesmo assim...

-Ouça bem, Kingsley! – exclamei, resoluta a não perder aquela discussão. – Eu não sou mais o bibelô de Harry Potter, portanto o mundo não acaba se eu morrer!

Houve silêncio depois da minha fala.

-O que você quer dizer? – retorquiu Ron, virando-se bruscamente para mim.

Baixei a cabeça, momentaneamente esquecida de não ter dito a ninguém ainda sobre aquilo.

-Erm... Harry e eu não estamos mais juntos.

Kingsley trocou a perna de apoio, mas não disse nada. Ron aparentemente precisava de uma explicação mais detalhada.

-Você quis dizer que ele... Que você... MAS COMO?

Imediatamente eu me coloquei diante da porta; se conhecia meu irmão, ele deveria estar pensando que Harry deveria ter feito um grande mal a mim, para termos chegado a um extremo como aquele.

-Ron, não seja ridículo! – esbravejei, mas as orelhas dele estavam a cada segundo mais vermelhas e, bem, se ele resolvesse passar por mim, não havia muito que eu pudesse fazer. – NÓS terminamos. Não foi ele, e nem eu.

O que não era bem verdade, mas meu irmão não estava com o temperamento adequado naquele momento para ouvir qualquer verdade.

-Como assim? – ele continuou repetindo, parecendo furioso. – Vocês estão juntos há séculos! Sempre foi ele que não te tratou como merecia... Ah, eu vou matar aquele cara!

-Ron, acorda! Você está falando do seu melhor amigo! – rebati, tentando não rir, porque apesar de tensa a situação, era engraçado ver como um Weasley era capaz de ficar se visse qualquer necessidade de proteger a "honra da família".

-Se fosse Merlin, daria no mesmo!

-Certo, pare com isso, Ron, não tem mais graça. – baixei os braços e apenas fiquei parada diante da porta. Kingsley continuava assistindo à cena, com uma tranqüilidade perturbadora. Respirei fundo e apontei para Ron. – Estou farta de tudo isso, Ron. Agora é sério. Se não parar de agir como se eu fosse uma bolha de sabão, nós teremos que cortar algumas coisas, como _relações fraternais_...

Ele ficou parado, ainda olhando para mim com raiva, mas bufou e jogou-se sentado mais uma vez.

-Sua vez, Kingsley – ele murmurou. – Convença-a, e eu te pago cerveja amanteigada por um mês inteiro.

Mas o Auror sacudiu a cabeça.

-Ao menos sabemos uma coisa – ele murmurou, em tom baixo, mas mesmo assim ecoando pelo cômodo. – Se fizerem Ginny de refém, não precisaremos salvá-la, com uma teimosia dessa.

Olhei para ele amuada, mas não agüentei e tive que rir.

-Eu vou então, não é?

-Você vai precisar de um namorado que consiga contradizer você, Ginny – ele comentou, rindo enquanto saía do quarto. – Vocês sabem de Lupin? – perguntou, já no corredor.

-No porão, com Neville e McGonagall – Ron gritou de volta.

Fiquei ali, encostada ao batente, pensando em nada.

-Isso vai ser esquisito – ele grunhiu, depois de alguns segundos.

-O quê?

-Ver você e Harry separados – ele disse, erguendo a cabeça e fixando os olhos azuis em mim. – Eu estava achando que seria pra sempre... Assim como Hermione e eu. – acrescentou, ficando vermelho de novo.

-Nenhum casal poderia ser mais eterno do que você e Hermione, Roniekins. – repliquei, saindo do quarto.

Aquilo era um avanço, sem dúvida. Meu irmão e eu não tínhamos terminado a cena brigando? Uau, isso só costumava acontecer quando ele me defendia de algo de fora da família. E pensando bem...

Apenas de saber que Harry e eu não somos mais namorados, ele quase saiu à caça da cabeça dele. Imaginem o que ele faria se eu dissesse que Draco e eu...

Por um momento, fiquei imaginando como seria um relacionamento com Draco. Sem o pai dele, sem os meus irmãos, sem a guerra. Não, fica impossível demais como ele poderia ser, se não fosse a guerra. Afinal, Voldemort e os "ensinamentos" dele estão tão intrincados dentro dele que se torna difícil saber quem é Draco, quem é Voldemort.

Se bem que... Não foi Voldemort quem saiu correndo de mim ontem, no Beco Diagonal. Era Draco...

Ora, no mínimo Voldemort tinha refreado o espírito de um maratonista dentro daquele Comensal da Morte!

_And you must keep your soul like a secret in your throat_

_And if they come and get me_

_You put the spike in my heart_

Era noite, e mesmo o ar da Mansão Black parecia meio morto. Pelo que eu sabia, Harry estava discutindo com Kingsley, Lupin, Ron e Hermione sobre a missão do dia seguinte. Tonks estava na rua ainda, em missão, e Luna... Boa pergunta, onde será que estava ela? Faria bem conversar com alguém confiável, especialmente quando esse alguém não fica nos dizendo o que fazer... Ao menos, não diretamente. O que eu fiz então foi apenas tomar o rumo do quarto dela, onde começaria minha procura.

Mas antes mesmo que eu batesse à porta, ou abrisse, ou chutasse, ou pusesse fogo (para que se possa entender que eu não pude fazer absolutamente _nada_ contra isso), um vulto magro e de cabelos castanhos saltou da porta ao lado.

-Hermione! – exclamei, olhando para o rosto corado dela. – O que aconteceu?

-_Hogwarts, uma História_! – ela exclamou, sobrando as mechas da frente dos olhos. – Você viu por aqui?

-Uh... – pensei um minuto, com um olhar breve para a maçaneta da porta de Luna. – Não. Você chegou a trazer da Toca?

-Eu sabia! – disse ela exaltada, apertando as mãos com tanta intensidade que seus dedos pareciam a ponto de se quebrar em três ou quatro partes. – Ginny, veja só, eu de repente me esqueci de alguns fatos sobre Rowena Ravenclaw... É realmente importante!

Eu pisquei.

-Ora, então por que você não dá um pulinho lá e...?

-Exatamente! – ela de súbito me abraçou e eu não enxerguei mais nada. - Eu sabia que você iria comigo! Talvez haja mais livros que eu não trouxe quando nós... Você precisa se trocar?

-Ir até a Toca? – repeti, ainda meio surpresa com a rapidez das decisões de Hermione. – É... Faz muito tempo que eu não vou até lá.

-Perfeito! – ela disse, e bateu palmas. – Você vai trocar de roupa, vou pegar uma capa e nós nos encontramos lá embaixo em alguns minutos, certo?

-Aham... – murmurei, virando-lhe as costas, ainda meio hesitante. – Hermione?

-Diga! – ela replicou da porta de seu quarto, com um tom de voz bem mais agudo do que o normal.

-Você precisa mesmo da minha ajuda para pegar um livro na minha antiga casa?

Ela pôs a cabeça para fora, e me olhou como se eu estivesse sendo muito inocente.

-Claro que não, Ginny. Você tem que me explicar direito essa história de não namorar mais Harry!

Suspirei.

-Foi o que pensei – e voltei para o meu quarto.

Hermione às vezes tem uns acessos como esse. Toda a garota tem, por mais racional e calculista que seja. E afinal, não é como se nós fôssemos desconhecidas. Crescemos juntas! Eu confiei muita coisa a ela que não teria dito a ninguém nem nos meus dias mais otimistas. E bem, ela namora meu irmão. Eu namorei o melhor amigo dela, até ontem. É inevitável que nós sejamos muito ligadas e dividamos esses momentos loucos, nos quais uma mulher só quer falar de homens.

Enquanto punha uma capa, a imagem de Draco correndo veio até mim mais uma vez. E depois dela, bem, uma imagem menos recomendável para qualquer horário do dia. Ele tinha um beijo profundamente diferente do de Harry... Eu fico vermelha só de pensar em dizer isso, mas ele é mais... Experiente. Parece saber com exatidão o quê fazer e o momento em que deve fazer. Oh, quanta bobagem! Hermione e sua curiosidade devem estar me esperando lá embaixo.

Ela estava olhando para o relógio e batendo o pé quando eu cheguei. E, bem... Harry estava na sala, aparentemente analisando os avanços de Ron e Hermione nos Escritos Negros. Eu não sei dizer como ele parecia, porque passei muito depressa. Ele tinha parado para falar com Hermione, aliás.

-À Toca? – disse ele. – Mas por quê?

-Eu preciso fazer uma pequena pesquisa em uns livros que deixei lá – ela falou, depressa e ansiosamente. – Pronta, Ginny? Ótimo. Segure o meu braço.

Eu não sou muito boa em aparatar, para confessar. Hermione já tentou me ensinar, e Harry também. Quando pedi ajuda a Ron, ele apenas resmungou algo sobre ser um "idiota que nem mesmo conseguiu passar de primeira no teste", de maneira que até hoje não tem licença para aparatar... Pobre maninho. Ele está muito ocupado ajudando o amigo a salvar o mundo para prestar uma certa prova... Mas Hermione fica dizendo que ele está é se aproveitando do período de guerra, no qual o Ministério não está preocupado com coisas tão insignificantes como aparatações ilegais vindas da Ordem da Fênix. Quando eles se importam mais do que o normal, Kingsley ou Moody sempre estão lá para dar uma abafada e agilizar o nosso trabalho.

Bem, voltando ao assunto, a lua estava quase cheia no céu aberto quando Hermione e eu aparecemos diante da Toca. Puxa! Fazia tempo que eu não aparecia ali.

Não na prática, disse a mim mesma, já que Harry pensa que eu estive aqui naquela noite que eu na verdade passei todinha com Draco... Quando será que ele me convidaria de novo?

Talvez a pergunta mais adequada seja outra: será que ele vai me convidar de novo?

Minha mãe estava na cozinha, acenando com a varinha para um livro de receitas, cujas páginas se viravam preguiçosamente; tão logo entramos, o meu ponteiro no relógio da família se mexeu com um estrondo, e ela ergueu a cabeça, com um sorriso alegre que eu não via há muito tempo.

-Ginny! – ela exclamou, e no instante seguinte ela estava me abraçando. E foi reconfortante demais! Abraço de mãe tem dessas coisas, faz parecer que o mundo lá fora não é tão ruim. Até porque, quando se é abraçado por Molly Weasley, você fica em tal estado de asfixia que os problemas do mundo certamente ficam menores. – Você não aparece faz tanto tempo! Você fez isso, minha querida? Sua mãe quase morreu de preocupação... Hermione!

Ela abraçou também Hermione logo em seguida e eu fui deixada para respirar.

Demorou algum tempo até que Hermione convencesse a minha mãe a nos deixar subir até o meu antigo quarto, onde ela costumava dormir comigo. "Algumas coisinhas que ficaram aqui com toda aquela bagunça...", Hermione dissera, fazendo um aceno com a mão como se tivéssemos apenas saído de férias.

A porta se fechou com um tique e ela se encostou à superfície de madeira. Parou por um momento e me olhou como se eu fosse uma criminosa.

-Comece a falar, Ginny.

Fiz a cara mais inocente do mundo.

-Do quê você está falando? – repliquei, com o toque sutil de erguer uma sobrancelha.

-Oh, meu Merlin, você nem mesmo disfarça – disse ela, com um sorrisinho afetado. Depois seus olhos brilharam com a alegria que só nós mulheres temos, e suspirou. – Certo, eu estou tentando não soar como uma menininha de treze anos, então facilite as coisas. O que foi isso com o Harry?

Sentei-me na minha cama, e nem tive tempo de sentir saudade daquele colchão cheio de marcas e costuras, porque Hermione saltou para um lado e abriu meu armário sem a menor cerimônia.

-Muito bem, vamos fingir que eu estou aqui revirando e procurando meus livros enquanto você fala. Agora você pode começar?

-Mas Hermione! – exclamei, sem saber por que estava sorrindo. – Você sabe tudo que há para se saber! Nós não estamos mais juntos, e... É isso! Você às vezes não sente como se só estivesse com Ron porque, bem, se acostumou com ele?

Ela se virou subitamente, e o cabelo fofo deu um salto para mostrar a expressão vaga dela.

-Uh, claro que não. – respondeu ela, como se fosse óbvio.

-Você NUNCA pensou em como seria bom estar sozinha? – insisti, sem acreditar.

-Não, claro que não! – ela se ergueu, como se eu tivesse acabado de falar a maior barbaridade do mundo. – Ginny, eu saí com outra pessoa, além do Ron...

-Apenas um cara! – retorqui. – Krum, e eu sei que apesar de ele ser muito legal e tudo o mais, foi apenas um..

-Houve McLaggen também! – ela replicou, enrubescendo.

Lancei a ela um olhar parado.

-Ao menos eu tentei. – ela confessou, voltando à caixa empoeirada. – Além do mais, não sei do que você está falando. Você apenas saiu com aquele Corner e com o Dean, logo em seguida.

-Mas foram casos longos...

-Ah, será que nós podemos voltar ao presente? – ela me cortou, tossindo duas vezes e erguendo finalmente uma cópia amarelada de _Hogwarts, uma História_. – Você estava prestes a me dar os motivos de não estar mais com Harry.

Suspirei de novo. Bom, ganhei dois segundos. Mas eu aceitei vir até aqui, não? E além do mais, é Hermione aqui na minha frente. Se eu não for confiar nela... Em quem?

-Eu estou cansada – murmurei. – E... Eu não sei se gosto mais dele... Como antes.

Foi aí que eu tivesse a maior reação da noite. Os olhos dela se arregalaram tanto que eu pude ver perfeitamente cada traço castanho dentro deles. A isto seguiu-se meia hora, na qual eu tratei de explicar tudo que andava sentindo sobre Harry... Mencionei mesmo o meu estado de confusão de ontem à noite, sem dar os motivos. Neste processo todo, eu não falei de Draco, mas era uma das melhores bruxas da atualidade que eu tinha diante de mim. Ela _saberia_ que tinha algo faltando...

-Sabe... – ela murmurou, quando eu não consegui pensar em mais nenhuma justificativa. – Eu não vejo você fazendo isso. Simplesmente não vejo.

-Por quê? – perguntei, indignada. Eu gasto toda essa saliva tentando inventar MIL maneiras para não querer mais estar com Harry Potter, e tudo que ela tem a me dizer é "não acredito"?

-Você não faz o tipo que termina um relacionamento apenas porque não está tendo atenção suficiente, Ginny. E também não, bem, está acostumada a... A ficar analisando seus sentimentos todos os dias, e...

-Espere aí! – eu me levantei e pus teatralmente as mãos na cintura. – Você está dizendo que eu não penso sobre os meus relacionamentos?

-Não, não, não! – ela se corrigiu, deu um tapa na testa e tomou fôlego. – Eu só digo que, bem... Você fica confortável com uma vida amorosa tranqüila, e... Vamos ao ponto! – ela ficou vermelha, e eu tirei as mãos da cintura, mesmo que eu não tenha me sentado de novo.

-O que eu quis dizer – ela recomeçou. – É que há outra pessoa.

Neste ponto eu quero parar para que nós relembremos alguns fatos: Hermione é bruxa, mas eu também sou, mesmo que tenha passado um ano em Hogwarts a menos do que ela. Hermione chutou Adivinhação quando ainda estava no terceiro ano, e eu agüentei até o quarto.

Então por que diabos ela lê minha mente e eu não leio a dela?

-Essa sua missão no Ministério... – ela estreitou os olhos, vendo que tinha me abalado. – Você andou saindo com Draco Malfoy sob outro nome, não é?

Eu não posso ver a minha própria cara quando quero, mas naquele momento, minha expressão deveria ter tanta derrota quando a do técnico dos Chudley Cannons. Minhas sobrancelhas se ergueram, meu queixo caiu, e até as minhas sardas perderam um pouco da cor.

Já a expressão dela mudou rapidamente do triunfo para a preocupação.

-Por favor, Ginny, me diga que você não se apaixonou por Draco Malfoy...

Silêncio.

-É claro que não! – falei afinal, me recuperando do choque. – Ele é um Comensal da Morte! E eu estou arrancando informações dele! Ele é asqueroso, absurdo e irreal... Além de tudo...

-Ginny, exatamente _quanta_ informação você tirou dele até agora? – ela perguntou asperamente, e sem a menor piedade.

-Hum...

Eu sabia que era pouco, mas não queria assumir. Eu passara o tempo todo dizendo a mim mesma que conforme ele confiasse mais em mim – ou nas possibilidades infinitas da herança de Diana Higgs a serviço de Voldemort -, mas essa confiança vinha devagar, e só algumas poucas mortes tinham sido evitadas até essa precisa noite.

-Às vezes ele parece tão diferente! – deixei escapar, antes que me controlasse.

-Diferente como?

-Eu sei que ele é um Comensal da Morte, um assassino, um idiota, um filhinho do papai e tudo o mais, mas... Hermione, às vezes eu sinto que tem algo por trás de tudo isso!

-O quê, mais especificamente?

Lembrei-me então daquela esperança contraditória dele. Não... Eu não teria coragem de falar daquilo com ninguém... Nem mesmo com Hermione!

-Ele... Ele não queria matar Dumbledore... – acabei balbuciando, e me arrependi imediatamente. Era a pior lembrança que eu podia invocar.

-Ah, eu sabia que você diria isso! – Hermione exclamou, mas depois baixou o tom e me olhou seriamente. – Ginny, aquilo foi um lapso. Nós já falamos sobre isso... O Harry acha que ele estava com medo. Ficou até com pena dele. No mínimo ele percebeu tarde demais a responsabilidade que implicava assassinar alguém como o Professor Dumbledore... Parece um pensamento iluminado para um bruxo das Trevas, não? Matar o maior bruxo de todos os tempos... E com certeza esse não era um fardo que ele poderia suportar...

-Nem Snape poderia – cortei eu, amarga com o pensamento.

-Eu sei, mas nós estamos cogitando sobre os restos da alma de Malfoy, não de Snape. – ela concluiu, com um aceno triunfante de cabeça.

Por mais que ela estivesse certa, eu achava terrível demais ver aquele olhar professoral dela.

-Certo, argumento morto. – falei com ironia.

-Ginny, isso não é uma competição. – ela me disse, embora não fosse convincente. – Não é bom pra você ficar imaginando um lado bom em Malfoy. Nós o perdemos... Se é que um dia ele teve chance de não seguir os passos do pai. Sabe, Ginny? Vamos falar com o Lupin quando chegarmos na sede da Ordem, essa missão sua está meio que...

-Dando totalmente errado. – completei para ela.

Ela sorriu, triste.

-Amanhã você pode ir até o Ministério da Magia e dizer a ele que tem que fazer uma viagem. E nunca mais terá que fingir ser Diana Higgs de novo.

Ficamos quietas. Meu olhar ficou parado sobre minha manta, fria depois de tantas noites que eu não a usava.

-Você tem certeza do que fez, Ginny? – ela me perguntou, levantando-se. – Digo, sobre Harry. Você vai deixar de ver um outro lado em Malfoy e vai continuar convivendo com o lado ruim e o bom de Harry.

Sacudi a cabeça.

-Acho que tenho certeza... – murmurei, sabendo que não podia soar mais contrastante.

-Sabe – ela comentou, me estendendo a mão e me puxando em pé. – Ele queria se casar com você, quando a guerra terminasse.

Desviei o olhar.

-Vamos voltar. – repliquei, apenas.

_And if they get me and the sun goes down_

_And if they get me take this spike and_

Não foi uma noite feliz, aquela. Eu estava me sentindo como se estivesse acordando de um sonho. Como se eu tivesse levado adiante um daqueles pensamentos que nos passam pela cabeça quando estamos prestes a dormir, e que parecem tão certos que chegamos a nos prometer que iremos realizá-los no dia seguinte...

Você sempre pode contar com Hermione para colocar os seus pés no chão. Agora eu estava meio pra baixo, mas dali a algum tempo eu fatalmente agradeceria a ela. O que eu tinha na cabeça? Eu terminei com Harry porque tinha esperança sobre a alma de Draco... Sem nem mesmo saber se ele ainda tem uma!

Quando me fechei em meu quarto, fiquei pensando se eu deveria voltar ao Harry e pedir perdão. Mas puxa, se fosse assim, eu teria apenas brincado com os sentimentos dele... Dado um susto, depois voltado atrás, fazendo parecer que ele estava ao meu dispor... Não era o que eu queria! E também, aquela sensação de liberdade, em dizer que eu não tinha namorado, me trazia uma alegria e uma vontade de sair voando que eu sempre costumei trocar pela impressão segura de ter quem me abraçasse, quando eu quisesse, da maneira que eu quisesse, com o acréscimo de ouvir umas palavras bonitas, de vez em quando. Mas, naquele momento específico, eu não trocaria essa vontade de voar por nada.

A não ser, talvez, pela alma de Draco.

Eu entendi o que está acontecendo agora. Eu conheci o verdadeiro Draco Malfoy, vi o quanto ele é ruim e mesquinho, aprendi também sobre suas artes de sedução, e preenchi as lacunas com a minha imaginação. Coloquei um olhar perdido aqui, uma palavra ambígua ali, e pronto, construí outra pessoa totalmente diferente... E como eu disse, agora odeio o verdadeiro Malfoy por um motivo a mais: ele é a matriz do homem perfeito para eu amar.

De qualquer maneira, as coisas ficaram perfeitamente claras, se uma vez por todas. Tanto que, no dia seguinte, acordei mais resoluta ainda. Encontrei Tonks bocejando no corredor, no meio da manhã.

-Bom dia, Tonks...

-Ah, olá Ginny - ela cumprimentou, distorcendo meu nome com outro bocejo. - Beleza?

-É, acho que sim - pisquei. - Eu estava me perguntando se você podia fazer aquela transformação em Diana Higgs pra mim...

-Oh, você vai encontrar os Comensais da Morte hoje? - ela abriu bem os olhos. - Puxa, você tem uma energia que eu invejo... Eles sempre me deixam doente quando os vejo muito frequentemente. São piores que dementadores! Mas bem... - ela parou e olhou para mim. - Você parece desanimada o suficiente para quem vai fazer isso. Só me deixe acordar direito, que eu faço o serviço...

Sorri de leve.

Sim, pensei enquanto me vestia, eu estava desanimada o suficiente. Afinal, Diana Higgs estava indo embora da Inglaterra, da mesma forma que chegou, e ia se despedir de seu amante... E era melhor mesmo que eu estivesse num humor tão vago, porque precisaria imprimir tristeza. E confusão, afinal nem Ginny nem Diana sabem o que diabos deu nele para sair correndo naquela tarde.

Os olhos azuis e o cabelo negro estavam de volta. Eu estava mexendo em uma mecha preta enquanto esperava que o elevador terminasse de subir, quando meu pai entrou. Olhei para ele surpresa, e pensei por um momento no quê deveria fazer. E quanto tempo fazia que eu não o via! Minha mãe costumava ir mais até a sede, porque ele passava dias e noites no Ministério ultimamente. Fiquei com pena dele, porque os olhos pareceram mais fundos, além de ele estar envelhecendo depressa demais. Resolvi não falar nada. Se ele soubesse da minha missão – se Lupin ou Harry tivessem decidido contar a ele – ele me reconheceria.

O andar onde ficava o escritório de Draco pareceu mais longo e mais deserto naquela manhã, e os meus passos, cada vez mais lentos. Quando finalmente cheguei até a porta, bati duas vezes e respirei fundo.

Passaram-se lentos segundos até que ela se abrisse. Para que eu desse de cara com Blaise Zabini.

Ele me encarou por um momento com os olhos bem negros, sem dizer nada, para depois sorrir polidamente.

-Srta. Higgs, eu imagino?

Assenti, surpresa demais para falar qualquer coisa.

-Procurando por Malfoy?

-Hum... É. – murmurei, quando consegui abrir a boca.

-Ah, é uma pena. – ele suspirou teatralmente. – Achei que ele estivesse com você, para falar a verdade. Sabe como é, hoje completam-se dois dias que não há notícia dele. Não apareceu ontem para trabalhar... Nem hoje... – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Espero que me entenda. Pensei que tivessem feito uma viagem, ou algo do tipo.

-Não, absolutamente! – exclamei, recuperando a cor. – Absurdo! Além do mais, por que ele faria uma viagem e deixaria o trabalho dessa maneira, em tempos tão... turbulentos?

Zabini deu um sorriso malicioso e aproximou-se.

-Ah, mas nós temos neste Ministério quem faça pior... Eu mesmo já saí por uma semaninha, porque a oportunidade era simplesmente boa _demais_... Não me tome por preguiçoso, senhorita, mas há chances que um bruxo deve agarrar, não concorda?

Na prática, ele tinha desaparecido. Sem deixar o menor traço! Enquanto voltava pra casa, eu mal conseguia pensar no que poderia ter acontecido para que ele tivesse surtado daquele jeito. Será que ele tinha fugido? Será que ele tinha fugido de Voldemort?

Certo, eu sei que a princípio ele fugiu de mim, mas a longo prazo o objetivo poderia ter sido outro, não?

Eu sabia de uma coisa: um Comensal da Morte não foge, a não ser que seja mesmo a única alternativa para sobreviver. Alguns ficam ao lado de Voldemort mesmo que isso signifique a morte... Como aquela maldita Bellatrix Lestrange.

Quando cheguei em casa, tudo estava muito agitado; a missão da noite estava sendo preparada, e felizmente eu estaria nela. Outra noite pra pensar e lamentar sobre a minha imaginação não me faria bem, definitivamente.

Foi quando eu encontrei Harry, tão logo entrei na sala de reuniões. Ele não parecia feliz, mas parecia bem mais disposto do que eu. Não me cumprimentou muito bem, apenas acenou com a cabeça para demonstrar que me vira entrando.

Estavam ali Kingsley, Lupin, Tonks, McGonagall e aquele bruxo cleptomaníaco, Mundungus Fletcher. Todos eles estavam mais agitados do que o normal, mesmo a professora, que costumava ser séria mesmo que você lhe mostrasse a melhor das piadas de Fred e George.

Eu não costumava participar da construção das estratégias, de modo que apenas deveria compreender bem a minha tarefa. Havia um casarão tomado por Comensais da Morte em um lugar remoto, perto demais de uma cidade trouxa. As mortes estavam se tornando numerosas demais; os membros da Ordem na região tinham pedido reforços urgentes, porque eles também tinha sido descobertos.

-Mas de quem era essa casa? – acabei perguntando.

-De... Marvolo Gaunt – Harry falou, sem olhar para mim. – O avô de Voldemort.

Não pude deixar de abrir bem os olhos.

-Por que eles ocupariam aquela casa?

-Dumbledore destruiu uma Horcrux que ficava protegida naquela região – lembrou Lupin. – Nós temos duas hipóteses: ou eles ouviram sobre a movimentação de Dumbledore por lá e acham que há algum tesouro de seu mestre, ou Voldemort, que ainda não sabe que o anel foi destruído, teria os designado para tornar o esconderijo mais seguro.

-Nós temos que dividir o grupo em dois – falou McGonagall, juntando as mãos. – Eles estarão esperando que nós ataquemos, com todo o barulho que andaram fazendo. Uma parte entra na casa pelos fundos, quando eles saírem para suas festinhas noturnas, e nós os pegaremos pela frente.

Aparentemente Kingsley não gostou de ouvir McGonagall se colocando na linha de frente.

-Tem certeza que quer ficar no grupo de ataque, professora? – ele falou, com cautela.

Ela se empertigou.

-Pois decerto que sim, Shacklebolt! – ela disse. – Não está achando que estou velha demais para isso, não é?

-Absolutamente – ele discordou, sacudindo a cabeça. – Mas as chaves de Hogwarts são suas por direito, professora. Não temos alguém capacitado o suficiente para a substituir, se a perdemos. Já se esquece que, acabada a guerra, Hogwarts terá mais trabalho do que em todos esses mil anos de funcionamento?

A bruxa se ajeitou na cadeira, parecendo contrariada.

-Albus não teria se preocupado com isso.

-Albus tinha a senhora, professora. – cortou Lupin. – E colocá-la no grupo que invadirá a casa não é tirá-la do perigo, porque nós não sabemos que tipo de maldições eles escondem lá dentro.

_Can you take this spike?_

_Will it fill our hearts with thoughts of endless_

_Night time sky_

_Can you take this spike?_

_Will it wash away this jet black feeling?_

Eu não fiquei muito surpresa em ser designada para a retaguarda... E, pela primeira vez, não discuti, porque depois de termos discutido todas as possibilidades de maldições que eles teriam, eu teria me sentido protegida caso me colocassem contra um bando de bruxos vestidos de preto, que eu já tinha derrotado várias outras vezes.

McGonagall lideraria o grupo, porque ela sabia rastrear maldições quase tão bem quanto Dumbledore. Ron, Hermione e Harry estariam na frente, junto com Tonks e Lupin; Luna e Neville iriam conosco. Enquanto eu me preparava no meu quarto, podia ouvir Hermione falando com Harry sobre colocar os dois últimos na missão, porque tinham muito pouca experiência para um caso tão perigoso. Apenas quando Harry deixou bem claro que aquela parte estava a cargo de McGonagall e que ela se responsabilizara pelos dois pessoalmente é que ela se deixou derrotar. Eu mesma tinha lá minhas dúvidas com a participação daqueles dois, mas Hermione simplesmente exagerava... Neville um dia teria que participar daquilo, afinal fazia séculos que ele estava na Ordem e tudo que ele fazia era cuidar das poções e mudas de plantas, ajudado pela própria Hermione. E Luna... Bem, ninguém conhece Luna completamente, não é? Ela sempre foi como um ponto de interrogação.

Foi na sala da estar que nos encontramos, logo depois de comermos um pouco (pouco mesmo). Eu estava um pouco nervosa, mas me sentia animada em ter um pouco de ação novamente. A mesma coisa parecia passar pela cabeça do meu irmão, mas Mione, do lado dele, parecia prestes a desmaiar. McGonagall, rígida como sempre, tinha os lábios contraídos. Eu mesma não sei como parecia, mas estava ansiosa.

A viagem pela Chave de Portal foi mais demorada que o normal; quando aterrissamos no chão, precisei de uns segundos para me restabelecer... Apertei a minha varinha na mão e estreitei a vista.

A noite estava particularmente escura; Lupin acendeu sua varinha e apontou-a para o próprio rosto. À nossa frente havia a porta dos fundos de uma casa grande, senhorial, com todas as luzes apagadas. E havia gritos selvagens vindo de bem longe, como um bando de bêbados cantando de madrugada.

-Nós temos fontes seguras dizendo que eles podem ter reféns no porão – Lupin reportou, depressa. Tentem chegar até lá e nos alcancem. Vamos dar a volta agora...

Antes que eu acendesse minha varinha, Kingsley parou do meu lado e me puxou pelo ombro. Voltei-me para ele e ele cochichou:

-Salve os reféns, Ginny, e você terá sua chance na escola de Aurores.

Depois ele se juntou a Lupin e Harry; ergui a vista e vi Luna sorrindo de forma simpática pra mim. Ela parecia tão tranqüila que de repente a coisa toda pareceu muito fácil.

Nosso grupo consistia em mais ou menos vinte bruxos, porque tínhamos encontrado muitos outros no momento da chegada. A maioria, entretanto, fora com Harry para a frente do embate.

McGonagall caminhou em volta de nós, contando-nos, depois parou e ergueu a varinha acesa na altura da cabeça.

-A qualquer barulho suspeito, eu quero que _não_ corram. Fiquem todos juntos e com as varinhas acesas. Qualquer ataque de objetos hostis, um _Finite Incantatem_ deve resolver. Se não... Vamos esperar que não seja hostil demais.

Ela respirou fundo e todos ficamos em silêncio, com exceção de Luna, que caiu subitamente na gargalhada. Aparentemente, a idéia de ser atacada por um "objeto hostil" não a atrapalhava, fosse uma colher ou uma espada medieval...

Começamos a segui-la até a porta dos fundos, onde ela parou e ficou tateando por alguns instantes. Um dos bruxos, atrás de mim, parecia excepcionalmente nervoso, porque respirava muito ruidosamente e mudava o pé de apoio o tempo todo; dava pra saber disso sem olhar para ele, porque era realmente barulhento. Mas eu – e todos ao meu lado – estava ocupada demais tentando ver McGonagall destravando os feitiços. Em certo momento, ela soltou um grito contido de dor, e os da frente se adiantaram; ela ergueu a mão para afastá-los, depois ergueu a varinha. E a porta se abriu.

Eu estava pronta para dar um passo à frente quando me virei para chamar Luna; mas ela estava fitando chocada o bruxo atrás de mim. Tão chocada, que não se mexia.

-Luna!

Eu mal tive tempo de ver que ela fora petrificada; o bruxo atrás de mim repentinamente me segurou pela cintura, e eu me esforcei para me virar e ver quem era... E congelei, porque encontrei ali uma máscara de Comensal da Morte.

As varinhas já estavam se virando para nós dois também, mas ele ergueu a varinha e nós desaparatamos.

_And now the nightclub set the stage for this they come in pairs, she said_

_We'll shoot back holy water like cheap whiskey they're always there_

_Someone get me to the doctor, and someone call the nurse_

Fui jogada no chão de um apartamento cinzento. Os cabelos caíram sobre o meu rosto e eu tentei desesperadamente agarrar minha varinha, mas o Comensal cravou o pé nas minhas costas e o chute me jogou contra a parede. Ele girou e tirou a capa, para depois erguer a própria varinha e acender três tochas naquele quarto. Vi depressa uma cama desarrumada e uma mesa de madeira gasta com três cadeiras e um prato sujo com um garfo torto; o assoalho cheio de buracos sustentava os pés em sapatos caros do Comensal.

-Quem é você? – perguntei arfante, olhando a intervalos para a máscara e para minha varinha, logo à minha frente.

O Comensal pareceu mais furioso ainda e chutou uma cadeira, que se quebrou e caiu logo do meu lado. Depois jogou a máscara a um canto e me encarou com todo o ódio desse mundo.

-Quem você acha, _Diana Higgs_? – ele atirou.

Uma sensação fria, gelada, imobilizante, se alojou no meu estômago, e os meus olhos se arregalaram. Malfoy sabia!

Ele tinha os olhos abertos, parecia louco; seus cabelos estavam desarrumados e caíam sobre o rosto suado, enquanto as vestes outrora elegantes estavam amassadas e longe do estado de limpeza. Poucas vezes senti medo como naquele momento.

-Chocada? Bem, talvez eu saiba quem você é há mais tempo do que imagina! – ele gritou, andando a largas passadas pelo quarto à minha volta.

Eu não consegui dizer nada. Levei uma mão ao rosto, porque ele parecia prestes a me bater como se fôssemos duas velhas lavadeiras.

-Talvez eu tenha me aproveitado de um membro da Ordem querendo se aproximar dos Comensais da Morte tão inocentemente! Sempre tolos vocês, inimigos do Lord das Trevas!

Ergui a cabeça.

-E você me trouxe aqui apenas para dizer isso? Porque se quer me matar, está demorando muito.

Os olhos dele se estreitaram; o meu próprio tom de voz tinha um desprezo que eu não pretendera.

-Tudo ao seu tempo, Weasley. – ele cuspiu no chão perto de mim. – Acredito que lhe interessa saber que aquela tia trouxa do Potter morreu por sua causa, não?

Não falei nada. A idéia me pareceu tão impossível...

-É patético ver como vocês insistem em brincar de espiões. – ele disse, e eu também o odiei, enquanto caminhava daquele jeito arrogante como se eu fosse uma criança mal comportada. – Você acha que dormiu comigo... Acha que não me disse nada... É impressionante o que umas alterações na memória não fazem, não é?

De novo, sensações geladas. Ele parou e nós nos encaramos furiosamente por um segundo. O que eu tinha a perder?

-_Impedimenta_! – de um salto e um feitiço o duelo tinha começado.

Ele se protegeu e deu um pulo para trás; atirou uma maldição da qual eu me esquivei, depois seguiram-se minutos rápidos de feitiços.

_-Estupefaça!_

_-Protego! Petrificus Totalus!_

Poucos minutos depois meu pescoço já estava cheio de cabelo grudado e eu já não sabia se venceria. Quando consegui ficar de pé, ele me desarmou.

-_Expelliarmus_!

Mas não satisfeito com o som triste de minha varinha batendo na parede, ele teve que jogar a mim também. Com um tranco doloroso, bati de costas contra um armário contíguo à parede que eu não notara antes.

Muito bem, pensei, nós temos que morrer um dia...

Malfoy manteve a varinha apontada para mim e começou a caminhar na minha direção. Seus olhos já não tinham aquele ódio cego; pareciam, na verdade, tão desanimados quanto dois olhos poderiam ficar. Eu prendi a respiração, e esperei que ele parasse a alguns passos de mim.

-Eu quis – ele falou, baixando a varinha. – que você fosse real.

Meu queixo caiu, e de repente minha mente se encheu de coisas a dizer e de perguntas a fazer, mas antes que eu pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, ele me deu as costas.

-Estou fugindo essa noite. Estou traindo essa noite.

_And someone buy me roses, and someone burned the church_

_We're hanging out with corpses, we're driving in this hearse_

_Someone save my soul tonight, please save my soul_

**N/A: A música ao longo do capítulo é "Vampires Will Never Hurt You", do My Chemical Romance. **Sim, eu ainda estou viva! Puxa, eu demorei muito dessa vez, sei disso. Queria pedir desculpas a todos vocês. Mas é que eu estive em semana de provas... Agora elas finalmente terminaram e minha única tarefa prevista nas férias de julho será ler livros de vestibular. Ah, e vale avisar, o próximo capítulo está uma loucura, haha.

_Scila:_ Então, Scila, eu assumi que terminaria até certo ponto a proteção... Mas mesmo assim, a ligação do sangue teria a sua importância. Já que o Dumbledore uma vez disse que enquanto ele ainda tivesse alguém que ele pudesse chamar de família, teria certa proteção... E sim, matar os Dursley não é tão fácil quanto parece... Foi uma cena de muito desespero, e pra confessar, amei escrever. Obrigada por continuar lendo!

_Matt McGregor:_ Seus comentários não são xoxos, menino, pára com isso! E puxa, a Luna é sempre uma coisa nova, né? Nem eu sei se eu a entendo direito... E como eu adoro MCR também, coloquei mais essa música, porque sempre me fez pensar em DG, desde o começo. Pergunta pra Melissa! Hahah. Obrigada!

_Melissa:_ Você vai ao céu com HL, é? Então espera só pra ver o capítulo 12, menina! Eu sofri, mas finalmente terminei. Foi um dos partos mais difíceis da minha vida... E eu adoro analisar personagens... Haha... E eu e essa coisa de personagens esféricos! E foi muito complicado escrever o fim deles, acho que você imagina... Muita tensão, né? Ainda mais com a Luna se sentindo culpada por desejar o namorado alheio... E eu também não entendo o que você sente por HG. Paciência... Obrigada Mel!

_Cristina Melx:_ Ah, valeu! Que bom que eu fiz você gostar pelo menos um pouco de HL. Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo DG também!

_Vivis Draco:_ Obrigada também!

_Licca:_ Quanto tempo você não comentava, hein? Vamos combinar! Haha, sua doida. Imagina a tia Jô lendo isso? Eu seria presa... Se bem que tem outros autores que merecem cadeira elétrica pelo que fazem com certos personagens dela, mas isso é outro assunto. Obrigada!

_Framboesa:_ Ah, você já deve ter percebido o quanto eu adoro a Luna. Muito obrigada por comentar! Uma das coisas que eu gosto nela também é esse jeito avoado. Sem falar das verdades que ela solta vez e outra... Valeu mesmo!

_Lara:_ Hah, sim, fui eu quem escreveu "Água e Vinho". Eu sinto muita falta daquela fic às vezes... Significou um tempo confuso e ao mesmo tempo bom pra mim. Não tem problema, não, pode ser amalucada comigo o quanto quiser! E obrigada por todos os elogios...

_Samhain Girl:_ Minha nossa! Eu não acredito que você comentou uma fic minha! Você nem imagina o quanto significa pra mim receber uma review sua... Eu era uma daquelas fãs doidas de CI. Eu nem consigo pensar em palavras tão bonitas pra responder a tudo que você escreveu... Mas eu fiquei imensamente feliz. É por essas e outras que eu amo essa fic! Muito obrigada, viu?


	12. Harry e o Encontro dos Segredos

**Como eu Vejo**

_**Capítulo Doze – Harry e o Encontro dos Segredos**_

_And you feel like no one before_

_You steal right under my door_

_I kneel 'cause I want you so more_

_I want the lot of what you've got_

_And I want nothing that you're not_

O clima era tenso, mas eu sentia algo que havia um bom tempo que não passeava pelo meu sangue: adrenalina. Tanto tempo fechado na Ordem da Fênix, preocupado com as Horcruxes, que eu parecia ter me esquecido de que havia pessoas sendo mortas nesse meio tempo, e eu não podia esquecer delas.

A lua não parecia inclinada a dar as caras naquela noite; e como tínhamos que chamar o mínimo de atenção possível, acendi apenas a minha varinha os outros me seguiram. Lupin foi ficar entre os últimos da seqüência, para garantir que ninguém se perdesse – ele tinha um senso de direção aguçado, já que a maioria das missões dele eram noturnas. Como vocês sabem, ele não podia sair quando contávamos com a iluminação da lua.

Éramos mais numerosos do que o grupo que tinha ficado nos fundos da casa de Gaunt, e provavelmente mais preparados para uma batalha, mas mesmo assim eu não tinha uma idéia muito boa para uma estratégia. Todo aquele lugar, mesmo pouco iluminado, parecia um dos meus pesadelos, mais do que vívidos. Afinal, foi ali que cresceu a mãe de Voldemort, meio doida depois de tantas gerações da família gerando filhos entre si. Eu já mencionei o quanto acho isso doentio?

De qualquer forma, eu tinha deixado uma parte da minha concentração nos fundos da casa, por isso também estava de certa forma inseguro. Ginny tinha ficado lá, certo, mas eu sabia que ela já tinha lutado antes e era muito boa naquilo. Mas eu tinha deixado Luna lá também, e já começava a me arrepender. Não teria sido mais ajuizado deixá-la no mesmo grupo que eu, para que eu pudesse pessoalmente cuidar...

A conclusão não teve tempo de vir, porque ouvimos os risos e vimos as tochas dos Comensais da Morte, não muito adiante. O número não era muito grande; mas depois de tantos anos lutando contra os seguidores de Voldemort, eu já tinha aprendido que as coisas normalmente não são o que parecem.

Aquele barulho me fazia lembrar nitidamente da Copa Mundial de Quadribol. Até as máscaras e os capuzes, e a luz das tochas sobre eles. Quando os gritos de uma garota se juntaram ao barulho, o quadro encaixou-se no passado como uma engrenagem.

Ergui a varinha e nós atacamos.

Agora que já tudo passou, dá pra dizer que não havia motivo para ficar apavorado ou temeroso, porque não era mais do que meia dúzia de Comensais da Morte com whisky de fogo no sangue até onde era possível estar, mas o ataque daquela noite acabou sendo algo mais do que apenas uma contenção. A sombra de Snape esteve perigosa próxima de nós.

Os feitiços começaram a se cruzar em questão de segundos, e nós estávamos nos dando razoavelmente bem. Hermione e Ron se mantinham perto de mim e alguns Comensais, é até agradável mencionar, se afastaram quando viram que eu estava ali em pessoa, lutando contra eles. Outros, pelo contrário, acharam que seria divertido matar Harry Potter, e não dá pra dizer que eles tiveram uma idéia muito original.

Ron, Hermione e eu tínhamos pegado o mau hábito de atacarmos juntos; ficávamos uns de costas para os outros, atirando as azarações e evitando que alguém fosse pego por trás. Foi quando o truque dos Comensais começou a funcionar.

Primeiro um jorro de fumaça, e Hermione já tropeçou ao se desviar de um feitiço; Ron foi empurrado para a frente e eu perdi o equilíbrio. Quando ergui a cabeça, ouvi um grito agudo de dor.

No segundo seguinte, frascos com líquidos esverdeados eram jogados sobre nós; a mira alterada dos Comensais da Morte sofreu suas alterações, mas mesmo assim nós passamos por maus pedaços. O elemento surpresa da poção – cujo efeito eu não estava muito interessado em descobrir naquele momento – começou a derrubar uma boa parte de quem lutava conosco.

-Hermione! – escutei Ron gritando do meu lado. – Suma com os feridos!

Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, ela obedeceu sem questionar. O som dos passos de Hermione foi rapidamente sobreposto pelos feitiços de um Comensal empolgado que me alcançou.

Perdi Ron de vista; aquele bruxo em especial mantinha uma pontaria memorável, e por mais que eu atirasse feitiços, ele se defendia. Os gritos à nossa volta cresceram, e um Avada Kedavra lançado para a direita me forçou a cair para a esquerda; o Comensal enfiou a mão num bolso e um frasco verde como a maldição e ele ergueu a cabeça por um momento triunfante. Eu ergui a varinha e ele ergueu a dele; meio segundo e ela estava caída, talvez atrás de Ron. Antes que eu pudesse acreditar que ele tinha me desarmado, uma explosão iluminou a máscara dele.

Aqueles olhos negros eram inconfundíveis.

Uma onda gelada pelo meu estômago seguida de uma quente; eu tinha que me levantar, tinha que atacar aquele bruxo, com ou sem varinha, não podia deixar que ele me pegasse, afinal...

Eu tropecei tentando me levantar; o cabelo caiu sobre os meus olhos e eu imaginei o frasco de poção caindo sobre a minha cabeça a qualquer momento. Mas quando fiquei sobre ambos os pés, ele não tinha se mexido.

Olhamos um para o outro. Foi um dos momentos de maior contraste naquela batalha; todos caindo e lutando, enquanto eu e Snape nos encarávamos. Naquele exato instante, um ruído de queda estremeceu toda a batalha; Snape atirou a poção com uma pontaria lamentável, e o líquido viscoso e ácido caiu sobre uma moita, que segundos depois não passava de uma gosma quente e borbulhante.

Tão logo ergui a cabeça de novo, ele não estava mais ali. Com o coração batendo ainda muito mais depressa do que devia, virei-me e vi uma massa alta abrindo caminho entre os jorros de feitiços.

-Hagrid! – gritei, sem esperança que ele me ouvisse.

Isso porque ele estava ocupado derrubando dois Comensais com cada meneio de varinha e mais cinco a cada vez que resolvia distribuir alguns socos e empurrões. Encontrei Ron e estuporei o Comensal que o atacava, escondido atrás de uma árvore.

O grito de Hagrid encheu a noite quando os Comensais começaram a correr e a desaparatar; seguiram-se minutos tensos até que estivéssemos sozinhos.

Só então tive uma chance decente de olhar em volta. O grupo de McGonagall, responsável por virar a casa do avesso, tirar reféns e tudo o mais, estava espalhado pelo campo. Neville estava percorrendo tudo e gritando nome por nome, e a voz nervosa dele me fazia sentir que as coisas não tinham dado tão certo quanto eu tinha planejado. Aquela não era para ser uma batalha difícil... Não era para Snape estar nela! De onde diabos tinham saído aqueles frascos?

-De onde diabos saíram aqueles frascos? – para variar, Ron estava lendo os meus pensamentos.

Do nada surgiu Hermione, com o rosto brilhando de suor mesmo com pouca luz:

-Ginny desapareceu! – ela exclamou, antes de ver que eu estava ali. Logo em seguida virou-se e me encontrou, surpresa. Prendeu a respiração e me estudou por um momento.

Não havia nada para estudar, porque eu fiquei lívido. Não sabia o que dizer, não sabia o que estava sentindo. Mas a idéia de ela ter desaparecido não era nada confortável. Olhei em volta imediatamente. E Luna? Será que Ginny havia tentado fazer alguma coisa para salvá-la e no fim...

Foi quando Luna deu as caras detrás da multidão; ela tinha os cabelos cheios de teias de aranha, o que lhe dava uma aparência mais envelhecida, e a varinha estava em sua mão. As roupas estavam desarrumadas e o pescoço branco dela tinha um corte. Virei-me de novo para Hermione.

-Como assim, ela desapareceu? – retruquei, implicando mais ênfase ao meu tom.

Ela engoliu em seco, ansiosa, e indicou McGonagall com a cabeça, que estivera até agora contando os feridos. Eu limpei a garganta e então ela me notou ali.

-Potter – disse ela, respirando fundo. – Realmente, nós perdemos... Ginny. Antes mesmo de entrarmos na casa.

-Mas como assim? – eu insisti, sem acreditar. – Antes de entrar? Mas o que aconteceu, ela foi atacada por alguma prima de um Salgueiro Lutador ou o quê?

-Isso não é hora para histeria, Potter – ela disse, e eu me senti repreendido como se ainda estivesse no primeiro ano de Hogwarts. Depois ela parou, respirou fundo e disse: - Luna foi petrificada de modo que ninguém percebesse. Deixei alguns para trás reanimando-a e procurando pistas de Ginny pelas redondezas, mas ao que tudo indica, ela foi desaparatada.

Passei a mão pelo cabelo e tentei me controlar. Mas antes que pudesse me perguntar se faria sentido, falei:

-Snape.

-Que tem ele? – Ron falou, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

-Ele estava aqui! – eu exclamei, erguendo o tom. Os bruxos à minha volta pareceram aguçar os ouvidos. – Ele me enfrentou... Mas já se foi.

McGonagall empertigou-se.

-O traidor asqueroso – sibilou, com os lábios contraídos.

A imagem de Ginny apareceu sem muita nitidez na minha mente. Quem teria interesse em seqüestrá-la? Por um momento a idéia pareceu óbvia; afinal, as chances de que eles soubessem de que não estávamos mais juntos eram mínimas, e poderiam justamente tê-la levado com a idéia de me atingir.

-Vou checar o perímetro. - falei, e me voltei para Luna e Hagrid. – Vocês vêm comigo?

Hagrid assentiu imediatamente e Luna ergueu a cabeça; ela parecia ter estado muito distante em pensamento antes de me ouvir dizer o nome dela. Quando deixei Ron e Hermione contabilizando os feridos e os mortos, e nós três nos afastamos da maioria das pessoas, eu me virei pra ela, hesitando.

-Tudo bem com você, Luna?

-Ah – ela murmurou, erguendo os olhos destacados. – Eu estou muito bem. Você deve mesmo estar preocupado com a Ginny... E pensar que eu não consegui ver quem era!

-Relaxe, Luna – Hagrid falou, batendo no ombro dela e quase jogando-a de joelhos para a frente. – Veja só, Harry, Luna conseguiu resgatar todos os reféns do porão!

Parei onde estava e olhei para ela.

-Mas você não foi petrificada?

-Neville conseguiu reverter o feitiço – ela disse, e pareceu sorrir de leve quando viu que eu fiquei ainda mais surpreso. – Sabe como é, todo mundo pensa que ele não consegue fazer nada, mas até que funcionou bem.

Tentei perguntar mais detalhes do que ela tinha feito conforme fomos avançando; Hagrid depois se demorou num relato de como ficou sabendo do ataque muito tarde, porque tinha saído em outra tentativa de recuperar a amizade dos centauros, e eu continuei tentando visualizar o que teria acontecido. O tempo pareceu passar muito devagar, ficando embaixo de cada passo que eu dava, cada vez mais lento. Ainda não conseguia compreender. Hagrid estava apreensivo, mas tentava demonstrar que sabia que tudo ficaria bem; já Luna, parecia tranqüila até demais. Mas quando estávamos já voltando para perto dos outros, eu percebi que ela parecia muito triste. Não tinha mais o pensamento longe e olhava para o chão. Eu quis dizer alguma coisa. Eu tentei pensar em algo que a fizesse se sentir melhor. Será que ela estava se sentindo culpada por Ginny ter sido levada? Se estivesse pensando aquilo, não seria verdade. Eu tentaria convence-la de que ela não tinha nada a ver com isso, ela gritaria comigo e...

Não, acho que é assim que Ginny agiria se Luna fosse levada. Ergui a cabeça e fitei os ombros de Hagrid, desanimado. Será que eu nem mesmo conhecia Luna?

Os olhos ansiosos de Hermione me encontraram antes de qualquer conclusão.

-E então?

-Só pegadas. – Hagrid resmungou, apoiando o guarda chuva ilegal no ombro direito.

Eu tinha a impressão que Hagrid tinha pisoteado quaisquer pistas a mais que pudessem existir, mas não falei nada. Ainda estava consciente do olhar entristecido de Luna ao meu lado.

-Vamos pra casa. – falei.

Ron ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-Está falando sério?

-Por que não estaria?

Ron desviou o olhar.

-Bem, cara – ele confessou. – Nós tivemos medo que você pirasse, sabe. Saísse correndo e gritando com todo mundo.

Senti o rosto arder um pouco. Meus amigos me conheciam. Mas eu não os conhecia direito.

-Eu... – murmurei, hesitando. – Não sei o que fazer.

Ron pôs uma mão sobre o meu ombro.

-Vou reunir todo mundo e mandá-los pra casa – ele falou, trocando olhares com Hagrid e Hermione. – Nós não vamos descobrir o que poderiam querer da Ginny se ficarmos parados aqui perdendo a cabeça.

Suspirei. Luna saiu de perto de mim, todos saíram de perto. Hagrid me desejou um boa noite meio sem graça e saiu carregando alguns feridos.

Sentei-me na grama. Olhei para a casa invadida. Nós tínhamos desfeito o trabalho deles por ali... Não tínhamos encontrado nada de útil, mas mesmo assim aquela deveria ser uma posição muito importante.

Senão, Snape não teria estado lá.

Gastei alguns minutos a me perguntar por que ele teria desperdiçado outra chance de me matar. Ele sempre foi uma incógnita pra mim. Quando me disseram que eu podia confiar nele, eu duvidava. Agora que todos sabemos que ele já escolheu o seu lado, é como se ele na verdade também não pertencesse à Voldemort. Tampouco ele devia ter um ideal próprio... Mas o que eu sabia para ficar tentando adivinhar os pensamentos de Snape?

A lembrança que mais me atordoava não era nem mesmo do olhar de ironia que ele me lançou, quando hesitou em me acertar. Foi que era a mesma expressão que ele sustentou quando matou Dumbledore.

Nós já tínhamos discutido aquele assunto, falei comigo mesmo. Hermione fora a única disposta a considerar a possibilidade de que Snape estivesse seguindo ordens de Dumbledore. Mas Ron, Ginny e eu demos risada e falamos que ela estava apenas tentando mostrar pra si mesma que poderia estar certa sobre ele; Hermione continuava acreditando na inocência dele. Dava pra dizer que era a única.

Falando nela, um contorno de cabelos revoltos se aproximou dentre os outros moradores da sede da Ordem; ela respirou fundo e se sentou do meu lado.

-Está tudo bem com você, Harry? – ela perguntou.

-Tô – falei, sem pensar muito.

-Eu não achei que você fosse reagir assim ao sumiço da Ginny.

Olhei para uma árvore.

-Harry – ela falou. -, então é mesmo verdade que vocês estão terminados?

Passei a mão pelo cabelo. Ela realmente não conseguia pensar num momento mais inoportuno pra retomar aquele assunto, não é?

-Você sabe que sim, Mione. – eu sinceramente não estava interessado em falar daquilo...

-Eu tenho que confessar que não esperei que tudo fosse terminar assim. – ela divagou, também olhando para cima.

Engoli em seco.

Luna estava circulando o terreno, parecendo muito entretida com uma estrela cadente. Fiquei observando de longe enquanto ela dava dois passos para o lado, a fim de enxergar melhor, e levou um tropeção. Neville a segurou e Hermione me surpreendeu sorrindo.

Trocamos um olhar inconstante e eu senti meus ombros tensos.

-Você não está pensando que...

-Eu não estou dizendo nada – ela falou, erguendo as mãos. – Mas não se esqueça, Harry, de que Voldemort ainda acha que é de Ginny que você gosta.

* * *

_-Eu sempre estive aqui – ela me disse uma vez – e você não precisa ter medo de me perder. Muito menos agora._

_Não eram apenas as feridas dos feitiços que Ginny estava sempre se esforçando em curar. Às vezes simplesmente me faltava força. Eu não tinha vontade de lutar, e eu não achava sinceramente que poderia valer a pena. E ela me ouvia. E me curava, desse cansaço que Ron dizia ser frescura – considerando essa delicadeza dele, deve ter algo que ele faça com Hermione que ele (por sorte) não faça comigo, pra ela gostar tanto dele assim._

_-Ginny – eu confessei a ela, sem querer olhá-la nos olhos. – Eu não sei se eu teria chegado até aqui sem você._

_Ela sorriu, mas seus olhos não pareceram alegres._

_-Nem eu sem você, Harry._

_Não era possível não gostar dela. Ninguém poderia ignorar tanta dedicação, tanto esforço, além de tanta disposição contra as Artes das Trevas. Depois de Ron e Hermione, ela era a pessoa em quem eu mais confiava no mundo._

_Por que nós não demos certo?_

_Nós tínhamos tudo para dar certo. Os Weasley conspiraram a favor. Hermione conspirou a favor, bem como toda a nossa vida... Hogwarts, o quadribol e até os fantasmas pareceram criar vida para tentar nos juntar. Então, deveria ter dado certo, pra sempre._

_Mas por que não?_

* * *

A sala de estar da Mansão Black foi perdendo todas as suas fontes de luz conforme a noite avançava. Eu vi tudo passar como se estivesse dentro de uma penseira. Sentado no sofá, vi em flashes a discussão de Ron, Hermione e outros membros da Ordem, inclusive Hagrid, que falava alterado e com mais erros do que nunca. Lupin estava tenso, como sempre. Eu me lembro de ter visto Tonks pondo uma mão no ombro dele. Então todos começaram a dormir. Hermione falou comigo, mas eu não ouvi. Onde estava Luna?

Eu não a tinha visto entrar em casa, agora que parava pra pensar. Imediatamente olhei para o relógio pendurado à parede. Eram quatro da manhã!

Levantei-me, depois me sentei de novo. Do jeito que eu estivera distraído, me perguntando mil coisas sobre Ginny e tentando descobrir o que eu não gostava nela, o que tinha dado errado, ou o que ela vira de tão imperdoável em mim, ao mesmo tempo que pensava onde ela estaria... Luna podia ter perfeitamente passado por mim.

Se eu checasse no quarto dela, só para ver se ela estava dormindo, não faria mal algum, não é?

Acendi a ponta da varinha, porque não queria acordar ninguém. Os outros não tinham culpa se eu não podia dormir. Eles mereciam umas horas de sossego...

Quando cheguei até a maçaneta da porta dela, hesitei. Pareceria tão suspeito! Eram quatro da manhã e eu estava prestes a invadir o quarto de Luna, sem bater. E se ela acordasse e ficasse fazendo perguntas embaraçosas? Estava quase voltando para trás, quando respirei fundo e depressa e abri a porta num movimento brusco.

A superfície de madeira escorregou no eixo, e eu estiquei a varinha com cuidado.

Ela não estava ali!

Três minutos depois eu estava vestindo capa, tinha vidros de poção curativa nos bolsos, a varinha em punho, pronto para ir atrás dela.

Por que ela tinha que ser tão irresponsável? Nós estamos em guerra, por Merlin! Se ela acha bonito desaparecer desse jeito, vamos acabar tendo uma briga muito feia...

Ao mesmo tempo, e se ela foi levada também? Afinal, foi ela quem viu alguém vestido de Comensal levando Ginny e desaparatando, mesmo que tenha sido paralisada depois. Eu ia arrancar cada membro do bruxo que ousasse...

Terminei de descer as escadas, virei à direita para chegar até o hall de entrada, quando estaquei em pé. A porta da mansão de abriu, e com a varinha à sua frente, Luna entrou.

Ela tinha os olhos vermelhos, o cabelo desgrenhado e sua capa estava muito amassada.

-Luna! – exclamei, esquecido do horário.

Ela ergueu a cabeça, surpresa, depois virou-se para pendurar a capa, e me deu as costas.

-Olá, Harry. – respondeu ela, num tom forçosamente animado.

-Onde você estava, Luna? – perguntei imediatamente.

-Eu... – ela hesitou. – Fui dar uma volta.

Meus olhos se estreitaram e os óculos escorregaram sobre o meu nariz. Eu aqui, preocupado com ela, e ela resolve dar uma volta depois de tudo que tinha acontecido naquela noite?

-Como assim? – eu perguntei, indignado. – Luna, eu fiquei preocupado com você! – falei, e senti meu rosto se aquecendo. Para disfarçar, apontei para a capa e os vidros de poção nos meus bolsos. – Estava saindo agora para procurar você!

Ela parou, soltou a capa. Guardou a varinha no bolso e virou-se pra mim.

-Achei que estivesse indo atrás da Ginny.

Arregalei os olhos, não pude evitar.

-Mas eu não tenho idéia de onde ela...

-Você não tinha idéia de onde eu estava, também. – ela falou, simplesmente.

Murchei por dentro.

Era verdade! Eu estava saindo atrás dela, mas Ginny podia esperar até a manhã seguinte? Ron e Hermione haviam decidido mandar grupos de busca a partir do nascer do sol. E eu não tinha enloquecido, como teria feito anos atrás. Eu nem estava ali quando eles decidiram, na verdade. Estava voando em pensamentos. Foi Ron que me sacudiu antes de subir e disse o que iriam fazer. Perguntou a minha opinião e eu apenas assenti...

-Tudo bem – ela disse, passando por mim, coçando os olhos. – Legal da sua parte, Harry.

Até que eu recuperasse a fala, ela já estava subindo as escadas.

-Luna!

-Sim? – ela perguntou, dois degraus acima de mim.

-Por que você não voltou conosco?

-Eu meio que não queria conversar. – ela confessou, forçando um sorriso. Depois gesticulou e suas sobrancelhas se ergueram. – É que eu achei que podia encontrar o meu pai no porão daquela casa.

Minhas entranhas se reviraram. Nós nem mesmo tínhamos pensado naquilo.

-Desculpe. – eu falei.

-Por quê? – ela disse.

-Porque eu ia brigar com você – confessei, e me sentei no braço do sofá. Luna desceu um degrau, intrigada. – Achei que você estava sendo irresponsável. Não que não tenha sido – acrescentei, com um olhar enviesado para ela -, mas eu também tenho muita vontade de não ter que falar com as pessoas.

-Você queria ser esquecido? – ela perguntou, descendo outro degrau.

-Hum-hum. – respondi, olhando para o chão.

-Não é tão divertido assim, sabe. – ela falou, naquele seu tom sonhador de sempre. – A única vantagem de não ter ninguém para conversar é poder ficar procurando sprinklets embaixo da minha cama.

-O que são sprinklets?

-Nunca ouviu falar? – ela disse, sorrindo com um pouco mais de animação. Eu acendi um abajur e apaguei minha varinha, finalmente. – Eles trazem pesadelos. Dizem que costumam morar embaixo das camas e servir de alimento aos bichos papões... É por isso que as crianças costumam não ter pesadelos, todos eles são devorados pelos bichos papões. Eu às vezes encontro alguns no meu quarto, já que nós acabamos com todos os bichos aqui da mansão.

Como eu adorava toda a vez que ela dizia aquelas bobagens... E foi a primeira vez, naquela noite, que eu percebi o quanto gostava.

-Eu devo ter alguns embaixo da minha cama, então. – confessei.

-É, deve mesmo. – ela concordou. – Nunca vi alguém que sofresse tanto com pesadelos como você.

-Você está com sono? – perguntei.

-Não – ela disse, mas pareceu se arrepender imediatamente.

-Sente-se aqui – pedi, antes que mudasse de idéia.

Ela sorriu de leve e se aproximou.

-Você deve estar muito preocupado com a Ginny. – ela comentou.

Ginny, Ginny... Será que eu não podia passar dez adoráveis minutos sem este assunto?

-É... – murmurei, sem saber o que dizer. Escorreguei para trás e caí no sofá. – Sinto muito não termos encontrado o seu pai.

Ela se sentou do meu lado, olhou para o teto e sorriu de novo.

-Bom, temos muito o que fazer ainda, não é? Vamos acabar encontrando meu pai...

Virei-me para ela.

-Eu queria ter esse otimismo seu, sabe? – confessei, meio amargo. Luna afundou no sofá quando eu olhei para ela.

-Ah, bem, não chega a ser nada muito extraordinário – ela comentou, olhando para a mesinha à sua frente.

Quando eu me dei conta, já me sentia diferente. Quando reparei, o ar tinha ficado mais leve. Minha mão, que estava sobre a minha perna, parecia de repente muito consciente dela do meu lado. O que estava acontecendo comigo?

Eu não soube o que dizer. Nem ela. Luna parecia resoluta em não olhar para mim, como se tivesse medo; aquilo estava me deixando mais desconfortável do que qualquer outra coisa. Talvez mais desconfortável até do que o conhecimento súbito de que o meu corpo estava me empurrando para o lado dela.

Um minuto inteiro se passou e eu ali, parado. Não tinha mesmo a menor idéia de como lidar com aquilo... Quero dizer, é Luna Lovegood! E eu estava com vontade de me aproximar, eu queria... Eu confesso, queria beijá-la! Mas não sabia como. Ela só estava perto demais.

-Eu... – comecei, decidido a fazer alguma coisa sobre aquilo. Luna estremeceu, mas não disse nada. Eu me desencostei de um impulso, me virei pra ela. Seu cabelo loiro estava caído sobre o ombro, no caminho entre eu e o pescoço dela... Se ela me deixasse...

Tirei o cabelo dela do caminho, e foi como apertar um botão de alarme; Luna se endireitou depressa, ouriçada como um gato, e só então se voltou para mim. Quando olhou nos meus olhos, pareceu se sentir mais triste ainda do que quando eu a vira chegando na mansão.

-Harry, você não... – ela começou, mas não conseguiu falar até o final. De repente eu não sabia o que estava acontecendo ali.

Se ela não quisesse, porque teria sentado tão próxima de mim? Por que me faria sempre sentir tão bem perto dela? Por que me fazia perceber que eu estava quase saindo atrás dela, quando Ginny estava... Onde quer que ela estivesse.

Mas por algum motivo, ela parecia ofendida.

-Você está cansado, Harry. – ela falou, parecendo sentida. – Não quero que faça confusões.

Arregalei os olhos, não pude evitar. Não consegui falar nada.

-Vou fazer leite com chocolate pra você – ela disse, levantando-se. – Você precisa dormir.

Dois minutos depois, eu ainda não tinha movido um músculo. O que estaria passando pela cabeça dela?

Por quê? Não era a primeira vez que eu me sentia daquele jeito. Antes mesmo que Ginny terminasse comigo... Antes mesmo de muita coisa. Antes que eu percebesse o que o tempo longe de todos nós tinha feito a Luna; ela estava diferente, e parecia ter conservado apenas o que eu mais gostava nela. Ela ainda falava a verdade sem perceber quando ela era oportuna ou não, ainda me fazia sentir confortável, por pior fosse a coisa que eu tivesse feito. E parecia sempre me consolar e conversar comigo sem fazer esforço, como Ginny fazia. Eu sei que é cruel comparar as duas, mas Ginny sempre parecia sofrer muito em ter que me apoiar. Para Luna, era diferente.

Ela toda era diferente.

Ela via tudo de uma forma diferente, ela... Era a primeira pessoa a ver as coisas como ela via.

Minha nossa... Só agora eu começava a perceber como tudo tinha mudado sem que eu percebesse.

Foi a minha vez de se levantar; Luna já tinha desaparecido atrás da porta da cozinha havia alguns minutos.

-Luna! – exclamei, abrindo a porta.

Ela estava encostada ao balcão, o copo de leite repousando a seu lado. Tinha as mãos no rosto. Eu andei depressa até ela, porque eu precisava saber.

Ela ergueu a cabeça e me encarou. Os olhos dela estavam vermelhos. Eu tive uma lembrança ruim do meu primeiro beijo e de Cho Chang, e revivi aquela sensação.

-Pare de chorar – eu falei, na falta de coisa melhor. Ficamos frente a frente e eu ainda sentia aquela vontade doida e descontrolada de chegar mais perto. Havia tanta coisa que eu não entendia sobre ela!

-Quer saber de uma coisa? – ela falou com a voz quebrada, e atirou os braços sobre o meu pescoço. Com o susto, eu perdi o equilíbrio e caí dois passos para trás.

Ela me abraçou e não parecia ela naquele momento; eu, que nunca tinha visto Luna descontrolada daquele jeito, não consegui evitar fazer aquilo. Depois que pus os braços em volta da cintura dela, ela se acalmou. Quando fez menção de me soltar e ficamos frente a frente, eu a beijei.

Eu senti os lábios dela pressionados e tensos contra os meus por um instante, e enquanto os meus joelhos ameaçavam fraquejar, eu a puxei contra mim e aprofundei o beijo. Era, provavelmente, a primeira vez que ela era beijada, porque suas mãos no meu pescoço estremeceram e até mesmo pensei que ela fosse me soltar.

Mas, ao contrário, ela correspondeu. Era o que eu queria, não era? Sem dúvida! Tinha algo dando as caras dentro de mim, aquela animação que eu sentia quando mais jovem, aquela empolgação, e da qual eu quase não me recordava mais.

Terminamos o beijo, e eu a abracei. Não conseguia pensar em nada pra dizer, o que não é nenhuma novidade em matéria de Harry Potter. Eu sei, sou o cara mais idiota e mais insensível com mulheres que já pisou na Inglaterra. Hermione me diz isso há tanto tempo que eu nem discuto mais. Portanto, a única explicação é que eu também devo ser o cara mais sortudo da Inglaterra, para que, com a exclusão de Ginny, nenhuma outra mulher tenha se incomodado demais com o meu silêncio.

A verdade é, eu não sabia o que falar, mas eu também não queria soltá-la. Os cabelos estavam bagunçados, mas eu sabia que era por causa do vento frio lá fora. Ela estava gelada, ela estava diferente. Eu talvez demorasse a entender o que estava acontecendo ali.

-Obrigado pelo copo de leite – eu murmurei, e ela deu risada contra o meu ombro.

-A gente devia dormir – disse ela.

Ergui as sobrancelhas, surpreso.

-Eu no meu quarto e você no seu, Harry. – ela falou, como se não tivesse me passado pela cabeça a coisa mais pervertida possível. – Se bem que eu vou ficar na sala mais um pouco.

-Eu também – acrescentei, e ela se desvencilhou de mim. De repente eu quis puxá-la de volta. Mas já tinha atingido minha cota de atitudes adolescentes aquela noite...

Meia hora depois, eu tinha adormecido no sofá. Quando perdi a consciência, Luna estava folheando uma revista. Eu não quis para o meu quarto, e vou lhes dizer por quê. Aí é que eu não dormiria mesmo, pensando e pensando de novo em como seria encontrar Luna no dia seguinte. E como diria a Ron. E a Hermione.

Mantendo-a sob a minha vista, eu pensava apenas em olhar para ela e brincar de entendê-la e pronto.

* * *

A primeira coisa que eu senti no dia seguinte, antes de abrir os olhos, foi uma tremenda dor nas costas. A segunda coisa foi um Ron Weasley muito ansioso que andava de um lado para o outro na sala.

-Onde estão todos? – eu o ouvi dizer, de olhos fechados ainda. – Já está tarde... Temos que encontrar a Ginny... Anda, Harry, se mexa!

Eu abri os olhos, e depois de me acostumar à luz, olhei imediatamente para a poltrona que Luna ocupara na noite anterior, para perceber que ela não estava ali. O que eu tinha esperado? Que ela ficasse ali a noite toda, desconfortável e torta que nem eu fiquei?

-Ron... – comecei,com preguiça demais pra falar. Comecei a ouvir passos lá em cima.

-Eu não consigo ficar calmo, Harry, não me peça isso! – ele exclamou, mais pra si mesmo que pra mim, e continuou andando, dessa vez em círculos em volta dos sofás. – Eu sei que você também está preocupado, nem dormiu direito, não é?

-Eu... É, pois é. – concordei, engolindo em seco.

Os próximos minutos se seguiram e os membros da Ordem foram acordados pelas exclamações ansiosas de Ron; Hermione desceu pronta e disposta, como se nem tivesse batalhado na noite anterior, e Tonks logo atrás dela. As duas ficaram conversando no canto, enquanto Lupin, bocejando, deu as instruções. Eu, pra confessar, estava preocupado com Ginny sim, mas não entendia o quê nós poderíamos descobrir numa busca cega pela casa do Gaunt.

E eu ainda não tinha visto Luna descer. Se ela estivesse tão envergonhada como eu, o motivo já estava explicado. Cinco minutos depois, ela descia, com a varinha atrás da orelha e com o olhar nas paredes, como costumava fazer. Eu, parado ao lado de Ron e já pronto para sair, fiquei ali, desejando ardentemente que ela olhasse pra mim, que ela me dissesse alguma coisa. Mas por Merlin, que ela não me ignorasse.

-Vamos? – disse Tonks, quando Neville emergiu dos porões cheirando a mofo e flores murchas.

Quando eu estava quase saindo, fiz questão de andar atrás de Luna. Ela se voltou para perguntar algo para Hermione e foi só aí que ela me olhou nos olhos. Claro, porque eu estava no meio do caminho.

-Oh, olá, Harry. – ela disse, e eu assenti, sem saber se sentia alívio ou mais preocupação ainda.

* * *

Nada, é claro.

Ginny não tinha deixado rastro algum. Nem o Comensal deixou alguma mensagem dizendo o que queria com ela. Pois decerto, poderia tê-la matado antes, ao invés de levá-la...

Quando voltamos para a Mansão Black, depois da hora do almoço, estávamos todos cabisbaixos. Luna foi com Neville fazer alguma comida, enquanto mais uma vez nós ficamos jogados no sofá, discutindo as mil possibilidades do que poderia ter acontecido.

Ninguém tinha começado a falar ainda, e eu matutava comigo mesmo se devia ter também me oferecido para cozinhar – mesmo que todos soubessem que nem um ovo eu era capaz de fritar - , quando Hermione virou-se para mim.

-Harry... – ela falou, naquele seu tom cauteloso. – Tonks e eu precisamos conversar com você.

Ergui uma sobrancelha, estranhando.

-Podemos? – insistiu Tonks, com os cabelos loiros encaracolados pulando quando ela se virava.

Dei de ombros. Um silêncio tenso reinou na sala enquanto nós saíamos; só se ouvia Ron bufando e chutando a intervalos regulares o pé da mesa. Quando virei o primeiro lance de escadas, Lupin tinha sacado a varinha para consertar a mesa que ele tinha acabado de quebrar, esbravejando.

Tonks abriu a porta de seu quarto, que era o mais próximo, e nós entramos. Eu me sentei na cadeira da escrivaninha onde estavam as cópias de várias formas dos Escritos Negros, quando as duas se entreolharam e respiraram fundo.

-Então? – perguntei, meio irônico.

-Harry, prometa não pirar – Hermione pediu, antes de qualquer coisa. – Mas eu acho que nós podemos saber com quem Ginny está.

Olhei-as de novo, ansiosas e apertando as mãos em temor.

-Como assim?

Elas se sentaram ao mesmo tempo na ponta da cama.

-Você se lembra da missão que ela tinha de espionar o Malfoy? – Hermione começou.

E não foi um bom começo. Malfoy?

-Você não está dizendo que foi ele quem a levou... – cortei-a, mas ela falou primeiro.

-É melhor você ouvir tudo, depois vai entender.

-Achamos que não era uma boa idéia te contar isso, mas numa situação dessas, não há outra solução, cara – Tonks disse. – Ginny foi se infiltrando como Diana Higgs, e eu como a mãe velhota dela... E Malfoy mordeu a isca desde o começo.

-Sim, eu me lembro daquela recepção na mansão dele a que ela foi – acelerei, com o cenho franzido.

-Pois é, Harry – Hermione falou, passando a mão pelo cabelo numa tentativa, sabia ela, inútil, para fazê-lo abaixar. – Dá pra dizer que ela perdeu o controle da situação... Malfoy a faz beber demais... E eles... Bem, Ginny nos contou que eles acabaram dormindo juntos.

A onda de raiva cresceu depressa e causou uma reação também rápida; a cadeira voou alguns centímetros no chão e eu as fitei, lívido.

-Ginny e Draco Malfoy? – repeti, indignado. – Você não pode estar falando...

-A verdade, é isso. – Hermione assentiu, pesarosa. – Ela não ficou satisfeita com isso também, Harry. Ela nos pediu que não dissesse a você, por motivos óbvios...

-Ah, se são óbvios! – eu exclamei, irado. – Como ela pôde?

Tonks sacudiu a cabeça.

-Nós não sabemos, então nem adianta gritar com a gente – ela adiantou. – O caso é, Harry, Malfoy continuou agindo como um cavalheiro com ela.

-Ginny – Hermione falou num tom mais alto, para impedir que eu falasse. – me disse na época que às vezes Malfoy agia como se não tivesse escolhido ser um Comensal da Morte. Ela dizia que às vezes ele deixava escapar momentos em que ele parecia diferente...

-Ah, agora você vai me dizer que ela terminou comigo porque se apaixonou por ele! – gritei, sem me importar com o tom da minha voz. – É... Simplesmente...

-Inacreditável – falou Hermione, completando de novo a minha fala. – Quando ela criou coragem o suficiente para me falar dessas coisas, Harry, eu disse a ela que abortasse de vez a missão. Nós mandaríamos outra pessoa. Eu tinha pensado até mesmo em mandar Tonks com a aparência de Diana.

-Ela foi até o Ministério, para dizer a ele que Diana Higgs estaria saindo do país. Uma despedida... E foi tudo que nós soubemos até ela ser levada. – terminou Tonks.

Muitas novidades de uma vez só? Sem dúvida!

-Então vocês acham que ela se apaixonou por ele? – eu murmurei, sem acreditar na situação absurda que tinha se formado.

-Não há como saber. – Hermione comentou. – Mas uma coisa é fato; a única explicação é que ele tenha descoberto que era Ginny por trás de Diana, para levá-la.

-Então ele poderia ter achado que gostava dela, também? – falei. – Ou ele quer vingança? Fazendo o que quer que seja com ela? – meu tom estava ficando mais agudo, quanto mais eu falava.

Hermione deu de ombros, sem tirar a expressão preocupada.

-Ou ela pode ter mudado de lado? – eu falei, no auge da minha síncope alucinada.

Hermione arregalou os olhos, e Tonks pôs a mão na testa.

-Harry, é da Ginny que estamos falando!

-Sim, mas eu não sei o que passa pela cabeça dela mais, ou sei? – falei, de um só fôlego. – Ela vê pontos bons em Malfoy, ela dorme com Malfoy, ela se deixa descobrir por ele... Hermione, nós tivemos uma dezena de missões sabotadas! O que garante que ela não foi mudando de lado durante todo esse tempo? E que ela teria armado esse seqüestro com ele?

Foram menos de três segundos o tempo que Hermione precisou para se levantar furiosa e meter a mão na minha cara. Virei o rosto para o lado e toquei a marca vermelha dos dedos dela que tinham ficado no meu rosto.

-Agora, Harry, pare com isso! – ela exclamou, com os olhos começando a ficar vermelhos. – É Ginny que sumiu! Ela foi levada! Você sabe muito bem que ela nunca faria isso com a gente, Harry! Você devia se envergonhar de pensar assim dela, apenas por cometer um erro! Se ela terminou com você, não é culpa nossa! E com certeza, você não é vítima nisso tudo! Então poderia por favor parar de colocar toda a culpa nela e inventar uma história doida na qual ela é a o quê, segunda traidora da Ordem da Fênix? Eu acho que depois do incidente com Dumbledore nós aprendemos a identificar um traidor, Harry!

Tonks se levantou também, mas não disse nada. Quando Hermione terminou, ela aproximou-se e segurou o braço dela.

-Vamos sair daqui. – ela falou, em voz baixa.

As duas saíram e eu fiquei ali sozinho do quarto de Lupin e Tonks, olhando irado para as folhas de papel espalhadas pelo aposento. Minha respiração tinha se acelerado e eu não sabia o que pensar; não sabia se sentia vergonha ou se acreditava na minha própria história.

Ao fim, decidi ir alimentar Buckbeak.

Tão logo abri a porta, Luna esbarrou em mim. Instintivamente eu a segurei e ela parou bem diante de mim.

-Luna... – comecei.

Ela enrubesceu violentamente e se afastou.

-Desculpe, Harry, eu não sabia que você estava aí. – ela falou, com seu tom sonhador de sempre; com a exceção de que ele não parecia não natural quanto antes. – Eu só... Vim procurar os desenhos dos Escritos Negros.

Nem tive tempo e falar que estavam ali; ela passou por mim depressa e fechou a porta, muito apressada. Eu fiquei ali parado no corredor, encostado à parede, tentando me lembrar do que tinha decidido fazer antes de sair do quarto... Talvez porque eu quisesse voltar lá naquele mesmo instante.

* * *

**N/A – **Voltei! Antes de mais nada, a música no começo do capítulo se chama "Original of the Species", do último CD do U2. Como eu sempre encarei como a música mais Harry/Luna de todos os tempos, achei bastante apropriada para o capítulo! **E crianças, levamos o terceiro lugar de aventura no FICS AWARDS do 3V! Obrigada a todos que votaram!**

Espero sinceramente que tenham gostado, obrigada!

_Lara: _Desculpa a demora, tá? É que esses dois capítulos, o 12 e o 13, foram muito difíceis de escrever e eu nunca tinha inspiração... Obrigada por comentar!

_Matheus Chucri:_ Eu estranhei até a mudança... Mas muito bem, você tem um nome bem legal, haha. DG foi a coisa mais esquisita pra mim no começo, também. Mas depois eu fui vendo graça, gostando, pegando vício... Sempre achei impossível de escrever, mas agora resolvi arriscar, pra não ficar aquela coisa só na Luna... Enfim.

_Melissa Hogwarts:_ Ninguém aqui duvida que você precisa de análise, Mel. Hahah. E aí está o tal do beijo! Se é cinematográfico, eu não sei. Mas é beijo ainda assim! Valeu? Haha. Brigada!

_Cristina Melx:_ É porque agora você vai cansar de interação Harry/Luna, estou avisando... Vou retomar o Draco em algum tempo... Paciência. Obrigada pelos elogios e pelo comentário, viu?

_Maria Silvia:_ Liga não, eu também vivo procurando lados fofos em meninos maus. E não sou a única... Os milhares de fics DG por aí não me deixam mentir. No fim das contas, eu só li um livro de vestibular. Agora chegaram os resumos da Fuvest e da Unicamp. Veremos, né? Obrigada!

_Lain Lang:_ Que orgulho que eu ficoo! Você comentando uma fic minha, menina! Que choque... E olha que foi o Kyo-kun que nos uniu... Mundo doido. Você também está nos meus favoritos, eu já te contei como eu amei aquela one-shot sua... Obrigada!


	13. Luna, o Labirinto e a Mensagem

**Como eu Vejo**

**_Capítulo Treze – Luna, o Labirinto e a Mensagem_**

Oh, eu devo dizer algo a vocês: não saiam beijando pessoas por aí depois de passeios solitários pela madrugada. Isso causa na gente um giro tão súbito na ordem corriqueira do mundo que chega a assustar. As escadas de repente ficaram mais longas e as horas passaram muito depressa. Num instante eu estava sentada na poltrona, lendo uma revista e observando Harry cair no sono, e logo já era o dia seguinte, apesar de eu não ter pregado o olho.

E de repente também eu tinha tido a idéia! Eu não podia deixar que ela fugisse. Onde era mesmo o quarto de Lupin? Por todos os bruxos! Como eu posso saber?

-Tonks! – eu a encontrei no escritório do terceiro andar, em cima de um banquinho e tentando pegar um livro grosso na última prateleira.

Mas ela se assustou com o meu chamado e antes que pudesse dizer "beleza?", ela estava no chão junto com o banquinho.

Pisquei.

-Está tudo bem aí?

-Ahh! – ela exclamou, segurando a canela. Franziu o cenho e sacou a varinha, apontando-a para a canela. – Essa doeu... Por que você precisava entrar desse jeito, Luna?

Eu me encolhi, arrependida.

-Desculpe – murmurei. – Mas eu precisava dar uma olhada naquele desenho que veio junto com os Escritos Negros... Estão no seu quarto?

-Estão sim. É o primeiro virando as escadas.

Virei as costas e já estava recomeçando a corrida quando ela me parou.

-Luna?

-Sim?

-Você não vai nem perguntar por que eu não estava usando o Feitiço Convocatório?

Olhei de novo para o livro.

-Eu não gostaria de estar no caminho dele quando ele chegasse voando.

-_Touché_! – ela exclamou, fazendo sinal de positivo com a mão livre. – Se encontrar Hermione pelo caminho, peça a ela para vir aqui?

-Claro. – murmurei, e saí.

Desabalada!

Eu tinha pressa, muita pressa. Eu _sabia_ de uma história de labirintos. Apenas não tinha me ocorrido que aquele poderia ser o labirinto... Tinha até um mito trouxa para ele! Puxa, era inacreditável!

Inacreditável era o fato de Harry acontecer de sair do preciso quarto no qual eu queria entrar, no preciso momento em que a minha precisa presença ocupou espaço no preciso portal. Tudo pareceu ir em câmera lenta: como eu notei que ele estava ali, como eu congelei, como eu tentei parar, sem sucesso. Nós esbarramos com tudo e automaticamente ele me abraçou. Lembranças constrangedoras voltaram pra mim. Opa...

-Luna – ele murmurou, querendo começar a dizer qualquer coisa. Era a primeira vez que eu o encontrava depois... Depois daquela noite. Só de olhar para o rosto dele, para a expressão incerta nos olhos verdes, eu quis sumir. Eu não precisava que ele dissesse que tinha se confundido! Doía pensar daquele jeito, mas eu tinha certeza que era o real.

-Desculpe, Harry, eu não sabia que você estava aí – falei maquinalmente, me esforçando para parecer natural. – Eu só... Vim procurar os desenhos dos Escritos Negros.

Depressa, depressa, como se ele fosse uma mosca incômoda, eu o empurrei para o lado – devo ressaltar, sem um pingo de educação – e passei por ele, fechando a porta. Encostei a maçaneta na tranca e respirei fundo.

Ele era tão bonito! Eu não costumava achar isso antes. Nos tempos de escola ele parecia muito magro, meio esticado de crescer de repente, e o cabelo dele de certa forma me irritava. De cabelo bagunçado já chegava o meu; mas pelo menos eu tinha a desculpa do tamanho... Como cuidar de tanto cabelo de uma vez? O meu é muito longo; meu pai chegou a sugerir que eu cortasse, mas daquela maneira eu ficava mais parecida com a minha mãe...

Meu pai! Boa lembrança.

Na hora eu me voltei para a escrivaninha e vi os papéis esparramados. Eu precisava de concentração! Não podia perder tempo me martirizando por causa do Harry!

Puxei a cadeira e me sentei. Demorou para achar o desenho, porque Ron e Hermione tinham sido os últimos a mexer ali... Ron fora o último, para ser mais precisa. Hermione teria deixado tudo numa pilha; Ron deve ter anotado algum feitiço para manter a mente ocupada antes de sair. O desenho estava bem entre os que já tinham solução e os que não tinham.

Afinal, peguei o pergaminho e olhei para ele atentamente; era um quadrado gigante cheio de voltas por dentro, e a cada vez a minha idéia me empolgava mais. Sim, o labirinto! Não havia muitos labirintos por aí, especialmente algum que seja complicado dessa maneira... Fiquei examinando o desenho por alguns minutos. Voldemort poderia ter sido ingênuo a ponto de colocar simplesmente uma das Horcruxes no centro do labirinto?

Seria uma maneira de aludir ao modo como ele voltou à vida, pensei comigo. Ele devia ser muito orgulhoso daquela noite... Exceto pela parte em que Harry foge dele outra vez, claro. Mas mesmo assim, ele recuperou seu corpo... Matou Cedric Diggory... Reuniu seus Comensais da Morte... Fazer Harry ter que entrar em outro labirinto se quisesse derrotá-lo poderia ser uma alusão assustadora.

Entretanto, as Horcruxes foram arquitetadas antes que ele matasse os Potter; a isto, eu desanimei e me debrucei sobre o desenho de novo.

Mesmo esquecendo a idéia da alusão, colocar uma parte da alma dele – alma? – no centro de um labirinto era uma idéia boa. A única pergunta era: qual labirinto seria aquele? Meu pai costumou escrever sobre eles: existe um no Chile, nas redondezas de Machu Pichu – meu pai disse que está sob feitiço de invisibilidade, porque é assombrado – um em Creta... Aquele foi mesmo alvo de mitos de uma civilização trouxa. O terceiro eu não conseguia me lembrar onde ficava. Mas eu precisava de uma idéia de qual deles seria... Ou haveria mais algum que eu não conhecia?

Não, não, impossível... Meu pai tinha ido para vários países da Europa atrás de fontes confiáveis. Ele nunca publicou algo que não tivesse base... Por isso que o _The Quibbler_ sempre foi respeitado como é.

Fiquei ali pensando por alguns instantes... No que haveria ao centro do labirinto, e que tipos de armadilhas teria Voldemort colocado ali de modo que apenas um bruxo altamente capacitado – como ele, talvez fosse a idéia – conseguisse ultrapassar todas as barreiras. Tinha que ser algo... Raro... Algo tão mítico quando o labirinto... Voldemort gosta de fazer essas ligações...

Abandonei o quarto e fui procurar Lupin; dei uma volta completa pela mansão e não o encontrei em parte alguma... Ocupado, foi a palavra de ouvi de Ron quando cheguei até a cozinha. Tão logo voltei para a sala, pensando em procurar nos livros da sala de biblioteca do segundo andar, eu me perguntei se Harry teria contado a ele... Sobre aquilo.

Acho que não; Ron teria me olhado todo chocado se fosse assim. Teria feito perguntas maliciosas, ou mesmo murmurado algo quando eu virasse as costas.

Estava ficando cada vez mais difícil não lembrar de ontem. Não lembrar de que eu tinha beijado Harry Potter!

-Luna? – Hermione passou por mim e estacou, me observando. – Por que está sorrindo assim?

Imediatamente, fiquei séria.

-Assim como?

-Assim, ora – ela me imitou e pôs no rosto uma expressão viajante, olhando para o teto. – Aconteceu algo de bom?

Engoli em seco.

-Na verdade – confessei. – Eu tenho uma idéia... Uma idéia boa... Sobre aquele desenho do labirinto.

* * *

Já era bem tarde. Nós estávamos todos sentados no chão, naquela mesma sala de estar: Ron, Hermione, Tonks, Neville e eu. Lupin e Harry não estavam em casa.

Tonks estava olhando para o desenho.

-Só pode ser em Creta – disse ela, olhando para o desenho. – Veja bem... Aqui há um desenho pintado...

Como a figura era em preto e branco, ninguém disse nada.

-Parece um mar... – comentei, sem pensar.

Hermione sorriu e Tonks bateu na mesa com o punho.

-Exatamente! – ela exclamou. – Creta é uma ilha pequena demais... Não seria muito esquisito se o único lugar onde encontrariam espaço suficiente para construir o labirinto fosse à beira do mar.

-Mas isso é idiotice – interpelou Ron. – Quero dizer, poderiam muito bem ter feito no meio do mato...

Mas eu sacudi a cabeça.

-Aquele povo costumava acreditar em deuses... Em vários deles, meu pai disse. E os trouxas tinham medo de tudo.

-Mais do que hoje? – Ron ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-Ron, você não tem idéia do quanto os trouxas podem ser covardes e assustadiços – cortou-o Hermione. – Se você tivesse ficado acordado em pelo menos umas três aulas de História da Magia...

O ruivo virou os olhos.

-Nós vamos mesmo discutir isso agora? – ele resmungou.

Tonks virou os olhos.

-Muito bem, o labirinto. – ela falou. – Remus deve chegar logo. Na verdade – ela consultou um relógio enfeitiçado na parede – deve chegar a qualquer momento agora.

Voltei-me para o relógio. Tão logo ele soou nove da noite, a porta da entrada se abriu. Todos nos viramos e ficamos esperando por alguma reação... Tentamos ouvir ruídos... Como um só, fitamos a entrada da sala.

Ouvi passos pesados.

-Se puder esquecer disso... – dizia a voz de Harry.

Lupin abria a boca para responder, todo molhado e com cabelo espalhado pelo rosto, quando pôs um pé na sala e se viu com todos nós encarando-o sem discrição.

-Algo que queira contar pra gente, cara? – Ron resmungou, quando Harry chegou também e estacou logo atrás dele.

Baixei a cabeça. Eu tinha certeza do que Harry queria esconder, mas queria que ele não tivesse feito aquilo.

-Ele foi procurar Ginny. – Lupin disse, parecendo decepcionado com o outro, e com a voz grave e inquisitória.

Hermione levantou-se de súbito.

-Você descobriu alguma coisa dela? – perguntou, com a voz mais fina de repente.

Harry sentou-se no braço de um sofá e Lupin suspirou.

-Eu encontrei uma carta dela. – ele anunciou, enfiando uma mão no bolso da capa de viagem. Todos prenderam a respiração de novo e ele desembolsou um pedaço roto de pergaminho, com as bordas rasgadas.

Se aquela carta havia chegado hoje e já estava naquele estado, quantas vezes ele a teria lido?

Hermione correu até Harry e tomou o papel da mão dele de um só fôlego.

_Luna, _ela leu em voz alta,

_Resolvi contar a você porque espero que vá entender. Estou bem. Não quero que vocês se preocupem comigo. Estou agora com alguém de confiança e devo retornar assim que fizer algo que preciso fazer._

-Como ela pode estar com alguém de confiança? – cortou Ron, as orelhas se esquentando com a fúria.

_Não posso escrever muito, não posso dar detalhes nem nomes. Mas quero que diga aos outros que estou bem, e viajando sempre. É melhor que não me procurem, eu encontrarei vocês, se conseguirmos o que queremos nesta guerra._

_Ginny._

-Ela foi seqüestrada e ainda diz que está com alguém de confiança?

Harry desabafou, olhando para o carpete, e eu me encolhi mais ainda. Também sem me mover, murmurei:

-Por que essa carta está endereçada a mim?

Hermione pareceu decepcionada.

-Acho que ela pensou que você não a censuraria. – ela falou, com um certo peso na voz. E mordeu o lábio.

Pisquei.

-Então por que a carta não chegou até mim? – falei, criando coragem para erguer a cabeça.

Harry, entretanto, não se moveu.

-Ela chegou pela lareira. Ela se acendeu de repente e a carta pulou para o chão. – ele disse, sem entonação. Todos o encaravam agora, menos Lupin e Tonks, que sussurravam a um canto. – Eu... Eu estava vindo do quarto de Lupin. – Uma pausa, para que eu entendesse apenas que foi logo depois de me encontrar. – E quando desci, vi a carta. Estava com a letra de Ginny, e eu abri.

Eu me levantei.

-Por que você não me entregou a carta?

Ele ergueu a cabeça dessa vez, parecendo não entender a minha ênfase.

-Que diferença faz? Agora está aí. – ele resmungou.

-Ninguém nunca confia em mim, Harry, por isso. – eu retorqui. – E Ginny tinha confiado em mim.

A raiva foi crescendo. Eu não queria sentir raiva! Meu pai sempre dizia que não fazia bem sentir raiva. Que mesmo que todos os meus colegas me achassem esquisita, eu não deveria ter raiva deles... Porque eles apenas não entendiam... Se eles me conhecessem de verdade, não me caçoariam...

Os olhos de Harry tinham um brilho horrível. Ele me olhava com raiva. E eu é que devia ter raiva!

Voltei-me para Neville, sentindo meus joelhos e meus pulsos tremendo com o nervosismo.

-Será que eu poderia pedir algumas plantas suas emprestadas, Neville? Conheço uma cujo pólen ajuda em situações de personalidades duplas... – eu mordi o lábio quando ele me olhou com as órbitas bem abertas, surpreso de ser subitamente incluído na conversa. Não quis mais segurar a pausa para que não percebessem o que eu pensava. – Pode ajudar com espiões e traidores.

Ninguém disse nada enquanto Neville se levantava para me acompanhar. Nem Harry. Lupin e Tonks continuavam cochichando, alheios a nós.

Eu apertei uma mão na outra enquanto descia as escadas até o porão. Era, para confessar, um porão bem diferente: iluminado como um quarto com janelas, cheio de vasos e de pequenos canteiros montados em partes nas quais Neville tinha tirado o assoalho para conseguir um pouco de terra. A luz vinha de archotes que tinham sido claramente enfeitiçados para ter uma potência bem maior.

As plantas eram meio deprimentes, para confessar. O tom esverdeado delas estava mais pra musgo do que para folhas de árvores comuns. Havia mesmo pontos pretos em algumas delas; outras tinham folhas largas e grandes pontos vermelhos, largos e, parece esquisito dizer mas... quase pulsantes.

-Parece sangue – comentei, antes que pudesse pensar duas vezes. Já me sentia mais calma agora, e bem mais interessada no cultivo cuidadoso de Neville.

-E é – ele falou, olhando brevemente para trás. – Essa é amaldiçoada... Eu não gosto muito dela... A Profª McGonagall é que as colhe, uma vez por mês. É veneno. Só ela agora tem poder para lidar com uma muda como essa.

Fiquei fitando a mancha mais próxima com interesse. Que maldição haveria ali, a ponto de que apenas os de magia acima do normal pudessem tocar nela?

-Luna... – ele disse. – Qual é a planta que você queria pegar? Se você quer pólen, espero não te decepcionar – ele acrescentou, andando rapidamente entre duas mesas com vasos em flor. – A maioria delas está fora da época de florescer...

Pensei um pouco, tentando me lembrar da planta... Ainda bem que eu não tinha inventado aquilo, ou estaria em apuros. Neville podia fazer alguma dessas perguntas que eu não queria responder. Ou pior: aquelas que eu não sabia responder.

-Ah! – exclamei, olhando para a flor mais miúda de todas. – É esta! – Eu a examinei com dó. – Que pena, tão pouco pólen...

Era pequena, de aspecto quase infantil. Só havia ela naquele vaso; o resto da terra estava revirado carinhosamente – tantas horas que Neville passava sozinho ali embaixo, ele tinha tempo de sobra para revirar a terra... – o caule fino e pequeno estava surpreendentemente rígido. Magia da verdade, meu pai me contou. E as pétalas, tão simples que os trouxas poderiam confundi-las com ervas daninhas, tinham um aspecto áspero e alaranjado. Elas eram altas e formavam um tubo até o cerne, onde ficava o pólen que eu queria.

-Ah, esta! – ele exclamou, parecendo imediatamente mais animado. – Ela nasceu de uma semente que eu encontrei há tanto tempo que já nem me lembro bem. Achei que nunca ia descobrir o que ela fazia! Pode deixar comigo – ele disse, e seus ombros se ergueram com a responsabilidade assumida. – Vou tratar de multiplicar essa florzinha. Só me dê um tempinho...

-Claro, - eu disse, e me sentei em uma cadeira longe o suficiente do vegetal amaldiçoado.

Suspirei.

E de imediato Neville se voltou para mim; seu rosto redondo perdeu o sorriso quando ele olhou para mim.

-O que foi, Luna? – ele disse. – Você está brava com Harry?

Certo, então eu devia ter saído antes que ele perguntasse. Eu gosto do Neville, sabem. Ele sempre trata as pessoas bem. Não importa quem sejam.

Forcei um sorriso etéreo.

-É, acho que sim. – falei, lembrando-me das palavras de Ginny.

-Ele está muito perturbado agora que não está mais com a Ginny, não é? – ele arriscou, pegando a varinha e apontando para um vaso vazio, a fim de revolver a terra ali dentro. Tentando parecer natural.

-Acho que sim. – repeti, sem saber como conversar.

-Mas sabe, Luna... Antes, ele andava muito estranho. Não encarava a gente. Parecia que ele se odiava, sabe?

Ergui os olhos. Pra confessar, não tinha imaginado que ele fosse dizer aquilo.

À insinuação de que Harry teria mudado com a minha chegada, senti uma pontada interna. Não queria mais pensamentos românticos! Eles todos não tinham fundamento, se eu pensasse...

-Nunca achei que ele pudesse ficar mais corajoso separado dela. – Neville continuou refletindo, quase indiferente a mim.

-Mas ele foi atrás dela hoje, como se nada tivesse mudado... – acrescentei, tentando conter a amargura.

-Ah, mas ele teria feito isso mesmo que eles nunca tivessem namorado... Você não se lembra da história da Câmara Secreta?

Claro que eu tinha ouvido. Ginny passou todo o nosso segundo ano lembrando mais e mais detalhes dos momentos desde a destruição do diário de Voldemort até quando Harry a entrega em segurança na enfermaria. Na época, eu tinha achado que ela era tola, para confessar. Ela também... Mas nós nunca sabemos, não é?

Assenti.

-Acho que devo ir dormir. – falei, um minuto depois.

-Está bem. – ele falou, erguendo a cabeça de súbito. – Se forem fazer alguma coisa sobre o labirinto, por favor, me avise?

-Claro. – falei, sorrindo de verdade dessa vez.

Eu não conseguia achar certo que Harry teria ido de qualquer jeito atrás de Ginny. Eu tinha mesmo achado, por alguns momentos, que ele poderia estar de verdade interessado em mim, por qualquer motivo que eu não sabia. Garotas são bobas! Ainda mais aquelas que nunca beijaram! Ou que beijaram uma só vez...

Sem falar de como ele tinha agido, de novo... Como tinha simplesmente ignorado o meu nome no pergaminho. Eu tinha me enganado demais.

Suspirei de novo, subindo as escadas para a cozinha.

Qual era o problema de ter me enganado? Não dava para esperar que eu acertasse logo na primeira tentativa, dava? Nem é isso que eu quero... Eu quero salvar o meu pai, ajudar os meus amigos a terminar logo com a guerra e depois, quando estiver apenas passeando no Beco Diagonal, eu o veja numa banca, segurando uma edição do The Quibbler... Foi assim que eu sempre quis. Então eu me aproximaria e perguntaria se ele gostou da revista, e ele confessaria que não perdia uma edição. Então ele tiraria os óculos redondos, me olharia com aqueles belos olhos verdes e...

E eu sairia correndo, porque Harry Potter não podia escorregar para dentro dos meus sonhos assim tão descaradamente.

-Luna!

Novamente Hermione.

-Sim?

-Eu estava procurando por você. – ela disse.

-Diga...

-Estamos mandando uma missão para Creta amanhã cedo. – ela disse, depois de engolir em seco. – Não temos agentes lá, então precisamos nos virar... Você iria?

Encarei os olhos ansiosos e castanhos dela por um instante. Ela estava mesmo me designando?

-Você quer mesmo que eu vá? – perguntei, sem acreditar.

-Bem, achamos que seria ideal se você fosse, Luna. – ela assumiu o tom técnico, que a deixou muito mais falante de um momento para o outro. – Você teve a idéia, e você levaria o desenho do labirinto... Queremos que Neville e Lupin vão com você. Lupin pode combater os feitiços e Neville tem armas para cobrir a retaguarda.

-É arriscado – comentei, sem pensar.

Ela deu de ombros, parecendo desalentada.

-Todas as nossas missões são... Mas claro, Luna, se você não quiser, acharemos outra maneira...

-Eu vou. – cortei-a. Foi só um comentário...

Foi a vez de Hermione suspirar. Ela piscou e sorriu, cansada.

-Temos que agradecer a você, Luna. – ela disse.

Eu abri bem os olhos; será que todos tinham resolvido dizer coisas inesperadas ao mesmo tempo?

-Eu não... Não confiei muito nas suas capacidades quando você chegou. – ela confessou, mordendo o lábio. – Desculpe.

Virei os olhos.

-Alguém que é capaz de fazer muitas coisas geralmente tem dificuldade de ver que os outros também conseguem. – falei, sorrindo. Hermione me fitou por alguns instantes, parecendo decidir de falava mais alguma coisa ou não, depois deu de ombros.

-Tente acordar cedo, e junte algumas coisas para levar. Nós não sabemos quanto tempo pode levar... – ela disse, a voz meio sumida.

-Está bem! – eu falei, parecendo de repente mais animada. O fato de Hermione Granger de repente resolver achar que eu era capaz de ir para uma missão distante de súbito me fez sentir muito melhor.

E convenhamos, Creta é bem longe da Inglaterra, pensei comigo mesma. Bem longe da Mansão Black, e bem longe de Harry.

Foi pensar nele que a porta da cozinha se abriu, e ali estava ele.

-Luna, eu queria falar com você. – ele disse, incisivo.

Hermione olhou dele para mim, e suspirou mais uma vez. Ela tinha visto o modo como tínhamos nos tratado ainda há pouco na sala e decerto não achou esquisito que ele quisesse discutir comigo.

-Boa noite para vocês – ela disse, saindo. – Boa sorte, Luna.

Ela levou uma mão ao rosto e eu fiquei pensando se ela não estaria em meio a outra daquelas crises emotivas que ela tinha de vez em quando. Antes que eu concluísse, porém, Harry estava andando com passos decididos pela cozinha. Eu recuei um passo, para que ele parasse de se aproximar. Harry estacou e eu o vi mais alto do que o normal. Os cabelos estavam bagunçados como se ele tivesse caído de uma grande altura e os óculos tinham escorregado pelo nariz. Ele estava vestido de preto agora, já tinha tirado as vestes de viagem... Sua expressão estava fechada, e eu não conseguia saber o que ele estava pensando. Isso me deixou um pouco mais ansiosa, para falar a verdade.

-O que há, Harry? – perguntei, tentando soar natural sem muito sucesso; um pouco de amargura melodramática escapou no meu tom e eu me calei de imediato.

-Eu é que pergunto – ele disse. – Por que você ficou tão irritada por eu ter pegado o bilhete de Ginny?

Por ser da Ginny? Por estar endereçado a mim? Por ele ter me beijado no dia anterior e hoje ter ido caçar a ex namorada?

Eu não queria pensar aquelas coisas! Não tinham nada a ver comigo. Engoli em seco.

-Era pra mim. – falei, apenas.

Ele bufou e repuxou as vestes, parecendo ansioso.

-Ela foi seqüestrada, Luna! Pode estar correndo perigo. Pode estar morta. Nós temos que ir atrás dela. Já faz séculos que ela desapareceu, entende? – ele se sentou, segurando o rosto com a testa.

Pensei em Ginny. Eu estava preocupada com ela. Eu não tinha como saber se ela estava bem de verdade ou se era apenas uma armadilha, para que nós não a procurássemos. As possibilidades eram infinitas. Eu... Eu estava tão centrada em Harry... E não tinha pensado que Ginny estava em perigo... Eu estava sendo egoísta!

-Eu sei o que você está pensando – ele continuou falando. – Você acha que eu só fiz isso porque... Porque não estamos mais, bem, juntos. Porque eu ainda gosto dela.

Não havia como ele estar mais errado, vocês sabem; eu me recostei à pia e busquei ar. As coisas tinham de repente se virado contra mim. Eu tinha feito tudo errado. Era pelo bem dela!

-Mas eu não sei – ele continuou falando, e eu ergui a cabeça de novo. – Você sabe que eu estou me sentindo diferente com ela.

E ele me olhou nos olhos. Eu pisquei, sentindo-me pressionada sob os olhos dele.

-Eu... – murmurei, me sentindo cada vez pior. – Eu pensei que... – Não saía. Eu não conseguia dizer. Mas como assim? Eu, incapaz de falar a verdade? O que havia de errado ali? – Que você estava querendo salvar a donzela em perigo, mais uma vez. E pensei que toda a sua confusão tivesse sido apenas... Ontem.

Ele respirou, pensando no que deveria dizer. Eu estava tensa como poucas vezes na minha vida. Os Comensais da Morte entrando em casa não tinham me deixado nervosa daquele jeito.

Harry se levantou.

-Você vive me surpreendendo, Luna. – ele falou, sorrindo envergonhado. – Eu achei que você não quisesse ficar perto de mim.

Eu me endireitei, sentindo voltas geladas dentro do meu estômago; os meus joelhos fraquejaram. Aquilo não estava acontecendo!

Respirei mais fundo ainda, buscando coragem.

-Desculpe. – falei. – Eu pensei apenas em mim e não na minha amiga em perigo.

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas e sorriu. Foi quando eu percebi que ele também estava nervoso.

-Você vai para Creta amanhã? – ele perguntou, mudando de assunto.

Não sei dizer se lamentei ou comemorei a mudança; minha voz na resposta saiu mais apressada e atropelada do que o normal.

-Eu vou, sim. Estou feliz de afinal fazer alguma coisa de valor. Meu pai estava com esse desenho do labirinto em casa, então talvez ele tenha sido levado por saber coisas sobre o lugar. Eu tenho certeza de que agora teremos chances...

-Eu tentei falar com Lupin e dizer que iria com vocês. – ele comentou, mudando a perna de apoio. – Mas ele disse que eu deveria ficar aqui e cuidar de outros assuntos.

Como o resgate de Ginny, pensei, mas me censurei imediatamente.

Fiquei em silêncio, olhando para o chão.

-Eu depois pedi que você ficasse. – ele confessou.

Minha vez de ficar chocada; as pessoas deveriam combinar de falar coisas surpreendentes em dias diferentes... Tanta carga emocional acabaria me enlouquecendo.

-Por quê? – eu falei, arriscando tudo.

-Porque você... é diferente de todo mundo. – ele falou. – E porque eu queria entender como alguém podia ver as coisas com a alegria que você vê. – ele parou de falar de repente.

Oh, minha nossa.

Eu o amo!

-Harry, eu queria não ser egoísta assim... – murmurei, sentindo a minha voz meio quebrada. – Eu queria ser mais compreensiva e queria não ter pensado só em mim, mas eu...

Eu tinha andado na direção dele e nem tinha me dado conta disso. Ele estava mais próximo e estava me fitando de cima, sorrindo ainda com timidez.

Ele segurou o meu rosto e tirou uma lágrima que começava a correr alegremente pela minha bochecha.

Então curvou-se e fez aquilo de novo. Ele me beijou de novo!

Ele me abraçou e eu não conseguia acreditar no que estava acontecendo! Tudo estava rodando! Eu sentia que podia cair a qualquer momento!

Quando nos separamos e ele me abraçou foi que eu me lembrei: no dia seguinte eu estaria atravessando toda a Europa, pra bem, bem longe dele.

**N/A: **Ai, que vergonha. Queria não ter demorado tanto... Mas obrigada pela paciência!

_Nina:_ Seus comentários fazem meu dia, viu? Adoro receber qualquer coisa que você diga! Prometo um dia pegar a sua fic pra ler, que vergonha, parei no meio do caminho por conta da escola... Obrigada!

_Marcelle Blackstar:_ Olá! Obrigada por tudo que você disse. Fics em primeira pessoa, por incrível que pareça, sempre me foram mais fáceis. Digo, no começo o Draco era mais difícil, mais fechado... e a Luna mais doida... Mas agora acho que já peguei embalo, haha. Obrigada!

_Anna Weasley:_ Minha leitora mais fiel! Olá! Espero que tenha gostado dessa cena de beijo também, eu estou achando esse casal a coisa mais linda... Você não perde por esperar para ver DG no capítulo 14... Hahah. Obrigada por tudo!

_Matheus Chucri:_ Ahhhh você falou tão bonito! Fiquei toda lisonjeada aqui. Valeu mesmo. Eu já suei pacas, preocupada com essa coisa de me manter fiel à história... Muito compensador. Obrigada mesmo!

_Cristina Melx:_ Sim, eles se beijaram! Hehe. Mas você sabe como são homens, né? Não gostam de ter a moral abalada... Pobrezinhos, né? Demorei, mas continuei, desculpe a demora. Obrigada!

_Lara:_ Yeah! Realmente, esse beijo deu trabalho de escrever... E quem sabe agora, fechando notas e terminando o vestibular, eu não consiga atualizar mais vezes? Força de vontade!

_Jô:_ O personagem que eu mais gosto de descrever o Harry. Talvez porque ele seja tão simples e de mecanismos mentais tão claros... Ele é muito sincero, e eu gosto disso nele. E sobre a Ginny, nós temos exatamente o mesmo pensamento! Hah. Eu não sou muito fã dela, não. Mas quando o Draco aparece, ai... É outra história. Desculpe a demora de novo! Obrigada


	14. Quando Draco Fica Louco

_**Como eu Vejo**_

_**Capítulo Quatorze – Quando Draco fica louco**_

Observei o rosto pateticamente imóvel de Ginny Weasley por alguns segundos. Eu estava podre por dentro. Olhar para o cabelo ruivo caindo sobre o rosto sardento, que antes fora liso e sustentara cabelos negros, era tortura que eu não podia suportar. Eu a desejara. Eu tinha abandonado tudo por causa daquela ilusão. Eu não podia mais me olhar no espelho por causa dela.

Porque se ela ainda podia existir, eu não precisava matar menininhas trouxas.

Jogá-la contra a parede, fazer barulho e quebrar coisas não tinha aliviado o meu desejo de vingança.

-Estou fugindo esta noite. Estou traindo esta noite.

Mas não significava que eu a levaria comigo. Se ela não era Diana Higgs, eu não a queria _sendo_ mais nada. Eu não queria dizer besteiras. Não queria uma idiota como ela rindo de mim por ter fraquejado diante do pior tipo de espionagem que os amiguinhos de Dumbledore já tinham inventado.

Eu também não queria me lembrar de Dumbledore! Ou não conseguiria fazer nada do que planejara.

-Quem é você para me enlouquecer? – vociferei no rosto dela, tremendo todo. – Que importância você achou que tinha para ficar me ouvindo e ficar perto de mim quando mais ninguém queria? Você é só mais uma prostituta falsa!

Ergui a mão e com um tapa descarreguei mais raiva no rosto dela; a garota caiu para o lado mas permaneceu me olhando, chocada. O jeito como ela permaneceu parada me irritou mais ainda.

-Agora não vai reagir, não é? – berrei, aliviado secretamente pelo feitiço abafador que eu tinha lançado ali antes. – Você reagia bastante quando tinha esperança de que eu falasse qualquer merda sobre Voldemort! Muito bem, o jogo está acabado!

-Você... você está completamente maluco – ela balbuciou afinal, me olhando com uma expressão misturada de choque e incerteza. As sobrancelhas dela se arquearam com uma harmonia que eu não queria ter notado. – No que diabos você se tornou?

A única coisa que me impedia de parar com a minha própria risada doida era saber que logo ela estaria morta e eu poderia recuperar o meu controle... Com algum esforço, mas ainda assim. Eu a queria longe de mim, destruída.

-Você demorou um bocado pra perceber que ninguém é são, garota! Será que os meus trejeitos galantes te convenceram? Será que você achou mesmo...? Ah! – fiz uma pausa, com um riso largo e cínico. – Claro que achou! Você pensou que dormiu comigo, não é?

Minhas mãos tremiam e tremeram mais ainda quando ela cuspiu no chão, aos meus pés.

-Eu não tenho que me envergonhar de ser decente. – resmungou ela.

Na minha ira, ergui a varinha depressa e a sacudi no ar; depois ela bateu com as costas na parede mais uma vez, escorregando até o chão. Eu tentei colocar os meus braços, os meus joelhos, mas tudo tremia. Era como se eu fosse explodir. Convoquei a cadeira e me sentei, buscando ar.

-Não venha com seus discursos moralistas, menina – repliquei, apontando a varinha cuidadosamente para os olhos dela. – Você estava passando por uma garota rica e jovem. E o que é pior. Quis me convencer que era virgem! E eu sabendo o tempo todo quantas noites você já não passou com o herói de todos os tempos, a última esperança do mundo, cujo nome é melhor você não dizer!

Eu podia ver que ela estava assustada. Era como se eu me visse de fora, também; eu estava amedrontado comigo mesmo. Eu queria acabar com tudo.

_Mate-a então, _pensei comigo mesmo. _E você poderá fugir de uma vez. _

Mas ela tinha se calado diante da minha menção amarga a Potter. Eu nunca assumira aquilo, nem para mim mesmo. Eu não podia acreditar que desejava a namoradinha insossa de Potter. Do bruxo que foi sempre o incômodo, o ponto podre, da minha rotina.

Quando eu a tinha pego antes da batalha... Eu tinha imaginado... Olhado para ela entre os outros idiotas da Ordem da Fênix e pensado... Nela com Potter... Naqueles namoros adolescentes e felizes, que faziam as menininhas fúteis rirem o dia todo e os outros... Enfim.

Eu não sabia por que estava me lembrando daquelas coisas.

_-Potter, o precioso Potter, obviamente ele quis dar uma olhada n'O Escolhido – eu resmungara, no sexto ano. – Mas aquela menina Weasley! O que há de tão especial nela?_

Ela era popular e eu tinha que ouvir alguns sonserinos panacas suspirando por causa dela. Coisas de escola. Eu tinha mais o que fazer naquela época, afinal Voldemort me mandara matar Dumbledore... Já que um maldito bruxo das trevas mesmo não conseguia fazê-lo...

Eu não estava ouvindo o que ela dizia.

-... Eu estava lutando pelo fim da guerra... Porque eu quero Voldemort destruído, diferente de você... Que está aí, gritando comigo e me tirando da batalha!

-Quer batalhar? – eu ergui a voz mais uma vez, voltando a este mundo. – Batalhe comigo!

-Você me venceu. – replicou ela, simplesmente. – Estou esperando você me matar.

Parei no ato de encher os pulmões; foi como um soco.

Eu não desviara a varinha dela o tempo todo. Parecia que estava tentando dizer o _Avada Kedavra_ desde que tínhamos desaparatado. Mas eu continuava ali, falando. E lembrando de como Potter ficaria preocupado com ela quando soubesse que ela não estava mais na batalha... Talvez ele desistisse se encontrasse o cadáver dela.

-Eu... Posso devolver sua varinha. E você luta contra mim. Desse modo poderá lutar contra um Comensal da Morte... Como sempre se divertiu fazendo. Está tudo acabado, mesmo. Seu namorado não tem chance alguma.

-Pensei que estava fugindo – ela resmungou, em desdém. – Se Voldemort vai vencer, por que abandoná-lo logo agora?

De todas as perguntas, aquela era a que eu não queria responder. Eu não queria dizer, nem confessar. Já dizer que eu tinha inveja de Potter era demais pra mim. Quanto mais falar, usar meu fôlego atrapalhado para...

-Por sua causa.

O silêncio que se seguiu foi tenso. E desconfortável.

-Em alguns dias, Voldemort pretende atacar com força total. Eu descobri com detalhes e não discuta. Ele conseguiu as armas que sempre quis.

-Mas eles não podem entrar na sede da Ordem. – resmungou ela, sem reagir à minha declaração patética.

-Mas podem atrair a Ordem para fora da sede. Eles têm Humbert Lovegood, afinal de contas.

As sobrancelhas dela se ergueram.

-Então ele está vivo!

-Sim, está. – eu suspirei e escondi o rosto nas mãos. O cansaço estava começando a se demonstrar em mim. E eu não tinha lá muito tempo... Até que o Lord das Trevas descobrisse os meus planos... Se é que àquela altura ele ainda não os conhecia... – Aparentemente o bruxo doido tem algumas poções embaixo da manga... Além de outras coisas que devia estar escondendo... Ele será usado como isca.

Mesmo alguém com um intelecto Weasley conseguia enxergar as proporções do plano. Não era complexo, não era elaborado nem espetacular, mas pegava justamente no calcanhar de Aquiles dos emotivos membros da Ordem: a família... O que quer que aquilo pudesse significar para uma dessas pessoas de infância feliz e descompromissada, era sempre o ponto infalível nos planos de Voldemort.

E, claro, eu podia ver a indignação brotando em cada poro do rosto dela.

-Isso é tolice! A Ordem toda não seria derrotada nesse golpe.

-Você verá que não é nada do outro mundo.

Ela também, mais relaxada e parecendo afinal ter percebido a minha covardia em não matá-la, sentou-se encostada à parede e abraçou os joelhos.

-Tem que ter algo que eu possa fazer...

-Oh, não – eu a cortei. – Eu não tirei você do meio da guerra para ajudar o seu namorado. – será que eu era incapaz de esquecer daquele detalhe maldito? – Eu vou sumir do mapa. E você morre. Ou some também. Você quer morrer?

Ela me encarou corajosamente, com o maxilar tenso. Os olhos dela mostravam que ela não tinha nem mesmo pensado em desistir.

-Não quero morrer. – ela declarou, afinal.

-Ótimo. – falei, baixando, afinal, a varinha.

Ela aproveitou a oportunidade para se levantar e se aproximar de mim.

-Mas você não pode fugir dessa maneira, Malfoy! – eu respirei fundo, pedindo aos céus que ela não abusasse daquele meu momento de paciência. – As pessoas que nós podemos salvar! Os danos que podemos causar aos Comensais da Morte!

Eu me levantei também, e me virei para ela. Ela, bem mais baixa do que eu, acompanhou o meu movimento com o olhar.

-Weasley. Caso não se lembre. Eu sou um Comensal da Morte. Jurei fidelidade a Lord Voldemort. EU matei inocentes. EU corrompi pessoas e tirei o pior delas antes que morressem. Eu fui o pior monstro que você pode conhecer. Não consigo encontrar um motivo bastante claro para fazer as coisas de outra maneira, contra a minha palavra e contra a minha vida. Você acha que eu não cairia morto se ajudasse os seus amiguinhos? Voldemort tem a minha alma nas mãos dele, garota.

Ela piscou, parecendo suavizar a expressão.

-Nós podemos buscar a sua alma de volta. – ela respondeu, simplesmente.

Foi a vez dos meus olhos se abrirem melhor. Ela não estava falando sério, estava?

-Além do mais, não é como se a minha ajuda fosse mudar qualquer coisa. Eu, Weasley, estou de mãos atadas. Eu não existo. Sou um bruxo morto, é apenas questão de tempo. Por isso sugiro que nós saiamos depressa daqui, antes que os Comensais nos descubram... ou o seu namoradinho.

-Pare de falar dele assim – ela me cortou, em tom mais amargo do que o normal. – Eu não tenho um namorado. E nós temos que buscar o que quer que tenhamos que buscar. E como você ousa dizer que não tem nenhum motivo?

Ela deu mais um passo corajoso na minha direção.

Mas eu recuei outro.

-Não comece a fingir outra vez, ou eu posso me lembrar da minha intenção. Eu vou sumir daqui. Resta a você escolher...

-E por que eu teria direito de escolha entre viver e morrer se você não quisesse que eu sobrevivesse? – ela atirou, antes que eu pudesse terminar.

-Já chega! – eu exclamei, empurrando-a com violência para trás. – Eu não acredito em você. Para um membro da Ordem da Fênix, você deveria ser mais sincera.

Ergui a varinha mais uma vez e conjurei cordas que a prenderam no chão.

-Você está sendo ridículo! – gritou ela. – Covarde! Fraco!

O que eu mais odeio nos idiotas da Ordem é esse idealismo deles... Achar que tudo é preto no branco.

* * *

_Fora outro jantar em família na Mansão Malfoy. Eu estava me sentindo horrível; minha respiração ainda estava acelerada com as outras que eu destruíra no meu quarto... Tudo misturado ao meu mais novo ódio de Ginny Weasley, culpada por todos os meus problemas. Minha mãe estava elogiando o prato da noite, o que era esquisitíssimo; o novo elfo doméstico não ouvia um elogio desde que tinha esquecido uma das máquinas de tortura do meu pai em funcionamento, nos porões da mansão. Meu pai chegara sorridente e nem tirara a máscara ao exclamar:_

_-A guerra acaba em uma semana!_

_Minha mãe ergueu a cabeça e levantou-se para receber o marido._

_-Do que está falando? – ela perguntou, erguendo as sobrancelhas._

_-Nós temos tudo de que precisávamos. – meu pai continuou. – Todas as informações. – Os olhos dele brilharam alucinadamente, e eu quase senti minha Marca Negra estremecer no meu braço. – A Ordem da Fênix será destruída em uma semana..._

_Eu acho que fiquei meio zonzo com a informação, porque imediatamente imaginei Ginny. Quando meu pai começou a descrever a invasão, desde o momento em que conseguissem o segredo da sede deles, eu só via a ruiva recuando ao lado de Potter, enfeitiçando tantos quanto ela conseguisse, até finalmente cair morta._

_E se eu fosse mandado naquela missão? E se eu tivesse que matá-la? E se eu fosse forçado a vê-la morrer bem na minha frente, como aquela menina trouxa sem nome, insolente e, ainda assim, mais corajosa do que fui eu a vida inteira?_

_Minhas entranhas reviraram. E meu pai, o senhor da família Malfoy, bruxo das trevas inato, continuou falando._

_-Sem falar daquele velhote Lovegood. – ele levou uma garfada de comida à boca, mastigou apressadamente e continuou falando. – Foi difícil, mas um pouco de Veritaserum do velho Severus nunca falha. Temos receitas de poções e encantamentos de gigantes antigos. Sem falar de que ele era o único capaz de chegar ao labirinto..._

_Engoli em seco e tentei controlar meu tom de voz._

_-Labirinto? – perguntei._

_-Sim, labirinto. – meu pai confirmou, como se afastasse uma mosca. – Onde o Lord das Trevas guarda um objeto muito importante._

_Devia ser importante mesmo, se nem mesmo meu pai sabia dizer o que era. _

_-Inclusive, Draco – ele voltou-se para mim de novo, dessa vez com mais atenção. – Quero que esteja conosco amanhã. Alguns colegas estão trabalhando nas poções que Lovegood deixou escapar. E quero que você patrulhe o local._

_-Eu sou bom com poções. – murmurei, mais para que ele me achasse disposto do que qualquer outra coisa. _

_Ele riu, naquele tom gelado dele, mas seus olhos estavam fixos em mim. Estaria ele com alguma ponta mínima de orgulho da cópia dele próprio que ele tinha criado por todos aqueles anos?_

_-Verei o que posso fazer por você, Draco. – ele ponderou. – Snape lembra-se do seu dom natural para poções dos tempos de escola._

_Procurei sorrir astutamente, como fazia antes, e terminei minha refeição, que subitamente ganhara gosto de cartolina. As coisas estavam totalmente erradas, e eu lhes digo o motivo: eu não queria que a Ordem da Fênix fosse destruída._

_Por culpa dela!_

_Aquela noite se arrastou. O relógio do meu quarto marcava duas da manhã e eu ainda tinha aquela imagem na minha cabeça. Ginny lutando até a morte, Ginny morrendo ao lado de Potter. Ginny rindo daquele jeito que ela rira para mim quando estava bêbada._

_Eu não sei quando aquela imagem velha da ruivinha submissa e boba que seguia os irmãos ruivos para todos os lados tinha me deixado. Eu me sentia idiota ao querer voltar no tempo e apenas fazer de conta que não sabia que ela era Diana Higgs. _

_Se aquilo pudesse ser verdade!_

_Se eu tivesse vivido como uma pessoa normal. Se eu não tivesse deixado que matassem Dumbledore. Eu seria mais decente? Será que eu pelo menos estaria vivo? Talvez eu não encontrasse aquela risada. E talvez morresse me sentindo idiota, porém não tão idiota quanto estava me sentindo naquele momento._

_O ódio que eu sentia... A raiva e o rancor... Vinham todos de mim e apenas para mim, porque eu não era a pessoa que Diana/Ginny desejaria para si. Àquela altura da madrugada, eu já não me importava com quem era real e quem não era. Eu nunca estive tão louco como naquela noite._

_Eu a queria!_

_Meus olhos estalaram abertos. Eu andei até a janela e abri as cortinas. Era lua cheia. Seguro para mim, a morte para qualquer um que não tivesse a Marca Negra. Mas mesmo a Marca Negra voltou-se contra mim. Porque eu queria ter feito as escolhas certas. Em poucos dias, ela estaria morta. E então, eu seria livre._

_Mas a questão era a seguinte: eu queria ser livre?_

_Livre como? Livre de quem? Do quê? Da lembrança dela? Da escravidão a que ela havia submetido o meu sono?_

_Ninguém nunca sorrira ao ser beijada por mim._

_Talvez por eu ser tão nojento. Tão oco, tão pré-formatado pelo meu pai, que afinal não queria o bem para mim, e sim o bem para ele e para seus partidários. Eu também queria poder. Mas não aquele poder. Não o de matar uma mulher que eu queria para mim._

_Já não me importa!, pensei, dando as costas para a luz da lua. Tanto faz se ela prefere o herói Potter; tanto faz se eu serei morto também. Eu não posso terminar a guerra que comecei. Mas posso terminar uma coisa: aquela loucura._

_Eu tentaria. Uma única vez. Que custaria a minha vida, mas que talvez me tornasse uma pessoa de verdade. E não a sombra doutrinada de Lucius Malfoy. Eu tinha um lugar... Eu tinha todas as chances. Naquele segundo._

_Desci as escadas com os joelhos trêmulos, a varinha em punho. Não carregava roupas nem quaisquer outros objetos nos bolsos da minha capa; eu não sobreviveria muito tempo, mesmo._

_Abri a porta do hall de casa e, seguido de um vento gelado, encontrei Severus Snape prestes a bater à porta._

_Ele me fitou e naquele segundo escaneou todos os meus sentimentos. Meu cabelo despenteado e as minhas olheiras também não disfarçavam muito._

_-Aonde vai, Draco? – ele perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha para a minha varinha._

_Engoli em seco._

_Ninguém mente para Snape..._

_-Responda, Draco. _

_Será que ele me compreenderia? Não..._

_-Vou encontrar Zabini. Ele me disse que queria que eu o ajudasse com uma família de bruxos no centro de Londres._

_Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha._

_-É difícil acreditar que você esteja tentando mentir para o seu professor de Legitimência, Draco._

_Franzi o cenho._

_-Você me mataria._

_-Caso esteja fugindo, Draco, eu apenas amenizaria a sua dor. – ele respondeu, desdenhoso. – Venha. Quero saber o que está tramando._

_Meu coração martelava; e a consciência desse mesmo coração não me trazia boas lembranças, porque ele sempre acelerava daquele jeito quando eu estava prestes a fazer algo do qual fosse me arrepender por toda a minha existência – o que eu não considerava ser muito, naquela ocasião. Talvez por isso eu tenha seguido Snape, como ele me dissera._

_Eu segurei o ombro de suas vestes e ele nos aparatou para um beco aparentemente trouxa, com uma casa aparentemente abandonada._

_-Onde estamos? – perguntei, olhando em volta para o beco deserto._

_-Não é importante. – ele resmungou de volta, abrindo a porta da frente. – Qual uma das principais lições do Comensal da Morte?_

_-Quanto menos se sabe, melhor cumprida será a tarefa. – respondi maquinalmente._

_Snape acendeu um archote antigo na parede com a varinha e me mandou sentar sobre um sofá de aspecto duvidoso._

_-Mas você não quer mais seguir as lições do Comensal da Morte. – não era uma pergunta. _

_Abaixei a cabeça e permaneci em silêncio._

_-Por que a fuga?_

_Não resisti; um riso fino de ironia me escapou. Meu peito ainda arfava e a pulsação teimava em não baixar; a tendência agora era dizer bobagem após bobagem. _

_-Eu não quero que o Lord das Trevas vença._

_-E desde quando fugir faz com que ele perca a guerra? – ele atirou, asperamente._

_-Não faz. – repliquei. – Mas eu não posso mais._

_-Você nunca pode, Draco. – Snape sussurrou, no tom mais irônico e perigoso que eu já ouvira antes. – Enquanto seu pai e outros estavam ocupados admirando a potência dos seus feitiços, Draco, eles se esqueceram de olhar para você e ver o quanto você se divertia com o sofrimento alheio._

_Ergui os olhos, surpreso._

_-Você nunca pertenceu ao Lord de verdade._

_-Eu..._

_-Temi que você nunca fosse perceber isso. E, de fato, a idéia chegou tarde demais, Draco. Não acredito que haja esperança para você._

_Eram muitas informações novas de uma vez. Eu me senti de novo um garoto de colégio, o qual eu apenas não era por conta da escola não existir mais..._

_-Não existem mais heróis aqui. Nem esperanças. Mesmo assim, por que abandonar tudo agora? – Snape estreitou os olhos. – Agora, que você está tão próximo de cair nas graças do bruxo mais poderoso do mundo e alcançar a tranqüilidade?_

_Não tive coragem de dizer. Mas Snape viu a imagem de Ginny em minha mente tão claramente quanto eu. Sua expressão se suavizou._

_-Suma daqui. – disse ele. – E pegue o que você quer amanhã à noite, na antiga casa dos Gaunt._

* * *

Agora ela estava ali, presa, sob o meu comando. E eu não conseguia agir como planejado. 

De costas para ela, preparando uma Chave de Portal potente o suficiente para nos levar o mais longe possível , continuava ouvindo os impropérios dela.

-Covarde! – ela esganiçava.

A garota não entendia, e eu já me arrependia do único ato altruísta de toda a minha vida.

-Você está me cansando, garota! – esbravejei, voltando-me para ela. – Eu estou salvando a sua pele, caso não se lembre!

-Curioso! – ela gritou de volta, olhando para a taça antiga que eu tinha em mãos. – Eu não me lembro de ter pedido para sair daquela batalha!

Fiquei de frente para ela, encarando-a com os olhos em fogo. Ela estava de joelhos, tentando se levantar com pernas e braços amarrados, mas mantinha aquela expressão arrogante de quem nunca admite estar perdendo.

-Você não passa de uma criança – eu falei, num sussurro tenso. Era sussurrar para não gritar até estourar os tímpanos dela. – Você não sabe nada sobre a morte, nem sobre a guerra. Certamente Potter ficou tão ocupado te protegendo e te jogando em missões com meia dúzia de Comensais de quinta, que você não criou nenhuma noção do perigo. Você _não sabe_ como é ser marcado pelo Lord.

Ela ergueu o queixo ousadamente.

-Claro que não sei! – ela continuou me encarando. – Eu não vendi a minha alma por poder, Malfoy!

Ao ouvir a palavra alma, minha pulsação subiu e a raiva foi com ela. Segurei a ruiva pelos ombros e a coloquei de pé. Empurrei-a contra a parede para que ela pudesse olhar direito dentro dos meus olhos.

-É muito fácil falar na sua posição, Weasley! – ela não entendia nada... – Se você perdeu tanto tempo com namoradinhos e com essa sua cabeça vazia demais para entender que nem todos puderam ter uma adolescência feliz e despreocupada, não é problema meu.

Ela estreitou os olhos.

-Você não sabe nada sobre mim. – ela rosnou.

-E você acha que sabe alguma coisa de mim? – eu dei um passo à frente, de modo que as sardas dela ficaram nitidamente claras pra mim. O archote tremulou e a luz recaiu sobre apenas um lado do rosto dela. – Não existe apenas branco e preto, garota. Não são só luz e trevas. Duvido que você seja toda radiante e nobre como todos vocês metidos a heróis alegam ser.

Ela piscou.

-Está insinuando que você tem alguma coisa de bondade que reste aí dentro? – ela falou, o lábio tremendo. Ela engoliu em seco e eu percebi que ela queria chorar. Típico. – Você jurou fidelidade a Voldemort.

O som do nome fez os pêlos da minha nuca se arrepiarem; num breve segundo eu bufei e dei as costas a ela. Peguei a minha varinha.

-Suma daqui. – falei, em voz baixa mais uma vez, buscando calma. Sacudi a varinha por cima dos ombros e a livrei das cordas. Pode desaparatar, virar fumaça, sumir daqui. Vá lá e morra. Se não quer ser salva, o problema é todo seu.

Eu me virei de novo e ela estava parada, em pé, me olhando chocada. Andei a passos largos até a porta e a abri. A porta de madeira levava a um vale frio e deserto, depois de uns lances de escadas, cuja localização eu não estava interessado em dar.

Fiquei parado ali, guardei de novo a varinha e indiquei o lado de fora.

-Vá embora.

Ela ergueu-se e começou a andar. Toda a sua rebeldia desapareça de repente, como uma criança que consegue o que quer para em seguida tornar-se um anjo de candura, por mais que tenha atormentado o adulto momentos antes.

Ginny parou a dois metros de mim e trancou os olhos castanhos nos meus. Eu não conseguia desviar, porque não conseguia entender seus pensamentos. E fui covarde demais para invadi-la e lê-los, como das outras vezes. Afinal, não era mais Diana. Era Ginny.

No instante seguinte, ela pulou para frente e num rufar súbito de vestes, ela se jogou no meu pescoço. Os braços se trancaram nas minhas costas e ela se segurou a mim com tanta força quanto podia. Eu, imóvel, senti a minha coluna se arrepiando. Eu não estivera a evitar o contato sem motivo...

Aquela garota era louca?

Mas eu não consegui perguntar nada, porque ela olhou em cheio para mim de novo e colou os lábios nos meus.

E eu fiquei louco, também.

Depois de um tapa desajeitado na porta, eu a beijei de volta e a apertei contra mim. Não tinha percebido o quanto eu a queria; não sabia por que ela tinha feito aquilo... Mas já não importava tanto. Eu a abracei com força, passando uma mão pelo cabelo tão vivamente vermelho.

Senti as minhas costas batendo contra a parede, e ela ainda não me soltara, embora eu também não tivesse deixado, mesmo que ela tivesse tentado. Quando ela finalmente separou os lábios dos meus, continuou com os olhos fechados, e sorriu. Eu fiquei olhando para o rosto dela, sentindo-me um espião por ficar estudando-a quando ela não me via, mas eu estava... maravilhado demais. Ela estava feliz por ter me beijado. Feliz por estar nos meus braços. E não fingia mais.

Então era de verdade.

Ela abriu os olhos e o sorriso se alargou.

-Eu sou _tão_ doida. – ela comentou, olhando para a gola das minhas vestes.

-Eu sei. – virei os olhos, tentando ficar sério. Mas o canto da minha boca estava se curvando, por mais que eu tentasse evitar. Ela ainda estava presa a mim, e voluntariamente. – Caso você encontre a minha razão em algum canto desse lugar, me avise, porque ela está fazendo falta.

Os olhos dela estavam brilhando com toda a força.

-Eu não vou deixar você sozinho – ela falou, ao ficar séria de novo. – Mas eu me recuso a fugir sem fazer nada. Tem que ter algo em que possamos ajudar.

-De manhã – eu resmunguei embriagado, porque não queria brigar e soltá-la de novo. Puxei-a para mim de novo e a beijei profundamente. No fundo da minha mente, havia uma parte comemorando o fato de ela não sentir nojo de mim e não me afastar.

Ela segurou o meu rosto, com os dedos finos espalhados pela face da qual eu tanto me envergonhava, até que eu a peguei no colo. Ela soltou um gritinho seguido de uma gargalhada quando eu fiz isso, e eu nunca estivera tão feliz.

Ela caiu na cama rindo radiante e eu me lembrei por um momento dela mesma, como Diana Higgs; meus olhos nublaram por um instante, até que eu percebi que não era mais como antes. Eu caí por cima dela e Ginny puxou a minha capa para trás, tirando as mangas...

Até que o seu sorriso desapareceu e seu rosto todo ficou muito sério.

Eu fiquei suspenso sobre ela, congelado, sabendo o que acontecera.

Ela estava olhando para a Marca Negra.

-Eu não posso me livrar disso. – murmurei, amargamente. Estava na cara que ela não queria aquela tatuagem horrenda tocando nela. Eu nunca experimentara o que eu senti naquele momento: ódio pelo Lord das Trevas. Em tão pouco tempo... Ele era outro na minha visão.

-Nós vamos acabar com ele. – disse ela, engolindo em seco e tentando soar otimista. – E então você se livra dela.

Pisquei, o cabelo caindo sobre ela.

-Você não se importa?

Ela respirou fundo.

-Não faz mais parte de você de verdade. – Ela deu um sorriso amarelo. – Ande, venha aqui... – e o sorriso tornou-se sincero.

Eu não resisti; sorri de volta. E a beijei de novo.

* * *

Dormi muito pouco, embora muito bem. Quando abri os olhos, esparramado sobre aquela cama pequena que eu improvisara – aquele lugar já fora esconderijo de tortura, mas uma vez descoberto pela Ordem, fora abandonado – Ginny estava sentada à mesa, com a varinha do lado do punho direito, escrevendo apressadamente em um pedaço de pergaminho. 

-O que está fazendo? – perguntei, sentando-me depressa e ligando o modo de alerta interno.

Talvez eu tenha me distraído observando-a vestir pouco mais do que o meu próprio sobretudo, e por isso não tenha lido o que ela escrevia ao me levantar.

-Vou avisar os outros que eu estou bem. – ela disse, erguendo os olhos para mim. – Dessa forma, eles não se arriscam me procurando.

Inclinei-me e beijei o pescoço dela, embora a preocupação começasse a crescer. Os Comensais poderiam já estar no meu rastro àquela altura.

-Não temos como mandar a mensagem. – resmunguei, de má vontade.

-Eu sei como. Tem uma lareira no quarto vazio ao lado.

Ela voltou-se e me beijou brevemente, com o bilhete fechado. Eu tentei fechar as calças, ficar mais apresentável antes que ela voltasse. Meus ombros estavam relaxados. Eu todo estava, e aquilo não era exatamente ideal se eu estava embarcando em uma missão com um membro assumido da Ordem da Fênix.

-Agora – ela disse, voltando. – Precisamos saber exatamente o que precisamos fazer.

-Eu já lhe disse, Ginny – repeti, sabendo que seria inútil. – Não temos nenhuma chance...

-Você pensa que não, Draco – ela falou alegremente, dando um tapinha no meu ombro. – Mas a Ordem precisa destruir uns... Uns objetos de Voldemort. Feito isso, Harry ficará frente a frente com ele e de igual para igual...

Franzi a testa à menção de Potter.

-E exatamente quais objetos são esses?

Seguiram-se minutos didáticos sobre coisas que ela sabia sobre Horcruxes. O nome já me passara pelos ouvidos alguma vez na minha vida, mas eu nunca me interessara sinceramente pelo vocábulo. As artes das trevas sempre foram lindas – agindo em outro bruxo, muito obrigado.

-E assim, se destruirmos todas as peças, Voldemort será apenas um homem mortal, como você e eu. – ela concluiu, alegre, esperando uma reação animada da minha parte.

Eu estava ainda meio embasbacado com a confiança dela. Ela tinha me contado tudo que a Ordem da Fênix descobrira a duras penas – e, dormindo com ela ou não, eu ainda possuía a Marca Negra.

-Ginny – eu engoli em seco. – E se eu não fosse um Comensal arrependido? Como você me conta tudo da maneira que fez?

-Veja bem, Draco, eu não tenho muito a perder. – ela deu de ombros. – Se você for ainda um servidor de Voldemort, com certeza vai me matar de qualquer jeito...

-Mas você deveria levar estes segredos para o túmulo.

-Bom, está feito, não? – ela virou os olhos. – Está querendo dizer que é a sua deixa para me destruir?

Resisti ao impulso de beijá-la de novo, para não quebrar o raciocínio.

Ginny citou todas as Horcruxes que conheciam; quando ela mencionou a cobra maldita de Voldemort, eu prendi a respiração.

-O que foi? – ela perguntou.

Snape, pensei. Será que ele também estaria interessado em uma pequena traição?

Snape, que controlava Rabicho... Que já cuidara por muito tempo de Nagini...

Inclinei-me e beijei Ginny de fato desta vez, a possibilidade enchendo alguma coisa dentro de mim de esperança.

-O que você está fazendo comigo, hein? – perguntei, quando nos soltamos. – Você fica aí, dando esperanças a Draco Malfoy...

Os olhos dela se iluminaram.

-Você está dizendo que é possível capturar a cobra?

-Vá pôr uma roupa decente – falei, com um sorriso afetado. – Vamos começar a viagem.

* * *

**N/A:** Sim, eu estou de volta! Estava com saudade dessa fic... Que agora está adequadamente corrigida. Quero agradecer ao pessoal que já comentou sem nem mesmo ver as respostas das reviews do capítulo treze, que aqui estão: 

_Lara:_ Harry indo pra Creta? Não sei, não sei... Afinal, nos últimos meses eu foquei mais em Draco/Ginny; o próximo capítulo é narrado por ela. E bem... eu demorei um bocado pra atualizar. Desculpa!! E obrigada!

_Anna Weasley: _Haha, eu ignorei o Draco e a Ginny por uns tempos, né, Anna? Mas agora respira fundo, porque você terá uma overdose deles. Pra valer! E puxa... Às vezes nem parece que fui eu que escrevi essa fic, sabe? Fiquei tensa quando fui reler esse capítulo hoje! Que medo... Obrigada!!

_Matheus Chucri: _Sobre escrever a Luna... Eu te contei que ela foi inspirada em "Dossiê Lovegood", da Lucy Holmes? É uma one-shot na qual ela fala de um casal... Não me lembro bem, mas acho que era Ron/Hermione. Achei aquela Luna tão bem feita que deu vontade de fazer a minha... E pra retratar cada um dos personagens, só tenho que encontrar o que, em mim, é parecido com eles. Eu só tenho que achar meu lado mais doido pra Luna... O mais confuso e atormentado pro Draco... O idealista pra Ginny... E o Harry, bem, ele é o herói. Heróis são fáceis, haha. Muito obrigada pelo comentário!

_ivanidolores: _Ah, mas você não acha que os capítulos curtos fazem mal pra qualidade da história? E eles nem são tão longos assim, haha. Conheço umas colegas que fazem bem pior... Espero que você termine de ler a fic algum dia... Obrigada!

_Lucy Holmes:_ Hahah, a Luna é humana! Tinha que ter ciúme, né? Hahaha. Olha só, Lucy, eu consegui terminar esse capítulo! Eu sei que você já leu, mas mesmo assim... É legal ter seus comentários aqui. Obrigada!!!

_Miri:_ Nossa, que saudade de você! Nem fala de faculdade, que eu começo esse ano. Já passei em uma e tô esperando a UFMG, roendo as unhas... Seremos colegas! Ah puxa... Estou me sentindo uma inovadora Harry/Luna desse jeito! Sabe como é... Eu só joguei as idéias no papel. Daí a gente pensa: hum, se eu fosse assim, o que eu pensaria se acontecesse aquilo? E kazaan! Hah, pobre da Luna! Ela é útil sim, você vai ver! Mas não no próximo capítulo, porque nele teremos mais DG. Obrigada por tudo!!

_Cristina Melx: _Arrependimento? Por que o Harry se arrependeria de ter beijado a Luna? Ele tinha é que erguer as mãos pro céu por ter tido essa chance, num acha? Pobre Lupin, ele tá pensando no bem da Ordem da Fênix, haha. Obrigada!!

_AnaNinaSnape: _Também estou com saudade de você! Preciso terminar de ler a sua fic. Já está terminada? Com quantos capítulos? Ah, e não veja o filme da Insustentável Leveza do Ser, não. Leia o livro! O filme é muita putaria, fiquei até chateada de ter algado. Mas o livro é INCRÍVEL, confie em mim! Obrigada!!

_Ivania Dolores: _Ahhh muito obrigada! Finalmente os dois desenrolaram, né?? Valeu mesmo!

_Maria Silvia: _Sabe, boa parte das coisas que "se conectam" na fic foram planejadas. Mas a maior parte, que aparece no próximo capítulo, se encaixou por acaso. E eu fiquei super feliz de perceber isso! Eu sei que demorei de novo. Tava todo mundo me cobrando, já. Daí criei vergonha na cara. Muito obrigada!

_Anitty: _Ah, o 3v demora um pouquinho mesmo... Aconselho que você procure aqui mesmo. Sobre a Luna: pra fazer ela bobinha e apaixonada eu me lembrei de quando eu mesma me apaixonei; eu era toda durona e não queria saber de nada. Porém, a gente fica naturalmente idiota quando se apaixona (mesmo que seja platônico que nem foi comigo), então foi uma espécie de licença que eu peguei. E a Ginny... Ai, por que eu não consigo gostar dela? haha. Obrigada!!

_A. Mira Black: _Aí está seu Draco e Ginny! Hahah. E tem muito mais de onde veio isso, fique tranquila! Eu também uso mais o Deu tanto trabalho pra aprender a mexer quando eu tinha meus doze anos, que agora não troco por nada... Obrigada por comentar!

_Rapousa: _Que bom que você chegou no final da fic! Eu já recebi o comentário deste capítulo, mas só posso respondê-lo no quinze, tá bom? Hahah. Obrigada!

_Mary Campbol: _Ufa! Consegui, terminei o quinze. E aqui está o 14 de presente. Agora, rumo ao dezesseis! Não falta muito pra terminar a fic, em número de capítulos. Em ações... Um bocado... Heheh... Obrigada por comentar!

Amanda Dumbledore agora vai assistir animê e esperar que a UFMG a aceite ou não. Estou apavorada!! E obrigada por continuarem lendo, tá??


	15. Ginny Além da Sanidade

**Como Eu Vejo**

_**Capítulo Quinze – Ginny além da sanidade**_

Ele estava ali, sorrindo pra mim, e a coisa toda estava complicada demais para fazer sentido. As coisas do nada tinham ficado muito certas e muito erradas. Ao mesmo tempo. E isso não estava certo. Ou talvez fosse certo no final. Bem, naquele curto período de tempo que se seguiria eu reveria diversas vezes os meus conceitos de certo e errado, para ao fim concluir de que eles não existiam.

Ora, quem era eu para filosofar sobre certo e errado, quando eu estava com as roupas de Draco Malfoy, depois de uma bela noite em que ficamos mais próximos do que seria recomendável? Tudo era muito surreal. Coisas dentro de mim se revirando de novo, depois de anos de sofrimento e tristeza com poucos momentos de consolo... Não estou reclamando de Harry. Acho que é só porque eu estava agora apaixonada por Draco.

Wow, eu estava apaixonada por Draco!

Eu tinha começado aquela noite, se nos lembrarmos por um momento. Eu é que tinha me jogado nos braços dele! Eu sou cheia dessas coisas. É que ele ficou me olhando com aquela raiva, e ao mesmo tempo, com aquela dor... Do nada, eu percebi que o Malfoy da minha imaginação não era tão imaginário assim. Ele sofria de verdade, e era verdade que ele não queria ser um assassino!

Eu não me sentia bem de lembrar das coisas que ele já tinha feito. Ele tinha momentos de fraqueza, nos quais ele seguia ordens, nos quais ele só queria matar gente incômoda pra poder ir pra casa e ficar encolhido embaixo das cobertas? Eu também era assim! Enquanto ele se vestia apressado e murmurava para que eu fizesse o mesmo, eu começava a vê-lo de novo como aquele Malfoy do qual eu tinha desconfiado nos tempos em que Diana Higgs ainda existia.

-Depressa, Weasley! – ele resmungou, jogando uma capa por cima dos ombros. – Ou quer salvar o mundo usando as roupas de um Comensal da Morte?

Os cabelos loiros e desalinhados caíram sobre os olhos dele quando Draco parou de chofre, e eu quis cair no choro. De felicidade, de medo, de mil coisas.

-É assim que você trata as mulheres com quem você dorme, _Malfoy_? – repliquei, correndo para reaver as minhas vestes de refém. – E tem mais, eu achei que você não era mais um Comensal.

Ele estreitou os olhos.

-Sem joguinhos sujos. – ele respondeu, segurando um sorriso que acabou saindo. – Temos muito pouco tempo até sermos encontrados, e ainda temos que despistá-los.

Enfiei um suéter pelo pescoço, e com muito cabelo vermelho na cara, fitei-o preocupada.

-Acha que já estão no nosso encalço?

-Claro. – ele murmurou, como se fosse a coisa mais comum do mundo. – Não seja tão ingênua, Ginny. – Depois ele bufou para si mesmo, estando nós dois desacostumados a ouvi-lo me chamando pelo primeiro nome. – Ainda não sei como você sobreviveu nesta guerra até hoje.

Ele enchia uma bolsa de viagem surrada com coisas que conjurava ou que tirava do armário velho ao outro canto da saleta.

-Talvez eu seja uma bruxa incrível... – provoquei-o, mordendo o lábio.

-Ou talvez você tenha passado os dois últimos anos fechada na sede da Ordem esperando Potter voltar do perigo.

Franzi o cenho à menção de Harry. Draco percebeu.

-Agrada-me saber que eu não sou o único que não me divirto falando do garoto de ouro. – ele tirou o cabelo do rosto. – Você está pronta?

-Aham. – respondi, tirando os cabelos debaixo do suéter.

-Ótimo. – Draco não esperou dois segundos para apontar a varinha para mim; logo em seguida, eu era Diana Higgs.

Pairou um silêncio tenso; passei a mão pelo meu cabelo que de repente ficou negro de novo... Não olhei nos olhos dele.

-Não pense que eu sinto saudades da jovenzinha milionária – ele resmungou, também sem olhar pra mim. – Mas não quero ser visto andando com você.

Eu sorri. Era um disfarce; um disfarce que carregava lembranças duvidosas, mas ainda assim uma proteção. Logo então ele virou a varinha para si mesmo e transformou-se com a maior displicência... No que poderia ser tranquilamente um filho, irmão ou primo mais novo de Snape. Abri bem os olhos e o encarei. Desde quando ele tinha aquela facilidade com transformações?

-Não pense que qualquer um é aceito como Comensal da Morte, menina – ele falou, segurando o meu braço. Não houve tempo para maiores comentários; ele tocou em uma chave de portal e tudo começou a girar.

Eu me segurei ao pescoço dele, tentando não me sentir enjoada, e nós caímos num parque. Um lugar aberto, cheio de bancos e canteiros de flores, que não podiam contrastar mais com o nosso estado de espírito; havia uma fonte bem diante de nós com a estátua de um anjo nu. Eu ergui a cabeça e Draco estava limpando as vestes da poeira. Com o olhar na estátua.

Em uma parte duvidosa dela.

-O que... – comecei a perguntar, sem saber bem quais palavras usar.

-Não é à toa que dizem que os anjos são castos – ele resmungou, com um sorriso de canto de boca. – Com um desses fica difícil diversificar de forma suficiente.

Não querendo discutir os boatos sexuais sobre os anjos trouxas e as suas representações, eu segui Draco por um labirinto de canteiros. Depois de uns dez minutos, eu podia jurar que a paisagem não tinha variado.

-Draco, nós estamos andando em círculos – reclamei, sem ter idéia do que ele pretendia com aquilo.

-Fique quieta. – disse ele, olhando muito cuidadosamente sobre o chão que cobria com cada passo repetido dele. – E segure a minha mão.

Eu, que não queria soar infantil, limitei-me a bufar e continuei indo atrás dele.

-A magia deixa rastros – murmurou ele, espremendo os olhos sob a luz forte do sol, até que encontrou uma marca vermelha no chão. – Rastros demais para o meu gosto, se quer saber.

O cabelo negro caiu sobre o rosto transformado dele quando Draco se curvou, puxando-me com ele. A marca que ele tocava, além de escarlate, tinha a forma de uma rosa vermelha. Ele murmurou algumas palavras, e o ar me sumiu dos pulmões.

Foi como aparatar; tudo me sufocou à minha volta, e eu apenas sentia a mão de Draco insistente segurando a minha... Até que a luz reapareceu; mas a princípio eu não enxerguei nada.

Era uma alameda trouxa, quieta e calma. Era noite ali, e meus olhos levaram alguns segundos para se acostumar com a luz – ou a falta dela.

-Draco – comecei.

-Logo – ele disse, ainda me puxando pela mão. Então ele me levou até um carvalho imenso que havia na última esquina da alameda. Ele me encostou contra a árvore e ficou bem perto de mim; depois lançou outro feitiço, e foi como se quebrasse um ovo sobre a minha cabeça.

-Esse feitiço é realmente necessário? – inquiri, quando vi Draco piscando e tornando-se apenas um contorno à minha frente.

-O resto do caminho é à pé. – ele replicou. – Não estou interessado em correr riscos. – a voz dele estava rouca e apressada. – Claro, se quiser reaparecer e pegar de volta os seus cabelos vermelhos, que mais parecem luzes de festa trouxa, fique à vontade.

Franzi o cenho mais uma vez.

-Mantenha-se segurando a minha mão. – ele ordenou, segurando a minha mão e na outra carregando a varinha. Então recomeçamos a andar.

Foram alguns minutos de passos tensos e de esquinas viradas, e eu ficava olhando para todos os lados; entretanto, tudo o que vi foram dois cachorros e uma menina trouxa saindo de casa de mãos dadas com a mão. Draco também olhou para ela por um instante, um ínfimo a mais do que eu teria imaginado, e continuou seu caminho. Não ousei perguntar... Estava curiosa demais sobre o nosso destino.

Sem falar que, lá no fundo, um instinto antigo me mandava sacar a minha própria varinha, imobilizar Malfoy e sair dali antes que ele armasse alguma pra cima de mim.

Viramos mais uma esquina e fomos parar em um beco sem saída. Completamente trouxa, totalmente... Avesso ao cenário que eu tinha imaginado para uma fuga. Claro que eu não sou tão estúpida a ponto de achar que nós devíamos passar apenas por trechos bruxamente habitados em nosso trajeto, mas eu não gostava o jeito como aquele lugar era parado. Chegava a ser suspeito.

-Não gosto deste lugar – murmurei contra o ombro de Draco; não conseguia parar de olhar para os lados compulsivamente.

-Ele preferiria que você não gostasse mesmo.

Eu gostaria de refrear meus pensamentos, ou talvez minha imaginação; a idéia de estar encurralada em um beco escuro... Afinal Draco ainda tinha a Marca Negra...

-Vai ter que arrumar confiança em mim. – ele acrescentou.

Todos os meus pêlos se arrepiaram, desde o meu pescoço até o último fio de cabelo. A varinha, onde estava a varinha? Tateei os bolsos com a mão livre, trêmula e desesperada, sabendo que não poderia revidar um ataque súbito... Já comecei a me ver ali, caída no chão, com Draco rindo de mim.

Afinal paramos. Estávamos diante de uma porta pequena e discreta. Discreta demais, quase invisível. Draco apertou minha mão com tanta força que quase quebrou meu dedo menor.

-Ai! – exclamei.

-Fique quieta – disse ele, subitamente ríspido. Eu engoli em seco, ainda tateando por minha varinha, quando a porta se abriu.

Meu estômago deu uma reviravolta gelada e desagradável. De um só fôlego Draco foi puxado pelas vestes e eu, por conseqüência, adentrei a casa diminuta quando a porta se fechou atrás de mim. Nós fomos empurrados às pressas para uma sala de estar, quente e abafada, sobre cujo console havia uma garrafa de firewhiskey metade vazia.

As chamas contorceram de maneira extremamente desagradável as feições de Snape. Foi a minha vez de quebrar a mão de Draco.

-Você não tem juízo algum, Malfoy? – sibilou, Snape, olhando de relance para mim e apressando-se a erguer a varinha; uma porta do outro lado da sala bateu com força e o trinco se fechou.

Draco estava muito sério.

-Precisamos da sua ajuda, Snape. – eu que não perguntaria como ele o reconhecera assim, fácil; de qualquer forma, Draco também ergueu sua varinha e os meus olhos azuis e cabelos negros desapareceram da mesma maneira que vieram.

Snape me encarou por um longo momento. Eu sabia que estava sendo estudada; mas ao mesmo tempo estava curiosa demais sobre... o que diabos poderia convencer Draco a ir até ele para pedir ajuda.

Uma onda de raiva instintiva se ergueu diante de mim... O túmulo branco. O rosto lívido de Harry, encarando a lápide, as pessoas contidas em volta, o choro indiscriminado de Hagrid... A minha própria vista entortecida. Harry me dizendo que não poderíamos mais continuar juntos. As lembranças continuaram vindo depressa. Eu estreitei os olhos e desejei poder matar Snape com o olhar. Por que Draco queria falar com um bruxo como aquele?

_Eles são cúmplices, por acaso você se esqueceu, Ginny Weasley? Eles trabalharam juntos para matar Dumbledore._

Soltei a mão de Draco. Aquela lembrança me fez hesitar... Eu estava com assassinos. Só agora começava a compreender a profundidade da confusão toda.

Snape afinal tirou os olhos de mim e fixou-os em Draco.

-Você foi infantil e descuidado, aparecendo em Spinner's End a uma hora dessas, e ainda mais... com ela. O que você está planejando fazer com ela, Malfoy?

-Estou planejando salvá-la. – ele replicou, corajosamente encarando Snape. Eu me encolhi por dentro. – Estou aqui para pedir sua ajuda. Quero destruir Voldemort antes que o dia de hoje acabe.

Eu fiquei arrepiada à mera menção de acabar com Voldemort. De onde Draco estava tirando aquela coragem? Ele nunca foi famoso por bravura.

Seguiu-se um instante tenso. Draco e Snape fixaram os olhos um sobre o outro. Snape ergueu a varinha lentamente, apontando-a para o pescoço do loiro.

-Por que eu, um dos seguidores mais fiéis do Lord das Trevas, conhecido e honrado acima de todos os outros Comensais da Morte, deveria ajudar você e a garota da... Ordem da Fênix... a derrotar o meu mestre?

-Draco, o que está fazendo? – insisti, puxando a manga das vestes de Draco, sentindo-me uma criança. Estávamos mortos!

Mas ele apenas gesticulou para que eu me calasse e deu um passo à frente. Claramente medindo forças com Snape, de uma maneira que eu não podia acompanhar.

-O seu mestre? – ele replicou, franzindo a testa de forma irônica. – Seu mestre está vivo, Snape? Não tente se esconder de mim! – a voz dele foi crescendo. Eu me assustei. – Não podemos estar falando da mesma pessoa!

Snape ergueu o rosto e os dois, lentamente, começaram a andar em círculos. Seus passos eram sincronizados e suaves como o deslizar de uma serpente; qualquer um diria que duelavam.

-Eu matei, Snape, tantos ou mais numerosos do que você. Não ouse me tratar como um moleque! Eu não sou covarde como você. Não temo morrer... Estou disposto a morrer para evitar que Voldemort continue solto.

Snape o encarou; seus lábios finos crispados e seu olhar mortífero. Eu desejei sair correndo. Mas de certa forma, eu sabia que aquela raiva não era – ou pelo menos não toda – para mim.

-Diferentemente da sua covardia, Snape, não vou voltar atrás e matar aqueles que confiaram em mim!

Foi suficiente; um estouro saiu da varinha de Snape e Draco voou até bater com as costas contra a parede sólida da sala. Eu contive um grito; mas mais alto do que eu, Snape respondeu, em voz firme e cheia de sofrimento:

-Não... Não ouse me chamar de covarde! – ele disse, a ponta da sua varinha tremendo com a raiva e o impulso. Draco levantou-se depressa.

-Se não covarde, qual palavra seria melhor? – Draco persistiu. – Como eu devo chamar alguém que jura lealdade a dois mestres inimigos, escolhendo no final o abandono do mestre que confiou em você e o defendeu de todas as penas?

-O que você pode saber sobre a coragem de um homem, Malfoy? – Snape vociferou, suas órbitas alucinadas fixas no loiro do outro lado da sala. – O que há para alguém como você saber, quando seu maior ato de coragem desde a sua infância mimada foi ir até a residência de um servo fiel e gritar para ele todos os impropérios em que consegue pensar? Como pode esperar acabar com o Lord das Trevas sendo ainda um garoto tão _inútil_ e medroso como é?

Draco fez uma pausa, engoliu em seco.

-Eu já disse que vim pedir a sua ajuda.

Snape riu baixinho.

-Eu deveria matar vocês dois de uma vez e entregar suas cabeças ao meu Lord ainda antes que amanheça.

De imediato minha varinha estava em mãos:

_-Estupefaça!_

Mas Snape apenas ergueu a varinha e meu feitiço acertou o fogo, que falhou por um instante no qual a sala piscou; de pronto cordas foram conjuradas e o som seco da minha varinha caindo no chão seguiu-se ao baque do meu corpo caindo sobre uma poltrona, de costas.

-Não se intrometa, menina. – Snape sibilou, baixinho. Depois voltou seu olhar mais maligno para Draco. – Exatamente em que ponto da nossa existência em comum lhe passou pela cabeça que eu teria interesse em destruir o meu mestre?

-No momento em que me deixou entender que já tentou abandoná-lo, Snape. – Malfoy pareceu mais tranqüilo a partir daquele momento. Seguro. De onde ele tiraria aqueles disparates? Cada parte do meu corpo estava em fúria; eu queria o coração de Snape sangrando no chão, aos meus pés... Queria vê-lo sofrer, queria vê-lo pagar pelo que tinha feito a todos nós... – Por que deixaria essa informação escapar se não tivesse esperança que também eu me rebelasse contra ele, para fazer o trabalho sujo que você fez? Meus parabéns, Snape! – ele bateu palmas pateticamente, voltando a se aproximar do ex-professor. – Seu aluno vai retribuir o favor do Juramento Inquebrável. Vou fazer o serviço sujo. Vou até lá e vou morrer – porque você, que tinha tudo planejado, me fez ver as coisas do seu modo.

Meu queixo se abriu. A voz de Draco não soara tão amarga nem mesmo quando cuspia no meu rosto, dizendo que eu devia morrer. Ele parecia lutar contra si mesmo mais do que contra Snape.

-Diga agora, se não se arrepende de ter matado Dumbledore! – ele soluçou, a respiração acelerando-se, a loucura também brilhando em seus olhos cinzentos.

Outro arrepio que eu senti, e a boca de Snape se abriu num movimento sórdido. O ódio continuava pulsando dentro de mim e a última coisa na qual eu poderia ter acreditado naquele momento era que Snape poderia algum dia, em toda a eternidade, arrepender-se da atrocidade que fizera.

Mas os ombros de Snape curvaram-se, seus cabelos oleosos cobriram os olhos e ele fitou o chão.

-Eu me arrependo.

Os ombros de Draco caíram como se ele tivesse acabado de sair de alguma batalha; como se arrancar a confissão de Snape tivesse mesmo exigido esforço físico.

-Dumbledore foi o único – Snape continuou, erguendo os olhos e encarando Draco, seu vigor redobrado. – O único que me deu ouvidos, quando eu lhe contei sobre como eu não queria que Voldemort tivesse atacado... Godric's Hollow.

-E, ainda assim, lhe deu todas as direções sobre a profecia – resmunguei, inconformada. Era como se eu não quisesse acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Snape... Não! Ele teve chances de ser fiel à Ordem!

-Eu tive chances? – Snape retorquiu, girando rígido sobre os calcanhares para olhar para mim. Legitimência? Era a última das minhas preocupações naquele momento. – A noção de fidelidade que vocês, grifinórios, costumam ter, é tão limitada que chega a me dar pena. – ele sacudiu a cabeça, lembrando-me nitidamente dos tempos em que ele tirava pontos da minha casa injustamente como se estivesse tomando um copo d' água.

Draco estava calmo; sua respiração, até então acelerada, estava se regulando.

-Nós apenas não estamos acostumados a matar aqueles que acreditam em nós – eu repliquei, amargamente. A lembrança do túmulo branco me veio à mente. A expressão de Harry, incapaz de aceitar a morte do diretor. Sofrendo com a gente. Culpa de Snape!

-Eu vou dizer isso apenas uma vez, Weasley, porque não temos tanto tempo disponível a ser gasto com explicações para gente que precisa de desenhos e representações. Nem. Tudo. É. Branco. Ou preto.

Dizendo isso, meu rosto ferveu de raiva e Snape me deu as costas.

-Draco, nós vamos pegar Nagini.

Ele assentiu. Eu abri bem os olhos. Snape arrependido de matar. Snape se justificando. Snape cedendo aos planos de Draco. Universo alternativo era a única explicação que se encaixava em como eu estava me sentindo.

-Precisamos planejar. – Draco apenas respondeu, depois de alguns segundos.

-Se alguém se der ao trabalho de me soltar, talvez eu ajude...

Snape ergueu a varinha e virou-se para mim:

-Você não tem no que ajudar nesta situação, Weasley. Eu não sei ainda por qual motivo você foi trazida até aqui, mas não significa que tenha experiência o suficiente para algo tão arriscado.

E fez desaparecerem as cordas; Draco franziu a testa e eu me levantei.

-Isso é ridículo! – exclamei, apontando o indicador para o nariz torto de Snape. – Eu não agüento mais ser tratada como se nunca tivesse lutado contra um Comensal da Morte na vida. Isso é COMPLETAMENTE abusrdo.

Snape girou mais uma vez nos calcanhares, decidido a falar apenas com Draco.

-Você – o bruxo disse, indicando o loiro. – Faça a garota entender. Não quero crianças no meio disso.

Draco virou os olhos, mas não refutou o que o outro dissera. Em seguida, Snape jogou o resto de um copo de whiskey de fogo na lareira e as chamas explodiram com um ruído dissonante; eu me encolhi, mas disfarcei depressa, antes que Snape se voltasse para mim de novo.

Draco deu uns passos à frente para falar comigo em particular.

-Draco, por favor – eu antecipei, antes que ele começasse com quaisquer desculpas. – Faça qualquer coisa, mas não me faça parecer uma criança. Eu tive que passar tanto por isso e...

-Ginny, tente se controlar – Draco segurou os meus ombros e me fitou atentamente. – Eu sei do que estou falando. Snape e eu estamos prestes a ir contra um juramento mágico. Vamos ser caçados e encontrados por isso em um piscar de olhos.

Sua fala ficou suspensa e eu o observei.

-Você não está pretendendo que eu fique aqui, não é?

Ele sacudiu a cabeça.

-Seria perigoso demais. Será este um dos primeiros lugares onde seremos procurados... – e então ele se empertigou. – Além do mais, você não entende sobre como funciona a hierarquia dos Comensais da Morte.

-E você entende, não é? E tem orgulho disso? – pus as mãos na cintura.

-Entendo, Ginny. – ele falou, num tom exasperado. Parecia desejar não ter dormido com uma mulher tão teimosa... E eu quis bater na cara dele até desentortar aquele nariz empinado. – E me orgulhando ou não, é a nossa chance de salvar o Potter e os seus outros amiguinhos. Você não tem outra solução, tem?

Fechei a cara.

-Não.

-Ótimo. – ele falou, em tom de encerrar discussão. – Apenas confie em mim. Nós não vamos te deixar pra trás. Só precisamos acertar os detalhes, Snape e eu. Você poderia esperar?

Soltei os braços, respirei fundo. Pense nos outros, mentalizei insistentemente.

-Ok.

-Perfeito. – Draco me estalou um beijo na testa e virou-se para Snape, que continuava assistindo o crepitar na lareira.

Dois minutos depois eu estava sentada numa escadaria, atrás da lareira, que rumava para os quartos. Os degraus estavam tão empoeirados que a poeira até tornava a madeira antiga mais macia; nos primeiros instantes eu me mantive ocupada matando pequenas aranhas que vinham ver quem era a intrusa em seus territórios. Logo que cruzei os braços e tentei me manter quieta, as vozes da sala alcançaram os meus ouvidos.

-Mas ele não pode ser um obstáculo... – dizia Draco.

-Não o subestime – cortou Snape, involuntariamente erguendo a voz. – Ele sobreviveu tempo demais para alguém com os poderes que acreditam que ele tenha. Quando digo para você pegá-lo, não estou tendo piedade nenhuma de você.

-Mas com certeza o lugar tem um milhão de outras proteções – Draco cortou-o, parecendo contrariado. – Eu vou ficar apenas encarregado dele? E você, vai direto até a cobra? E Ginny?

-Eu pensei em encarregá-la da retaguarda, apenas. Conforme os reforços forem sendo enviados, claro. Temos que torcer para que não tenham tempo de chamar mais Comensais da Morte. Aliás – Snape fez uma pausa, erguendo muito ligeiramente o tom de voz, agora arrastado e suspeito. – o que a garota faz aqui com você, Draco?

Seguiu-se um silêncio e eu agucei ainda mais os meus ouvidos, ansiosa pelo que ele poderia dizer de mim. Que tinha me levado pra cama e não sabia como se livrar de mim? Que tinha me salvado de qualquer bruxo idiota? Que eu tinha apontado a varinha pro pescoço dele e o forçado a me levar até Snape?

Até onde pode ir a insanidade de uma mulher?

-Ela é a culpada. – Draco replicou meramente.

-Curioso, Draco... – Snape disse de pronto. – Achei que você fosse cair por uma garota de mais personalidade... Alguém que tivesse um status mais aceitável... Entretanto, - Snape continuou dialogando consigo mesmo. – Se nos lembrarmos de que ela era a namoradinha de Potter, fica logo explicado...

Um golpe surdo numa mesa e a fala de Snape foi cortada. Meu rosto esquentou no escuro.

-Não se trata de uma richa de escola, Snape, não me subestime.

-Pare de falar de subestimar pessoas, Draco – ele respondeu imediatamente. – É você quem está duvidando...

-Muito bem! – Draco exclamou, sua voz crescendo na sala. – Exatamente o quão fundo temos que entrar lá para alcançar a cobra?

* * *

Saímos da casa onde era sempre noite; já passava do meio dia e muitas pessoas andavam pela rua. 

-Onde vamos pegar essa Chave de Portal, afinal de contas? – perguntei, inquieta.

Draco tinha o semblante obstinado. Snape tinha os lábios contraídos e os olhos estreitos, como se pudesse olhar em volta sem girar a cabeça. Depois de tudo aquilo, eu já não duvidava de muita coisa. De tanto falarem, eu me sentia pequena e inexperiente. Ergui o queixo quando nenhum dos dois respondeu; já era hora de impor um pouquinho de respeito naquela situação.

-Até quando vocês pretendem esconder tudo de mim? – parei diante dos dois bruxos. – Eu posso começar a achar que não passa tudo de uma armadilha...

Draco girou os olhos. Snape apenas respondeu, sem inclinar em nada o seu tom de voz.

-A única pessoa que duvidou a esse ponto de mim, Weasley, foi Bellatrix Lestrange. Por que todo esse esforço em nos descobrir como vilões? Será difícil demais aceitar que pessoas de quem você não goste, talvez – acrescentou ele, com um olhar enviesado para Draco. - , também possam querer Voldemort destruído?

Draco me puxou quando viramos a esquina; mais assustador do que a casa onde Snape vivia, aquele beco era úmido e cheirava à batatas podres. Se aquilo fosse a parte de trás de um restaurante, que eu nunca quisesse comer naquela parte de Londres.

Snape começou a remexer num grande alçapão de lixo; enfim, ergueu uma panela envelhecida, com o fundo tão enferrujado que o pedaço de metal estava pendurado debilmente a uma borda. Draco de repente se sobressaltou.

-Snape! Teremos companhia em três minutos!

Virei-me depressa, passando apenas uma parte do rosto por trás da esquina, e Draco não mentia.

Quatro homens altos, encapuzados e de passos ritmados e cautelosos vinham atravessando a ruela. Engoli em seco. Quis dizer qualquer coisa, apressar Snape, mas antes que eu sequer pegasse fôlego, Draco puxou a minha mão contra a panela carcomida; o mundo girou e girou, me puxando pelo estômago.

Junto à sensação da Chave de Portal, meu estômago continuou girando, mesmo depois que colocamos os pés no chão, pelo alívio que eu senti. Imediatamente, percebi que estávamos num campo aberto, deserto, onde a grama crescia baixa; o terreno era curvo e subia até o horizonte. Em volta, outros pequenos montes, sem uma árvore sequer. A uns vinte passos de nós... Uma pedra imensa, quadrada; suas pontas eram gastas e ela tinha marcas e arranhões na altura dos olhos. Segui Snape e Draco até ela.

-Não é a primeira vez que venho até aqui – Draco murmurou, voltando-se para Snape. – Por que Nagini estaria aqui? Você me escondeu...

-Ao contrário, eu não lhe escondi nada – cortou Snape. – Você sabe quem vinha sendo mantido aqui, não?

Eu queria que parássemos de conversa; era realmente necessário que fizéssemos tudo aquilo? Eu até podia entender que não tivéssemos aparatado; o rastro mágico seria forte demais e os quatro Comensais da Morte estariam em nosso encalço em questão de segundos. Usando a Chave de Portal, trazíamos conosco a única pista do caminho que tínhamos tomado.

-Sei, sim. – Draco replicou, gravemente. – Lovegood.

Meu queixo caiu; Snape assentiu.

-A Ordem da Fênix – disse ele – está com a filha dele, ansiosa por resgatá-lo. O Lord das Trevas pretende dar a localização dessa caverna, e atraí-los para este lugar aberto. Não terão para onde fugir. Nem o que fazer.

-Isso deve acontecer ainda hoje? – Draco abriu bem os olhos cinzentos.

-Esta noite. – Snape replicou. – Por isso devemos ser rápidos. Você sabe como abrir a passagem, não?

-Você não sabe?

Snape sacudiu a cabeça.

Draco tirou a varinha, bateu-a na pedra e murmurou:

-_Oggrul Hazzat_.

Com um ruído estremecedor, a frente da pedra se destacou, despejando poeira sobre os nossos rostos; ela se ergueu para trás, revelando uma passagem. Abri bem os olhos, mas não conseguia enxergar nada lá dentro. Draco ergueu a varinha e a acendeu; porém, Snape conteve-o.

-Não estou interessado em avisar que estou chegando – sussurrou.

-Mas o estrondo dessa pedra não deu nem uma dica? – sussurrei de volta.

-Estamos falando de uma cobra e seus guardiões – replicou o ex-professor, apenas.

Uma cobra, uma cobra! Fosse ela só uma cobra, não nos daria tanta mão de obra! Mordi o lábio.

Snape entrou na passagem, Draco atrás dele, e, em seguida, eu. Temi ter que ficar ali fora, mas enquanto me deixassem segui-los, eu os seguiria.

De súbito, Snape parou, Draco parou e eu bati com o rosto no ombro dele; seu braço se dobrou na minha cintura, dando-me pelo menos um pequeno conforto ali. O ar era gelado, tenso, parecia pesar em nossos pulmões; cada passo parecia ecoar até o infinito, que é o que acontece quando se tenta ser discreto no covil inimigo. Apertei minha varinha.

Foi quando um raio verde cortou o ar.

-_Estupefaça_!

Draco iluminou a varinha, imprudentemente; Snape acabara de colocar um Comensal para dormir. Ele estava parado diante de uma porta de madeira envelhecida, sem maçaneta. Engoli em seco.

-É aqui que a garota deve ficar. – Snape resmungou, tentando evitar que sua voz ricocheteasse nas paredes frias.

Fiz menção de erguer a voz, mas me contive. A porta fechada permanecia ali, diante de mim, como se me desafiasse.

-Está bem. – suspirei.

A partir daquele momento, apenas ouvi gritos; os detalhes me vieram através de Draco, meses depois.

Snape e ele empurraram a porta sem magia e viram-se num saguão de pedra que parecia um pântano; se o beco do restaurante cheirava mal, aquilo só podia ser a porta para o inferno. Onde quer que andassem, sentiam teias de aranha rompendo-se sob seus braços, seus rostos e suas pernas; cada gesto parecia destruir o lar de uma aranha.

Foi quando o duelo começou; de repente raios vermelhos e esverdeados começaram a cortar o aposento. Draco e Snape fecharam escudos. Naquele momento eu pude ouvir alguns jatos de fora e estremeci, mantendo o olhar fixo no portal que não se fechara atrás de nós.

-Mas é uma reunião de traidores! – exclamou uma voz risonha e despreocupada.

-Talvez seja uma afirmação apropriada, Rockwood – retorquiu Snape, a voz irônica. – Embora nem todos tenham trocado para o lado mais seguro.

As luzes se ergueram de repente; tochas se iluminaram e os dois bruxos puderam observar a situação em que se encontravam; um Comensal segurava a porta que levava até mim fechada. Ele tinha os olhos maliciosos, o cabelo curto e castanho junto à testa, o queixo pontudo. Sua varinha apontava diretamente para Snape. Impossível esquecer que Rockwood era um dos antigos espiões de Voldemort dentro do Ministério da Magia.

Havia plantas rasteiras crescendo entre as pedras nas paredes; líquidos fedorentos aos seus pés. Com o que os Comensais teriam tentado regar aquelas plantas? Havia mais dois bruxos dentro daquela sala. Draco prendeu a respiração.

Um deles era Rabicho. O outro, Lucius Malfoy.

Suas pupilas aumentaram; aquilo não estivera nos planos.

-Pare, Rockwood. – Lucius murmurou, naquele tom arrastado em que Draco, infelizmente, se reconhecia. Rabicho estava a seu lado, por pouco não agarrado à manga das suas vestes. – Acho que este momento eu devo saborear.

-Diga, Draco, o que está fazendo apontando uma varinha para o seu pai? – ele continuou, fixando o olhar irônico e satisfeito em Draco. – O que o faz trair o seu próprio juramento, de sua própria voz? Será covarde demais para se manter em uma mesma batalha durante toda a sua vida?

Draco fechou as mãos em punhos, mas antes que pudesse responder, Lucius continuou.

-Ah, claro! Sempre tudo em suas mãos. Papai e mamãe insistiram para que ele crescesse como um nobre de sua estirpe. Talvez isso tenha feito o garoto achar, quem sabe, que é inatingível. Mas já deveria ter suposto...

-_Sectumsempra_! – Snape não perdia tempo.

Lucius pulou para o lado, com uma lâmina esverdeada anulando o feitiço de Snape. Rabicho pulou para o lado, histérico, segurando sua mão prateada.

-_Crucio_! – atirou de volta Malfoy, mirando Draco; Snape deu um passo à frente e a maldição o atingiu. Draco ergueu a varinha depressa e atirou dois Feitiços Estuporantes; não derrubou nem Rockwood, nem Rabicho, embora este parecesse muito assombrado e surpreso com a visita.

Os gritos graves de Snape encheram a câmara. Eram gelados mesmo com toda aquela dor, por mais que o bruxo austero se contorcesse e se jogasse contra a parece...

-Lamentável, Snape – riu Lucius. – Tão longe você foi para morrer nas minhas mãos? Para quê todos aqueles anos gastos sendo o cão fiel de Dumbledore?

-_Avada Kedavra_! – a voz de Draco interrompeu a risada de seu pai.

Lucius pulou para o lado; um sorriso fino ressurgia em seu rosto, quando o baque de um corpo atrás dele o fez erguer as sobrancelhas.

Rockwood caiu por terra, com o rosto contra a pedra, e sua varinha rolou pelo chão alegremente. A surpresa fez com que Lucius interrompesse a maldição, e Snape ficou no chão, não muito distante do corpo de Rockwood, arfando.

A mão de Draco tremia; sua varinha permanecia apontada para seu pai.

-Eu não vou errar a próxima. – ele murmurou, seus olhos faiscando.

Lucius recompôs-se; Rabicho guinchava, desistindo da idéia de esconder-se atrás dele, já que, evidentemente, aquilo não fora boa estratégia para Rockwood.

Draco colocou-se diante de Snape e passou a atirar feitiços com a maior velocidade que podia; os jatos de luz voavam tão depressa através do ar que Snape foi forçado a conjurar um feitiço de proteção para recuperar-se, mesmo que jogado a um canto. Enquanto Draco continuava atacando seu pai, ele voltou pelas passagens até a porta onde eu esperava.

Eu mesma já estava com os nervos à flor da pele; a impressão que ficava era de que eu seria atacada pelas costas a qualquer minuto. Quando Snape abriu a porta de sopetão, com a respiração acelerada, eu girei nos calcanhares e antes que ele abrisse a boca, minha varinha estava em seu pescoço.

-Baixe isso, menina – ordenou ele rispidamente, lançando olhares consecutivos ao corredor; sombras e vultos dos feitiços voavam por todo o lugar. O próprio Snape estava envolvido por uma aura prateada. Eu, por sorte, aprendera aquele feitiço recentemente.

-O que há? – perguntei, ansiosa, tentando espreitar por cima dos ombros dele. – Precisam de ajuda lá?

-Pare de falar e me escute, - ele ponderou, tentando controlar a respiração. – siga-me. Draco está distraindo Lucius. Não precisamos mais da retaguarda.

Conjurei o escudo e o segui; a rapidez dos feitiços me assustou. Snape tinha o rosto imóvel enquanto gritava ordens por cima dos estrondos dos feitiços. Draco estava lutando com seu próprio pai? Meu estômago deu uma reviravolta. Aquilo não podia ser bom...

Na câmara não havia muito que se pudesse enxergar; a risada longa e rasgada de Lucius era cortada por xingamentos de Draco tão freqüentemente quanto ambos atiravam Maldições da Morte um no outro. Ver Draco lutando daquela forma, como um Comensal da Morte, tornava-o quase irreconhecível.

Snape, que ia à minha frente, deparou-se com Rabicho. O bruxo renegado gemia, apoiado contra outra porta como se um feitiço o segurasse ali.

-Por aqui o traidor não vai passar! – ele esganiçou-se, quando Snape colocou-se diante dele.

-Quem é você para falar de traição? – Snape trovejou de volta. Apertei a varinha com mais força no punho, como se eu dependesse disso para manter o equilíbrio. – Você não passa de um verme que rasteja por migalhas, Pettigrew. Nunca foi nada além disso desde que pôs os pés em Hogwarts.

Rabicho pareceu tomar uma injeção de vigor com a provocação de Snape; seus olhos lacrimosos se encheram de raiva e ele ergueu sua varinha.

-_Avada Ked..._

-_Imperio_! – ordenou Snape à sua varinha, sem pensar duas vezes.

Boa escolha, eu percebi depois. Rabicho tinha pouca ou nenhuma força interior; seus olhos saíram de foco e sua varinha pendeu perigosamente entre os dedos de sua mão prateada. Snape encarou-o por um momento tenso, no qual eu me voltei para Draco.

Naquele preciso momento, ele bateu contra a parede e soltou um grito de dor; caiu no chão e rolou para o lado, escapando de outro jato vermelho que acertou o buraco da parede. Havia um homem morto, caído entre eles. Eu ainda não sabia da presença de Rockwood...

Prendi a respiração depressa quando Draco ergueu a varinha, mas minha atenção foi atraída por Rabicho. Snape continuava encarando-o furiosamente.

-Você não passa de um aborto! – Lucius gritou, atirando uma última Maldição da Morte.

-Avada Kedavra!

Os gestos vagos de Rabicho não foram tão vagos assim. Seu braço permaneceu firme, depois que sua maldição atingiu as costas de Lucius Malfoy.

Os olhos de Draco se arregalaram; suas sobrancelhas formaram uma linha reta em sua testa e uma gota de suor lhe nublou a vista. O grito de seu pai ficou preso na garganta e de lá não saiu nunca mais.

Fiquei observando o corpo de Lucius Malfoy no chão por um instante. Sem vida, sem aquele sorriso sádico, eu conseguia enxergar os traços de Draco. A mesma curva do queixo. Tinham a mesma postura...

-Depressa! – Snape sibilou para Draco, derrubando a porta à sua frente com outro feitiço. Draco sangrava por várias partes do corpo. Suas vestes estavam úmidas, e ele continuava observando o pai.

-Deixe-o – eu interferi. – Ele não está em condições...

-Não quero saber de condições! – Snape vociferou, voltando-se pra mim. – Ele não pode se dar ao luxo...

-SNAPE! – berrei, e joguei-o para o lado; senti o vento gelado da maldição agitando meus cabelos, tão logo pulei atrás dele.

O bruxo caiu desajeitadamente para a frente; eu ia dizer algo para que Draco não nos seguisse... Mas uma risada gelada ecoou em meus ouvidos, em minhas entranhas, em cada parte minha que continuava viva.

-Achei que você não fosse esperar que eu pudesse ser surpreendido por um estratagema tão infantil, Severus.

Congelei. Cada nervo do meu corpo se ouriçou. Snape gemeu e se colocou em pé, mais uma vez.

-Talvez eu tenha sido um pouco apressado. – ele ponderou, erguendo a cabeça.

Voldemort estava parado em pé, diante de um amontoado de cestos vazios e gastos. Havia esqueletos por toda a parte. Pequenos esqueletos de rato. O rosto de Voldemort parecia olhar para Snape como se ele não fosse mais do que uma mosca. Já eu, não podia olhar para Snape. Meu olhar estava pregado em Voldemort... Meus ossos congelaram, meu estômago se contraiu.

-Talvez. – ele concordou, uma curva cínica atravessando as fendas que estavam no lugar de sua boca. – Estou vendo que trouxe companhia.

E seu olhar voltou-se para mim. Mais uma vez, eu tentei me mexer. Tentei reagir. Estava difícil. Tantos anos de esforço. Tantos anos... Para ficar paralisada diante do homem que todos nós tentávamos matar.

_Uma vez destruídas as Horcruxes, Voldemort será igual a qualquer humano comum._

_Pior, ele será muito inferior. Ao menos, nós somos inteiros._

Snape avançou corajosamente em direção a Voldemort. Eu pisquei. As palavras de Harry e Hermione estavam ecoando na minha cabeça. Ele já não era inteiro, de qualquer forma... Alguma coisa ele tinha que perder toda a vez que perdia uma parte de sua alma. Voldemort não podia ser chamado de ser vivo havia muito tempo.

-Já matou todos os integrantes da Ordem da Fênix? – Snape perguntou, como se estivesse realmente conversando com o homem que traíra.

Voldemort girou a varinha entre os dedos longos.

-Ainda não fui – ele replicou, tranquilamente. – O poder mágico de três bruxos me chamou à atenção quando eu estava de saída. Três pequenas moscas que querem brincar de aventureiros.

Voldemort sacudiu a cabeça.

-Eu esperei mais de você, Severus. Você viu. Eu soube retribuir adequadamente pela morte de Dumbledore.

Meu sangue ferveu; ele falava sorrindo sobre a morte de Dumbledore. Eu me ergui, lentamente, esforçando-me para não atrair a atenção dele. Queria lhe dizer tanta coisa, queria lhe mostrar o bruxo que Dumbledore fora... Queria provar a ele que ele não passava de um invejoso! Um idiota que queria destruir tudo que o recusou quando era criança! A mãe, os colegas de escola, os meninos do orfanato. Saber que ele era poderoso era algum consolo? O poder comprava alguma coisa?

Mas minha garganta estava melhor trancada do que um cofre do Gringotes.

-_Sectumsempra_!

Voldemort não fez qualquer movimento para se esquivar. Snape estava mais uma vez arfando sob a capa, quando o feitiço atingiu Voldemort num corte diagonal.

Eu tive que fazer um grande esforço para não gritar. O sangue começou a correr depressa. A escorrer pelo corpo de Voldemort. Eu podia ver suas entranhas, expostas à luz de todos os archotes que enchiam a sala. Porém, ele apenas contraiu as sobrancelhas, quase inexistentes.

-Isso dói um pouco. – ele exibiu outro esgar de sorriso. – Devo alertá-lo para não ser tão infantil de novo, Snape.

Ele respirou fundo, teatralmente.

-_Crucio_!

Caí no chão. Eu... Eu já fora atingida por aquela maldição antes, claro. Mas sob os poderes de Voldemort... Parecia dez vezes pior. As facas que me cortavam por todos os lados eram feitas de gelo, tão rígidas que queimavam a pele; eu mal me lembro de ter caído gritando. Minha voz enchendo a sala me impediu de ouvir qualquer outra coisa que acontecesse na sala...

Subitamente, tudo parou.

-Está me desafiando, Severus? – Voldemort replicou, baixando a varinha sutilmente.

Tossi. E era o meu sangue no chão. Meu cabelo estava grudado à nuca, eu estava completamente molhada de suor.

-Eu sou o seu inimigo aqui. – Snape replicou, impassível. Sem nem mesmo olhar pra mim. – Pretende mesmo lutar contra essa menina? Ela não conhece nada de um duelo. Eu conheço. Uma vez que você me derrube, seu caminho estará livre. Porém... Enquanto você atacá-la, eu sempre me colocarei na frente.

Engoli em seco, tentando conter a minha respiração e o meu sangue que escapava entre os meus lábios. Num momento breve, desejei que Harry pudesse ver Snape agindo daquela maneira.

Antes que eu terminasse de me levantar, os dois duelavam. Pedras ruíam à nossa volta; muitos feitiços eram atirados sem que nada fosse dito. Snape se movia pela sala como se não tivesse mais de quarenta anos; quando um feitiço atingia o chão, era este o exato ponto onde ele estivera, um segundo atrás. Voldemort, eu percebi, não fazia muito esforço. Ele era poderoso demais.

É claro que era uma questão de tempo para...

Subitamente, dois olhos estreitos brilharam sobre mim. Voltei-me depressa.

As escamas esverdeadas, as pressas vermelhas e sujas do sangue dos ratos de que se alimentava, Nagini me encarou, e sibilou qualquer coisa.

Meus olhos se alargaram. Subitamente tudo ficou muito claro.

_-Estupefaça!_

_-Almini lisae!_

_-Avada Kedavra!_

Foi tudo no mesmo segundo, dessa maneira. Snape atacou. Eu ataquei. Voldemort atacou.

Dois tombaram, dois permaneceram em pé.

Minha cabeça girou violentamente, como se eu tivesse apanhado com uma chapa de metal na cabeça.

A luz branca do meu feitiço encheu a câmara; os archotes se apagaram. Eu caí de joelhos. Ouvi o grito mais agudo da minha vida toda. Uma grande explosão, e depois de alguns segundos, as estrelas tornaram-se visíveis num buraco logo acima.

Voldemort fora-se; seus afazeres na caverna estavam terminados. Ele ia embora, para atacar meus amigos. Caí no chão, chorando.

Snape jazia na câmara. Pálido, mais inexpressivo ainda do que fora em vida. Meu coração se apertou em olhar para ele. A varinha estava partida em dois. Snape estava morto.

E Nagini também.

* * *

**N/A: **E lá vamos nós... Depois de anos sem atualizar. Agora tenho uma desculpa nova: faculdade, uhuuu! Sou caloura da Letras da UFMG, com muita alegria. Meu lindo curso vai de vento em popa, porém a minha escrita... Amanda, que está num bloqueio Sério. Inclusive, eu nem deveria publicar isso hoje, porque eu não tenho o 16 terminado ainda e esse costumava ser quase uma lei ética pra essa fanfic. Sem falar que ela foi escrita antes de eu me mudar pra Belo Horizonte, ou seja... Aaaargh! 

Mas vocês merecem, pela paciência. Espero que o bloqueio termine logo, vontade não falta. Assim que puder volto e respondo as reviews, tá?

Beijinhos!


	16. Harry, Luna e o Sacrifício

**Como eu Vejo**

**_Capítulo Dezesseis – Harry, Luna e o Sacrifício_**

Existe alguma maneira de se acostumar com o fato de estar tendo um relacionamento romântico com Harry Potter? Eu desconfio que não. Desconfio? Nem pensar, já tenho certeza. Não há como se acostumar. Eu sei que tem quem diga que há como se acostumar com qualquer coisa. Afinal, tem gente por aí que consegue viver sem magia. Tem gente que vive sem comer... Até nós vivemos sem asas, ora. É tudo questão de hábito. Ou não é? Estou me contradizendo, né? Mas não tem problema. Harry já sabe mesmo que eu sou assim. Assim como? Sei lá. Sou eu. Só... Não consigo pensar em outra maneira de ser. Em um determinado modo para me acostumar com ele. Apesar de querer. Sim, porque quando nós nos afastamos, eu quis que ele voltasse.

Algo que eu sei que faz parte da etiqueta é agir com naturalidade. Mesmo que não exista naturalidade nesse caso. E não existe.

Ah, odeio como eu fico repetindo as frases em momentos cruciais como esse!

Harry também parecia meio hesitante. É como nos finais de livros açucarados. Depois que o casal de mocinhos fica junto, o que acontece? Aparece um grande FIM escrito, depois de pular duas linhas, e o livro se fecha. E a adolescente que está lendo dá um suspiro bem grande. Porém, naquela noite nenhuma letra apareceu no ar, e também não houve nenhum suspiro. Pelo menos não que eu tenha ouvido. Vocês ouviram? Ah, vocês estão lendo. Estarão, eu acho. E podem suspirar o quanto quiserem que eu não vou ouvir.

Nota mental: achar um modo de ouvir as reações dos leitores em tempo real...

Voltando, mais uma vez: Harry tinha me soltado e estava coçando a nuca, com a boca entreaberta, claramente pensando em algo pra dizer. Foram segundos envergonhados.

-Eu não queria que você fosse sozinha para Creta. – ele ponderou, com os olhos fixos no carpete. Olhei para o chão também; havia uma aranha pequenininha correndo para longe da lareira. Engoli em seco, porque eu tinha que ir.

-Ora, Harry, não é como se eu fosse cair numa fossa de mini dragões amarelos da Normandia... – suspirei, virando os olhos. – Ainda assim, pense bem, você está ficando com a parte mais difícil, que é derrotar Voldemort. Não se esqueça... Por mais que você o ataque, ele não morre. Só fica rindo de você, com os pedaços da alma dele escondidos por aí, enquanto você atira todos os feitiços que conhece...

Depois de alguns segundos, me toquei que devo ter exagerado, porque ele franziu a testa e cerrou os lábios. Okay, quem sabe se eu não tivesse mencionado que ele não morre menos vezes...

-Em suma – apressei-me – não ache que estarei em grande perigo... Ora, mas eu não vou sozinha. – acrescentei de repente, injetando animação e confiança na minha voz. - Lupin e Neville...

-Eu sei – ele me cortou, erguendo ligeiramente o tom da voz, e eu pisquei, um pouco surpresa. – Mas eu queria ir também.

A simplicidade da frase me surpreendeu; ele não estava gritando, não estava fazendo nada de grosseiro... Só queria ir junto comigo! O choque começou a dar lugar a uma consciência a partir daquele momento. Ele tinha feito um gesto tão bonito, me beijando, falando todas aquelas coisas fofas e eu só estava ali, estática, anestesiada.

-Eu queria que você fosse também – comecei, mas me arrependi – digo... Eu, Luna, gostaria que você estivesse lá comigo, mas sei muito bem que você é mais necessário aqui e também sei que eu preciso me virar e que em Creta provavelmente o maior perigo que eu vou correr é que uma parede de labirinto caia na minha cabeça...

Mentirinha. Mas eu queria tranqüilizá-lo, então acho que mereço o perdão!

Uma das mãos de Harry apertou minhas costas, num gesto que eu achei que tinha a intenção de ser protetor. Foi quando ficamos naquele momento suspenso, no qual a gente não sabe o que dizer um para o outro, quando estamos próximos e os pensamentos estão distantes. Os olhos dele estavam em algum ponto perdido na parede; fiquei encarando-o de baixo, embora ele não fosse muito mais alto do que eu. Certamente continuava pensando que era o único que ainda tinha algum juízo por ali. Honestamente, não estivesse eu tão relaxada com o abraço dele, teria ficado bastante brava com essa tendência do Harry de achar que só ele sabe se virar nas dificuldades.

-Luna? – ele começou de novo. – O que está fazendo?

É que eu tinha me afastado entre os armários da cozinha, decidida a fazer um chocolate quente.

-Costuma me fazer dormir mais depressa – expliquei eu, erguendo a caixa de leite na altura do queixo, com um sorriso esticado que poderia ter sido de um anúncio de revista. Ou talvez não, todas as vezes em que vi fotos minhas nas quais eu sorria, meus olhos pareciam ter um brilho engraçado e meio diferente dos olhos que enfeitam anúncios de revistas. Uma coisa meio maluca, não sei...

Harry hesitou, deu dois passos à frente. Estava na cara que ele não desistia com facilidade.

-Tente entender o meu lado – insistiu ele, me rondando enquanto eu abria e fechava as portinholas dos armários, a procura de um último toque no meu chocolate quente. – Isso tudo foi resolvido às pressas, eu nem sei direito o que está acontecendo e muito menos que idéia de labirinto é essa que pode haver – ou não – em Creta ou onde quer que seja... Entenda que eu fico realmente preocupado e..._ O que diabos você está fazendo?_

Olhei para ele com cara de interrogação, segurando o potinho de orégano.

-Você vai colocar _orégano_ no chocolate quente? – ele repetiu.

Assenti, sendo aquela a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. Pobre Harry. Ele perde tanto tempo perguntando coisas bobinhas... E se preocupando quando não era necessário, também, isso é verdade.

Derrubei um pouquinho do orégano e coloquei-o de volta no lugar, depois de passar cinco longos minutos tentando fazer Harry entender porque orégano era bom com chocolate quente.

-... e além do mais, ele cresce apenas à direita de Salgueiros Lutadores aposentados, que morrem e servem de adubo... Eles funcionam como uma pancada em cheio na cara de um Salgueiro, e fazem o sono fluir que é uma beleza...

Bom, vejam só, Harry está sorrindo. Pelo menos isso.

-Eu... prometo que vou obedecer o titio Remus – acrescentei, vendo o sorriso dele se alargar de forma mais envergonhada ainda. – Prometo que não vou fazer bobagem e que só vou atacar quando me atacarem... Que vou seguir todas as regras e...

Harry sacudiu a cabeça, a franja rebelde entrando nos olhos dele; depois ele passou a mão pelo cabelo e arrumou os óculos, de modo que me encarasse mais fixamente.

-Apenas... Tome cuidado, tá?

Sorri de volta, já me sentindo mais confortável e vendo como deveria ser difícil pra ele não gritar e dizer que eu era uma inútil e que certamente voltaria para a sede da Ordem dentro de uma caixa de fósforos. Como prêmio, eu me estiquei nas pontas dos pés e dei um beijinho nele. Harry passou a mão pela minha cintura e sorriu contra os meus lábios.

-Vou querer um desses quando você voltar...

Não houve tempo para resposta; passos desceram a escadaria e quando eu pude ver Ronald tirar os pés do último degrau, Harry ainda tinha uma mão na minha cintura.

Por alguns segundos, o ruivo parou, coçou a nuca exatamente da mesma maneira que Harry fizera minutos antes e suspirou.

-Olá – começou ele, claramente surpreso de me ver ali. Não é preciso ser nenhum gênio para saber que ele queria falar com Harry. Foi a minha vez de levar uma mão à nuca. Tirei a varinha detrás da orelha e sacudi a cabeça; meus brincos de beterraba balançaram, enquanto fazia esforço para pensar em alguma coisa...

-Ah, já sei! – exclamei de repente, e tentei não dar risada quando Harry tomou um dos maiores sustos de sua vida. – Vou levar o sombrero de Mary Poo, eu o encontrei recentemente lá no sótão, o hipogrifo estava cuidando dele!

Eu vi. Ron e Harry trocaram aquele olhar.

-Quê?

Quatro sobrancelhas se ergueram de uma só vez, e eu coloquei no rosto a minha expressão mais exasperada e virei os olhos. Como Harry e Ron poderiam possivelmente não conhecer a história do sombrero de Mary Poo?

-Mary Poo era uma bruxa perseguida pelos ladrões da Villa de la Assuncíon, no Paraguai... – Comecei a enunciar, lembrando-me bem do dia em que ouvira aquela história. – Ela encontrou um sombrero mágico escondido no fundo falso do bar em que ela trabalhava, e desde que começou a usa-lo, eles nunca mais a ameaçaram. Tem quem diga que ela ficou tão feia com aquilo na cabeça que eles nunca mais quiseram chegar sequer perto dela, mas... Ah, isso é bobagem.

Harry piscou, Ron vacilou no que estava sinceramente pensando em dizer.

-E o que esse sombrero está fazendo no sótão da Mansão Black?

-Ora, meninos, é um artigo mágico, imagino que os Black quisessem colecioná-lo! – expliquei, com toda a paciência. Adiantei-me para a frente, segurando agora meu leite quente. – Você vai ver, vou lá buscá-lo.

Decidida a sair, olhei para Harry uma última vez, na busca de que ele me dissesse o que estava pensando. Só me faltava ele dizer que ainda não estava convencido! Se não podia confiar no sombrero de Mary Poo, podia perder todas as esperanças, certamente! Enfim, não importava mais. Agora que eu tinha alguma coisa pra fazer, que logo era uma desculpa para deixar que os dois conversassem, não precisava encenar coisa nenhuma, o que é um alívio; mentir é uma coisa muito chata.

* * *

Encarei Luna por um segundo, ainda com a minha mão repousando na curva de sua cintura; Ron parecia estar desesperado por uma conversa. Na verdade, ele estava vestindo aquela capa de viagem, o que me fazia atinar para algum plano idiota dele, para terminar a noite.

-Erm... Boa noite, Luna. – acabei dizendo. _Acabei de assinar um atestado de idiotice, mas tudo bem. Mais um para a coleção. Bem que eu vi que estava faltando alguma coisa pra enfeitar a parede do meu quarto._

Minha mão deslizou para o meu bolso, Luna assentiu, andou apressadamente através da sala, murmurou um "boa noite" para Ron e subiu as escadarias, correndo. Caí sentado no sofá, olhei para o relógio sobre a lareira.

-Não é hora de dormir, Weasley? – resmunguei, esfregando a testa. Dez e meia da noite.

A expressão hesitante de Ron imediatamente transformou-se em um sorriso malvado, tão logo os passos de Luna ecoaram no último lance de escadas.

-Se eu deixasse você e Luna sozinhos aqui a noite toda, pelo jeito vocês também não dormiriam. – os olhos dele tinham um brilho pervertido. Um segundo e ele teve que continuar falando com uma almofada no rosto, porque eu tinha que encontrar um jeito de atingi-lo, nem que fosse com algo fofo e incapaz de ferir alguém. – Deixe a garota, Cicatriz, ela vai viajar amanhã!

Uma gargalhada debochada encheu de novo a sala quando ele tirou a almofada da cara e sentou-se no sofá próximo àquele onde eu estava. Ele enfiou as mãos nos bolsos internos da capa e tentou então ficar sério.

-Okay, agora você me explica. Desde quando você e a Luna...?

Franzi a testa, sem graça.

-Isso é o quê, um interrogatório? Você não me contou em detalhes sobre o dia em que você e a Hermione se resolveram.

-Mas VOCÊ não quis ouvir, cara – Ron sorriu. – Ficou com esse papo de que não queria ouvir sobre como eu estava corrompendo a sua irmãzinha.

Sacudi a cabeça, tentando afastar a imagem da minha mente.

-Agora, por melhor pessoa que a Luna seja, eu ainda não a considero minha irmã. Pensando bem, talvez... Ah! Não mude de assunto, Harry – ele cortou sua própria fala. – Desde quando?

Lembrei do dia no sótão.

-Não sei. – menti.

-Você que tentou beijá-la? Cara, isso está mais esquisito do que... do que... do que eu a Lavender! Uma coisa quase... impensável!

-Não compare a Luna com a Lavender – resmunguei, acuado pelas perguntas de Ron.

-Tá. Pelo menos Lavender era bonita! – ele exclamou, riu sozinho, enquanto eu o encarava com o olhar mais mortal que pude conjurar. _É só tentar olhar pra ele do mesmo jeito que Voldemort olha pra mim..._ – Ei, estou brincando. Tentando quebrar o gelo, você sabe. Mas pelo jeito... Só isso vai resolver.

E tirou as mãos dos bolsos da capa. Ali estava a explicação para toda a vestimenta: duas garrafas de firewhiskey estavam escondidas nos bolsos dele.

-Eu não vou beber – afirmei, categoricamente.

-Quem está oferecendo? – Ron persistiu naquele sorriso pervertido. Colocou uma das garrafas sobre a mesa, acenou com a varinha e a rolha caiu graciosamente sobre o tapete. Em seguida, convocou dois copos. Ron se serviu e deixou o meu copo do lado da garrafa, acessível para mim caso eu mudasse de idéia.

-Você saiu da cama quentinha da Hermione e desceu até aqui com duas garrafas de bebida só pra arrancar detalhes da minha vida emocional? – ataquei, na defensiva.

-Hum, certo. – ele falou. – Foi mesmo um sacrifício. Ela ficava me segurando e pedindo pra ficar, pelo amor de Merlin, mas eu, pensando em como não falava com meu grande amigo fazia uma eternidade...

-Ela brigou com você.

-Na mosca – ele deu de ombros, desarmado de repente. – Sabe como é. Aquela clássica briga, quando o homem tem que dormir no sofá.

Não agüentei e sorri.

-Você não vai me espancar porque eu estou interessado em outra mulher tão pouco tempo depois de terminar com sua irmã? Ou dela terminar comigo, ou sei lá quem fez aquilo?

Ron pareceu ponderar sobre a resposta.

-Pra ser honesto, eu preferia que você se casasse com a Ginny logo de uma vez. Que vocês tivessem treze filhos, que eu e Hermione tivéssemos mais treze (que ela não me escute dizendo isso!) e que nós comprássemos uma pequena cidade com nossa fortuna ganha depois da guerra, onde nós moraríamos com nossos filhos. Mas de acordo com os meus cálculos – ele coçou a testa - , não dá mais tempo da Hermione ter treze filhos naturalmente, e ela fica dizendo que não vai usar magia nisso... E você e Ginny já não se gostam mais... Então só resta um plano B.

Pisquei, surpreso. Dois meses atrás, a idéia da pequena cidade seria sublime... Não seria?

-Olha só, eu não sei dizer quando as coisas ficaram assim – talvez eu soubesse, pensei comigo, se fizesse algum esforço. Mas não adianta. É difícil ficar falando de qualquer relação que eu possa ter com mulheres. Pensando bem... Talvez eu tivesse me refreado porque, durante todos esses anos, isso significaria mesmo falar da irmã dele. – Mas acho que eu não conhecia a Luna até... Sei lá, até esta semana.

-... E ela te conheceu a vida toda... – completou Ron, usando um tom de falsete que me irritou até a décima geração.

O pior é, ele estava certo, sabe?

Ron virou o copo e fez uma careta. Ele também não estava acostumado a beber e ficava brincando. Só podia ser um plano pra despertar piedade em Hermione na manhã seguinte.

-Cale a boca. – eu falei. – Você está me desencorajando. Não queria ouvir?

Meu amigo se endireitou imediatamente, e mais importante, calou a droga da boca dele.

-De repente eu estava pensando na Luna, você sabe, hum...

-_Daquele_ jeito.

-É. E eu não conseguia tirar isso da cabeça. Daí teve o sumiço da Ginny. Daí você quase quebrou minha cara... Ou isso foi antes? Não sei.

-Tenho quase certeza de que foi antes.

-Tá, tanto faz. E você se lembra de como eu estava maluco, meio atormentado, antes... Antes da Luna chegar à mansão?

-É, cara, você estava esquisito demais. Eu já estava perguntando à Hermione se não seria mais racional acertar um Avada na sua cabeça, porque eu tinha mais medo de você que do Voldemort, cara...

-Eu não sei o que ela fez, Ron, mas eu estou me sentindo eu de novo.

Pairou um silêncio de alguns segundos.

-Ainda bem, Harry. Porque nós precisamos chutar uns traseiros de Comensais... Logo.

-Obrigado pelo lembrete, Ron. – repliquei, sarcástico. – Nada como o seu ombro amigo.

-É, eu sei. – ele riu, seguindo a onda do sarcasmo. – Agora chega de drama, Harry. Eu vi que você melhorou essa semana. Na realidade, eu não fiquei muito satisfeito...

-Você ficou bravo porque eu fiquei feliz?

-Cara, eu estava pensando na minha irmã, e não em você! – ele exclamou, e eu de fato percebi: só sendo muito burro pra não concluir aquilo sozinho. – Ela desapareceu, oras. Por mais que diga que vai ficar bem, por mais que fale todas essas babaquices de quem ainda não percebeu que não é mais a mulher do herói, eu não me convenço.

Pensar em Ginny ainda doía, de certa maneira. A dor que eu senti quando Ron disse aquilo foi, entretanto, de culpa. Eu tinha sido tão relapso... Estava irracional por causa de Luna.

-Fiquei irracional por causa da Luna.

-Não posso fingir que não estou chocado. – Ron comentou, e virou mais um gole amargo.

Todos os meus pensamentos sobre Luna estavam, de certa maneira, trancados. O silêncio que se instaurou entre mim e Ron ficou pesado com o passar dos segundos. Não havia como sair calmamente de uma situação daquela... Meus olhos recaíram sobre o meu copo vazio, que com um _flique_ de varinha, ficou cheio e flutuou graciosamente até a minha mão direita.

-Ela é tão única, Ron. – confessei, depois de engolir uma porção amarga da bebida. Uma sensação quente se espalhou depressa até as pontas dos meus dedos. – Nunca vi alguém como ela. Quero dizer. Eu já sabia disso antes, sabia que a Luna não é o tipo de pessoa que se encontra aos montes, mas isso não tinha me tirado dos eixos dessa maneira.

-Nenhuma chance disso ser passageiro? – Ron perguntou. Eu não gostei, mas também não o culpei.

-Eu... Não sei. – respondi, e a confissão desse fato fez com que nós dois virássemos mais um gole, simultaneamente.

Respirei fundo, e afinal me dei conta de algo muito importante que estava acontecendo. Ron estava lá do meu lado, falando bobagem e bebendo, sem fazer o melodrama de sempre... E naquela hora ele tinha todos os motivos! Eu tinha chutado a irmã dele, estava indo contra todos os nossos planos. A maravilhosa pintura de nós três sob o nome da família Weasley. Nós dois, mais Hermione, que fomos amigos desde os primeiros minutos de Hogwarts.

Tínhamos sonhado juntos. Tínhamos construído juntos, e nos salvado com uma destreza que até hoje faz os professores da escola coçarem a cabeça. E, quando Ron e Hermione começaram a namorar, quando Ginny e eu também começamos... Tudo parecia maravilhosamente perfeito, nem parecia mais que eu tinha tido a infância e a adolescência malucas que eu tive. Em uma única semana, meu namoro estava acabado, minha ex-namorada estava desaparecida, e Ron, meu melhor amigo e ex-cunhado... Estava do meu lado.

Um gole mal medido de bebida somado a essa súbita percepção da nobreza de Ron em estar ali comigo me fez encher os olhos d'água.

-Ei, cara... – Ron começou.

-Obrigado, Ron. – interrompi, antes que perdesse a coragem. Sou péssimo para essas coisas.

* * *

A noite anterior não deixava nenhuma dúvida; eu continuava irresponsável como sempre. Minha cabeça doía a marteladas quando acordei, com a cara contra o sofá da sala da Mansão Black; tinha babado todos os arredores da minha cama. Passos descendo a escada, por mais suaves que fossem, fizeram a dor de cabeça piorar. _Beba, Potter, e fique num aspecto abaixo do nível de pobreza na manhã em que vai se despedir de Luna, talvez pra sempre, e ela vai perceber: tudo que queria era se apaixonar por um herói bêbado e perturbado._ Fechei os olhos, sem a menor vontade de falar com qualquer pessoa. Ainda era cedo demais, eu podia ver pela nesga de luz que entrava pela janela na parece oposta à da lareira.

-Onde terá se metido aquele irresponsável...

A voz feminina não era de Luna. Tinha um tom mais grave de autoridade, como se buscasse um filho malcriado... O timbre de Hermione era inconfundível. Deixei aberta uma fresta dos meus olhos. Ela se moveu lentamente entre os sofás, soltou uma bufada exasperada ao encontrar Ron, também desmaiado na poltrona. Com certeza me viu, mas não me deu mesma atenção, evidentemente.

-Sempre tão dramático... – ela disse para si mesma, passando a mão pelo cabelo vermelho dele, num gesto comovente. Encarou-o por alguns instantes, depois fechou a capa de viagem sobre ele, para que não sentisse frio. Também colocou outra almofada embaixo das costas, para que não acordasse com dor. – Que cor será que vai ter o cabelo do bebê...

O tranco foi tão poderoso que eu tive que me segurar para não abrir os olhos, me sentar e pedir explicações imediatas; minha cabeça inchada e latejante me impediu.

Ao mesmo tempo, a porta da frente se abriu devagar, alguém entrou. Hermione se recobrou do transe em que observava Ron e levantou-se. Com as batidas do meu coração aceleradas, misturando todos os pensamentos de excitação e medo diante do fato de minha melhor amiga estar grávida num momento como aquele, ouvi os passos encherem o chão da sala.

-Tão cedo, Lupin? – Hermione perguntou, em voz baixa.

Ouvi um ruído de uma capa sendo jogada sobre a última poltrona vaga.

-Hoje começa minha missão em Creta. – ele disse, simplesmente. – Eu estava fazendo uns ajustes finais... Tive que deixar instruções com dois outros lobisomens, para serem cumpridas na minha ausência.

Hermione sentiu a lacuna na frase de Lupin tão bem quando eu.

-Quanto tempo você acha que deve levar isso?

-Não sei. – Meu ex-professor respondeu. – Mas vou torcer para que não seja todo.

Hermione prendeu a respiração audivelmente. Para que eles não se delongassem em assuntos negros – e também para que eu não me apavorasse junto deles – fingi ter começado a despertar naquele momento. Mexi um músculo e minha cabeça pulsou dolorosamente.

-Harry! – Hermione exclamou, maternalmente. – Estou vendo que ficou ouvindo as reclamações do Ron?

-Hum... Mais ou menos. – repliquei, e agora penso em rever o uso daquele "maternalmente".

Lupin assentiu, devagar; parecia tentado a sorrir, mas não tinha força o suficiente. Ah, um dia eu entenderia aquele eterno cansaço dele. Tentei não imaginar os tormentos secretos que ele passaria por ser um lobisomem.

Ele voltou-se para mim, já totalmente sério, e disse:

-Por que dormiu no sofá, Harry?

Uma resposta simples e sincera, e ninguém desconfiaria do quanto ela ocultava.

-Fiquei conversando com Ron e peguei no sono.

Apesar do meu esforço em parecer bem, cada sílaba que ele e Hermione pronunciava fazia com que eu me sentisse pior; minha própria voz retumbava como se dentro de uma caixa acústica, colocada no canto de uma sala sem móveis. Hermione pareceu notar; a severidade em seu rosto de suavizou, de alguma maneira esquecida do nosso contexto. Ela sempre fora muito maternal comigo e com Ron. Comigo especialmente, sabe como é, Ron é o papai, eu o filhote. Falou brevemente que ia buscar uma poção pra ressaca, ("Até parece que eles podem ficar se dando a esses luxos..."), deixando Lupin e eu a sós na sala.

Era a única oportunidade que eu esperava.

-Lupin – falei, virando-me depressa demais e pondo a mão na cabeça. – Você vai partir hoje para Creta, não é?

Ele concordou gravemente, passando uma mão ligeiramente trêmula pela barba que lhe crescia sem rumo pelo queixo. Tentei pensar no que dizer, não funcionou. Fiquei em silêncio, o lobisomem me encarando com uma indescritível curiosidade, e eu suspirei, mais profundamente do que planejara.

-Eu quero ir no seu lugar. – afirmei.

Meu ex-professor ergueu as sobrancelhas. Sabia que eu era impetuoso, sabia que a maioria das minhas decisões eram súbitas e que não aceitavam recusa. Se ele sabia de tudo isso, eu me pergunto até hoje o motivo de ele ter se colocado contra mim.

-Não, Harry.

Ouvir aquele não me deu uma sensação desconfortável. Era como um não de autoridade, como se ele estivesse mesmo tentando mandar em mim. Eu não tinha mais que passar por aquilo. Oras, eu era o líder da Ordem da Fênix, o primeiro homem entre aqueles, por mais que Lupin fosse experiente e o escambau... O caso é que a negativa dele, para todos os efeitos, me fez sentir um aluninho de Hogwarts outra vez.

* * *

Encarei com uma pontinha de orgulho meu embrulho de viagem; era aquilo que eu teria, sabe-se lá por quanto tempo. Com alguns feitiços, uma sacola de compras velha, com um logo esquisito, dizendo "Bloomsburry" em letras floreadas, tinha sido a escolhida para comportar os itens mais importantes da minha super incrível e impressionante expedição. Fixei os olhos no sombrero de Mary Poo... Útil só de pensar nele, tinha me sido, isso sim. Antes mesmo de que eu pusesse as mãos nele já tinha me tirado daquela terrível situação com Harry e Ronald... Perguntei-me por alguns momentos se Harry teria dito a Ronald que gostava de mim. Ronald deve ter rido a valer, pensando bem no assunto. Quero dizer, Ronald Weasley é uma ótima pessoa. Gosto muito dele, de verdade. Só acontece que ele tende a ser meio... hum... Tradicional. Em termos de beleza, quero dizer. Se você pensar bem, a própria Hermione Granger não tem muito de diferente da beleza comum que uma mulher pode ter. Só tem os cabelos muito fofos. Quando ela era menor, sim, aí ela tinha os dentes da frente maiores... Oh, era de dar pena. Quem diria que um feitiço mal feito poderia ajudá-la. Desde que se meteu no meio de uma briga dos dois com aqueles capangas meio atrasados de Draco Malfoy, a dentição dela ficou melhorzinha.

Hum, acho que me desviei um pouco. Bom, assim não fico considerando a chance de Ronald convencer Harry de que eu sou esquisita demais...

Além do sombrero, estou levando uma adaga envenenada. Não faz muito o meu tipo, eu confesso. É bem esquisita, inclusive, tem a ponta negra, e um relicário amarelo, de luzes claras e meio foscas. Ele é simpático, tem umas runas bonitas. Não sei lê-las perfeitamente – Hermione é quem sabe, e me disse um dia desses - , mas a tradução é muito bonita, uma frase de Rowena Ravenclaw: "A sabedoria sem medidas é o maior tesouro do homem." Bonito, não? Gosto muito de estudar. Fico lendo o dia todo. A maioria das coisas não sei muito pra que serve, mas... Ah! Tudo é tão interessante...

Duas batidas na porta do quarto que eu ocupara até aquele dia cortaram a linha dos meus pensamentos.

-Luna? – Neville empurrou uma fresta de porta depois que eu gritei de volta. – Lupin está esperando lá embaixo. Você está pronta?

-Claro! – fechei a sacola às pressas e empurrei a porta, que se abriu completamente.

Neville ficou me encarando alguns momentos, meio que parecendo sem saber o que dizer. Se eu não conhecesse aquele olhar de "há alguma coisa muito errada com você, Luna", eu pensaria que o coitado estava se apaixonando por mim, também.

-Luna... Parece que você está indo pescar.

Por que, afinal? Eu só estava com um chapéu de abas soltinhas, de um pano de fabricação trouxa. Ora, os trouxas fazem coisas legais, também. Nem sempre, mas aquele chapéu era. E a sacola nem fazia tanto barulho assim. E eu nem estava carregando uma vara de pescar com alcance de 150 metros! Alguns bruxos usavam essas varas sem linha para almoçarem enquanto pescam. Alguns montam barracas, outros queimam a si mesmos em fogueiras, achando tudo lindo. Paciência. Daí a vara dá uma fisgada... lá. Sinceramente, não sei se vale a comodidade disso tudo, se dói tanto quando o peixe morde a isca, lá longe no lago.

Confissão: não consigo me manter falando de uma coisa só. Isso é ansiedade, não?

Enfim. Momento dramático que não aconteceu: eu me despedir de Harry. Mas foi bom, na minha opinião. Teríamos todo aquele drama...

_-Luna, não quero me separar de você nunca mais._

_-Oh, Harry, eu também não, vou sentir tantas saudades das suas cortadas mal educadas..._

_-Luna, eu prometo nunca mais ser grosseiro com você, vou lamber o chão que você pisa, vou até mesmo mudar de Casa e voltar para Hogwarts, fazer o sétimo ano na Corvinal..._

Sobre Harry mudar de Casa, nós podemos negociar isso depois... Ademais, a cena é desnecessária, não concordam?

Silêncio.

Tá, eu assumo. Mas uma garota tem direito de sonhar!

Nessa bagunça de devaneios, eu me vi parada diante de Lupin num quarto do terceiro andar da Mansão Black.

-Espero que entendam não termos feito uma despedida formal. – ele falou, com voz de quem se desculpa.

Pobrezinho, não? Lupin é uma dessas pessoas que às vezes me faz sentir dele toda a pena do mundo. E nem é de propósito... Se bem que, se fosse, eu não teria pena. Se, claro, eu percebesse a encenação. Ah, tudo tão subjetivo...

Neville deu de ombros. Pra ele não parecia importar muito se ele ia se despedir ou não de alguém... Desde que perdeu a avó e se trancou no porão da Mansão Black, eu diria. Ele costumava ser mais otimista... Mesmo quando ficava dependurado no lustre. Não que eu tenha visto isso... Só me contaram.

Lupin estendeu a Chave de Portal mais clássica: uma bota velha. Ninguém discordou, ninguém comentou sua criatividade ou a falta dela. Foi um fisgão e num piscar de olhos eles próprios já perdiam a utilidade.

Rodamos depressa, depressa; fiquei meio zonza, fiquei enjoada, tropecei nas luzes e tentei sapatear nas paisagens; subitamente, estávamos vendo uma praia se aproximando. A água tinha um tom azul que eu nunca tinha visto, a não ser em fotos da _Caros Bruxos_. Nela os bruxos ricos mostravam detalhes das suas maravilhosas férias, que, na minha opinião, são um grande tédio. Se você nunca foi à Suíça procurar um Bufador de Chifre Vermelho, nunca teve diversão de verdade.

Bom; o caso é que nós caímos, um pouco rápido demais.

-Lupin, por que nós estamos caindo? – a voz de Neville mostrou um tremor engraçado de medo que me deu uma pontinha de saudade.

O lobisomem, encarando o chão que se aproximava, gritou contra o vento que nos chicoteava como a paraquedistas trouxas:

-Eu não calculei o nível do mar!

Neville nem teve tempo de se apavorar, nem eu tive tempo de puxar a varinha para nos salvar de uma morte que superaria todos os níveis de estupidez do mundo bruxo: por sorte, Lupin tinha errado não só a altitude, como também a latitude. Afundamos como agulhas biônicas no oceano chique da praia deserta de Creta com uma força que pouca mágica correta poderia nos conferir.

Eu sei nadar, não tive problema. Mas como Lupin surgiu à tona e Neville não parecia interessado em respirar pelas próximas encarnações, eu agitei de leve a varinha: em três segundos ele emergiu, seguro por uma maravilhosa bóia vermelha, em forma de rinoceronte. Neville e Lupin decerto não saberiam que era um rinoceronte, esses animais não moram mais na Inglaterra ou na Europa de maneira geral já faz um tempo, porque as plantinhas mutantes de veneno da meia noite se mudaram para aqueles países mais próximos do Equador; depois de perceber isso, Balbug, o Empreendedor, foi o único inteligente o suficiente para mandá-los com uma Chave de Portal atrás da única comida que eles consumiam. Foi a primeira vez que animais viajaram de Chave de Portal. Infelizmente, eles chegaram lá antes das plantinhas mutantes... A maioria morreu de fome; o resto precisou aprender a comer comida normal. Digo, sem o veneno da meia noite.

Enfim!

Neville ficou boiando e tossindo, até que se recuperou. Tinha alguma coisa pendendo de um bolso da capa dele; parecia um vidro, meio retorcido, meio estranho. Lupin se segurou à bóia, infelizmente pouco interessado em sua forma extraordinária, jogou os cabelos grisalhos pra trás. Parecia muito envergonhado, e eu ri alto.

-O que foi, Luna? – o lobisomem não parecia achar graça. – Estamos boiando no meio do mar...

-Oh, se estivéssemos mesmo no meio do mar, estaríamos de fato encrencados... – comentei, tentando fazer as coisas não parecerem tão ruins. Cuspi um pouquinho de água e comecei a nadar na direção da praia. Lupin, esquecido afinal de sua grande besteira, me seguiu e puxou Neville e a bóia, que tossia. Digo, Neville tossia, não a bóia.

Só quando nos sentamos na areia, sem todo aquele sal entrando por todos os buracos no nosso corpo – e quando eu digo _todos_, acreditem – eu pude olhar direito para a paisagem. A praia deserta não era tão maravilhosa quanto tinha parecido na minha imaginação. Na realidade, tinha várias pedras pontiagudas apontando para o céu, uma brisa sinistra cortando entre elas; puxei minha capa para junto de mim, murmurei um feitiço para secá-la (os outros dois fizeram o mesmo), e mirei o céu.

Ele não nos trazia bons presságios. As nuvens estavam espalhadas, contudo eram cinzentas e o vento as virava de dentro pra fora. Sua sombra se projetava desde o pequeno pedaço de areia no qual nos encontrávamos até a base do labirinto. Neville engoliu em seco, Lupin se levantou, e eu vesti o sombrero de Mary Poo, que trouxera no bolso do sobretudo. Os dois não fizeram comentários.

Suas paredes eram de um verde viscoso de alga; ramos voejavam de suas extremidades, num sopro meio morto. Minha boca aberta, também fiz menção de me levantar. Neville me estendeu a mão e eu a peguei. O rosto dele estava se fechando rapidamente com determinação, tanto que ele quase quebrou minha mão com um aperto que devia me ajudar. Uma vez em pé, notei que ele tirava não um, mas três frascos de uma poção de cor duvidosa.

-Lupin – ele chamou, e o lobisomem lentamente desviou a vista do labirinto.

Explicou brevemente que aquela poção deveria nos fornecer certa invisibilidade. Que preparara junto um feitiço anti-trouxa, pois pensara que poderiam encontrar trouxas turistas em um lugar aparentemente tão exótico quanto Creta.

-Claramente, eu estava errado – acrescentou, com um olhar para o ambiente soturno da praia.

Devíamos tomar cuidado enquanto a poção tivesse efeito, dizia ele, porque água o desfaria num instante.

Naquele momento, eu dei mais um passo, segurando meu frasco, e comecei a me sentir meio estranha. Alguma coisa estava entrando na minha cabeça, alguma coisa estava me atraindo... O labirinto parecia um obstáculo instransponível, mas havia algo maravilhosamente precioso lá dentro...

-Luna! – Neville chamou.

Ouvi a voz dele de longe, com o vidro pendendo em minha mão. Pisquei.

Estava diante da entrada do labirinto.

-Não podemos entrar dessa forma! – Lupin gritou, correndo até mim.

-Não estamos no Torneio Tribruxo! – Neville acudiu, vindo atrás dele. Ambos já haviam tomado a poção, e ela começava a fazer efeito; seus contornos tornavam-se curiosamente finos e apagados, a cada segundo mais...

-Não devíamos gritar também, se pretendemos passar despercebidos. – acrescentei, simplesmente.

Os dois pararam. Lupin tentou sorrir, mas sua boca apenas se contorceu com uma seriedade que não queria se despregar de seu rosto. Abri o vidro, encarei-o por um segundo. Tomei a poção.

Tinha um gosto meio acre, como tempero de comida latina. Respirei fundo.

-Tem alguma coisa aí dentro – comentei, sem me dirigir realmente aos dois.

-Hum... Esperemos que sim, não? –Lupin suspirou.

Saí andando.

Não me lembro bem desses momentos. Essa fascinação estranha que tinha me invadido estava nublando os meus sentidos. Eu via as paredes do labirinto como borrões asquerosos. O horror que elas carregavam era pouco pra mim. Havia algo à frente que valia à pena... Algo que me saciasse a sede... Comecei a sentir uma sede estranha. Uma sede desconfortável, uma sede que água não curaria. Seria efeito da poção? Tudo parecia surreal. Eu não via minha própria mão me impulsionando entre as paredes para o próximo caminho. Não ouvia meus passos, nem minha respiração. Estava quase inconsciente da presença de Neville e Lupin, que deveriam estar atrás de mim em algum lugar. Não era importante... Eu queria e não sabia o que queria. Matar a sede, é verdade.

Eu queria matar a minha sede. Meus passos eram leves. Eu não escutava nada além do meu coração martelando. Ele batia com tanta força que parecia prever o prêmio que me aguardava à frente. Eu ... Eu... tinha sede. As pontas dos meus dedos estavam dormentes. Minha varinha estava esquecida atrás da orelha, todas as minhas precauções deixadas de lado por causa da sede. Que crescia.

Crescia.

E começava e me desesperar.

Um estrondo explodiu a parede que eu acabara de tatear, para continuar o caminho. Alguém pulou por cima de mim. Caí no chão. Senti um gosto amargo na língua. O chão estava coberto de algas. Havia alguém respirando contra a minha nuca.

Neville...

-Lupin! – ele gritou.

Eu não tinha interesse, não queria saber muito do que poderia possivelmente estar acontecendo. As coisas estavam explodindo. Um cheiro de coisa queimada impedia que eu sentisse aquele cheiro atraente, aquilo que me provocava a maior sede...

O lobisomem sangrava. Algo enorme duelava com ele...

Pisquei, por um momento atraída pela visão de Lupin. Um monstro que eu nunca tinha visto... Era grande como um lobisomem transformado, e peludo como tal. Mas era muito mais alto, do tamanho de Hagrid, e andava reto como um homem... Tinha uma cabeça de touro.

_-Falam de uma aberração humana com um touro... Ele se chama Minotauro, Luna._

_-Ele é um feitiço que deu errado, pai?_

_-Não sei, meu bem. Ele é muito velho, mais velho do que Hogwarts. Como nunca saiu do labirinto desde que foi ferido por um trouxa, ninguém nunca mais o viu._

_-Então como você sabe que ele ainda está vivo, pai?_

_-Acontece que ele foi visitado por um bruxo muito mau, Luna. Não sei que acordo eles fizeram. Mas eu sei que ele esteve por lá, e que lançou magia negra._

O Minotauro estava lutando contra Lupin.

Ele rugia de ódio; sua respiração enchia de um cheiro desagradável o corredor, que, embebido em sangue, algas e bafo, progressivamente se aproximava do aspecto que sempre imaginei ser o do inferno. Neville gritou de novo, Lupin foi arremessado contra a parede. Ele me sacudiu; eu ainda não enxergava direito, embora fizesse esforço para me controlar... Lupin estava precisando de ajuda...

-LUNA! – os olhos de Neville eram desesperados quando fitavam os meus. Suas mãos tremeram nos meus ombros.

Meus olhos então o enxergaram de fato; viram o suor escorrendo de suas têmporas, viram o medo estampado em seus olhos. Viram a força que não tinham visto antes. Viram o impulso que incendiava os nervos de Neville. Eu não sabia o que dizer. Neville sabia o que fazer.

-AVADA KEDAVRA!

O Minotauro recuou; suas orelhas se ergueram, não sei se com o susto de ser quase atingido por uma maldição mortal. Saberia ele que aquilo era uma maldição mortal? Encarei a cena claramente pela primeira vez. Lupin sangrava a cântaros, Neville tinha ódio nos olhos. Queimava, seus olhos incandesciam.

Ah, eu não queria estar no lugar daquele Minotauro.

Ele, por sua vez, olhou com certa curiosidade para Neville. Eu acho que tinha receio também, mas um monstro daquele tamanho não o confessaria em sua expressão.

-Ninguém vai morrer enquanto eu ainda estiver respirando! – Neville gritou, fora de si. Eu não sabia o que lhe poderia ter deixado daquela maneira, mas estava agradecida. Chocada e agradecida. O chão estremeceu quando ele ergueu a varinha de novo. O Minotauro se jogou para cima dele, com um urro. Neville foi jogado contra a parede, mas ao invés de se deixar cair, como Lupin, saboreou com uma expressão assustadora o sangue que lhe escorria da boca. Cultivou a raiva e a deixou crescer.

Outra maldição e o monstro tombava.

-Ora, vejam, se meu menino não cresceu!

A voz estridente ouriçou Neville além da conta. Ainda me concentrando para não entrar naquele transe sedento, e tentando controlar o desespero para me saciar, me esgueirei até Lupin, suspirante e trêmulo, enquanto Bellatrix e Neville, órfão por sua causa, se mediam.

-Luna... – Lupin sussurrou, quando entrei em seu campo de visão. Seus cabelos grisalhos estavam empapados de sangue; um corte imenso em seu estômago o impedira de qualquer reviravolta do primeiro ataque surpresa.

-Calma, professor. – murmurei, olhando de relance para Bellatrix, que parecia entretida em notar o crescimento de Neville. Deixei que ela pensasse que eu estava desarmada. Minha varinha ficou escondida às minhas costas, apontada para o ferimento enorme de Lupin. Murmurei um encantamento de cura, o único que eu sabia. Provavelmente não seria suficiente.

Mas eu precisava dar tempo a Neville, pois era hora de vingar a morte de toda a sua família.

-Tem ódio aí dentro, não é? – ela falou, esganiçada, e eu me perguntei como ela teria chegado até ali. Certamente não estivera antes... Achei muito improvável que Voldemort mantivesse qualquer tipo de patrulha num lugar como aquele. Se fosse como os outros esconderijos de Horcruxes, os Comensais nem deveriam saber de sua existência.

Meus pensamentos foram desviados, mais uma vez, para Neville. Lupin continuava tremendo, mas o meu feitiço começava a acalmá-lo.

-Pobrezinho, tão órfão... E agora, sem sua avozinha! - gargalhou estridentemente.

-CRUCIO!

Bellatrix precisou tentar duas vezes para rir. Não duvidei que a tentativa de maldição de Neville funcionasse, tivesse acertado seu alvo. A bruxa pulou para trás. Ele sentia ódio demais, não precisava ser provocado.

Quando o Cruciatus o atingiu, Neville não se mexeu. O riso de Bellatrix morreu devagar. Ela agitava a varinha energicamente, mas ele continuava imóvel. Seus olhos continuavam a fuzilá-la. Respirei fundo, com pena de Neville. A dor de Cruciatus não devia ser nada, comparada àquela que ele vinha sentindo nos últimos meses.

Ela continuou falando; suas palavras ardidas resvalavam em Neville. Não me lembro do que ela disse, porque ele continuou sem reagir. Mais uma vez, acumulando seu ódio, insuflando sua magia. Eu soube que ela não tinha mais muito tempo de vida. Era um resto. Era menos que nada, perto da dor que o carregava.

Tombou ao chão maestralmente.

* * *

Ninguém se mexeu durante vários minutos. Fiquei encarando Neville. Lupin havia desmaiado, mas melhoraria. Só não podia continuar. Neville respirava depressa. Quando começou a chorar, eu não me surpreendi. Comecei a chorar junto.

-Ainda não acabou... – ele murmurava, com os dentes cerrados. A varinha tremia em sua mão.

-Neville... – levantei-me. – Eu sei como chegar até lá.

Nenhum de nós sabia exatamente o que era "lá", mas ninguém fez perguntas.

-É algo de Ravenclaw mesmo, não? – ele tentava se recompor, olhando pra mim. – Você consegue sentir, não é?

Assenti, de um jeito sério que nem parecia meu.

-Que bom que trouxemos um verdadeiro membro da Corvinal conosco. – ele disse.

-Oh, isso é mesmo muito gentil da sua parte. Eu sinto uma sede... Uma sede que não consigo explicar.

-Eu tenho água aqui...

-Não, Neville, obrigada. É de algo maior. Algo mais importante. Algo que Voldemort possui...

A realidade foi desaparecendo, mas eu tentei me conter.

-Você precisa ficar com Lupin.

-Você não pode continuar sozinha. – refutou ele, imediatamente.

-Eu vou.

Aquela determinação não era minha, também, eu pegara emprestada da sede.

Eu não errava o caminho. Os corredores pareciam se abrir à minha frente. Não era um labirinto. Era apenas a minha busca.

Logo, o caminho estreitou-se. Algo estava errado... Parei e observei a parede lisa que me contemplava, diferente daquelas cheias de alga que pendiam do alto. Era lisa, azulada. A sede me consumia, eu sabia que estava perto, mas ainda assim não conseguia passar... Minha língua debateu-se, seca, contra o meu céu da boca. Tentei buscar ar. Meus olhos se abriram intensamente; eu podia sentir minhas pupilas tentando derreter a parede. Eu tinha que continuar!

Com o desespero, com o ódio, com o medo e, principalmente, com a sede, as letras surgiram.

Letras não.

Runas...

Encarei sua forma, suas curvas abruptas. Pisquei. De súbito, algo queimava em meu peito; experimentei um medo sem esperanças durante os segundos que levei para reconhecer o vidro contra o meu coração do relicário amarelo. Ele estava quente, começava a pulsar. Não como algo vivo, mas como algo que vibrasse, afetado pela mesma presença que me dava sede... Pelo mesmo desejo que eu.

Quando ergui o relicário à altura dos olhos, as runas azuladas na parede se revelaram; viraram-se do avesso, de cima pra baixo, de um lado para o outro. Foi imediato.

_A sabedoria sem medidas é o maior tesouro do homem._

Li em voz alta, ainda meio em transe. Neville ficara para trás, Lupin ficara para trás... No fundo, eu desejava com força que eles estivessem vivos, mas a sede só me permitia continuar viva se pensasse nela, em como saciá-la, matá-la. A parede azul deslizou para a esquerda com estrépito.

Era uma sala meio verde, meio azul... A cor era um mero detalhe. Só me lembro que quando entrei, a sede desapareceu. Sem ser saciada, sem cumprir o seu destino. Simplesmente sumiu, como se nunca estivesse estado ali. Senti depois vergonha, mas lamentei, porque quando eu a saciasse, ah... Eu seria feliz. Não sabia porque, mas sabia. Fui tomada de tal frustração, tanta raiva...

Era apenas mais um truque para nos desviar. Era apenas uma armadilha! Eu tinha deixado que Lupin se ferisse, abandonara Neville... Tudo para seguir aquela loucura, que só me deixara sozinha e isolada... Voldemort sabia o que fazia. Sabia mesmo.

O isolamento me encheu de tristeza. Uma lágrima horrorosa se formou no canto do meu olho. Lupin estaria vivo ainda? Neville... Tinha lutado de maneira tão devastadora... Eu queria que os outros pudessem tê-lo visto. Só eu vi, só Lupin e Bellatrix... Ninguém saberia.

Não. Talvez ele conseguisse... Talvez ele encontrasse a Horcrux, afinal, e a destruísse. As pessoas entenderiam a pessoa maravilhosa que ele era. A essência boa... Saberiam que ele pode ser mortal, e aprenderiam a dar valor a seu espírito bondoso. Sim, sim, as coisas terminariam bem.

Por que eu tinha entrado naquilo tudo? Eu já mal me lembrava... Para quê lutava para derrotar Voldemort junto de Harry... Não era por altruísmo. Eu não pertencia à Grifinória, afinal.

Eu queria salvar meu pai.

E só conseguira ficar sozinha em um labirinto amaldiçoado por Voldemort!, pensei, jogando o sombrero de Mary Poo, com raiva.

Algo caiu de dentro dele quando se chocou com o chão. Olhei, apenas por olhar. Era uma edição do _The Quibbler..._ Aberta na página das palavras cruzadas.

Eu só tinha me metido naquilo tudo por um motivo.

Eu queria meu pai...

Ele e nossas fantásticas caças na Suíça. Os momentos que ele reservava todos os dias para me contar as histórias mais fascinantes do mundo bruxo.

-Luna.

* * *

Humbert Lovegood... Conhecido editor de revistas. Criticado, amado. Meu pai.

Uma corrente de prata o prendia ao que eu procurava... Flutuando entre uma auréola prateada, uma mecha de cabelo gloriosa, negra, não escura que parecia azul.

Uma mecha de cabelo de Rowena Lovegood, que pulsava como viva. Como amedrontada.

Meu pai tinha o rosto fundo, mas feliz. Suas sobrancelhas compridas se ergueram, num fraco aceno. Ele estava envolto por uma cela de espinhos transparentes, azuis feito cristais... Pontiagudos e fatalmente capazes de nos separar fisicamente.

Encarei-o, chocada e mesmo um pouco desconfiada. Voldemort pregava truques cruéis ao coração das pessoas. Não sabia amar, caçoava daqueles sortudos que conseguiam.

-Pai...

-Luna, querida. – ele falou, soando alegre de um jeito oco. – Que bom que você chegou. Estive pensando em um jeito... Um jeito de me livrar disso. Mas é bonito, não...?

Encarei meu pai, com o coração apertado... Olhei para a mecha. Era aquilo... Era a sabedoria concreta, se apresentando para mim. Eu, como qualquer Corvinal que preze, tinha aquela eterna sede...

-Estava me perguntando se você teria trazido um bocado de água com você, minha filha – disse meu pai, um pouco sonhador e estranhamente tranqüilo. – Sinto uma sede...

... de conhecimento.

-Pai... – falei, tentando não olhar para os cabelos de Rowena. – Isso aí é um pedaço de Voldemort...

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas; depois sacudiu a cabeça, parecendo quase ofendido.

-Não diga uma coisa dessas, meu bem. É da nobilíssima Rowena Ravenclaw... A mestra das mestras. Soube mais do que qualquer bruxo pode saber... Conhece os segredos da vida, da morte...

Olhava enternecido para a Horcrux.

-Pai. Isso foi de Rowena, sim. Mas agora é de Voldemort... Eu preciso... Expulsar o pedaço de Voldemort daí de dentro. – corrigi. Quase falei em destruí-lo... Mas era uma palavra que eu queria evitar, não só para não escandalizar meu pai, como também para não entristecer a mim mesma... Era uma pena.

Meu pai sacudiu a cabeça, dessa vez considerando minhas palavras. Ele parecia lento, entorpecido de admiração. Mas, afinal, me levava a sério.

-Luna... Talvez... Há algo que está estranho, mesmo. Seria isso...?

Tirei, lentamente, a adaga envenenada de meu último bolso. Ela brilhou na minha mão, o ar pareceu estremecer. O olhar de meu pai se viu atraído e fixou a arma.

-Quer que eu faça isso? – ele perguntou. Entendi a decisão dele... Não podíamos deixar que Voldemort ultrajasse daquela maneira uma parte sagrada de Rowena Ravenclaw.

Joguei a adaga deslizando pelo chão até a base da cela... Havia um ínfimo espaço pela qual ela passou... Meu pai a pegou, tentou se erguer. Vi que ele estava vestido com a mesma roupa do dia em que os Comensais haviam destruído nossa casa... Um baque de excitação me preencheu. A Horcrux seria destruída, e eu ainda por cima encontrara meu pai! Acharíamos Neville, curaríamos Lupin, voltaríamos vitoriosos para a Mansão Black...

A ponta afiada da adaga tocou a mecha de cabelo. Meu pai ficou parado numa posição estranha, como que no meio do caminho. Encolheu-se e virou-se para mim.

Minha boca se abriu com o susto e o medo, quando vi que abrira-se um corte pequeno e delicado em seu pescoço; o sangue escorria devagar, inexoravelmente.

-Pai! – gritei. – Pare. Vamos achar outro jeito! Deve ser o veneno, deve ser a arma... Vou achar outra coisa. Eu lhe jogo minha varinha, você tenta uns feitiços... Certo?

A adaga pendurada em sua mão do lado do corpo, meu pai me fitava fixamente.

-Luna, estou preso a esse pedaço maravilhoso de Rowena... E para que ela permaneça, preciso cortar Voldemort para fora. – eu, que nunca ouvira meu pai pronunciar o nome dele, engoli em seco, minha respiração se acelerando sem piedade.

-Será uma honra dar a vida para manter o tesouro de nossa fundadora, Luna.

E cravou a adaga com todas as suas ultimas e débeis forças para destruir a Horcrux. Os fios de Rowena separaram-se sob a lâmina, intactos, mas um grito agonizante irrompeu.

E sangue da Corvinal foi derramado, me deixando sozinha...

* * *

_**N/A:**_Terminado e publicado sem revisão, eu confesso. Mas quis trazer o texto rápido pra vocês, porque estou devendo faz tempo. Perdões por não responder as reviews, todo mundo tem sido tão legal me encorajando. Estou feliz de ter retomado a fic. Beijinhos, e me digam o que acharam! Assim que eu reler o que escrevi, respondo as reviews. Obrigada! 


	17. Interlúdio

**Como eu Vejo**

_**Capítulo Dezessete – Interlúdio (ou os dez segundos mais longos do universo)**_

O pergaminho era conciso, isso deveria sim ser dito a seu favor.

_**Ministério da Magia**_

_**Seção de Aurores**_

_**Nota de falecimento**_

Hepzibah Smith, 89 anos, encontrada morta em sua casa. Motivo: envenenamento. Culpado: a elfa doméstica Hokey, que preparava o chá e os remédios de sua dona diariamente.

Observações da Corte: Não há nenhum registro de inimizade entre Hokey e a Sra. Smith. Todos os depoimentos acusaram uma convivência agradável entre a criatura e sua dona. Com uma votação majoritária de 50 a 37, ordenou-se que a dose de três gotas de Veritaserum fosse dada à elfa, que confessou ter colocado algo além de açúcar na mistura, mas nunca de propósito, disse estar confusa e jurou amor eterno à sua ama.

Observações da Corte (2): Ela não parava de se castigar enquanto depunha. Foi necessário usar um Feitiço Para Prender Criaturas para permitir que ela falasse sem freios.

* * *

-Não foi o tratamento mais carinhoso a uma criatura mágica, pelo visto.

-Não, senhora. Mas pense nas circunstâncias. Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado estava à solta, também. Essa não é a política padrão do Ministério. Além do mais, a elfa Hokey não foi submetida a nenhum procedimento doloroso, como pode ver.

-Halt, eu trabalho neste Ministério da Magia desde que coloquei os pés fora de Hogwarts. Os relatórios nem sempre são preenchidos com tudo o que aconteceu.

Silêncio.

-Sem dúvida, estes seriam os procedimentos menos dolorosos. Mas o Ministério estava apavorado demais para pensar com clareza.

-Sra. Lupin, por acaso está insinuando que o Departamento de Controle e Regulamentação das Criaturas Mágicas aprovaria o uso deliberado de métodos de tortura num simples depoimento de uma elfa doméstica?

-Halt, cara, por favor. Você não precisa me chamar de Sra. Lupin e nem precisa usar esse palavreado aí comigo.

Silêncio.

-Sabemos muito bem que isso acontece.

-Tonks, eu terei que reportá-la para à ouvidoria do Ministério...

-Faça isso. Quanto tempo acha que a sua burocracia leva para me pegar? Talvez um pouco mais do que, digamos, Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado? Corte essa conversa para o que me interessa, Halt. Sou uma Auror e posso mandar instaurar investigação nos maus-tratos a criaturas mágicas mais rápido do que você pode dizer Firebolt.

-O que ainda quer saber? Se não acredita no que eu digo, Tonks, não há muito que eu possa fazer.

-O que houve com a elfa depois do julgamento?

-Desapareceu.

* * *

Fora para onde Nymphadora Tonks não poderia procurá-la. A vergonha de ter assassinado sua senhora era blasfêmia, era infâmia maior do que seu pequeno corpo poderia suportar. Era mais vergonhoso do que qualquer outro triste fim que poderia ser dado a um elfo doméstico. Não haveria lugar para ela, não haveria canto digno de carregar o ar que ela ainda respirava. O ar indigno e pecaminoso da elfa que matara sua mestra.

A terra revirada do túmulo estava pouco aparente, escapando timidamente da camada densa de concreto que lhe haviam jogado por cima. O túmulo glorioso da última descendente de Helga Hufflepuff erguia-se entre os outros do cemitério quase como uma aquisição artística. As voltas que o concreto seco magicamente davam sobre si mesmas pareciam ansiosas por evitar que a mestra Smith fosse mais ultrajada do que já fora em seus últimos momentos de vida. Hokey encolheu e teve que se conter para não se jogar contra o túmulo.

Queria a Sra. Smith de volta mais do que qualquer coisa... Não conseguia acreditar no que fizera. Não havia como negar, lembrava-se claramente de ter colocado aquela dose... A elfa estava decidida a nunca mais sair dali. Ficaria montando guarda ao túmulo da dona, para sempre. Talvez assim alcançasse alguma coisa próxima do perdão...

Escalou até um pedestal que evidentemente estava vazio, à espera de um adorno final. Hokey sabia que era a estátua do busto de Hufflepuff. Sentou-se ali e nunca mais se mexeu.

Na tarde seguinte, dois bruxos vieram trazendo o busto aguardado. O que vinha na frente, alto e desajeitado com um chapéu grande demais, limpou o suor da testa e mirou o pedestal do túmulo.

-É este mesmo, tem certeza?

-Não diz aí Hepzibah Smith?

-Diz... – o outro coçou a nuca por baixo do chapéu, ainda aparvalhado.

-Então, sua ova de trasgo! A ordem era colocar esse busto em cima de um pedestal... – o outro bruxo, com os botões do sobretudo arrebentados e com suor escorrendo detrás das orelhas, recitava um pergaminho de bordas queimadas que carregava entre os dedos estressados.

-Então veja...

O primeiro bruxo apontou para o pedestal, onde os dois encararam de frente a estátua de uma elfa doméstica, posta de joelhos, como que implorando piedade, as mãos esqueléticas entremeadas e unidas com a tristeza da morte. Uma lágrima de pedra nunca passara da metade da bochecha ossuda.

* * *

Havia um cansaço poeirento colocado sobre os ombros de Tonks quando ela fechou a porta da Mansão Black às suas costas. Estava cansada desde sempre, o sono não servia de nada. Seus olhos se fechavam para ver coisas piores que a realidade... Estava farta de não ter paz.

Limpou os pés no carpete gasto e úmido, respirou fundo. Mais do que tudo, queria dormir um sono de verdade. Queria que os olhos de Remus fossem todas as noites a última coisa que ela visse antes de pegar no sono. Eles pouco se viam, e quando conseguiam dividir a cama, Remus vestia sempre aquela invariável expressão de culpa e de medo. Suas órbitas estremeciam, e por mais que Tonks se esforçasse para alegrá-lo, ele só sorria daquele jeito triste.

Durante uns tempos, eles tinham brigado feio.

O motivo: Tonks decidira que não conseguia fazer Remus feliz e queria saber por que ele continuava com ela mesmo assim.

-Eu sinceramente espero que não seja medo de ficar sozinho, Remus...

-Não tem nada a ver com você, Tonks...

-Tem sim! Eu deveria ser a única capaz de te animar. – ela retrucou, áspera, seus cabelos oscilando violentamente de vermelho-sangue para laranja-Weasley. Seus olhos, naquele momento negros, estremeceram; mas isto passou despercebido a Remus. – Você deveria se sentir em paz comigo. Deveria se sentir calmo. Quando eu te abraçasse – ela acrescentou, a voz começando a ficar chorosa – você deveria se esquecer dos seus problemas.

-Tonks, as coisas não são assim...

-Você me ama ou não, Remus?

Olhos negros escondem melhor os sentimentos. Principalmente para quem os sente.

Tonks parecia agressiva, parecia querer picar Remus em pedacinhos. Mas na verdade, só estava magoada.

-Eu não sabia desse seu lado romântico. – Remus retrucou, e um urro de raiva (desespero) saiu dos lábios de Tonks como uma baforada incandescente de um dragão.

Era tão difícil aceitar que Tonks não era onipotente sobre o homem que amava.

Queria paz, mais do que tudo. Queria encarar Remus quando ele se transformasse, depois cuidar de suas feridas. Apenas isso... Não queria cuidar dele porque sairiam em missão mortal em cinco minutos.

Seus pensamentos estavam nele com mais força do que normalmente, quando a metamorfomaga colocou os pés na Mansão Black. Cheia de dor. Como se uma mera pesquisa fosse uma missão tão exaustiva quanto a dele... Liderando Luna Lovegood e Neville para sabe-se-lá onde em Creta. Sacudiu a cabeça, encostou um guarda chuva atrás da porta. Sua cabeça rodou, Tonks teve uma vontade irresistível de chorar. Sem motivo aparente, e mesmo assim por tanta coisa.

Alguém tinha se adiantado a ela: da sala de estar depois do hall vinha decididamente um choro agoniado, que poderia perfeitamente ter saído dela mesma. Tonks levou as mãos aos olhos, mas o choro não era dela, ainda. Uns passos lhe revelaram a forma de Hermione, com a testa apoiada nos joelhos, sentada no chão, abraçando as pernas. Vendo Hermione chorar daquela forma, Tonks franziu a testa e esqueceu-se brevemente do seu cansaço.

Um passo que moveu o tapete ligeiramente fez com que a Hermione erguesse a cabeça, olhasse em volta com susto para encontrar a metamorfomaga a observá-la. Tonks subitamente sentiu-se muito inútil. Incapaz de fazer Hermione capaz de chorar, e muito provavelmente, porque ela também queria se derreter em lágrimas.

-Tonks... – Hermione murmurou, tentando se recompor e limpar as lágrimas.

A outra se precipitou para a frente, sentou-se ao lado de Hermione e passou um braço pelos ombros dela. Vê-la chorando daquele jeito a fez perceber que ainda tinha alguma força. Alguma coisa ainda restava lá dentro... E ela usaria esse resto para confortar Hermione.

-Estou grávida. – ela sentenciou, antes que Tonks pudesse orquestrar qualquer coisa além de "fique calma, Herm..."

Tonks piscou. Uma chama bem pequena queimou dentro dela; era o instinto das parabenizações. Hermione deveria estar feliz!

Não é?

Hermione e Ron teriam um filho!

Contudo, os segundos anteriores à revelação deixavam evidente que essa notícia não era assim, tão boa.

-De quanto tempo? – Tonks perguntou, exausta demais para qualquer linguagem animada.

-Um mês, apenas... – a outra respondeu, entre os soluços; sua voz fina perdeu-se no choro durante alguns segundos, até começar a esvaecer. – Como vou criar um filho nessas condições, Nymphadora?

Tonks resistiu a reprimi-la; não se reprime uma mulher grávida sem o menor prognóstico de uma vida saudável, ou mesmo de uma vida.

-Isso não poderia ter acontecido agora, Tonks! – Hermione gritou, com as mãos na cabeça, os olhos avermelhados. – Não temos nenhuma segurança! Não existe um mundo que possa receber um filho meu, Tonks – acrescentou ela, falando depressa e baixando o tom. – Como vou mandar um Weasley para a escola? Pior do que um Weasley, um Weasley _nascido trouxa_, Tonks!

A outra respirou fundo; reforçou o aperto sobre os ombros de Hermione.

-As coisas acabarão antes disso, Hermione... – murmurou ela, sem grande convicção e à cata de alguma coisa que servisse. – Oito meses são muito tempo. São só duas horcruxes que faltam... Talvez até uma! Depois de todo esse tempo, Hermione, nunca estivemos tão perto...

-Mas e Harry, Tonks? Ele está abalado! Está cansado também! Quanto mais será que ele agüenta? Quanto mais eu agüento, Tonks? E você?

Tonks ignorou a fala de Hermione, apoiou a cabeça dela em seu ombro. Fitou a lareira com medo. Era obrigada a concordar. Não tinha muito mais força. Tudo aquilo existia também só porque Harry existia. Ele continuava vivo, insistia em permanecer vivo.

Sentiu-se uma barata. Sentiu-se um inseto que foge com todas as suas capacidades, e subitamente se vê encurralado num canto.

-Ron já sabe? – ela desviou o assunto.

-Não... Eu não tenho coragem de dizer... Ele ficaria preocupado demais...

-Eu sei...

-Sairia correndo para todas as missões, desejaria derrotar Voldemort sozinho para que o nosso filho possa nascer...

-Seria irresponsável, eu entendo...

-Vou esconder enquanto eu puder... – Hermione respirou fundo. Também à sensação de perdição em que encontrava começou a dar espaço para a vergonha de estar chorando feito criança no ombro de outra pessoa. Tonks também tinha problemas que ela desconhecia, com certeza, provavelmente mais do que ela.

-Me desculpe. – acrescentou Hermione, desejosa por esquecer daquilo. Tonks saíra por um motivo. – Como foi sua pesquisa?

Tonks ajudou-a a se sentar no sofá. Colocou-se na poltrona ao lado, espiando Hermione com atenção, caso ela despencasse a chorar mais uma vez.

-A pobre elfa de Hepzibah Smith foi julgada com requintes de crueldade. Nada disso foi para as atas das audiências, é claro.

Hermione se encolheu, sentada em posição fetal.

-Ela fugiu. Foi até o túmulo da dona e, acredite se quiser, virou pedra. Está até hoje guardando a dona.

Hermione pôs a mão na boca e Tonks se arrependeu de ter contado uma história daquelas logo para Hermione.

-Bom... Talvez devamos ir até esse túmulo.

-Eu estou vindo de lá. Contaram que deve ser mesmo a elfa, porque já havia um busto programado para ser posto ali.

Hermione franziu a testa; a tristeza estava obviamente dando lugar ao raciocínio.

-E o que houve com o busto?

-Ah, está jogado no depósito do cemitério...

As duas se entreolharam imediatamente; uma esperança preencheu-as, aquecendo toda a atmosfera que as circundava.

-Quem terá enviado esse busto? – Tonks perguntou, já com um sorriso de quem sabia a resposta.

O restante já não foi tão dramático; minha mãe costuma dizer, com um sorriso enigmático, que ao menos uma horcrux deveria ser destruída sem tanto sofrimento. Minha mãe também evita falar das coisas que lhe passaram pela cabeça quando ela se deparou com a taça de Hufflepuff escondida dentro do busto, gentil presente póstumo de Tom Riddle. Tia Tonks também não fala do processo; apenas da vitória. Dizem as duas que choraram feito crianças, aos pés da poeira de Hepzibah Smith e Hokey, ao pensar que estavam um passo mais perto de construir um mundo pra mim, onde eu pudesse crescer e me tornar o escritor que hoje eu sou. Prazer, sou Joe Arthur Weasley.

* * *

Não me peça pra lembrar do trajeto até o esconderijo dos amiguinhos de Ginny. Eu estava muito ocupado, vocês devem imaginar, sangrando por uns vinte ferimentos de diferentes profundidades e extensões. A maior parte do que aconteceu eu não vi, mas talvez por isso seja interessante que eu conte. Vocês sabem, o ferido falando da cena que ele não viu.

Imagino (e espero, sinceramente) que todos vocês se lembrem de como eu estava prestes a morrer, com todo aquele estrago que arrumei pra mim em meu primeiro e último ato altruísta da vida. Concordemos que, em assuntos de Draco Malfoy, foi até muito. Agradeçam, ou morram lentamente.

Fato: Ginny me aparatou para a sede da Ordem da Fênix, a Mansão Black, por um triz escapada de ser minha propriedade. A noite já ia longe, e Ginny estava toda suada, cansada, esbaforida por conta do que tinha acabado de acontecer. Estava tudo tão escuro na rua que ela duvidou por uns instantes que não estivesse desmaiada, como eu. A bruxa estava apavorada como poucas vezes na vida estivera; afinal, acabara de escapar dos bracinhos anoréxicos de Voldemort, vira Snape morrer e tinha o seu homem amado sangrando em bicas, como se eu estivesse tentando inconscientemente encher todos os bancos de sangue bruxos e trouxas do mundo inteiro numa única doação.

Eu sei, reclamem que agora eu estou de bom humor. Reclamem que já não falo naquele tom de drama dos nossos últimos momentos, mas a situação mudou, não é? Tenho a minha mulher, com o defeito Weasley que gastei a vida inteira querendo esquecer, além de experimentar com curiosidade a sensação de ser o mocinho. O que Dumbledore teria dito, se eu não o tivesse matado? Teria me perdoado? Teria ficado orgulhoso de mim? Snape me disse antes de morrer que eu nunca havia pertencido ao Lord das Trevas. Desde que acordei para a liberdade, me sinto mais leve, honesto comigo mesmo. É um sentimento estranho, um tanto humilde demais para um espécime exemplar de sonserino como eu. A felicidade cega e imbecil dos mocinhos vicia, e preciso me lembrar de dizer aos meus futuros filhos para tomarem o extremo cuidado com isso.

Ah, sim! A história.

Ginny me carregava nos braços. Assim que chutou a porta da frente, eu desabei numa poça lenta de vermelho acumulado em pleno hall. Essa entrada triunfal foi suficiente para despertar o quadro de minha tia avó.

-_Sangue Black derrubado em minha casa! Como esses mestiços nojentos podem permitir semelhante ultraje? Alguém socorra o último fruto do meu sangue, meu pequeno orgulho! Ah, minha querida Narcissa, onde estará para abandonar seu filho dessa maneira? MESTIÇOS VADIIIIIIIIIIIIIIOS! Ajudem o menino!_

Ao menos alguém ainda tinha classe naquela casa. A mãe de Sirius Black podia ser completamente desvairada, mas cumpriu uma finalidade ao final.

Foi questão de segundos. Passos atropelaram-se na descida das escadas e vozes conhecidas se armaram em volta de Ginny e de mim, jogado como um saco de lixo com a boca e vários outros pedaços do corpo escancarados (hmm, nem tantos assim, se é que me entendem.).

-GINNY! – e aquele destrambelhado Ron Weasley caiu por cima de Ginny, como se não acreditasse no que via.

Um choro esganiçado vindo de trás dele denunciou a presença da Sangue Ruim... _(Nascida trouxa!)_ Tudo bem, da Hermione Granger, tanto faz. Outras vozes se somaram ao tumulto, mas basicamente ouvi alguns Weasley misturados e a auror colorida, Tonks. Só depois de vários minutos passados de recepção acalorada é que um resmungo brotou do fundo da comoção.

-Que bom que está a salvo, Ginny.

Ainda bem mesmo que ele ficou longe. Eu não queria Harry Potter perto de Ginny outra vez nem que fosse para cumprimentá-la no dia de seu casamento comigo.

Ginny voltou os olhos para Potter. O tempo todo até ali ela gastara lutando por fôlego, porque precisava convencer todos eles de abandonarem a mansão, afinal o Lord estava indo pra lá. Acreditassem ou não, ela não estava disposta a correr o risco de deixá-los à mercê dele. Ainda assim, qualquer pensamento desapropriado passou por sua cabeça naquele momento e ela fitou com atenção o rosto egoísta e convencido de Potter. Sua boca permaneceu pendurada e assim ela parecia estar embasbacada com alguma beleza espetacular que ele nunca teve e só ela via; mas na verdade – a verdade que eu sinceramente torço que seja – ela só estava confusa, cansada, ferida, abatida... Enfim. Graças a Merlin o momento suspenso teve fim, o fôlego voltou para minha querida ruiva futuramente renegada e ela pôs-se a gritar:

-SAIAM DAQUI! VOLDEMORT ESTÁ VINDO! ELE SABE DA SEDE!

Seu grito ecoou de maneira perturbadora entre as paredes; a velha pintura afinal calou a boca cheia de tinta à óleo mágica e eu continuava sangrando. Por que diabos esperaram tanto tempo para me socorrer? Sorte que o meu nobre berço me fazia naturalmente mais resistente a esse tipo de provação. Se fosse a _nascida trouxa,_ por exemplo, o final da história teria sido mais dramático. Para os outros mocinhos, não para mim, o mocinho turista e ansioso por voltar à rotina burguesa.

Esquecendo os termos anacrônicos aplicados a essa história, afinal Ron Weasley se moveu (o que foi algo espetacular da parte dele, que geralmente é tão paspalho que apenas reage por último).

-O que diabos esse cara tá fazendo aqui?

As perguntas difíceis, infelizmente, só podem ser feitas pelos cérebros menores. Sabe como é. Se Ron Weasley tivesse intelecto suficiente para saber da magnitude da resposta que viria, teria ficado calado.

-Ele salvou a minha vida, Ron. – Ginny respondeu prontamente, ainda arfando, num esforço claro para parar de gritar compulsivamente. – Draco acabou de derrotar o pai dele. Voldemort estava lá... Snape está morto.

Ouvi com certa indignação quando algumas comemorações encheram o ambiente – e eu continuava sangrando – e Ginny os interrompeu mais uma vez.

-Vocês não estão entendendo! – as lágrimas começaram a brotar muito rápido. Potter se mexeu em desconforto e Granger mordeu o lábio, respondendo às lágrimas emergentes de Ginny com algumas dela própria. – Snape salvou Draco, foi assassinado por Voldemort enquanto Draco lutava com o pai dele! SERÁ QUE VOCÊS NÃO VÃO ME AJUDAR? DRACO ESTÁ MORRENDO!

O som das palavras dela afinal causou comoção; Tonks se precipitou na minha direção, não sei se lembrada do fato de sermos parentes, não sei se para fazer Ginny parar de gritar; Granger também se adiantou, mas um braço de colocou em seu caminho.

Ron Weasley encarou a irmã com seriedade.

-Você está nos dizendo para salvar o Malfoy?

-Ron, qual o seu problema? – Ginny perguntou, sem gritar, porém num tom tão agudo que feriu os ouvidos dos presentes. – Qual parte você não entendeu? Ele me salvou! Mudou de lado! Derrotou Lucius Malfoy! Ele está com a gente!

-Ginny, não seja inocente. – ele replicou, com uma seriedade pouco freqüente. – Malfoy não tem um lado que ele tenha escolhido. Mesmo quando ele era Comensal da Morte, ele nunca teve um lado. Malfoy sempre ficou do lado que batesse menos nele.

Uma afirmação tão acertada foi uma surpresa e mereceria palmas, se eu pudesse me mover. Pensando bem, aplaudir uma afirmação daquela poderia ter atrasado ainda mais o meu tratamento, que acabara de começar com alguns feitiços paliativos de Tonks. Ginny não respondeu. Sabia que Ron Weasley, por mais que fosse meu inimigo, tinha convivido o suficiente comigo para entender os preceitos básicos. Ajudava o fato dele nunca ter se apaixonado por mim – por SORTE -, de modo que ele não tivesse nenhuma tendência a romantizar minha personalidade. Granger afinal passou pelo namorado e começou a conjurar bandagens.

Enquanto todas as atenções afinal se voltavam para mim, Ginny passou pelos outros e sentou-se na sala. Quando passou por Potter, eles se encararam durante um breve segundo. Hoje eu sei de coisas que na ocasião eu nem desconfiava, como a paixonite de Potter pela Di-Lua Lovegood – quem imaginaria? – e o fato de ela não estar ali naquele preciso momento porque estava atrás de outra horcrux. Depois de alguns segundos preciosos que Ginny gastou lutando por fôlego e paciência, o desespero começou a voltar. Afinal, Voldemort estava a caminho, mas eu precisava de tratamento... Se continuássemos a fugir, eu provavelmente não resistiria. Além de tudo, Ginny deu-se conta de que acabara de se referir a mim como Draco, e não pelo meu sobrenome... Poderia então dar a desculpa que tinha feito isso para me diferenciar do meu pai... Porque contar a eles sobre nós estava fora de cogitação, causaria muito mais tempo perdido, e era justamente isso que nós não tínhamos.

Potter passou caminhando do hall em direção à cozinha. Parecia concentrado num esforço mediúnico para ignorar a presença de Ginny por ali. Contudo, ela resolveu o contrário. Levantou-se e olhou-o em cheio no rosto.

-Harry – ela falou -, você tem que me ouvir!

Ele apenas parou. Estava sem saber como agir. Ver Ginny me defendendo tão ativamente estava deixando-o confuso, e ele lembrava-se muito claramente, naquele momento, de como ela parecia estar odiando a missão que tinha comigo, no começo... Uma raiva fundida com ciúme queimou no momento em que ela afastou os cabelos ruivos e molhados de suor do rosto para encará-lo com força total.

-Nagini foi destruída, Harry, - ela acrescentou. – Temos uma horcrux a menos... E Voldemort está a caminho... Você tem que acreditar em mim, Harry. Se ele nos encontrar aqui, será um pesadelo... Nós não estamos prontos para ele, estamos feridos e cansados! Não podemos perder todo o esforço que colocamos para destruí-lo em risco agora que estamos perto desse jeito!

Potter continuou observando-a.

-Ora, Ginny, eu nunca duvidei de você. Nem quando eu deveria ter duvidado – ele acrescentou.

Ela ficou parada no meio da sala, com a boca meio aberta.

Potter passou por ela. Weasley e Granger trocaram olhares ansiosos por cima de mim; o ar tinha ficado mais tenso. A dor foi lentamente amainando, conforme Tonks fechava minhas feridas.

-Você vai ficar quietinho durante umas boas semanas, Malfoy. – ela disse, começando a suar por baixo do cabelo colorido. Ela se recostou por um momento.

-Eu não acho que tenho muita escolha – retruquei, com o humor ligeiramente melhor, graças ao tratamento.

Com a consciência, me veio um sentimento muito familiar. Medo.

Ah, quando o Lord chegasse... Aquilo ia doer.

* * *

Pela última vez, reuni os restantes da Ordem da Fênix. Hermione e Tonks tinham cansaço estampado no rosto. Eu me sentia particularmente mal. As duas tinham acabado de fazer um grande serviço à Ordem. E comemoramos pouco, se é que comemoramos. Eu estava com o pensamento em Creta. Não consegui pensar em muita coisa desde que Luna partiu com Lupin e Neville... Eu me sentia arrogante, mas eu poderia ter mandado bruxos melhores com ela...

Sacudi a cabeça tão logo entrei na sala de reuniões. Com a exceção das duas, todos estavam ansiosos e excitados. Olhavam pra mim diretamente nos olhos, como se me falassem "chega disso, hoje tudo isso vai acabar, o dia vai amanhecer e nós seremos livres de novo". Tonks, Hermione, Ron, Ginny e Malfoy – numa cama improvisada – podiam me ver claramente. Tão logo fechei a porta, McGonagall e Hagrid entraram. Graças ao tamanho de Hagrid, só pude ver os outros depois que ele se sentou: Slughorn, Arthur e Molly Weasley, seguidos dos Weasley restantes. Para meu choque, Trelawney foi a última a passar pela porta.

Encarei-a, incapaz de esconder a minha surpresa. Ela andou timidamente e não reclamou que não houvesse uma cadeira para ela; olhou em volta com aquele olhar de "meu menino vai morrer hoje...". Notei que ela e Hermione se encararam não com tanta simpatia.

McGonagall limpou a garganta.

-Bem, creio que devo agradecimentos à Srta. Granger, antes de mais nada. – ela começou. – Se ela não mandasse mensagens a algumas pessoas que durante todas as suas vidas se empenharam contra as Artes das Trevas nunca saberiam da importância dessa reunião. – ela me olhou severamente. – Lamento muito como você, Sr. Potter, tenta nos manter afastados.

-Ele tenta manter todos afastados, professora... – começou Ron, erguendo a mão, mas a professora o repreendeu como se estivéssemos em Hogwarts.

-Afinal, estamos lidando exatamente com o quê, aqui? – ela interrogou, olhando todos na mesa.

Ginny empinou o nariz.

-Voldemort está a caminho. Ele matou Snape, que lutou pra proteger Draco e eu. – relatou. – Draco deixou o lado de Voldemort e derrotou o próprio pai! Temos que evacuar a sede. Voldemort só pode estar demorando tanto porque está juntando Comensais. Não haverá chance!

-Pra onde fugiremos? – perguntou Tonks. – Não nos resta nenhum lugar.

-Podemos sempre ir para a Toca – Arthur Weasley propôs, e eu sacudi a cabeça.

-Não. Não podemos deixar que a sua família seja mais lesada por causa dessa guerra, Sr. Weasley. Todos já sofremos o suficiente, já enfrentamos o suficiente. – fiz uma pausa dramática, para tentar contar quantas pessoas se preparavam para me contradizer. – Voldemort agora é um homem como eu, como nós. Ou melhor, ele é bem menos que isso. – lembrei-me dela, e me senti sufocar. – Ele é menos do que todos nós agora, porque pelo menos nós somos inteiros.

Um silêncio mortal preencheu a sala. Trelawney continuava com a exata mesma expressão no rosto da que tinha quando entrara.

-Vou ficar aqui, e vocês vão para a Toca. Eu sou o alvo, e Voldemort não vai caçar nenhum de vocês além de mim.

O burburinho ameaçou começar, mas eu levantei o corpo e a voz. Senti que tinha algo borbulhando dentro de mim. Eu não conseguiria mais ficar sério. Não seria capaz de me despedir de todos eles por trás de uma expressão dura e corajosa. Eu estava com medo, também. Estava ansioso. Estava apavorado com a idéia de que Voldemort chegasse a qualquer instante. Eu tremi.

-Já chega! Eu não suporto mais esse pedaço de vida que nós levamos nesses anos. Não suporto mais ter pesadelos, nem ser qualquer coisa além de um bruxo comum. Não sei mais como ser o herói. Eu já soube, mas depois de tudo isso, não sei mais se ainda sou capaz. – parei, buscando fôlego. Vi Hermione ficar de olhos mareados. – Então, por favor, deixem que eu termine isso. Vocês fizeram tudo que podiam, o que não podiam, e eu nunca poderei agradecer por todas as vezes que me salvaram, e que fizeram vista grossa pra minha arrogância e minha revolta, sem falar das vezes em que descontei o meu ódio do mundo em vocês, que nunca fizeram por merecer. Eu preciso de paz, também. E não a terei se não fizer eu mesmo.

Não suportei. Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Senti vergonha, mas não tinha a intenção mais se me segurar.

-Então, por favor. Eu peço que me deixem aqui. Vou defender a Mansão Black, minha por direito, e acabar de uma vez com essa guerra. Se eu morrer, sei que vão continuar lutando, assim como Dumbledore sabia que continuaríamos.

Sentei-me de volta, e escondi o rosto. Hermione chorou abertamente, Tonks abraçou-a com carinho. Não olhei para a cara de Ginny, mas a conhecia o suficiente para saber que ela respeitaria o meu pedido.

-Se eu pudesse, bateria palmas. – a voz preguiçosa de Malfoy quebrou o silêncio. – Podemos ir logo?

-E se EU pudesse, você iria embora num saquinho de pó de flu. – Ron retrucou. Depois controlou a raiva, virou-se pra mim. – Okay, Harry. Os outros vão sair.

-Ronald Billius Weasley, o que você... – começou a mãe dele.

-Mãe! – ele disse. – Você tem razão, Harry, a coisa é com você. Contudo, já faz alguns anos de que sempre que a coisa é com você, é comigo e com Hermione também. Olhe pra mim, cara – ele insistiu, e eu obedeci com certa relutância. O rosto dele estava determinado; não gostei muito de notar isso. – Vamos resolver isso nós três.

-Eu não posso...

-CALE A DROGA DESSA BOCA! – Ron urrou, assustando a todos. Até mesmo McGonagall. – Nós vamos ficar com você! Você não vai ficar sozinho com ele!

-Ron, Hermione está GRÁVIDA! – gritei de volta, exaltado e ainda tremendo. Eu me levantei e andei até ele. – Hermione está grávida! Eu não vou deixar vocês se arriscarem, e arriscarem um filho! Eu já suportei mortes demais, Ron, mas não superaria que o filho do meu melhor amigo não tivesse a chance de nascer por minha causa!

Ron me encarou de olhos arregalados; Hermione levantou-se, ainda chorosa, e todas as atenções flutuaram entre nós três. Hermione andou lentamente, parou entre Ron e eu.

-Não haverá chance para o nosso filho num mundo em que você tenha morrido, Harry. Ron e eu queremos ter segurança de que vamos fazer tudo o que pudermos. Até o fim.

Ron continuava chocado com a perspectiva de ser pai. Olhou para Hermione, indignado.

-Por que não...?

-Eu não queria te preocupar! – desculpou-se ela.

-Ah, e que bom que você escolheu a melhor hora possível pra me dar a notícia!

-Ouçam. – Hagrid interferiu. – Antes de deixarmos vocês três – vocês quatro – eu quero dizer uma coisa. Parabéns, Ron. – acrescentou, com um sorriso tímido.

Por um momento, todos se levantaram, menos Malfoy, que não podia. Lentamente, Ron recebeu os parabéns mais cínicos da história do mundo bruxo: perspectiva de paternidade à beira do caos total no mundo bruxo. Até Molly abraçou Hermione longamente, mas eu não ouvi o que elas disseram.

Abracei Ron, sem saber bem o motivo.

-Cara, não vamos te deixar sozinho nessa. – ele arrematou.

Sorri.

O tempo que os outros levaram para sair passou extremamente rápido; era, muito provavelmente, a última vez que eu veria todas aquelas pessoas, e mesmo assim eu não consegui dizer a elas nem um décimo do que gostaria de ter dito. Eles, ao contrário, saíram-se bem demais.

-Harry, a gente se vê. – disseram os Weasley, exceto Molly, que quase quebrou meus ossos com um abraço. Foi bom. Aquele abraço, que vinha da pessoa mais próxima de uma mãe pra mim, chegou realmente a me dar a impressão de que ia tudo ficar bem.

-Harry, quando isso tudo acabar, e eu sei que vai acabar – começou Hagrid, com lágrimas do tamanho de bolas de gude caindo na barba – nós vamos fazer um piquenique em Hogwarts. Que tal, huh? Fofo está com saudade de você.

-Queria ter te ajudado um pouquinho, mais, sabe? – Slughorn confessou. – Mas... Sabe como é... Um velho professor não pode fazer muito, não é? Torço por você, Harry, você tem o melhor dos seus pais. Espero te encontrar para um chá em uma semana, em minha nova casa!

-Harry, eu devo dizer que estou profundamente decepcionada com você. – McGonagall falou. – Não nos convocar foi... Descaso! Mas eu lhe perdôo por um único motivo: você é o grande orgulho que a Casa Grifinória teve em toda a sua história. Desde Dumbledore, e desde o próprio Godric Griffindor. Boa sorte, menino. Hogwarts sempre estará com você.

-Harry Potter – Trelawney começou, e eu tremi na base. – Hoje... E só hoje, vou confessar, e não conte a ninguém... – ela se aproximou. – Não vejo nada no seu futuro.

Considerei essa um avanço. Ao menos ela não achava que eu seria destroçado.

Ron fechou a porta atrás de todos.

Não gosto de me lembrar daquelas horas.

-De volta a nós três, como sempre. – Hermione falou, estranhamente serena.

A casa estava vazia, como não ficava havia mais tempo do que eu era capaz de contar; sentamos os três no chão da sala, de costas uns para os outros.

-Harry, por que quer enfrentar o Voldemort aqui? Ele pode destruir sua casa, ainda que você o vença – Ron ponderou.

-Sim. – falei. – Mas eu não sei se você se lembra, Ron, mas Luna, Lupin e Neville ainda não voltar pra cá de sua missão. Não podemos deixar que Voldemort os encontre.

* * *

Curiosamente, a iminência da tal "batalha final" não nos impediu de pegar no sono. Ficamos primeiro elétricos. Não conseguíamos parar quietos, e nos pergutávamos porque ele não chegava e nos acabávamos logo com aquilo... Afinal, percebemos que ele tentaria nos pegar exaustos, tentamos dormir e, às seis da manhã, adormecemos encostados uns nos outros.

Foi quando a porta da frente se abriu devagar. Levantei-me de imediato, meu coração acelerado de tal forma que eu tive certeza de que morreria antes mesmo da luta começar... Ron e Hermione levantaram-se não tão depressa.

No hall, encontrei-os.

Neville carregava Luna nos braços. Lupin flutuava numa maca atrás deles. Todos eles, ensangüentados. Luna estava desacordada.

* * *

**N/A: **Okay, sem mais desespero pelas minhas terríveis e imperdoáveis memórias. Espero que vocês não sofram demais com a falta de ação nesse capítulo, mas como o título apropriadamente diz, é um interlúdio. Calmaria antes da tempestade, sabe como é. Nem vou tentar desculpar minhas demoras, nem minha hesitação, porque acho que nem mereço desculpas. Enfim. Continuo com o compromisso de terminar essa fic. Quero agradecer aos que sempre me incentivam. Muito obrigada pela paciência e pelo valor que vocês dão a essa fanfic. Obrigada mesmo. Não tenho palavras. Nos vemos então, no último capítulo.


End file.
